


Un desconocido encantador

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: Un tipo odioso [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson llega a Nueva York huyendo de una relación infeliz totalmente decidido a sacar el máximo partido a la vida en la Gran Manzana. La única regla que se ha impuesto es no establecer lazos con nada ni con nadie. Por ese motivo, cuando un playboy inglés, misterioso, sexy y juguetón se cruza en su camino en un club nocturno, no duda en olvidar todas sus inhibiciones… Pero la forma en que este lo desarma hará que pase de ser la diversión de una noche a convertirse en un desconocido encantador.</p><p>Harry Styles es un rompecorazones algo sinvergüenza. Su fama de seductor es mítica en la ciudad. Por esta razón, Zayn Malik, su amigo de la universidad, se niega a ayudarle a conquistar a Louis, íntimo amigo de Niall. Sin embargo, la atracción que Harry siente por él es casi insoportable, y lo que empezó como la distracción de una noche se vuelve un idilio adictivo, rebosante de adrenalina y con un sexo alucinante…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

** **

 

 

 **Louis.**  
  
Cuando mi antigua vida murió, no lo hizo en silencio. Explotó.  
  
Pero, para ser justo, debo admitir que fui yo quien tiró de la anilla. En menos de una semana alquilé mi casa, vendí mi coche y dejé a mi promiscuo novio. Y aunque le había prometido a mi sobreprotectora madre que tendría cuidado, no fue hasta que llegue al aeropuerto cuando llamé a mi mejor amigo Niall para hacerle saber que me trasladaba a su ciudad.  
  
Fue entonces, en uno de esos perfectos momentos de lucidez, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
  
Estaba listo para empezar de nuevo.  
  
—¿Nialler? Soy yo —dije con voz temblorosa mientras echaba un vistazo a la terminal—. Estoy de camino a Nueva York. Espero que el puesto todavía sea mío.  
  
Él gritó, dejó caer el teléfono y le aseguró a alguien que estaba a su lado que se encontraba bien.  
  
—Louis viene para acá —oí que explicaba, y se me encogió el corazón al imaginarme allí con ellos en el comienzo de esta nueva aventura—. ¡Ha cambiado de opinión, Zayn!  
  
Oí un grito de celebración, una palmada y un comentario de Zayn que no entendí muy bien.  
  
—¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunté.  
  
—Ha preguntado si Andy viene contigo.  
  
—No. —Guardé silencio un momento para tragarme la bilis que ascendió por mi garganta. Había estado con Andy seis años, y sin importar lo mucho que me alegraba de haber roto con él, el vuelco dramático que había dado mi vida todavía me parecía irreal—. Lo he dejado.  
  
Oí una pequeña inspiración brusca.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Mejor que bien.  
  
Y era cierto. Creo que no me di cuenta de lo bien que estaba hasta ese preciso momento.  
  
—Me parece que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida —me dijo, y después se quedó callado mientras escuchaba lo que Zayn tenía que decirle—. Zayn dice que vas a tener que atravesar el país como un cometa.  
  
Me mordí labio para contener una sonrisa.  
  
—No tanto, en realidad. Estoy en el aeropuerto.  
  
Niall emitió unos sonidos ininteligibles y luego me prometió que me recogería en LaGuardia.  
  
Sonreí, colgué el teléfono y le entregué mi billete al chico del mostrador mientras pensaba que un cometa era demasiado directo, demasiado impulsivo. En realidad, me parecía más a una vieja estrella a punto de quedarse sin energía; una estrella aplastada por su propia gravedad. Me había quedado sin energía para mi perfectísima vida, mi trabajo rutinario y mi relación sin amor. Exhausto con tan solo veinticuatro años. Al igual que una estrella, mi vida en Chicago se había desmoronado bajo la presión de su propio peso, y por eso me marchaba. Las estrellas gigantescas dejan atrás agujeros negros. Las estrellas pequeñas solo dejan enanas blancas. Me llevaba conmigo toda mi luz.  
  
Estaba listo para empezar de nuevo como un cometa a través del cielo: con la energía a tope, reanimado y ardiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Louis.**  
  
—O te pones esa camiseta de tirantes o te apuñalo —dijo Josh desde la zona de la cocina, como yo había empezado a llamarla. Desde luego, no era lo bastante grande para considerarla una cocina en toda regla.  
  
Había pasado de una casa victoriana a las afueras de Chicago, laberíntica y llena de ecos, a un adorable apartamento en East Village que casi habría cabido en mi anterior salón. Y me pareció incluso más pequeño una vez que deshice las maletas, coloqué todo en su lugar e invité a mis dos mejores amigos. El salón-comedor-zona de la cocina estaba enmarcado por un gigantesco ventanal, pero el resultado se parecía más a una pecera que a un palacio. Josh solo había venido el fin de semana para disfrutar de esa noche de celebración, pero ya me había preguntado al menos diez veces por qué había elegido un lugar tan pequeño.  
  
Lo cierto era que lo había escogido porque era muy distinto de todo lo que conocía. Y porque los apartamentos diminutos eran casi lo único que se podía encontrar en Nueva York cuando te trasladas sin haberte asegurado primero un lugar donde vivir.  
  
En el dormitorio, me puse unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Odié que mi primer impulso fuera preguntarme si Andy lo consideraría demasiado provocativo, aunque el segundo fue borrar de mi cabeza todos los antiguos programas de Andy, y cuanto antes.  
  
—Dame una buena razón por la que no debería ponerme esta ropa.  
  
—A mí no se me ocurre ninguna. —Niall entró en el dormitorio vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca que ponía «CRAZY MOFOS» en negro. Como de costumbre, estaba increíble—. Vamos a beber y a bailar, así que enseñar piel es un requisito indispensable.  
  
—No tengo claro si quiero enseñar los brazos y medio pecho —le dije—. Soy muy fiel a mi flamante condición de soltero.  
  
—Bueno, todo el mundo va a ir enseñando, así que irás como el resto, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Además —dijo mientras señalaba la calle de abajo—, es demasiado tarde para cambiarse. La limusina está aquí.  
  
—Tú sí que deberías enseñar. Eres el único que se ha pasado las tres últimas semanas tomando el sol desnudo y bebiendo en una villa francesa —le dije.  
  
Niall esbozó una sonrisilla pícara y me tiró del brazo.  
  
—Vamos, Tommo. Me he pasado las últimas semanas con el gran jefe, así que estoy listo para una noche de juerga con mis amigos.  
  
Nos subimos al coche que nos esperaba y Josh descorchó el champán. Bastó un simple trago del líquido burbujeante para que el mundo que me rodeaba se desvaneciera y solo quedáramos tres amigos en una limusina preparados para celebrar una nueva vida.  
  
Y aquella noche no solo celebrábamos mi llegada: Niall Horan iba a casarse, Josh estaba de visita y el nuevo Louis, soltero, tenía una vida que vivir.  
  
El ambiente del club era oscuro y ensordecedor, lleno de cuerpos que se retorcían: en la pista de baile, en las salas, contra la barra. La DJ pinchaba la música desde un pequeño cubículo, y todos los carteles pegados en la fachada prometían que se trataba de la DJ más nueva y macizorra de Chelsea.  
  
Josh y Niall parecían estar en su ambiente. Yo me sentía como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia y mi vida adulta en eventos tranquilos y formales; estar allí era como haber saltado de las páginas de la historia de mi tranquila Chicago hasta el cuento neoyorquino por antonomasia.  
  
Era perfecto.  
  
Me abrí camino a empujones hasta la barra con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello húmedo y unas piernas que parecían no haberse usado como era debido en años.  
  
—¡Disculpe! —grité en un intento por llamar la atención del camarero.  
  
Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eran, antes había pedido pezones escurridizos, hormigoneras y domingas rosas. Por el momento, con el club hasta arriba y la música tan alta que me vibraban los huesos, el tipo ni siquiera me había mirado. Debo admitir que no paraba, y que preparar un pedido de tres tediosos chupitos era un incordio. Pero yo tenía a un amigo comprometido y ebrio haciendo un agujero en la pista, y dicho amigo quería más chupitos.  
  
—¡Oye! —grité al tiempo que golpeaba la barra con la mano.  
  
—Está claro que hace lo imposible por ignorarte, ¿no te parece?  
  
Levanté la cabeza, y mucho, para mirar al hombre que estaba a mi lado en aquella atestada barra. Tenía más o menos el tamaño de una secuoya, y señalaba al camarero con la cabeza para indicarme a quién se refería.  
  
—Nunca le grites a un camarero, Pétalo. Y mucho menos con lo que le vas a pedir. Pete detesta emborrachar a la gente.  
  
Cómo no. Con mi suerte, era imposible no conocer a un tío buenísimo pocos días después de jurar que había acabado con los hombres para siempre. A un tío con acento británico, nada menos. El universo era un cabrón con mucho sentido del humor.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a pedir? —Sonreí más con la esperanza de igualar su sonrisa, pero lo más probable es que solo consiguiera parecer más borracho. Di gracias por las copas que me había tomado, porque el Louis sobrio lo habría despachado con monosílabos y un brusco asentimiento de cabeza—. Tal vez quiera pedir una pinta de Guinness. Nunca se sabe.  
  
—Es poco probable. Te he visto pedir diminutos vasitos rosas durante toda la noche.  
  
¿Me había estado observando toda la noche? No sabía si considerarlo algo fantástico o espeluznante.  
  
Moví los pies, algo nervioso, y él no se perdió ni uno de mis gestos. Tenía rasgos angulosos, con una mandíbula pronunciada, ojos intensos que parecían tener luz propia, cejas oscuras y unos profundos hoyuelos en las mejillas que solo se veían cuando curvaba los labios en una sonrisa. Debía de medir bastante más de un metro ochenta, y tenía un pelo rizoso precioso.  
  
«Hola, Gran Manzana.»  
  
El camarero regresó y miró al hombre que había a mi lado con expresión expectante. Mi apuesto desconocido apenas levantó la voz, pero tenía un tono tan grave que el camarero lo oyó sin problemas.  
  
—Tres dedos de Macallan´s, Pete, y lo que quiera este chico. Lleva esperando un buen rato, ¿no? —Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa que despertó algo que había permanecido dormido mucho tiempo—. ¿Cuántos dedos quieres?  
  
Sus palabras explotaron en mi cerebro y mis venas se llenaron de adrenalina.  
  
—¿Qué acabas de decir?  
  
Inocencia. Los rasgos de aquel desconocido se llenaron de inocencia. Funcionó en cierto modo, pero a juzgar por su forma de entrecerrar los ojos, no tenía ni una sola célula inocente en todo su cuerpo.  
  
—¿De verdad me has ofrecido tres dedos? —pregunté.  
  
Se echó a reír y extendió sobre la barra la mano más grande que había visto en mi vida. Tenía la clase de dedos capaces de coger una pelota de baloncesto y estrujarla.  
  
—Será mejor que empieces con dos, Pétalo.  
  
Lo miré con más detenimiento. Ojos amables. No estaba pegado a mí, pero sí lo bastante cerca para hacerme saber que había venido a esa parte de la barra solo para hablar conmigo.  
  
—Se te dan bien las indirectas.  
  
El camarero golpeó la barra con los nudillos y me preguntó qué quería. Me aclaré la garganta y enderecé la espalda.  
  
—Tres mamadas. —Pasé por alto su resoplido desdeñoso y me volví hacia mi desconocido encantador.  
  
—No hablas como un neoyorquino —dijo. Su sonrisa se apagó un poco, pero no abandonó sus ojos.  
  
—Tú tampoco.  
  
—Touché. Nací en Holmes Chapel, trabajé en Londres y me trasladé aquí hace seis años.   
  
—Cinco días —admití mientras me señalaba el pecho—. De Chicago. La compañía para la que trabajaba ha abierto unas oficinas aquí y me han encargado que dirija el departamento financiero.  
  
«Vaya, Louis. Demasiada información. Bonita manera de darles pistas a los acosadores.»   
  
Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había mirado a otro hombre. Estaba claro que Andy era todo un experto en ese tipo de situaciones, pero por desgracia a mí ya se me había olvidado cómo se coqueteaba. Eché un vistazo hacia el lugar de la pista donde había dejado a Josh y a Niall, pero no pude localizarlos entre el laberinto de cuerpos. Estaba tan oxidado en aquel ritual que bien podría haber sido virgen de nuevo.  
  
—¿El departamento financiero? Yo también soy un hombre de números —dijo, y esperó a que volviera a mirarlo antes de agrandar la sonrisa—. Me alegra ver que también hay gente agradable en el sector. Hay demasiados gruñones con pantalones de traje que se reúnen solo para escucharse a sí mismos diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.  
  
—Yo también soy gruñón a veces —dije con una sonrisa—. Y también me pongo traje de vez en cuando.  
  
—Apuesto a que también llevas calzones.  
  
Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—Es una especie de chiste británico, ¿no? ¿O has empezado con las indirectas otra vez?  
  
Su risa fue como una cálida caricia sobre mi piel.  
  
—Los calzones son lo que vosotros, los estadounidenses, llamáis tan educadamente «ropa interior». —Hizo que el «in» de interior sonara como un jadeo sexual, y algo dentro de mí se derritió—. Pero unos de esos sueltos que llevan los viejos. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada. Mientras yo lo miraba con la boca abierta, mi desconocido inclinó la cabeza y me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Estás bastante sudado. No tienes pinta de venir a este tipo de establecimientos muy a menudo.  
  
Tenía razón, pero ¿tan evidente era?  
  
—No estoy seguro de cómo tomarme eso.  
  
—Tómatelo como un cumplido. Eres lo más fresco que hay en este sitio. —Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Pete, que regresaba con mis bebidas—. ¿Por qué te llevas todas esas bebidas empalagosas a la pista de baile?  
  
—Mi amigo acaba de prometerse. Es una noche especial.  
  
—Entonces es poco probable que quieras irte conmigo.  
  
Parpadeé una vez, y luego otra. Con fuerza. Tras esa franca sugerencia, estaba oficialmente en terreno desconocido. En un terreno muy desconocido.  
  
—Que yo… ¿Qué? No.  
  
—Una lástima.  
  
—¿Hablas en serio? Pero si acabas de conocerme.  
  
—Y ya siento el fuerte impulso de devorarte. —Sus palabras fueron deliberadamente lentas, casi un susurro, pero resonaron en mi cabeza como un redoble de tambor.  
  
Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de interacciones (a las proposiciones de sexo sin ataduras), y aunque yo no lo estaba, cuando me miró de esa manera supe que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo a cualquier sitio.  
  
Todos los chupitos que había tomado me hicieron efecto a la vez, y me tambaleé un poco ante su atenta mirada. Me agarró del codo para sujetarme y me miró con una sonrisa.  
  
—Tranquilo, Pétalo.  
  
Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, hasta que sentí que se me despejaba un poco la cabeza.  
  
—Vale, cuando me sonríes de esa manera me dan ganas de saltarte encima. Y Dios sabe que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que un hombre me dio un buen meneo. —Lo miré de arriba abajo, dejando a un lado los buenos modales—. Y algo me dice que tú podrías darme uno de los buenos… Por Dios, no hay más que mirarte.  
  
Y lo observé. Otra vez. Respiré hondo para serenarme, y él fijó su mirada en mí con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
—Pero resulta que nunca me he liado con un desconocido en un bar, y además estoy aquí con mis amigos, celebrando la próxima y maravillosa boda de uno de ellos, así que… —recogí los chupitos—, eso vamos a hacer.  
  
Él asintió con la cabeza una vez, muy despacio, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, como si acabara de aceptar un desafío.  
  
—Vale.  
  
—Bueno, ya nos veremos.  
  
—Eso espero.  
  
—Disfruta de tus tres dedos, desconocido.  
  
Él se echó a reír.  
  
—Disfruta de las mamadas.  
  
Encontré a Josh y a Niall en la mesa y dejé los vasos frente a ellos. Me sentía agotado y empapado en sudor. Josh colocó uno delante de Niall y luego levantó el suyo.  
  
—Que todas vuestras mamadas sean tan felices de tragar. —Sujetó el borde del vaso entre los labios, levantó los brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el chupito de un trago sin pestañear.  
  
—Hay que joderse… —murmuré mientras lo miraba con asombro. Nadie diría que era el único hetero de la mesa. Niall se echó a reír a mi lado—. ¿Yo también tengo que bebérmelo así? —Baje la voz y miré a mi alrededor—. ¿Cómo si fuera una mamada de verdad?  
  
—Es un milagro que todavía no haya perdido el reflejo de las náuseas. —Josh se limpió la boca y la barbilla con el antebrazo en un gesto muy poco delicado, y luego explicó—: Ni sé los embudos de cerveza que me bebí cuando estaba en la facultad. Venga. —Le dio un codazo a Niall—. Hasta el fondo.  
  
Niall se inclinó sobre la mesa y se bebió el chupito sin utilizar las manos, como había hecho Josh. Y luego llegó mi turno. Mis amigos me miraron fijamente.  
  
—He conocido a un tío bueno —dije sin pensar—. Está como un tren. Y mide al menos cinco metros.  
  
Josh me miró boquiabierto.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres tomarte mamadas «de mentira» con nosotros?  
  
Me eché a reír y negué con la cabeza. No sabía qué responder a eso. De haber sido más atrevido, podría haberme marchado con él y haber explorado las mamadas desde otra perspectiva.  
  
—Es una noche especial. Tú solo vas a estar aquí dos días. Estoy bien.  
  
—¡No me jodas! Ve a por él.  
  
Niall acudió en mi rescate.  
  
—Yo me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien que te haya parecido guapo. Hacía una eternidad que no veía en tu cara esa sonrisa de felicidad gracias a un tío. —Su propia sonrisa desapareció cuando lo pensó mejor—. Lo cierto es que nunca te había visto esa sonrisa por un tío.  
  
Y con esa verdad sobre la mesa, cogí mi chupito, ignorando las protestas de Josh sobre las normas, y me lo bebí de un trago. Era dulce, delicioso, y justo lo que necesitaba para quitarme de la cabeza al capullo de Chicago y al desconocido encantador de la barra. Arrastré a mis amigos hasta la pista de baile.  
  
En cuestión de segundos me sentí relajado, atolondrado, deliciosamente impulsivo. Niall y Josh saltaban a mi lado, cantando a gritos las canciones, perdidos en la masa de cuerpos sudorosos que nos rodeaban. Deseé que mi juventud durara un poco más. Lejos de la vida rutinaria y programada que llevaba en Chicago, me di cuenta de que no la había disfrutado como era debido. Solo allí, mientras la DJ ponía una canción tras otra, comprendí cómo podría haber pasado los veintipocos: bailando bajo las luces, conociendo a hombres que querían devorarme, viendo cómo mis amigos se volvían salvajes, tontos y jóvenes.  
  
No debería haberme ido a vivir con mi novio a los dieciocho.  
  
Podría haber vivido lejos de la estricta moral de las funciones y los apretones de manos.  
  
Podría haber sido el chico que era en esos momentos: vestido a la perfección y bailando con el corazón desbocado.  
  
Por suerte para mí, todavía no era demasiado tarde. Me fijé en la sonrisa exultante de Niall y se la devolví.  
  
—¡Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí! —gritó para hacerse entender por encima de la música.  
  
Iba a gritarle un ebrio juramento de amistad similar, pero justo detrás de Niall, oculto en las sombras que había junto a la pista de baile, estaba mi desconocido. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno de nosotros apartó la vista. Se estaba bebiendo sus tres dedos de whisky con un amigo, pero no se sorprendió cuando lo descubrí mirándome, así que supuse que no había dejado de observarme.  
  
Esa idea fue mucho más potente que el alcohol. Una idea que me calentó la piel y abrió un agujero ardiente en mi pecho que no tardó en descender hasta mis costillas y, al final, hasta mi entrepierna. Él levantó su vaso, dio un sorbo y sonrió. Noté que se me cerraban los ojos.  
  
Quería bailar para él.  
  
Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sexy, tan seguro de lo que quería. Había acabado el máster, había conseguido un trabajo bien pagado e incluso había redecorado mi casa con poco dinero. Pero nunca me había sentido tan bien como en ese momento, bailando como un loco mientras un apuesto desconocido me observaba desde las sombras.  
  
Así, igual que en ese preciso momento, era como quería comenzar de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué había querido decir con lo de devorarme? ¿Se refería a algo tan explícito como sonaba: su cabeza a la altura de mi cadera y sus manos agarrándome el trasero? ¿O quería decir que se pondría encima de mí, dentro de mí, y succionaría mi boca y mi cuello?  
  
Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara y alcé los brazos hacia el techo. Noté que el dobladillo de la camiseta ascendía por mi cuerpo, pero me dio igual. Me pregunté si él lo habría notado. Deseé que lo hubiera notado.  
  
Pensar que él podía largarse en cualquier momento me habría aguado la fiesta, así que no volví a mirar en su dirección. No tenía práctica con el protocolo de coqueteo en los bares; quizá su atención durara cinco segundos, o tal vez toda la noche. Daba igual. Podía fingir que estaba allí en las sombras durante todo el tiempo que me diera la gana mientras bailaba bajo las luces estroboscópicas de la pista. Me había acostumbrado a no esperar la atención de Andy, pero quería que los ojos de aquel desconocido me abrasaran la piel y llegaran hasta el lugar donde mi corazón martilleaba contra las costillas.  
  
Me perdí en la música y en el recuerdo de su mano en mi codo, de sus ojos oscurecidos y de la palabra «devorar».  
  
«Devorar.»  
  
Una canción se mezcló con otra, y luego con otra más, y antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Niall se colgó de mis hombros y empezó a reírse junto a mi oreja, saltando en la pista conmigo.  
  
—¡Has conseguido un montón de público! —gritó a todo pulmón para hacerse oír por encima de la música, tan alto que compuse una mueca y me aparté un poco.  
  
Señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado, y solo entonces noté que estábamos rodeados. Miré de nuevo a Niall y reconocí su típica mirada brillante, la de un hombre arrasador que se había abierto camino hasta la cima de la que ahora era una de las más grandes firmas mediáticas del mundo, un hombre que sabía muy bien lo que esa noche significaba para mí. De repente, me llegó una ráfaga de aire fresco procedente de los ventiladores del techo y me despejó un poco la cabeza. Me sentía muy contento de estar en Nueva York, de volver a empezar. De poder divertirme de verdad.  
  
Sin embargo, detrás de Niall las sombras estaban oscuras y vacías; no había ningún desconocido observándome.  
  
Eso me decepcionó un poco.  
  
—Necesito ir al baño —le dije.  
  
Serpenteé entre el corrillo de gente para alejarme de la pista de baile y seguí las indicaciones hasta la segunda planta, que era en esencia un pasillo estrecho hasta el baño, cuya luz brillante me provocó una punzada en los ojos que me llegó hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza. La sala estaba casi escalofriantemente vacía, y daba la impresión de que el sonido de la música de abajo llegaba a través de una masa de agua.  
  
Antes de salir me arreglé un poco el pelo.  
  
En cuanto salí por la puerta, me di de bruces con una muralla de hombre.  
  
Habíamos estado bastante cerca en la barra, pero no tanto. En esos momentos tenía su garganta en mi cara y su olor me rodeaba. No olía como los tíos de la pista de baile, que apestaban a colonia. Olía a limpio, a un hombre que se hacía la colada y que había bebido un poco de whisky.  
  
—Hola, Pétalo.  
  
—Hola, desconocido.  
  
—Te he visto bailar como un loco.  
  
—Yo también te vi. —Apenas podía respirar. Se me doblaban las rodillas, como si no tuviesen claro si debían venirse abajo o empezar a botar rítmicamente sobre el suelo. Me mordí el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa—. Eres todo un mirón. ¿Por qué no saliste a bailar conmigo?  
  
—Porque me pareció que preferías que te vieran bailar.  
  
Tragué saliva y lo miré con la boca abierta, incapaz de apartar la vista. No logré averiguar de qué color eran sus ojos. En la barra me habían parecido grises, pero tenían otro brillo en esa zona del club, justo por encima de los focos. Verdosos, amarillos, hechizantes. No solo sabía que él me había mirado (y eso me había gustado), sino que había bailado mientras me lo imaginaba devorándome.  
  
—¿Te imaginabas que se me ponía dura?  
  
Parpadeé. No sabía si podía estar a la altura de tanta crudeza. ¿Siempre habían existido hombres como aquel, que decían justo lo que pensaban (y lo que pensaba yo) sin que resultara aterrador, grosero o agresivo? ¿Cómo lo hacía?  
  
—Vaya… —dije con voz ahogada—. ¿Se te puso…?  
  
Bajó la mano, cogió la mía y me la apretó firmemente sobre su erección, que se abultaba bajo mi palma. Sin pensarlo, lo rodeé con los dedos.  
  
—¿Y todo esto solo por verme bailar?  
  
—¿Siempre actúas tan bien?  
  
Si no hubiera estado pasmado, me habría echado a reír.  
  
—Nunca.  
  
Me estudió con detenimiento. La sonrisa aún bailaba en sus ojos, pero sus labios tenían una expresión más pensativa.  
  
—Ven conmigo.  
  
Esa vez sí que me eché a reír.  
  
—No.  
  
—Ven al coche.  
  
—No. No pienso salir de esta discoteca contigo.  
  
El tipo se agachó y me dio un cuidadoso beso en el hombro antes de decirme:  
  
—Pero quiero tocarte…  
  
No podía fingir que yo no quería que lo hiciera. Estábamos en una zona oscura, llena de luces intermitentes, y la música estaba tan alta que me alteraba el pulso. ¿Qué daño podía hacer una noche salvaje? Después de todo, Andy había disfrutado de muchas.  
  
Lo conduje más allá de los aseos, más allá del pasillo estrecho, hasta un hueco diminuto y desierto desde el que se veía la cabina del la DJ. Estábamos en una zona sin salida, aislados por una esquina, pero de ningún modo escondidos. Aparte de la pared trasera del club, el resto del espacio que nos rodeaba era abierto, y solo un panel de cristal que me llegaba hasta la cintura impedía que cayéramos a la pista de baile.  
  
—Vale. Tócame aquí.  
  
Él enarcó una ceja y deslizó un dedo por mi clavícula, de un hombro al otro.  
  
—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás ofreciendo?  
  
Me enfrenté a esos extraños ojos que parecían tener luz propia y divertirse con todo lo que veían. El tipo parecía normal, bastante cuerdo para ser alguien que me había seguido por todo el local y que me había dicho sin tapujos que quería tocarme. Me acordé de Andy y de las pocas veces (salvo cuando servía para guardar apariencias) que él quería tocarme o hablar conmigo, o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Esto era lo que le pasaba a él? ¿Alguien se lo llevaba a un sitio apartado, se le ofrecía y él aprovechaba todo lo posible antes de volver a casa conmigo? Entretanto, mi vida se había vuelto tan insulsa que ni siquiera recordaba cómo me había acostumbrado a pasar las largas noches solo.  
  
¿Era muy ambicioso desearlo todo? ¿Una carrera maravillosa y un momento de locura de vez en cuando?  
  
—No serás un psicópata, ¿verdad?  
  
Él soltó una risotada y se inclinó poco a poco para besarme en la mejilla.  
  
—Me vuelves un poco loco, pero no, no lo soy.  
  
—Yo solo… —empecé a decir, y luego bajé la vista. Apoyé la palma de la mano en su pecho. Su suéter gris estaba increíblemente suave. Debía de ser de cachemira. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados que le sentaban de muerte. Sus zapatos negros no tenían ni una rozadura. Todo en él hablaba de meticulosidad—. Acabo de mudarme aquí. —Parecía una explicación adecuada para lo mucho que me temblaba la mano.  
  
—Y un momento como este no parece muy seguro, ¿verdad?  
  
Negué con la cabeza.  
  
—Desde luego que no. —Sin embargo, un instante después alcé la mano, le rodeé la nuca y tiré de él.  
  
El desconocido se inclinó de buena gana y esbozó una sonrisa justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran. El beso tuvo una suavidad y una dureza perfectas, y el toque de whisky le dio un matiz agradable. Él gimió un poco cuando abrí la boca para darle acceso, y la vibración de ese pequeño ruido me hizo estallar en llamas. Quería sentir todos y cada uno de sus gemidos.  
  
—Sabes a azúcar. ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.  
  
En ese momento sentí el primer ramalazo de pánico.  
  
—Nada de nombres.  
  
Él se apartó para mirarme con las cejas enarcadas.  
  
—¿Y cómo te llamo?  
  
—Como me has llamado hasta ahora.  
  
—¿Pétalo?  
  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Y qué dirás tú cuando estés a punto de correrte? —Me dio otro pequeño beso.  
  
Me dio un vuelco el corazón al pensarlo.  
  
—No creo que importe mucho cómo te llame, ¿verdad?  
  
Él aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
—Supongo que no.  
  
Le cogí la mano y se la coloqué en mi cadera.  
  
—Soy la única persona que me ha llevado al orgasmo en el último año. —Moví sus dedos hasta el dobladillo de mis pantalones—: ¿Podrías cambiar eso?  
  
Sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca cuando se agachó para besarme de nuevo.  
  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
  
La idea de entregarme a ese hombre en aquel rincón oscuro me asustaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión.  
  
—Muy en serio.  
  
—Tienes problemas.  
  
—Te prometo que no.  
  
Se apartó lo necesario para estudiar mi expresión. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro hasta que sus labios esbozaron de nuevo esa sonrisa divertida.  
  
—El hecho es que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo vas a terminar…  
  
Me dio la vuelta y me apretó contra el borde del panel de cristal para que pudiera ver la masa de cuerpos que se retorcían más abajo. Justo delante de mí, las luces giraban desde las vigas metálicas que atravesaban el local, iluminando la pista y dejando nuestro rincón prácticamente a oscuras. Empezó a salir vapor de las rejillas de ventilación de la pista y formó una nube que cubrió a la gente hasta los hombros. Una nube que se llenaba de ondas cuando alguien la atravesaba.  
  
Las yemas de los dedos de mi desconocido me desabrocharon los pantalones y se introdujeron hasta la zona que anhelaba su contacto. No me sentía avergonzado, ni siquiera en esa posición vulnerable, cuando me arqueé contra su mano, absolutamente perdido.  
  
—Estás durísimo. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿La idea de estar haciendo esto aquí? ¿O el hecho de que te observara mientras bailabas pensando en follarme?  
  
No dije nada por miedo a cuál podría ser la respuesta, pero ahogué una exclamación cuando subió la mano hasta mi boca para que le lamiera los largos dedos para luego bajarlos por mi espalda, mi culo y deslizar uno dentro de mí. Los pensamientos sobre lo que «debería hacer» se desvanecieron cuando pensé en el Louis aburrido de Chicago, el Louis predecible que siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de él. No quería volver a ser esa persona. Quería ser impulsivo, salvaje y joven. Quería vivir para mí por primera vez en mi vida.  
  
—No estás muy estrecho. Casi seguro que no tendrías problemas con esos tres dedos. —Se echó a reír mientras me besaba la nuca y me acariciaba la polla, ahora por dentro de los calzoncillos.  


Lo cierto era que me había masturbado esa mañana mientras me duchaba.

  
—Por favor… —susurré. No tenía ni idea de si me había oído. Tenía la cara en mi pelo, y notaba su erección contra la pierna, pero aparte de eso, no era consciente de nada que no fuera el largo dedo que se deslizaba dentro de mí.  
  
—Tienes una piel increíble. Sobre todo aquí. —Me dio un beso en el hombro—. ¿Sabías que tu nuca es perfecta?  
  
Me volví para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y despejados, y cuando se encontraron con los míos, se estrecharon en una sonrisa. Nunca había mirado a nadie tan directamente mientras me tocaba de esa manera, y había algo en ese hombre, en esa noche y en esa ciudad, que me hizo saber de inmediato que aquella era la mejor decisión que había tomado.  
  
«Querida Nueva York, eres lo más. Te Quiere, Louis.  
»P.D. Te aseguro que no es el alcohol quien habla.»  
  
—No tengo muchas oportunidades de verme la nuca.  
  
—Una lástima, la verdad. —Apartó las manos, y sentí una leve sensación de frío allí donde habían estado sus dedos calidos. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó dos diminutos paquetes.  
  
Un condón. Y lubricante. Llevaba un condón y lubricante en el bolsillo. Jamás se me habría ocurrido llevar eso para ir a una discoteca cualquiera.  
  
Me dio la vuelta para situarme de cara a él, giró conmigo y me aplastó la espalda contra la pared antes de agacharse para besarme, primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza, con más pasión. Cuando creí que me quedaría sin respiración, él se apartó y me chupó la barbilla, la oreja y el cuello, donde el pulso latía enloquecido. Los pantalones se me habían bajado hasta los pies.  
  
—Podría venir alguien —me recordó, dándome una última oportunidad para detenerlo mientras me bajaba los calzoncillos hasta sacarme una pierna.  
  
No me importaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Puede que incluso una pequeña parte de mí deseara que alguien se acercara y viera a ese hombre perfecto tocándome así. Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en las caricias de sus manos, en mi ropa, que colgaba ahora de mi pie izquierdo, o en la presión dura e insistente que notaba contra el abdomen.  
  
—Me da igual.  
  
—Estás borracho. ¿Demasiado borracho para esto? Si te follo, quiero que lo recuerdes.  
  
Levantó una de mis piernas para abrirme, exponiendo mi piel desnuda al fresco del aire acondicionado situado justo por encima de nosotros, y me enganchó la rodilla a su cadera. Bajé la mano, le desabroché los vaqueros y le bajé los calzoncillos lo justo para liberarlo, antes de rodear su erección con los dedos y frotarla contra la mía.  
  
—Joder, Pétalo. Déjame seguir.  
  
Tenía los pantalones desabrochados, pero se mantenían a la altura de las caderas por lo ajustados que le quedaban. Desde atrás, podría parecer que estábamos bailando, quizá solo besándonos. Pero notaba el latido de su erección en la palma de la mano, y la situación me volvió loco. Iba a hacérmelo allí mismo, delante de la gente. Entre esa gente había personas que me conocían como Louis el Bueno, Louis el Responsable o el Louis de Andy.  
  
«Nuevo hogar, nuevo trabajo, nueva vida. Nuevo Louis.»  
  
Notaba a mi desconocido grande y pesado en la mano. Lo deseaba, aunque también me aterrorizaba un poco la posibilidad de que me dejara empalado. No tenía claro si alguna vez había tocado un pene tan duro.  
  
—Eres enorme —espeté.  
  
Él sonrió como un lobo a punto de devorarme y rasgó a toda prisa el envoltorio del condón con los dientes.  
  
—Eso es lo mejor que nos pueden decir a los tíos. Incluso podrías decirme que no sabes si te entrará. Pero bueno, tú no te quedas corto, Pétalo.  
  
Deslicé el extremo alrededor de la entrada de mi cuerpo y me estremecí. Era pura calidez, piel suave contra acero puro.  
  
—Joder. Voy a correrme en tu mano si no dejas de hacer eso. —Le temblaban un poco las manos por las prisas cuando me apartó los dedos para ponerse el condón y cubrirse bien con lubricante.  
  
—¿Haces esto a menudo? —le pregunté.  
  
Estaba a punto, apretado contra mí, y me miró con una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Hacer el qué? ¿Practicar sexo con un hombre precioso que no quiere decirme cómo se llama y que prefiere que lo folle en un lugar público en vez de en un sitio apropiado, como una cama o una limusina? —Empezó a apretar muy, muy despacio. Sus ojos ardían y…, por Dios, no sabía que el sexo con desconocidos fuera tan íntimo. No se perdió ni una de las reacciones que mostraba mi cara—. No, Pétalo. Debo admitir que nunca había hecho esto.  
  
Su voz sonaba tensa, y luego se apagó, se había hundido muy dentro de mí, allí, en medio de de aquel club caótico lleno de luces brillantes y música palpitante, donde la gente pasaba a escasos cinco metros de distancia. Y, sin embargo, todo mi mundo se reducía al lugar donde me llenaba, donde acariciaba aquel punto dentro de mí con cada embestida, donde la cálida piel de sus caderas se apretaba contra mis muslos.  
  
No hubo más charla, tan solo pequeñas embestidas que se volvieron más rápidas e intensas. El espacio entre nosotros se llenó de exclamaciones apagadas de elogio y apremio. Notaba sus dientes apretados contra el cuello, y me agarré a sus hombros por miedo a caer abajo o a algún otro lugar, no a una pista de baile abarrotada de gente, sino a un mundo donde nunca me hartara de estar tan expuesto, de obtener placer delante de cualquiera que mirara…, especialmente ese hombre.  
  
—Por dios, eres magnífico. —Se echó hacia atrás, bajó la mirada y aceleró un poco el ritmo—. No puedo dejar de mirar tu piel perfecta ni…, ¡joder!..., ni cómo entra dentro de ti.  
  
Él podía verlo bien porque estaba de espaldas a la luz; yo solo veía la silueta de mi desconocido encantador. No vi nada cuando bajé la vista, nada salvo sombras oscuras y movimientos insinuados: mi polla dura contra mi abdomen, él dentro de mí, y luego fuera otra vez. Duro, penetrándome sin descanso. Y, como si quisiera resaltar el hecho de que en realidad no necesitaba verlo, la intensidad de la luz bajó hasta casi la oscuridad total mientras una música lenta y oscilante se apoderaba del local.  
  
—Te grabé en vídeo mientras bailabas —me susurró.  
  
Tardé un momento en asimilar sus palabras mientras se movía dentro de mí.  
  
—¿Q-Qué?  
  
—No sé por qué lo hice. No pienso enseñarlo por ahí ni nada de eso. Solo… —Me miró a la cara y aminoró el ritmo lo suficiente para permitirme pensar—. Parecía que estabas poseído, joder. Quería recordarlo. Por Dios, es como si estuviera confesando mis pecados…  
  
Tragué saliva, y él se agachó un poco para besarme.  
  
—¿Resultaría raro que me guste que hicieras eso?  
  
Se echó a reír en mi boca mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo con embestidas lentas y deliberadas.  
  
—Limítate a disfrutarlo, ¿vale? Me gusta mirarte. Bailabas para mí. No hay nada de malo en eso.  
  
Me levantó la otra pierna, la colocó también alrededor de su cintura y luego, durante unos segundos perfectos en la oscuridad, empezó a moverse de verdad. Deprisa y con apremio, dejando escapar deliciosos gruñidos. Si en ese momento hubiera aparecido alguien en nuestro pequeño balcón, no habría tenido dudas sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. El hecho de pensar en eso (dónde estábamos, qué estábamos haciendo y la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera ver cómo ese hombre me tomaba con rudeza), me catapultó al abismo. Empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la pared, y pude sentir… sentir, sentir… cómo aumentaba el cosquilleo por mi columna, una especie de bola que recorrió mi cuerpo y luego explotó en mi miembro con tanta fuerza que me hizo gritar sin preocuparme lo más mínimo de si alguien podía oírme. Ni siquiera tuve que mirarlo a la cara para saber que él estaba observando cómo estallaba en mi mano.  
  
—La hostia… —Me embistió con más fuerza y se corrió con un gemido grave mientras hundía los dedos en mis caderas.  
  
«Me va a dejar cardenales», pensé. Y luego: «Ojalá me deje cardenales».  
  
Quería tener algo que me recordara esa noche y ese Louis cuando me marchara, algo que me permitiera diferenciar mejor la nueva vida de la antigua.  
  
Se quedó inmóvil, todavía jadeante, con los labios enterrados en mi cuello.  
  
—Madre mía, pequeño. Me has dejado para el arrastre.  
  
Sentí sus latidos en mi interior (las réplicas de su orgasmo), y deseé que se quedara enterrado dentro de mí durante toda la eternidad. Me imaginé el aspecto que tendríamos para el resto de la discoteca: un hombre que aplastaba a otro contra la pared, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, apenas visibles en la oscuridad.  
  
Deslizó su enorme mano desde mi tobillo hasta la cadera, y luego, con un pequeño gemido, salió de mí, me dejó en pie y se apartó un poco para quitarse el condón.  
  
Madre del amor hermoso…, jamás había hecho una locura parecida, ni de lejos. Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque mis rodillas estaban al borde del colapso.  
  
Se sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y me lo tendió para que me limpiara. Acto seguido, me subí el pantalón.  
  
«No pierdas los papeles, Lou. No pierdas los papeles.»  
  
Era perfecto. Todo había sido perfecto, sin embargo debía acabar ahí.  
  
«Hazlo todo de manera distinta. Sin nombres, sin ataduras. Sin arrepentimientos.»  
  
Me alisé la ropa y me puse de puntillas para besarlo.  
  
—Ha sido increíble.  
  
Él asintió y murmuró algo mientras me besaba.  
  
—Lo ha sido, sí. ¿Podríamos…?  
  
—Me voy abajo. —Empecé a retroceder mientras me despedía con un pequeño gesto de la mano.  
  
Él me miró, confundido.  
  
—Estás…  
  
—Bien. Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?  
  
Asintió, estupefacto.  
  
—Pues entonces…, muchas gracias.  
  
Con la adrenalina todavía en las venas, me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera decir algo y lo dejé allí, con los pantalones desabrochados y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de sorpresa.  
  
Minutos más tarde encontré a Niall y a Josh, que estaban preparados para irse a casa. Salimos del club pasándonos los brazos por los hombros, y solo una vez dentro de la limusina, mientras revivía en silencio lo que acababa de hacer con ese armario de hombre desconocido, me acordé de una cosa: había dejado mi ropa interior en el suelo, a sus pies, y el vídeo en el que aparecía bailando en su teléfono.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry.**   
  
El sábado mi vida era perfecta: una carrera brillante, un apartamento organizado, y varios hombres y mujeres disponibles donde y cuando quisiera. El domingo y el lunes fueron un puto desastre. Era incapaz de concentrarme, no dejaba de mirar como un obseso el maldito vídeo, y tenía los calzoncillos de un desconocido en la cómoda de mi dormitorio.  
  
Cambié de posición en la silla y pasé el pulgar por la pantalla para encender el teléfono móvil por enésima vez ese día. La reunión del almuerzo se había desviado del tema una vez más, y me esforcé por aparentar que me importaban las chorradas que decían, pero tan pronto como la conversación se centró de nuevo en el fútbol americano, no pude hacer más.  
  
De todas formas, solo podía pensar en él.  
  
Bajé la vista, me aseguré de que había quitado el volumen y vacilé un instante antes de pulsar el botón para iniciar la reproducción.  
  
La pantalla estaba oscura y la imagen era borrosa, pero no necesitaba todos los detalles para saber lo que venía a continuación. Incluso sin el sonido recordaba la música pulsante, cómo movía el cuerpo al compás mientras su camiseta subía más y más. Mi desconocido tenía la piel más exquisita que había visto en mi vida. Joder, si me hubiera dado la oportunidad, lo habría lamido desde los tobillos a las caderas, y vuelta otra vez. Ahora sabía que bailaba para mí, que sabía que yo lo miraba.  
  
Y le había encantado, joder.  
  
Por Dios. Esa ropa. El desaliñado pelo color caramelo y esos enormes ojos azules tan inocentes. Esos ojos que me hacían desear hacerle cosas perversas mientras él miraba.  
  
Tenía un culo perfecto, y los brazos… esos bíceps eran de otro mundo.  
  
—Es horrible quedar contigo para comer, Styles. —Liam estiró el brazo y cogió una patata frita de mi plato.  
  
—¿Mmm? —murmuré sin levantar la vista, aunque con cuidado de no reaccionar de manera exagerada—. Estáis hablando de fútbol. Solo intento matar el aburrimiento. Estoy aquí sentado, más o menos muerto.  
  
Si había una cosa que había aprendido sobre ese negocio es que nunca, jamás, debes mostrar tus cartas, ni siquiera aunque te haya tocado la peor mano imaginable. O el vídeo de un chico bailando justo antes de follártelo contra una pared.   
  
—No sé lo que estás viendo en el teléfono, pero está claro que es mil veces mejor que saber cómo les va a los Jets este año. Y no lo compartes.  
  
Si él supiera…  
  
—Sabes que solo me interesan los Packers. Además, estoy echando un vistazo al mercado —dije mientras sacudía la cabeza. Estuve a punto de gemir cuando paré el vídeo y me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje—. Cosas aburridas.  
  
Liam apuró lo que le quedaba en la copa y se echó a reír.  
  
—Odio que seas tan bueno mintiendo. —Si no hubiéramos sido amigos desde que hace tres años abrimos una de las firmas de capital de riesgo más exitosa de la ciudad, seguramente se lo habría creído—. Me parece que estás viendo porno en el móvil.  
  
No le hice ni caso.  
  
—Oye, Harry —intervino Ed Sheeran, nuestro asesor tecnológico—, ¿qué paso con ese hombre con el que hablaste en la barra?  
  
Por lo general, si mis mejores amigos me preguntaban ese tipo de cosas, me encogía de hombros y les respondía: «Un polvo rápido», o solo «Limusina». Pero, por alguna razón, esta vez negué con la cabeza y dije:  
  
—Nada.  
  
Llegó otra ronda de bebida y le di las gracias al camarero con aire distraído, aunque ni siquiera había tocado la primera. No dejaba de pasear la mirada por la sala, inquieto. El local cobijaba a la multitud típica de la hora del almuerzo: reuniones de negocios y señoras comiendo.  
  
Me sentía a punto de estallar.  
  
Ed gimió, cerró la carpeta que había estado ojeando y la guardó en el maletín. Se llevó el vaso a la frente y compuso una mueca.  
  
—¿Alguien más está pagando todavía los excesos del fin de semana? Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda.  
  
Di un sorbo al whisky, pero me arrepentí de inmediato. ¿Cómo era posible que una bebida que tomaba casi a diario desde la pubertad me recordara de repente a un hombre al que solo había visto una vez?  
  
Levanté la vista cuando oí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.  
  
—Oye —dijo Liam. Seguí su mirada hasta el hombre que atravesaba el comedor—. ¿No es ese Zayn Malik?  
  
—No me lo puedo creer —dije mientras seguía el avance de mi viejo amigo por el restaurante.  
  
—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Ed.  
  
—Sí, fuimos juntos a la universidad; fue mi compañero de habitación durante tres años. Me llamó hace un par de meses; quería que le dejara mi casa de Marsella para pedirle matrimonio a su chico. Hablamos sobre la posible expansión de Malik Media a Nueva York.  
  
Vimos que Zayn se detenía junto a una mesa al otro extremo de la sala y sonría como un idota antes de agacharse para besar a un rubio deslumbrante.  
  
—Supongo que lo de Francia funcionó. —Liam se echó a reír.  
  
Sin embargo, no era el futuro esposo de Zayn Malik quien había atrapado mi atención. Era el hermoso hombre que estaba a su lado, buscando algo en su bolsillo. Cabello color caramelo, los mismos labios rosados que había besado en el club y los mismos enormes ojos azules.  
  
Tuve que echar mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no levantarme de la silla y acercarme a él de inmediato. Sonrió a Zayn, y luego este dijo algo que hizo que los dos se echaran a reír mientras los tres abandonaban el restaurante. No pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlos.  
  
Supuse que había llegado el momento de hacerle una visita a mi viejo amigo.  


***

  
—Harry Styles. —Unas enormes puertas metálicas separaban la oficina de la zona abierta de la recepción de Malik Media, y el gran hombre en persona salió a recibirme—. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Me aparté de la pared acristalada con vistas a la Quinta Avenida y estreché la mano de Zayn.  
  
—Genial —dije mientras echaba un vistazo a mi alrededor.  
  
La sala estaba al menos dos plantas por encima del atrio, y los suelos de mármol pulido brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Había una pequeña zona con asientos a un lado, con sillones de cuero y una enorme lámpara de burbuja que colgaba desde unos seis metros de altura. Por detrás del amplío mostrador de recepción había una suave cascada incrustada en la pared, donde el agua caía sobre una superficie de pizarra. Unos cuantos empleados salieron a toda prisa de los ascensores en dirección a las distintas oficinas y echaron miraditas nerviosas a Zayn.  
  
—Parece que te has instalado bien.  
  
Me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al interior.  
  
—Las cosas van muy despacio. Al fin y al cabo, Nueva York es Nueva York.  
  
Me condujo hasta su oficina, una estancia situada en un rincón del edificio, con paredes acristaladas y una sobrecogedora vista del parque.  
  
—¿Y tu prometido? —pregunté al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza una fotografía enmarcada que había sobre el escritorio—. Supongo que le gustó el Mediterráneo. ¿Por qué sino habría aceptado casarse con un capullo arrogante como tú?  
  
Zayn se echó a reír.  
  
—Niall es perfecto. Gracias por dejarme llevarle allí.  
  
Me encogí de hombros.  
  
—La mayor parte del tiempo no es más que una casa vacía. Me alegro de que el truco funcionara.  
  
Tras hacerme un gesto para que tomara asiento, Zayn se sentó en un enorme sillón orejero, de espaldas a la pared de cristal.  
  
—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te van las cosas?  
  
—Fenomenal.  
  
—Eso he oído. —Se rascó la mandíbula mientras me estudiaba—. Me encantaría que te pasaras por casa alguna vez, ahora que ya nos hemos instalado. Le he contado a Niall todo sobre ti.  
  
—Espero que eso sea una pequeña exageración. —Era probable que Zayn Malik fuera la persona en todo Nueva York que más sabía sobre mis días salvajes.  
  
—Bueno —admitió—, solo le he contado lo suficiente para que quiera conocerte.  
  
—Será un placer, cuando quieras. —Eché un vistazo a los edificios que se veían por la ventana detrás de él, vacilante. No era fácil interpretar a Zayn en ese tipo de situaciones y esa era una de las razones por las que era tan bueno en su trabajo—. Pero debo admitir que estoy aquí para pedirte un favor.  
  
Se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa.  
  
—Me lo imaginaba.  
  
Había trabajado sin problemas con algunas de las personas más intimidantes del mundo, pero Zayn Malik siempre conseguía que eligiera con mucho cuidado mis palabras. Sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle algo tan… delicado.  
  
—La otra noche conocí a un hombre que me tiene algo inquieto. Dejé que se marchara antes de que me diera su número, y no he dejado de reprochármelo desde entonces. Por suerte, lo vi ayer contigo y con tu adorable Niall.  
  
Zayn me observó con detenimiento durante un instante.  
  
—¿Te refieres a Louis?  
  
—Louis —dije, quizá con un tono demasiado victorioso.  
  
—Ni hablar —dijo, negando inmediatamente con la cabeza—. Ni de coña, Harry.  
  
—¿Por qué? —Pero no podía mantener una expresión inocente durante mucho tiempo con Zayn, el hombre que me conocía de la universidad. Quizá esa época no fuera un buen ejemplo de buen comportamiento por mi parte.  
  
—Niall me arrancaría las pelotas si se enterara de que he dejado que te acerques a Louis. Ni lo sueñes.  
  
Me llevé una mano al pecho.  
  
—Has herido mis sentimientos, colega. ¿Y si mis intenciones son honorables?  
  
Zayn soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie para acercarse a la ventana.  
  
—Louis… —Dudó un instante—. Acaba de salir de una mala relación. Y tú eres… —Me miró y enarcó una ceja—. No eres su tipo.  
  
—Vamos, Zayn. Ya no soy un gilipollas de diecinueve años.  
  
Me miró con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
—Vale, pero estás hablando con el hombre que te vio enrollarse con dos tías y un tío en una sola noche sin que ninguno se enterara de la existencia de los demás.  
  
Sonreí.  
  
—Te equivocas. Al final de la noche, todos se conocían muy bien.  
  
—¿Me tomas el pelo?  
  
—Solo dame su número. Lo consideraremos una forma de agradecimiento por haberte prestado mi maravillosa villa.  
  
—Eres un capullo.  
  
—Creo que ya he oído eso antes —dije mientras me levantaba—. Louis y yo tuvimos… una conversación interesante.  
  
—Una conversación. Louis y tú… una conversación. No me lo trago.  
  
—Una bastante agradable, sí. Ese hombre me intriga. Por desgracia, nos interrumpieron antes de que descubriera su nombre.  
  
—Entiendo.  
  
—Pero he tenido la gran suerte de encontrarme contigo. —Alcé las cejas con expresión expectante.  
  
—Mucha suerte, sí… —Zayn sonrió y volvió a sentarse antes de mirarme—. Pero me temo que tendrás que buscarlo en otro sitio. Le tengo bastante cariño a mis testículos y me gustaría conservarlos. No pienso allanarte el terreno con esto.  
  
—Siempre has sido un imbécil.  
  
—Eso tengo entendido. ¿Comemos el jueves?  
  
—Cuenta con ello.  
  
Salí de la oficina de Zayn con la intención de echar un vistazo al nuevo cuartel general de la compañía. Ocupaba tres plantas del edificio, y según había oído, ya habían hecho bastante trabajo. El atrio era impresionante, pero la zona de oficinas era igual de lujosa, con pasillos amplios, suelos travertinos y un montón de luz natural procedente de las ventanas, las paredes de cristal y las claraboyas. Cada oficina parecía tener una pequeña sala de espera; nada que rivalizara con la de Zayn, pero perfecta para charlas que no requirieran la formalidad de una sala de conferencias.  
  
Por cierto, la sala de conferencias era magnífica: una pared de cristal con vistas al centro de Manhattan, una enorme mesa pulida de castaño con espacio para al menos treinta personas y tecnología puntera para las presentaciones.  
  
—No está mal, Zayn —murmuré antes de regresar al pasillo para contemplar la enorme fotografía de Timothy Hogan—. Tienes buen gusto para el arte, a pesar de ser un gilipollas.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Levanté la vista y me encontré con un Louis muy sorprendido, paralizado en mitad del pasillo. No pude contener la sonrisa. Sin duda, aquel era mi día de suerte.  
  
O no… a juzgar por su expresión.  
  
—¡Louis! —canturreé—. Qué maravillosa sorpresa. Acabo de salir de una reunión. Soy Harry, por cierto. Es un placer poner por fin un nombre a… —Bajé la vista y estudié su cuerpo, cubierto por un ceñido traje negro—, tu cara.  
  
Dios, qué bueno estaba.  
  
Cuando volví a levantar la vista, vi que me miraba con los ojos como platos. Para ser sincero, aquel hombre tenía los ojos azules más grandes que había visto. Si fueran más grandes, sería un lémur.  
  
Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo.  
  
—Me alegra volver a verte tan pronto, Louis.  
  
—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —susurró.  
  
—Por un amigo de un amigo. —Hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano y lo miré de arriba abajo. Tenía el flequillo peinado hacia un lado. Parecía que acabara de salir de alguna sesión de fotos—. Louis es un nombre muy bonito, ¿sabes?  
  
Él entrecerró los ojos.  
  
—Debería haber imaginado que eras un psicópata.  
  
Me eché a reír.  
  
—No tanto.  
  
Una joven pasó a su lado, agachó la cabeza y murmuró un tímido «Buenas tardes, señor Tomlinson» antes de escabullirse a toda prisa.  
  
«Y tenemos un apellido. ¡Gracias, becaria aterrada!»  
  
—Vaya…, así que Louis Tomlinson —señalé, encantado—. ¿Te parece que continuemos esta conversación en un lugar más íntimo?  
  
Él miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.  
  
—No pienso acostarme contigo en mi oficina, si es a eso a lo que has venido.  
  
Dios, era fantástico.  
  
—En realidad, solo he venido a darte una bienvenida apropiada a Nueva York. Pero supongo que también puedo hacerlo aquí mismo…  
  
—Tienes dos minutos —dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y empezaba a avanzar hacia su oficina.  
  
Doblamos una esquina tras otra hasta que, por fin, llegamos a otra pequeña zona de recepción con vistas a los rascacielos de la ciudad. Una joven, sentada junto a un escritorio circular, levantó la vista cuando pasamos.  
  
—Estaré en mi despacho, Jade —dijo Louis por encima del hombro—. Nada de interrupciones, por favor.  
  
Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, se volvió para mirarme.  
  
—Dos minutos.  
  
—Si fuera necesario, podría llevarte al orgasmo en dos minutos. —Di un paso hacia delante y estiré el brazo para deslizar el pulgar por su cadera—. Pero creo que ambos sabemos que te gustaría que tardara un poco más.  
  
—Tienes dos minutos para explicarme por qué estás aquí —aclaró con una voz algo temblorosa—. Y cómo me has encontrado.  
  
—Bueno —empecé—. Conocí a un hombre el sábado. De hecho, me lo follé contra la pared. Era extraordinario. Precioso, divertido e increíblemente sexy. Sin embargo, él no me dijo cómo se llamaba y se fue sin dejarme otra cosa que sus calzoncillos. Eso no puede considerarse un rastro de miguitas de pan. —Acorté la distancia que nos separaba, le coloqué un mechón de flequillo en su sitio y deslicé la nariz por su mandíbula—. Y cuando me corrí esta mañana, tocándome mientras pensaba en él, ni siquiera sabía qué nombre decir.  
  
Louis se aclaró la garganta y me empujó para apartarme antes de trasladarse al otro lado de su escritorio.  
  
—Eso no explica cómo me has encontrado —dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.  
  
Lo había visto bajo las luces estroboscópicas, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, pero quería verlo desnudo, iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de su oficina. Quería saber exactamente hasta dónde se extendía ese rubor.  
  
Dejé un poco las bromas. Este Louis era muy distinto al coqueto recién llegado de Chicago que había conocido en la barra.  
  
—Resulta que ayer te vi en el restaurante con Zayn. Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace siglos. Sumé dos y dos, y vine aquí con la esperanza de volver a verte.  
  
—¿Le has contado a Zayn lo del sábado? —siseó, y el rubor que me había hechizado desapareció de su cara.  
  
—Dios, no. Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de morir. Solo le pedí tu número de teléfono. Y él se negó a dármelo.  
  
Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.  
  
—Vale.  
  
—Mira, fue una casualidad que te viera, y he probado suerte viniendo aquí, pero quería ver a Zayn de todas formas. Si alguna vez quieres cenar… —Deje mi tarjeta sobre su escritorio y me di la vuelta para marcharme.  
  
—El vídeo —dijo él de repente—. ¿Qué hiciste con él?  
  
Me volví una vez más, y el impulso de provocarlo se hizo casi insoportable. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo tardaba en responder, más aterrorizado parecía él.  
  
Al final, estalló.  
  
—¿Lo has colgado en YouTube o en PornTube, o donde sea que suba la gente esas cosas?  
  
Estallé en carcajadas, incapaz de evitarlo.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Solo dime que no lo has hecho, por favor.  
  
—¡Dios, por supuesto que no! Admito que lo he visto unas setecientas mil veces, pero no, jamás lo compartiría con nadie.  
  
Él se miró las manos y se toqueteó las uñas.  
  
—¿Puedo verlo?  
  
¿Qué había en su voz? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Algo más?  
  
Rodeé el escritorio y me situé detrás de él. Todavía estaba tenso, pero se apoyó contra mí y apretó los puños a los costados. Saqué el móvil de mi chaqueta, busqué el vídeo, le di a play y lo mantuve en alto para que él pudiera verlo.   
  
El volumen estaba conectado, así que los pequeños altavoces reprodujeron el ritmo de la música. Él apareció en la pantalla, bailando con los brazos en alto, y al igual que me ocurrió la primera vez que lo vi en persona, noté que empezaba a excitarme.  
  
—Justo en ese momento —dije contra su cuello— es cuando te preguntaste si había notado que se te estaba subiendo la camiseta, ¿no es así? —Apreté las caderas contra su trasero para que no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que me provocaba.  
  
Dejé el teléfono en el escritorio, delante de él, y le puse la mano en la cintura.  
  
—Y ahí —dije mientras señalaba de nuevo el vídeo con la cabeza. Él cogió el teléfono para verlo más de cerca—. Esa es mi parte favorita, cuando me miras por encima del hombro. La expresión de tu cara me dijo que bailabas solo para mí.  
  
—Ay, Dios —susurró él.  
  
Esperaba que estuviera recordando lo que lo que sintió mientras lo miraba.  
  
Y en ese momento, cogió mi mano y la movió muy despacio hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones antes de desabrochárselos y bajárselos hasta donde terminaban sus calzoncillos. Sentí su piel suave bajo la palma y alcé la mano hasta su vientre, donde sus abdominales temblaron bajo mi contacto.  
  
—¿Estabas bailando para mí? —pregunté, ya que necesitaba ese recordatorio.  
  
Él asintió y empujó mi mano hacia abajo. Por Dios, ese hombre era un cúmulo de contradicciones.  
  
—¿En qué otra cosa pensabas? —Quise saber—. ¿Imaginabas mi boca sobre tu piel?  
  
Louis asintió y se mordió el labio.  
  
—Deseaba tocarte —aseguré mientras metía la mano en sus calzoncillos—. Justo así.  
  
Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el mío antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio.   
  
—Quiero comprobar lo duro que estás —dije con la respiración entrecortada y una voz ronca y grave—. Cuánto te pones al saber que esta mañana me corrí mirándote.  
  
Envolví los dedos sobre su erección.  
  
Él jadeó.  
  
—¿Lo estás mirando? —pregunté mientras movía la mano hacia abajo. Louis asintió y, en es momento, empecé a moverla con un ritmo constante—. Joder, estás durísimo —dije a la vez que deslizaba los dientes por su hombro.  
  
—No… No deberíamos hacer esto aquí —dijo.  
  
Aun así, elevó las caderas contra mi mano. Mientras yo la movía a un ritmo constante, noté que empezaba a dar pequeños espasmos. Empezó a respirar con diminutos jadeos.  
  
Con una expresión culpable, retiré la mano y le di la vuelta para que me mirara. Parecía drogado, con los párpados caídos y los labios entreabiertos.  
  
—Por desgracia, mis dos minutos se han acabado.  
  
Le di un beso en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y luego, cuando cerró los ojos, también en los párpados. Acto seguido le quité el teléfono de la mano y salí de su oficina.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Louis.**   
  
Un desconocido me grabó en vídeo bailando.  
  
Y luego descubrió dónde trabajaba (porque al parecer es amigo de mi jefe), y le pedí que me enseñara el vídeo.  
  
A continuación le obligué a meter las manos en mis calzoncillos (otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión en el interior de mi nuevo despacho) y nos demostré a ambos lo cachondo que me ponía imaginarlo masturbándose mientras veía mi vídeo.  
  
—Ay, Dios.  
  
—Es la décima vez que dices eso en los últimos quince minutos, Louis. Desembucha de una vez. —Mi ayudante, Jade, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta—. A menos que sea algo tan escandaloso que tenga que entrar y cerrar la puerta.  
  
—No es nada, solo… —Enderecé los bolígrafos del bote que había sobre mi escritorio y luego ajusté algunos papeles—. Nada.  
  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.  
  
—Mientes fatal.  
  
—De verdad. Es un enorme, gigantesco y lamentable «nada».  
  
Jade entró en mi oficina y se derrumbó en la silla que había frente a mi escritorio.  
  
—¿Y ese «nada» ocurrió cuando saliste de fiesta con Niall el sábado?  
  
—Puede ser.  
  
—¿Y es un «nada» relacionado con algún hombre?  
  
—Es posible.  
  
—¿Y ese «nada masculino» era el Harry Styles que acaba de salir de tu oficina?  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —mentí sin parpadear. Tendría que felicitarme más tarde por ese inesperado logro. Jade no se había equivocado la primera vez: mentía fatal. Sin embargo, parecía que la vergüenza que sentía por la «situación de sexo en público contra la pared» bastaba para hacer aflorar habilidades desconocidas—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes quién es Harry Styles?  
  
Jade llevaba un cuidadoso registro de los tíos buenos locales, pero dado que solo había llegado una semana antes que yo (un neoyorquino de tan solo treinta días), me parecía que ni siquiera ella podía ser tan rápida.  
  
—Deja que te pregunte un cosa —empezó—, ¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando llegaste y te instalaste en tu apartamento?  
  
—Busqué los sitios más cercanos donde vendían cerveza y hamburguesas —dije—. Obviamente.  
  
Se echó a reír.  
  
—Obviamente. Pero como mi objetivo no es convertirme en una solterona vieja y regordeta, lo primero que hago es investigar el terreno. ¿Cuáles son los sitios más divertidos para comer, bailar o salir de fiesta?  
  
—Para conocer a todos los hombres —añadí.  
  
Lo reconoció con un guiño.  
  
—A todos los hombres. Averiguo todo lo que puedo, y al hacerlo, también descubro quién es quién en la ciudad. —Se inclinó hacia delante y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante—. En esta ciudad, Harry Styles es un «quién».  
  
—¿Un «quién»? ¿En serio?  
  
Soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Es un Página Seis, cielo. Importado de la ciudad de Londres hace unos años. Un cerebro brillante condecorado al valor que siempre anda tirándose a algún o alguna celebridad o heredero. Un caramelito con sabor diferente cada semana. La, la, la.  
  
Genial. Había conseguido elegir el mismo tipo de tío público y ligón al que pertenecía mi ex novio. Pero aquí Harry no era solo un ligón famoso, también era un capitalista de riesgo de primer nivel con quien sin duda me cruzaría una y otra vez por cuestiones de trabajo. Y tenía un vídeo en el que yo aparecía bailando como un stripper mientras imaginaba que me devoraba.  
  
Gemí de nuevo.  
  
—Ay, Dios.  
  
—Cálmate. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte. ¿Has comido algo?  
  
—No.  
  
—Mira. Vas muy adelantado. Solo tenemos cuatro contratos que necesiten algo de dedicación, y si lo que Doniya me ha contado sobre ti es cierto, estoy seguro de que ya los has repasado cien veces. Niall no ha recibido los muebles de su oficina, su ayudante ni siquiera ha llegado a Nueva York todavía, y Zayn solo ha reprendido a tres personas hoy. Es obvio que no hay nada apremiante que requiera tu atención. Tienes tiempo de sobre para tomarte un descanso y comer algo.  
  
Respiré hondo y le sonreí, agradecido.  
  
—Doniya te ha enseñado bien.  
  
Jade había sido contratada como ayudante de Doniya Elisha Malik en Malik Media cuando yo terminé el doctorado en administración y empecé a trabajar en una gran firma comercial. Cuando Zayn me llamó para ofrecerme el puesto de director financiero en la nueva sucursal, Doniya me envió un correo electrónico para decirme que si decidía incorporarme a la oficina de Nueva York, se aseguraría de que Zayn me asignara a Jade, que se moría de ganas de trasladarse.  
  
Jade me devolvió la sonrisa y se tocó la frente con la mano en una especie de dulce saludo militar.  
  
—Doniya me dijo que era imposible reemplazarte, y que ni siquiera lo intentara. Tengo algo que demostrar.  
  
—Eres increíble.  
  
—Lo sé, encanto —dijo—. Y considero mi deber como ayudante asegurarme de que sabes dónde divertirte. Ya sea con cerveza, con hamburguesas… o con otra cosa.  
  
Mi mente visualizó de inmediato la noche del sábado en la discoteca, abarrotada de gente y con la música a tope, llena de voces y de pies en movimiento. Una vez más, el rostro de Harry apareció en mis pensamientos, y también los ruidos que hizo al correrse, su enorme cuerpo delante de mí, apretándome contra la pared, sosteniéndome mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo.  
  
Me tapé la cara con las manos. Ahora ya sabía quién era, ¿y él quería verme otra vez? Estaba bien jodido.  
  
Jade se puso de pie, se acercó a mi lado del escritorio y tiró de mi brazo para levantarme.  
  
—Venga. Ve a comer algo. Sacaré los contratos de Agent Provocateur y podrás echarles un vistazo cuando vuelvas. Respira, Louis.  
  
A regañadientes, saqué mi chaqueta del armario. Jade tenía razón. Aparte de la celebración con los chicos dos noches antes, y de las noches en vela que había pasado mientras lo desempaquetaba todo en casa, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina, intentando ponerlo todo en marcha. Gran parte de las tres plantas que habíamos alquilado en el resplandeciente edificio de acero y cristal, situado en el centro de la ciudad, estaba todavía vacía, y puesto que el resto de mi departamento y el equipo de marketing aún no habían llegado, no podíamos avanzar con lo nuestro: las mejores campañas mediáticas del mundo.  
  
Niall había permanecido en Malik Media cuando yo me marché, arreglando varias cuentas del departamento de marketing con Zayn. Pero fue su brillante trabajo con la descomunal campaña Papadakis lo que había catapultado a la compañía a las alturas, y enseguida había quedado claro que sería necesaria una sucursal en Nueva York para manejar algunas de las cuentas más grandes. Zayn, Doniya y Waliyha Malik habían pasado dos semanas en la ciudad con el fin de encontrar las oficinas perfectas, y luego todo se puso en marcha: el Grupo Malik Media tendría un nuevo cuartel general en el centro.  
  
La avenida Michigan de Chicago siempre estaba muy concurrida, pero no tenía nada que ver con la Quinta Avenida de Manhattan. Me sentí enterrado bajo los interminables cruces de calles, el tráfico y el ruido. Las bocinas clamaban a mi alrededor, y cuanto más tiempo me quedaba quieto, más ensordecedor se volvía el ruido de la ciudad. ¿Había girado a la derecha o a la izquierda para llegar al pequeño y escondido restaurante chino que le gustaba a Zayn? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Jardín nosequé. Me detuve en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura mientras un torrente de hombres y mujeres de negocios me rodeaban como el agua a una piedra situada en medio del río.  
  
Sin embargo, justo cuando había empezado a buscar el teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Niall, vi que una silueta alta y familiar atravesaba una puerta al otro lado de la calle. Eché un vistazo al nombre que aparecía en la diminuta fachada: Jardín Hunan.  
  
El restaurante estaba casi a oscuras, prácticamente vacío, y olía de maravilla. No podía recordar la última vez que había comido algo más consistente que una barrita de cereales. Se me hizo la boca agua y, por un instante, olvidé que debía estar en alerta máxima.  
  
Me había mudado a esa ciudad para empezar de nuevo, y eso significaba poner mi carrera en primer lugar, encontrarme a mí mismo… y no caer en otra horrible relación conformista. Sanseacabó. Comería allí, pero solo después de decirle a Harry que nunca, jamás, volviera a presentarse así en mi trabajo. Y que lo de meterle la mano por dentro de mis pantalones había sido un accidente. Un desliz. Algo involuntario.  
  
—¿Louis?  
  
Con su acento, mi nombre sonaba suave y erótico, y me volví hacia su voz. Estaba en el apartado del rincón, ojeando un menú. Lo dejó en la mesa, claramente sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, y me entraron ganas de darle una bofetada por lo nervioso que me puso esa sonrisa. Sus rasgos destacaban aún más bajo la escasa luz del restaurante. Parecía incluso más peligroso.  
  
Me acerqué a su mesa y fingí no darme cuenta de que se había echado a un lado para dejarme sitio. Tenía el pelo largo, con el flequillo echado para atrás. Y cuando se movía, los rizos de los laterales se deslizaban por los lados de su preciosa cara, y deseé estirar el brazo para comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían. Maldito fuera.  
  
—No he venido a comer contigo —dije al tiempo que enderezaba los hombros—. Solo quiero dejar claras unas cuantas cosas.  
  
Harry extendió las manos encima de la mesa.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
—La otra noche en la discoteca lo pasé fenomenal contigo, mejor de lo que recuerdo haberlo pasado en mucho tiempo… —dije después de respirar hondo.  
  
—Lo mismo digo.  
  
Levanté la mano.  
  
—Pero me he trasladado aquí para empezar de nuevo. Quería hacer una locura y la hice, pero no soy así. Adoro mi trabajo y a mis colegas. No puedo permitir que entres en mi oficina con la intención de coquetear conmigo. No puedo comportarme de esa manera en el trabajo otra vez. —Me incliné hacia delante y bajé la voz—. Y no puedo creer que no hayas borrado ese vídeo.  
  
Tuvo el descaro de parecer contrito.  
  
—Lo siento. De verdad que pensaba borrarlo. —Se apoyó en los codos antes de añadir—: La cosa es que no puedo dejar de verlo. Mirar ese vídeo me relaja mucho más que una puta copa de whisky. Mucho más que el porno más fuerte.  
  
Una intensa vibración se extendió por mi columna hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.  
  
—Y sospecho que a ti te gusta oír eso. También sospecho que el salvaje Pétalo que conocí en el club es una gran parte del Louis Tomlinson que crees que eres.  
  
—No lo es. —Negué con la cabeza—. Y no puedo hacer esto.  
  
—Esto —dijo— no es más que un almuerzo. Siéntate.  
  
No me moví.  
  
—Vamos. —Soltó un leve suspiro—. El sábado dejaste que te follara, hace unos minutos me cogiste la mano y la metiste bajo tu ropa, y ahora no quieres comer conmigo. ¿Siempre te esfuerzas por ser tan complicado?  
  
—Harry.  
  
—Louis.  
  
Dudé unos instantes si sentarme a su lado o no, pero al final lo hice y sentí la calidez que irradiaba su enorme cuerpo.  
  
—Estás precioso —dijo.  
  
Bajé la vista para contemplar el sencillo traje que me había puesto. Harry deslizó un dedo desde mi hombro hasta la muñeca y la caricia me puso la piel de gallina.  
  
—No volveré a presentarme así en tu oficina —dijo en una voz tan baja que tuve que acercarme un poco más para poder oírlo bien—, pero quiero verte otra vez.  
  
Negué con la cabeza mientras contemplaba sus largos dedos sobre mi piel.  
  
—No creo que sea una buena idea.  
  
Cuando el camarero se detuvo en nuestra mesa, Harry dejó los dedos sobre mi mano, y al ver que yo era incapaz de abrir la boca, él se encargó de pedir la comida para ambos.  
  
—Espero que te gusten las gambas —dijo, sonriente.  
  
—Sí. —Su mano encima de la mía, su pierna apretada contra mi muslo… ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? No quería que una potencia como la de Harry me distrajera continuamente, pero me resultaba imposible salir de su órbita de acción—. Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.  
  
Harry cruzó la otra mano por delante de su cuerpo antes de meterla bajo la mesa. Sentí el roce de sus ardientes dedos en uno de mis muslos.  
  
—¿Soy yo quien te distraigo o es el trabajo?  
  
—En este momento, tú. Pero debería ser el trabajo lo que me distrajera.  
  
—Tienes tiempo de sobra para eso. Apuesto a que ha sido tu ayudante quien te ha obligado a salir a comer.  
  
Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.  
  
—¿Me espías?  
  
—No es necesario. Parece bastante entrometida, y tú tienes pinta de no recordar a menudo que hay que comer. —Me desabrochó los pantalones y movió la mano. Más, más y más, hasta el hueso de la cadera—. ¿Todo bien? —Bajó la voz en la última parte de la pregunta, tanto que se convirtió en un susurro.  
  
Todo estaba mejor que bien, pero mi corazón latía con una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo. Una vez más, estaba permitiendo que me arrebatara el sentido común, que estaba escondido en algún rincón oscuro de mi mente que no lograba localizar.  
  
—Estamos en un restaurante.  
  
—Soy consciente de ello. —Se coló bajo la goma de mis calzoncillos y deslizó los dedos por mi polla para disfrutar de la dureza—. Por Dios, Louis. Me encantaría ponerte encima de la mesa y comerte a ti como almuerzo.  
  
Durante un breve instante, mi piel se encendió.  
  
—No puedes decir esas cosas.  
  
—¿Por qué no? Somos las únicas personas del restaurante, a excepción del viejo del rincón, el camarero y el cocinero que hay en la parte de atrás. Nadie puede oírme.  
  
—No me refería a eso.  
  
—¿No puedo decir ese tipo de cosas por el efecto que te producen? —preguntó.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada cuando empezó a mover la mano, arriba y abajo.  
  
—Es posible que tengamos unos diez minutos antes de que nos traigan la comida. ¿Crees que podría llevarte al clímax tan rápido?  
  
Lo cierto era que ya tenía la mano alrededor de mi pene, pero por alguna razón, cuando lo expuso de esa manera, empecé a ser muy consciente de dónde estábamos. Era un tormento: saber por un lado lo que debería hacer en un tranquilo restaurante como aquel (tomarme un té, tomarme el almuerzo) y, por otro, desear hacer algo totalmente impropio de mí, dejar que ese hombre me masturbara donde cualquiera podía verme.  
  
Era la misma alocada fantasía de la discoteca, otra vez: saber que existía la posibilidad de que me vieran con ese desconocido encantador y seguir adelante de todas formas.  
  
Empezó a mover la mano más rápido, pero apenas movía el brazo por encima de la mesa, pero por debajo, donde el mantel rozaba nuestras caderas, se estaba formando una explosión.  
  
Clavé la mirada en su brazo, en la camisa de vestir que asomaba bajo la chaqueta del traje, y sentí que él miraba mi rostro, que estaba atento a mi respiración, al más mínimo jadeo y a todas las veces que me mordía los labios para contener los gemidos. Sus caricias, firmes y constantes, me estaban provocando un intenso anhelo en la entrepierna, y levanté la cadera hacia su mano, deseando que me acariciara más rápido y más fuerte. Un plató se estrelló contra el suelo a lo lejos, pero Harry eclipsó el ruido pronunciando mi nombre con un gemido.  
  
Nuestro camarero salió de la cocina y se encaminó hacia nosotros.  
  
—Mírate —dijo Harry al tiempo que se inclinaba para darme un beso en el cuello, justo por debajo de la oreja. Noté su aliento cálido sobre la piel, pero no sabía si concentrarme en sus caricias o sentirme aterrorizado por el hombre que atravesaba la sala en dirección a nuestra mesa. La combinación de sus caricias y el miedo a que nos vieran estuvo a punto de hacerme estallar.  
  
—Nadie sabe que estás a punto de correrte en mi mano —dijo Harry, como si lo supiera.  
  
Supuse que pararía, que pondría las manos encima de la mesa, pero se limitó a bajar el ritmo de los movimientos cuando el camarero se acercó para rellenar su vaso de agua. El hielo tintineó contra el cristal, y una gota de condensación se deslizó hasta el borde del mantel, creando una mancha que se extendió más y más a medida que caía el agua. A simple vista, parecía que Harry había metido la mano bajo la mesa para acariciarme la pierna. Deslizó el pulgar sobre la punta de mi miembro, y ahogué una exclamación.  
  
—Su comida estará lista en un minuto —dijo el camarero con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry apretó el agarre, y tuve que morderme los carrillos para no gritar. Le dedicó una sonrisa al camarero.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
El hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó, y cuando Harry me miró con una expresión pícara en la que el alivio se mezclada con una leve sensación de desilusión, sentí que me iba a correr.  
  
—Eso es —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ese gesto bastó para llevarme hasta un placer rayano en el dolor, y me sentí indecente, como si hubiera hecho algo increíblemente sucio, pero él se limitó a mirarme mientras lo disfrutaba—. Joder, sí, Louis. Eso es.  
  
Clavé las uñas en el cojín de cuero sobre el que estaba sentado, y Harry se arriesgó a que nos vieran cuando empezó a mover también el hombro. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared del apartado y dejé escapar un leve gemido, insignificantemente pequeño en comparación con el orgasmo estremecedor que sacudía mi cuerpo.  
  
—Dios… —gemí mientras él lo prolongaba. Me volví para esconder la cara en el hombro de su chaqueta a fin de sofocar un grito.  
  
Bajó el ritmo hasta detenerse, y luego me dio un beso en la sien y retiró la mano. Sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa y se llevó los dedos a los labios un instante, antes de limpiárselos con la servilleta.  
  
Un segundo después, se lamió los labios sin dejar de mirarme. Me pasó la servilleta que estaba a mi lado de la mesa y me limpié.  
  
—Tu lengua sabe a caramelo, pero esto sabe incluso mejor. —Se inclinó y me dio un beso profundo—. La próxima vez, quiero que sea mi polla lo que esté dentro de ti.  
  
«Sí, por favor. Por Dios, ¿quién se ha apoderado de mi cerebro?»  
  
Porque yo también lo deseaba. Incluso después de lo que acababa de hacerme, deseaba encaramarme a su regazo y sentirlo bien dentro.  
  
Antes de que esa línea de pensamientos me metiera en más problemas, el móvil empezó a zumbar dentro del bolsillo. Lo saqué: Zayn.  
  
*He vuelto de la reunión. Nos sentaremos a las 2.*  
  
El reloj del teléfono marcaba la una y cuarenta y cinco.  
  
—Tengo que irme.  
  
—Estamos estableciendo un patrón, Louis. Te corres y luego te vas.  
  
Compuse un gesto entre la sonrisa y la mueca de pesar, pero cuando el camarero volvió con la comida, dejé un billete de veinte en la mesa y le pedí que pusiera la mía en un recipiente para llevar.  
  
—Me gustaría que me dieras tu número de teléfono —dijo Harry mientras metía el dinero de nuevo en mi cartera.  
  
—Ni hablar. —Me eché a reír.  
  
No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado aquello. Vale, eso no era cierto, sabía muy bien cómo había pasado (él había empezado a susurrarme cosas con ese tórrido acento suyo y luego me había masturbado), pero sabía que no debía liarme con Harry. En primer lugar, era un ligón, y me negaba en rotundo a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Y, en segundo, estaba mi trabajo. El trabajo debía ser lo primero.  
  
—Al final Zayn me lo dará, y lo sabes. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho.  
  
—Zayn no te lo dará sin mi permiso. Hay muy pocas personas que deseen más que yo darle una paliza a mi ex, pero Zayn es una de ellas. —Le di un beso a Harry en la mandíbula y me incorporé—. Gracias por el aperitivo. Borra el vídeo.  
  
Salí del restaurante y crucé de nuevo la Quinta Avenida conteniendo una sonrisa.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry.**  
  
Tres días después de haberle proporcionado un orgasmo como aperitivo, estaba igual de obsesionado con él.  
  
—Bueno, ¿a quién vas a traer esta noche? —preguntó Liam con aire ausente, concentrado en el ejemplar doblado del Times que tenía en la mano.  
  
El trayecto de vuelta desde el sastre a la oficina había transcurrido en silencio hasta ese momento, roto solo por el ruido del motor, algún bocinazo ocasional o un grito desde la calle. Continué repasando los documentos que había llevado (fotografías de una nueva exposición en Queens) mientras respondía:  
  
—En realidad, voy a ir solo.  
  
Levantó la vista para mirarme.  
  
—¿No tienes una cita?  
  
—No. —Lo miré justo a tiempo para ver cómo enarcaba las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa—. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, Harry?  
  
—Seis años, creo.  
  
—Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿alguna vez has asistido a un acto social sin acompañante?  
  
—Si te digo la verdad, no lo recuerdo.  
  
—Quizá podamos revisar la Página Seis. Seguro que ellos lo saben —dijo con tono práctico.  
  
—Qué gracioso.  
  
—No es habitual, eso es todo. Es nuestro evento más importante del año, y no tienes una cita.  
  
—Importa poco, ¿no crees?  
  
Se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Lo dices enserio? «Quién acompañará a Harry Styles» es una de las primeras cosas que se pregunta la gente cuando hay una fiesta como esta.  
  
—Me encanta que me pintes como un lobo ligón en comparación contigo, que eres tan íntegro y virtuoso.  
  
—Eh, yo nunca he dicho nada de ser virtuoso —dijo por encima del periódico—. Lo único que sugiero es que la gente podría preguntarse si vas a encontrarte con alguien allí, eso es todo.  
  
Volví a los documentos mientras lo pensaba. Lo cierto era que no tenía cita para la fiesta de recaudación de fondos. Y no tenía cita porque no me interesaba llevar a nadie.  
  
Y eso era extraño. Quizá Liam tuviera razón. Desde que había conocido a Louis, los demás me parecían sosos y predecibles, tanto hombres como mujeres.  
  
Liam también estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que la Gala Anual de Caridad Styles  & Payne era nuestra fiesta veraniega más importante. Tenía lugar en el Museo de Arte Moderno, y todo el mundo que era alguien en Nueva York asistía. Con el baile, la cena y la subasta a sobre cerrado que había a continuación, conseguíamos cada año cientos de miles de dólares destinados a una fundación para el cáncer infantil.  


  
El cielo lúgubre de la tarde se había despejado, pero el aroma de la tormenta aún impregnaba el aire cuando mi coche se detuvo frente a la barrera que había delante del museo. Un criado me abrió la puerta y salí del vehículo antes de abrocharme la chaqueta del esmoquin. Oí gritar mi nombre en varios lugares, y los flashes de las cámaras estallaron como una diminuta tormenta en la zona de prensa.  
  
—¡Harry! ¿Dónde está tu acompañante?  
  
—¡Harry, una foto rápida! ¡Por aquí!  
  
—¿Es cierto el rumor sobre la donación del Smithsonian?  
  
Sonreí, posé para las fotos y saludé mientras caminaba hacia el interior. Me sentía como si fuera en piloto automático, y me alegré de haber prohibido el acceso al interior a la prensa esa noche. Sencillamente, no tenía ganas.  
  
Los invitados eran conducidos a través del museo hasta el jardín, donde se celebraría la mayor parte de la fiesta y donde una multitud de personas bien vestidas conversaban mientras bebían cócteles o champán, hablaban de dinero, de cómo les iba y de quien fuera la comidilla ese día. Se habían levantado varias carpas blancas, todas iluminadas desde abajo por brillantes estanques de luces coloreadas. En un extremo del jardín había una orquesta, y un cubículo para el DJ en el otro, para la fiesta de después.  
  
El ambiente estaba cargado y húmedo, y la noche se aferraba a mi piel de una forma casi desagradable. Me acerqué a una hilera de grandes mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos y copas de cristal. Cogí una flauta de champán y noté que alguien se aproximaba a mí.  
  
—Todo perfecto, Harry, como de costumbre. Esta vez te has superado a ti mismo.  
  
Levanté la vista y descubrí que Zayn estaba a mi lado.  
  
—Aquí fuera hace un calor de mil demonios, esa es la verdad —dije mientras señalaba con la cabeza las bebidas que Zayn sostenía en ambas manos—. Supongo que habrás venido con tu prometido.  
  
—Y tu acompañante es…  
  
—Esta noche vengo solo —respondí—. Por las obligaciones del anfitrión y todo eso.  
  
Zayn se echó a reír y se llevó la copa a los labios. No comentó nada, pero no pude evitar fijarme en que miraba a alguien por encima de mi hombro.  
  
Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como Niall y Louis salían de los aseos. Louis estaba increíble, vestido todo de negro, con unos pantalones ajustados, una camiseta y una americana con un pañuelo gris asomando por el pequeño bolsillo al lado de la solapa. Los zapatos negros y los pantalones doblados hacia arriba dejaban ver que no llevaba calcetines.  
  
Tardé un momento en recuperar el habla.  
  
—Él ha venido con alguien, Harry.  
  
Me volví y miré a Zayn con la boca abierta antes de echar un vistazo a nuestro alrededor para localizar a su acompañante.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿Con quién?  
  
—Conmigo.  
  
—Espera un momento… ¿Qué? De eso nada.  
  
—Por Dios, te estoy tomando el pelo. Si te vieras la cara…  
  
Se rascó la mandíbula y saludó con la mano a alguien que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar, y a mí me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo.  
  
—Harry —dijo con voz grave y seria—. Louis es el mejor amigo de Niall y un miembro importante de mi equipo. Confío en tu olfato para los negocios más que en el de nadie, pero tu historia con los romances no es muy limpia que digamos. No soy quien para señalar a nadie, desde luego, pero no cometas una estupidez.  
  
—Tranquilo. Te aseguro que no planeo secuestrarlo para echar un polvo en el ropero ni nada de eso.  
  
—No sería la primera vez —replicó con una sonrisa antes de apurar la copa.  
  
—Para ti tampoco, amigo mío —le dije.  
  
Zayn pareció casi aliviado cuando lo dejé solo en la mesa, y durante un breve instante, casi me sentí culpable por haberle mentido. Lo cierto era que, aunque sí quería arrastrar a Louis hasta el ropero más cercano, también quería disponer de un momento para observarlo.  
  
Atravesé el jardín, estrechando unas cuantas manos y agradeciendo algunas donaciones, sin perder la vista de Louis. Me detuve a un lado de la escultura desnuda de Lachaise y lo estudié desde lejos, hechizado por lo hermoso que estaba esa noche.  
  
Su ropa revelaba a la perfección cada parte de su cuerpo y enfatizaba algunas de mis favoritas.  
  
Recordé el aspecto salvaje que tenía en la pista de baile, con la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos por la rodilla, y lo comparé con el hombre elegante de esa noche. Ya sabía que lo que habíamos hecho no era propio de él, pero creo que hasta esa noche no me di cuenta de hasta qué punto. Louis era delicado y comedido… No obstante, había algo más en él, una especie de impulsividad reprimida bajo su primorosa fachada.  
  
Seguí con la mirada la línea de su cuello, y me pregunté que llevaba debajo de la ropa. Me pregunté qué era lo que había hecho aflorar al hombre que me había follado contra una pared en una discoteca llena de gente.  
  
Estaba casi seguro de que Zayn no había bromeado al decirme que me mantuviera alejado de Louis. O cuando aseguró que su prometido le arrancaría las pelotas (y a mí también) si lo descubría. Era evidente que Zayn sabía muy bien que mi interés por Louis era algo más que casual, pero era un buen amigo, y a pesar de sus protestas, jamás interferiría en aquello si era lo que Louis deseaba.  
  
Niall en cambio… era un asunto muy diferente. Parecía demasiado listo, con una mirada demasiado perspicaz. No sabía mucho sobre el futuro marido de Zayn, pero estaba seguro de que si Zayn había encontrado por fin su media naranja, yo no quería llevarme mal con él.  
  
A pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando bastante con el jueguecillo que había empezado entre Louis y yo.  
  
Cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción más lenta, unas cuantas personas se alejaron de sus círculos y salieron a la pista de baile. Bordeé el jardín, me situé detrás de Louis y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro.  
  
Se volvió, y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara en cuanto me vio.  
  
—Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte —le dije.  
  
Louis dio un buen sorbo de la copa de champán antes de hablarme.  
  
—¿Cómo está esta noche, señor Styles?  
  
¿Señor Styles? ¿En serio? Sonreí.  
  
—Veo que me has investigado un poco. Debo de haberte impresionado.  
  
Él me devolvió una sonrisa educada.  
  
—Un hombre puede conseguir mucha información con una búsqueda rápida en Google.  
  
—¿No te ha dicho nadie que Internet está lleno de rumores y falsedades? —Me acerqué un paso y deslicé los nudillos por su brazo—. Esta noche estás deslumbrante, por cierto.  
  
Me miró a los ojos para evaluarme.  
  
—Tú tampoco estás mal —murmuró mientras ponía un poco de distancia entre nosotros.  
  
—¿Acabas de hacerme un cumplido? —pregunté con fingido asombro.  
  
—Tal vez.  
  
—Sería una pena que no bailáramos después de habernos vestido de gala, ¿no te parece? —Al ver que Louis echaba un vistazo al jardín, añadí—: Solo un baile, Pétalo.  
  
Coloqué la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y lo conduje hasta un rincón oscuro de la pista de baile.  
  
—Disfruté mucho de nuestro almuerzo el otro día —dije al tiempo que lo tomaba en mis brazos—. Deberíamos repetirlo, aunque quizá con un menú algo diferente.  
  
Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica y posó la mirada en algún lugar por detrás de mí.  
  
Estreché su cuerpo ruborizado contra el mío, y me gané una ceja enarcada que empezaba a encantarme.  
  
—Bueno, ¿qué te parece Nueva York?  
  
—Diferente —respondió—. Más grande. Más ruidosa. —Inclinó la cabeza y me miró por fin—. Los hombres son un poco insistentes.  
  
Me eché a reír.  
  
—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.  
  
—Supongo que eso depende del hombre.  
  
—¿Y este hombre?  
  
Apartó la mirada y sonrió educadamente de nuevo. Me sorprendió que Louis se comportara como un hombre muy acostumbrado a estar en público.  
  
—Mira, me halaga tu atención, Harry, pero ¿por qué estás tan interesado en mí? ¿No podemos admitir que lo pasamos bien y dejarlo ahí?  
  
—Me gustas —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Me gustan bastante tus rarezas.  
  
Soltó una carcajada.  
  
—¿Mis rarezas? Eso si que no lo había oído nunca.  
  
—Pues es una lástima. Dime, cuando fantaseas, ¿con qué lo haces? ¿Con sexo dulce en una cama?  
  
Levantó la vista y me miró con una expresión desafiante.  
  
—A veces, sí.  
  
—Pero también con que te toquen en un restaurante donde cualquiera podría verte, ¿no? —Me incliné hacia delante para susurrarle al oído—. ¿O con follar en una discoteca?  
  
Noté que tragaba saliva y jadeaba antes de recomponerse. Volvió a dejar una distancia socialmente aceptable entre nosotros.  
  
—En ocasiones, por supuesto. ¿Quién no tiene ese tipo de fantasías?  
  
—Muchísima gente. Y hay más gente todavía que nunca llega a hacerlas realidad.  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con esto? Estoy seguro de que podrías dedicarle esa sonrisa tuya a cualquiera y tirártelo en cualquier sala de este museo.  
  
—Porque, por desgracia, no deseo a ninguna otra persona presente. Te has convertido en todo un misterio para mí. ¿Cómo es posible que escondas semejante paradoja tras esos enormes ojos azules? ¿Quién era ese hombre que echó un polvo conmigo delante de toda aquella gente?  
  
—Quizá solo quisiera averiguar qué se sentía al hacer una locura como esa.  
  
—Y fue increíble, ¿no es cierto?  
  
No hubo titubeos cuando me miró.  
  
—Sí. Pero mira —dijo al tiempo que daba un paso atrás. Bajé los brazos a los costados—. No me interesa ser el juguete de nadie en estos momentos.  
  
—Me parece que lo que te pido es que me dejes convertirme en el tuyo.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, reprimió una sonrisa y me miró.  
  
—Deja de ser encantador.  
  
—Reúnete conmigo arriba.  
  
—¿Qué? No.  
  
—En el salón de baile vacío que hay al lado de los aseos. Está al subir las escaleras, a la derecha. —Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, como si le agradeciera el baile.  
  
Lo dejé allí justo cuando la música se detuvo y anunciaron que la cena se serviría dentro de inmediato por la subasta. Me pregunté si lo haría. Si se arriesgaría a que alguien lo echara de menos, si sentía el mismo zumbido de adrenalina que yo.  
  
El ruido de las conversaciones se incrementó cuando dejé atrás la humedad de la noche y me adentré en la agradable y fresca temperatura que el museo proporcionada por el aire acondicionado. Subí unas amplias escaleras y avancé por el pasillo hasta el salón de baile, vacío y a oscuras. Las voces se acallaron cuando empujé la puerta tras de mí, dejando solo una rendija abierta.  
  
Esperé un instante y presté atención a los ruidos de la fiesta que continuaba en el jardín y en el museo, ya que quería asegurarme de que estaba solo en aquella oscura sala.  
  
De vez en cuando, algún asistente al evento seguía el pasillo enmoquetado y se adentraba en el salón de baile para hacer una breve llamada telefónica o en busca de los aseos. Me daba la impresión de que cada ruido que hacía resonaba en el pasillo, de que mis zapatos repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de madera mientras inspeccionaba la sala. La estancia era más larga que ancha, y al otro lado de las ventanas que se alineaban en uno de los lados se veía una ciudad resplandeciente, donde el ruido del tráfico era un runruneo constante en las calles. A lo largo de la corta pared del fondo había una mesa rectangular, oculta en parte por un biombo ornamental. Por lo demás, el salón estaba completamente vacío. Me acerqué y me apoyé en la mesa, tras el biombo, para esperar sin ser visto.  
  
Unos quince minutos después de haberlo dejado (y casi cuando ya había renunciado a la espera), la rendija de la puerta se ensanchó y el rayo de luz atravesó el suelo de la sala. Observé la silueta de su cuerpo a través del biombo, recortada contra la luz del pasillo. Sabía que, en la oscuridad, era invisible para él, y aproveché la oportunidad para observarlo mientras examinaba la estancia. Podía imaginar el pulso en su garganta, desbocado de nervios y excitación. Salí de detrás del biombo y dejé que me viera como una figura recortada contra las luces de la ciudad.  
  
Atravesó el salón y me miró a los ojos mientras reducía la distancia que nos separaba. Resultaba difícil leer su expresión en la oscuridad, así que esperé a que hablara, a que me mandara al infierno o a que me pidiera que lo follara de nuevo. Pero no dijo nada. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y vaciló un mínimo instante antes de agarrarme la chaqueta y acercarme a él.  
  
Sus labios eran cálidos e insistentes, y sabía a champán. Lo imaginé apurando una copa con la esperanza de reunir el valor suficiente para subir y hacer justo eso. Esa idea me hizo gemir, y cerré los ojos cuando él abrió la boca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a jugar con la lengua. Le cubrí la entrepierna con una mano y, con la otra, le sujeté la cadera con fuerza.  
  
—Quítate esto —me dijo mientras palpaba la pajarita y tironeaba de ella.  
  
Retrocedí con él y le bajé la cremallera de los pantalones antes de observar como se los bajaba. Estaba completamente desnudo debajo de ellos. A continuación, se quitó la americana y la camiseta.  
  
—¿Has estado así todo el tiempo? —pregunté antes de meterme uno de sus pezones en la boca y alzar la vista para mirarlo.  
  
Asintió con la boca entreabierta y enterró los dedos en mi cabello, susurrando palabras como «más», «con los dientes» y «por favor». Lo tumbé en la mesa y tiré de sus rodillas para acercarle la cadera al borde.  
  
Deslicé los dedos hacia abajo por sus costillas y sobre su abdomen. Lo miré a los ojos y enarqué una ceja mientras recorría con las manos sus muslos.  
  
Contemplé su cuerpo desnudo. Era perfecto: piel algo bronceada, con tatuajes y un culo que cualquiera se moriría por tocar.  
  
Me incliné sobre él y paseé la lengua desde su cuello hasta su pectoral mientras apretaba con el pulgar una pequeña marca de succión que, según parecía, le había dejado el sábado.  
  
—Apuesto lo que sea a que miras esto todos los días —dije al tiempo que admiraba mi obra y la apretaba un poco más.  
  
—Demasiada charla —dijo Louis, que me abrió la camisa—. Demasiada ropa.  
  
Le rocé el pezón con los dientes, lo succioné y luego soplé.  
  
—Tócame —le pedí mientras llevaba su mano hasta mi polla.  
  
Cuando me apretó, apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
  
Le temblaron las manos mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones, pero los bajó a toda prisa y los dejó a la altura de la cadera. Luego se echó sobre la mesa y se estiró. Las sombras resaltaban el hueco de su clavícula, la curva de sus músculos.  
  
—Harry —susurró, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—¿Sí? —Estaba concentrado en su cuello, en su torso, en la mano que se cerraba sobre mi polla.  
  
—¿Tienes una cámara?  
  
¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan contenido y refinado se dejara llevar de una manera tan absoluta? Busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, que aún colgaba abierta de mis hombros, y saqué el teléfono para enseñárselo.  
  
—¿Esto te sirve?  
  
—¿Te importaría hacernos fotos?  
  
Parpadeé una vez, y luego otra, más fuerte. ¿Bromeaba?  
  
—Joder. Claro que no.  
  
—Nada de caras.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
Se hizo un instante de silencio mientras ambos considerábamos lo que podía hacer con el aparato que tenía en la mano. Louis quería fotos de lo que hacíamos. Me entusiasmó saber que a él le ponían estas cosas tanto como a mí. Lo sabía por el pulso alocado que latía en su cuello, por la pasión febril de sus ojos.  
  
—Nadie más las verá —dijo.  
  
Sonreí.  
  
—No me hace ninguna gracia la idea de compartirte. Por supuesto que no las verá nadie más.  
  
Se echó hacia atrás y yo levanté el teléfono para fotografiarle. La primera foto fue del hombro. La segunda, de su mano sobre uno de sus pectorales, con el pezón atrapado entre los dedos. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando deslicé la mano por su muslo hasta la entrepierna.  
  
Se oyeron voces en el pasillo, y eso nos sacó de nuestro rincón oscuro, nos hizo recordar dónde estábamos y que debíamos volver abajo. Me puse un condón y estiré el brazo para meterle el pulgar en la boca.  
  
Él respondió sin palabras y me rodeó las caderas con las piernas en un intento por acercarme más. Empecé a meter el pulgar en su interior para prepararlo. Cuando ya tenía tres dedos dentro, paré. Me cogí la polla y observé cómo me hundía en su interior justo cuando la puerta del salón de baile empezó a abrirse.  
  
Al igual que antes, la luz del pasillo se derramó en la estancia, se filtró a través del biombo y dibujó un trazo de luz en el torso de Louis. Él contuvo el aliento, pero no me detuve; en lugar de eso, le alcé la barbilla y le hice un gesto para indicarle que guardara silencio antes de volver a hundirme en él. El calor se extendió desde mi erección hasta la columna cuando lo sentí tenso a mi alrededor.  
  
Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza y me agarré a su cadera para equilibrarme y acercarlo más antes de empezar a embestirlo. La luz de la ciudad me permitió tomar una foto oscura y sensual de mi mano sobre su piel. En ese instante, unos pasos atravesaron la estancia en dirección a la ventana, Y Louis tensó las piernas alrededor de mis caderas para evitar que me apartara.  
  
Estaba durísimo y mantenía los labios separados a causa de la excitación.  
  
«No te preocupes», pensé con una sonrisa. «No pienso parar.»  
  
Me movía con suavidad, y le cubrí la polla para masturbarle.  
  
—Están justo ahí al lado —susurré. Me agaché para besarle el cuello y disfrutar del ritmo de su pulso bajo mis labios—. Si quisieran, podrían vernos.  
  
Al ver que él contenía el aliento, pasé el pulgar por la punta de su erección.  
  
—No voy a retirarme. Lo único que deseo es empujar más, y más y más.  
  
—Más fuerte —suplicó en un susurro.  
  
—¿Quieres que te toque más fuerte o que te folle más fuerte?  
  
—Las dos cosas.  
  
Solté un juramento contra su cuello.  
  
—Eres un vicioso, ¿lo sabías?  
  
Louis abrió la boca en un jadeo silencioso mientras lo embestía, y deseé poder hundirme aún más en él. Noté que su abdomen se tensaba contra el mío, que rotaba las caderas con más insistencia. Joder, estaba caliente y apretado, y como no llegara pronto al clímax, me correría antes que él. Por suerte, me clavó las uñas en el hombro con un chillido y tensó el cuerpo mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Me sentí mareado, eufórico, como si algo dentro de mí estuviera a punto de explotar.  
  
Volví a oír los pasos, que se detuvieron al otro lado del biombo junto en el momento en que sentí la llegada de un orgasmo increíble, lo bastante intenso para hacerme ver las estrellas. Todo se volvió oscuro mientras empujaba una última vez con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones mientras me corría dentro de él.  
  
Y luego no hubo más que silencio, un silencio en el que nosotros nos esforzamos por contener los jadeos y nadie se atrevía moverse.  
  
Fui vagamente consciente del sonido de una respiración al otro lado del biombo, de que había alguien inmóvil, a la espera. Escuchando. Volví la cabeza y vi que Louis tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y volvieron a oírse pasos. La luz barrió nuestros cuerpos sudorosos mientras la puerta se cerraba.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os ha gustado espero que le deis kudos y comentéis opinión :P xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Louis.**  
  
El lunes por la mañana encontré a Niall en su despacho, que de repente estaba abarrotado, mirando por la ventana. Los muebles y todas sus cajas habían llegado por fin, el hecho de que no dejara de pasearse y de murmurar me indicaba que lo abrumaba la idea de empezar a desempaquetar.  
  
Me había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana entre horrorizado y emocionado por lo que había hecho en la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, así que había ido a trabajar para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y de examinar con detalle lo que mis acciones decían de mí. El sábado me había quedado en la oficina hasta medianoche y, por desgracia, había terminado con todos los contratos y facturas que tenía para esa semana. Aparte de unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, no tenía nada que hacer, y un Louis ocioso esos días nos era nada bueno.  
  
—¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
Niall soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en el sofá.  
  
—No sé ni por dónde empezar. Acabamos de desempaquetar las cosas de nuestro apartamento. Además, me da la impresión de que hace nada que empaqueté estas cosas.  
  
—Empieza por la estantería. Yo nunca me siento organizado hasta que veo todos los libros bien colocados.  
  
Niall se encogió de hombros, se deslizó del sofá al suelo y se arrastró hacia unas cajas apiladas contra la pared.  
  
—¿Te divertiste en el MoMA?   
  
Abrí una caja de suministros y saqué un cúter.  
  
—Desde luego.  
  
Sentí su mirada clavada en un lado de mi cara. Podría haberme explicado, pero mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando pensé en qué podía contarle. ¿Qué más había pasado? Llegamos. Tomamos unos aperitivos, Harry y yo bailamos, y luego le pedí que hiciera fotos mientras me embestía sobre una mesa.  
  
Para cuando recordé el resto (la cena que nos habíamos perdido, la subasta a la que él debía asistir, el precioso jardín por el que me había escapado después de nuestro… encuentro), había pasado demasiado tiempo para añadir algo a mi respuesta de dos palabras.  
  
—Bien —dijo él con un tono irónico imposible de pasar por alto—. Me alegra que decidieras asistir. Según parece, Harry y Liam celebran esa fiesta todos los años y recaudan un montón de dinero para obras de caridad. Me parece maravilloso.  
  
—Maravilloso —convine en un susurro mientras recordaba a Harry vestido con el esmoquin.  
  
Madre del amor hermoso, ese hombre había nacido para llevar traje de etiqueta. Aunque también estaba impresionante medio desnudo.  
  
Miré por la ventana mientras recordaba el calor de su aliento en mi cuello.  
  
  
  
_—No voy a retirarme —dijo en un gruñido mientras extendía una de sus enormes manos sobre mi pecho—. Lo único que deseo es empujar más, y más y más._ _  
  
No era exactamente una persona pequeña, pero el tamaño de su mano hizo que me sintiera diminuto, como si pudiera cogerme y partirme en dos. Pero en lugar de sentir miedo, separé más las piernas para proporcionarle un mejor acceso.  
  
—Más fuerte.  
  
Harry se apartó para mirarme.  
  
—¿Quieres que te toque más fuerte o que te folle más fuerte?  
  
—Las dos cosas —admití. Un instante después, volvió a enterrar la cara en mi cuello y me mordió._  


  
  
Me estremecí un poco al recordar las fotos que me había hecho. Intenté no imaginarlo mirándolas. Quizá incluso tocándose mientras lo hacía…  
  
Niall se aclaró la garganta y sacó unas cuantas revistas de la caja. Parpadeé con fuerza y contemplé los periódicos que tenía delante. Por Dios, ¿de dónde habían salido?  
  
—Te vi hablando con Harry —me dijo—. Bailaseis por lo menos tres canciones. ¿Lo conociste esa noche?  
  
¿Acaso leía los pensamientos?  
  
«¡Por Dios bendito, Niall!»  
  
Estaba indagando, de todas todas.  
  
Sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Niall era la persona menos sutil del mundo. Dejaba caer las insinuaciones como si fueran bombas.  
  
—¿No te parece que está como un tren?  
  
Al final le miré y puse los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Deja ya el tema. No pienso ponerme a babear por Harry Styles delante de ti. Parece majo, eso es todo.  
  
Niall se echó a reír y colocó unos cuantos libros en la estantería.  
  
—Está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que no has caído bajo su hechizo. Parece un tío genial, pero sí, sin duda es un ligón. Aunque al menos este lo reconoce, y eso ya es algo.  
  
Me observó durante un largo minuto mientras yo me esforzaba por no reaccionar ante ese comentario. Era una estocada que Andy merecía, y la clase de comentario del que nos habríamos reído cuando pasaran un par de años, con un «lo sé, ¿vale?».  
  
Sin embargo, en ese momento sus palabras se disolvieron en un silencio incómodo.  
  
—Lo siento —murmuró—. Ha sido un comentario de lo más inoportuno. ¿Sabías que Harry y Zayn fueron juntos a la facultad?  
  
—Sí, me dijo algo al respecto. No sabía que Zayn había estudiado en Inglaterra.  
  
Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—En Cambridge. Harry fue su compañero de piso desde el primer día. No me ha contado muchas historias, pero las que me ha contado… —Se quedó callado y sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a concentrarse en los libros que tenía delante.  
  
Se suponía que no debían interesarme nada esas cosas, así que me miré el pulgar y descubrí que me había cortado con el papel.  
  
«Espabila, Louis; ¿tan obsesionado estás con Harry que ya no sientes el dolor? Qué patético.»  
  
¿Qué aspecto tenía alguien a quien no le interesaban en absoluto las historias de las que Niall se había enterado? Porque era obvio que si Zayn no le había contado «muchas», sí que había contado «alguna».  
  
¿No?  
  
Coloqué por orden alfabético un enorme montón de periódicos y fingí estar absorto en mi tarea. Al final, la pregunta estaba a punto de ahogarme, así que cedí.  
  
—Vale, ¿y qué tipo de cosa hacían juntos?  
  
—Cosas de tío, ya sabes —dijo él, distraído—. Jugaban al rugby. Fabricaban su propia cerveza y celebraban fiestas. Iban en tren hasta París y un montón de escapadas similares.  
  
Me entraron ganas de estrangularle.  
  
—¿Escapadas?  
  
Niall levantó la vista, como si recordara algo de pronto, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso.  
  
—Oye, eso me recuerda una cosa. Hablando de escapadas…  
  
Se me cayó el alma a los pies.  
  
—El viernes por la noche desapareciste… ¡durante casi una hora! ¿Adónde fuiste?  
  
Noté cómo me ruborizaba y me aclaré la garganta mientras arrugaba la frente, como si me costara trabajo recordarlo.  
  
—Ah, me sentía un poco mareado y…, bueno…, salí a dar un paseo.  
  
—Mierda —susurró—. Esperaba que te hubieras encontrado con un macizorro y hubieras echado un polvo encima de una mesa.  
  
Me entró la tos. De repente se me había quedado la garganta tan seca que no podía parar de toser.  
  
Niall se puso en pie, fue a buscarme un vaso de agua a la nevera de la zona de recepción y regresó con una sonrisa perspicaz.  
  
—Te has delatado. Siempre empiezas a toser cuando te entra el pánico.  
  
—Estoy bien.  
  
—Mentira. Mentira cochina. Cuéntamelo.  
  
Me negué en redondo a mirarlo. Había algo en los ojos azules de Niall y en su sonrisa paciente que siempre lograba que se lo contara todo.  
  
—No hay nada que contar.  
  
—Tommo, desapareciste y regresaste una hora después, y parecías… —Se pasó la mano por el flequillo, peinado hacia arriba, y esbozó una sonrisa perversa—. Ya sabes lo que parecías. Recién follado.  
  
Abrí una caja con el cúter y saqué un montón de revistas de diseño antes de entregárselas.  
  
—Y es una locura demasiado grande para explicarla.  
  
—¿Me tomas el pelo? Estás hablando con un tío que se lo hizo con su jefe en la escalera del piso dieciocho.  
  
Levanté la cabeza de pronto y me eché a reír. Bebí un poco más de agua para mantener la tos a raya.  
  
—Madre mía, Niall. No conocía ese detalle en particular. —Lo pensé un rato más—. Dios, menos mal que yo nunca usaba las escaleras. Qué horror. Habría sido de lo más incómodo.  
  
—Fuimos unos idiotas. No puede haber una locura mayor que esa. —Se encogió de hombros y me miró con expresión neutra—. ¿O sí? Cuéntamelo.  
  
—Vale —dije al tiempo que apoyaba la espalda en el sofá—. ¿Te acuerdas del tío que conocí en la barra la semana pasada? ¿El tío bueno?  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Pues estaba allí el viernes.  
  
Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y pude intuir cómo se movían los engranajes de su cerebro.  
  
—¿En la fiesta de recaudación de fondos?  
  
—Sí. Me encontró al salir del baño —mentí, y miré por la ventana para que él no lo viera en mis ojos—. Nos enrollamos. Supongo que por eso parecía…  
  
—¿Cuándo dices que os enrollasteis te refieres a que…?  
  
—Sí. En un salón de baile vacío. —Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos—. Encima de una mesa.  
  
Dejó escapar un grito de alegría y dio una palmada.  
  
—Anda, mira la cosita salvaje…  
  
Aunque él lo decía de una manera muy diferente, el comentario se parecía tanto a los de Harry que por un momento me quedé sin habla. Resultaba desconcertante desear tanto a un hombre, preguntarse qué estaba haciendo y si en ese momento estaría mirando las fotos que me hizo tumbado debajo de él.  
  
—En serio, Lou, sabía que esa faceta formaba parte de ti —añadió.  
  
—La cosa es que en realidad no quiero otra relación. Y aunque la quisiera, me da la impresión de que él no es de ese tipo de hombres.  
  
Me callé antes de revelar demasiado. Si hacía alusión a la reputación de Harry en Página Seis, Niall sabría quién era sin lugar a dudas.  
  
Mi amigo no dejó de tararear mientras me escuchaba y ojeaba un montón de periódicos.  
  
—Pero por lo menos es un tío divertido, Niall. Y ya sabes cómo eran las cosas con Andy.  
  
Él dejó de clasificar, pero jugueteó con la esquina de una página.  
  
—Esa es la cuestión, Louis. En realidad, no lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que en los tres años que hace que nos conocemos, solo cené con vosotros unas cinco veces. Sé más sobre él por los periódicos que por lo que me has contado. ¡Casi nunca hablabas de él! Al final tuve la sensación de que utilizaba la reputación de tu familia para parecer bien conectado y… una persona íntegra.  
  
El peso de la vergüenza y la culpabilidad era una losa en mi pecho.  
  
—Lo sé —dije, y respiré hondo antes de soltar el aire muy despacio. Una cosa era imaginarme cómo me veía la gente y otra muy distinta oírselo decir—. Siempre pensé que si le contaba algo de él a alguien, sería malinterpretado y destruiría de algún modo su imagen pública. Además, no éramos como Zayn y tú. Cuando te conocí, él y yo ya no lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. Andy era un hipócrita y un imbécil de primera, pero tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta. Lo que ocurrió el viernes fue solo diversión.  
  
Niall levantó la vista.  
  
—Oye, no pasa nada. Sabía que era algo de eso. —Se volvió hacia otra caja—. Es un alivio que ese tío no sea como Andy.  
  
«Bueno, los dos son bisexuales».  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Y eso quiere decir que está loco por ti.  
  
—Físicamente, al menos; y por ahora, con eso me basta.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Parece la situación perfecta.  
  
—Es un tipo bastante… intenso. Y no confío mucho en él.  
  
Niall dejó los libros que tenía en la mano y se dio la vuela para mirarme.  
  
—Louis, esto te va a parecer muy raro, pero tú escúchame, ¿vale?  
  
—Claro.  
  
—Cuando Zayn y yo empezamos… siempre que hacíamos algo, lo que fuera, me juraba que esa vez sería la última. Pero lo cierto es que sabía que continuaría ocurriendo y que la cosa seguiría su propio curso. Por suerte para nosotros, creo que nunca dejaremos de sentir lo que sentíamos esas primeras veces. Aun así, no confiaba en él. En realidad, ni siquiera me caía bien. Por encima de todo, era mi jefe. Por Dios, era de lo más inapropiado. —Se echó a reír, y al seguir su mirada hasta el escritorio, vi que lo primero y lo único que había desempaquetado era una fotografía de ellos dos en la casa de Francia donde le había pedido matrimonio—. No obstante, creo que si me hubiera permitido disfrutarlo un poquito más, no me habría consumido tanto.  
  
Empezaba a saber exactamente lo que quería decir con «consumido». Y también sabía que estaba luchando contra Harry de forma deliberada, contra la «idea» de Harry. Sin embargo, mis motivos eran diferentes. No era un problema de relación empleado-jefe, ni otro tipo de lucha de poder. Se trataba del sencillo hecho de que no quería pertenecerle a nadie más; quería ser mi propio dueño durante un tiempo. Y aunque lo que tenía con Harry era una locura y muy distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes, yo también era diferente, y me gustaba. Muchísimo.  
  
—Me gusta mucho —admití con cautela—. Pero me da la impresión de que no es de los que se echan novio. De hecho, sé que no lo es. Y te aseguro que en estos momentos lo último que me apetece a mí es tener novio.  
  
—Vale, entonces solo sois follamigos que quedan de vez en cuando.  
  
Me eché a reír y me cubrí la cara con las manos.  
  
—En serio…, ¿de quién es esta vida?  
  
Niall me miró como si quisiera darme una palmadita en la cabeza.  
  
—Es tu vida, Lou.  
  
Cuando regresé a mi oficina, Jade estaba leyendo un periódico con los pies encima de mi escritorio.  
  
—¿Trabajando a marchas forzadas? —bromeé mientras me sentaba en una esquina del escritorio.  
  
—Estoy en mi descanso para comer. Y ha llegado un paquete para ti, cielo.  
  
—¿Lo encontraste en la sala de correo?  
  
Negó con la cabeza y levantó el paquete de su regazo antes de moverlo delante de mí.  
  
—Lo han entregado en mano. Un mensajero muy mono, debo admitir. Tuve que firmar y prometer que no lo abriría.   
  
Se lo arrebaté de las manos y señalé la puerta con la barbilla, ordenándole sin palabras que se largara.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera piensas decirme lo que es?  
  
—No tengo visión de rayos X, y no vas a estar aquí cuando lo abra. Largo.  
  
Con un quejido de protesta, apartó los pies del escritorio y cerró la puerta al salir.  
  
Contemplé el paquete durante varios minutos, y al palpar el sobre acolchado, me di cuenta de que tenía forma rectangular. ¿Un marco? Me dio un vuelco al corazón.  
  
Dentro del sobre había un paquete envuelto y una nota que decía:  
  
_Pétalo,_ _  
Abre esto con discreción. Es mi favorita.  
TU DESCONOCIDO._  
  
Tragué saliva. Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de liberar algo que se volviera incontrolable. Alcé la vista para asegurarme de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y lo desenvolví. Me temblaron las manos al darme cuenta de que era un marco. Era de madera, con un corte sencillo, y solo contenía una foto: una imagen de mi abdomen y de la curva de mi cintura. Se veía la mesa negra que había debajo. También se veían los dedos de Harry en la parte de abajo, como si presionara mis caderas para mantenerme pegado a la mesa. Un tenue rayo de luz se extendía sobre mi piel, un recordatorio de la puerta abierta al otro lado del biombo.  
  
Debía de haber hecho la foto mientras me penetraba.  
  
Cerré los ojos para recordar lo que había sentido al correrme. Me sentí como si fuera un cable pelado conectado a un enchufe, como si me atravesara toda la corriente eléctrica necesaria para iluminar el salón de baile. Harry había utilizado la mano para masturbarme. En ese instante, la intensidad de la sensación hizo que deseara levantar la cadera, pero él gruñó y me mantuvo pegado a la mesa con sus embestidas.  
  
Metí el marco en el sobre y lo guardé todo en el maletín. El deseo se extendió como una enredadera sobre mi piel, y ni siquiera podía encender el aire acondicionado o abrir una ventana a esa altura en el edificio.  
  
«¿Cómo lo supo Harry?»  
  
Sentí el peso sobre mí, lo mucho que había deseado que se tratara de una foto de los dos, lo mucho que había deseado que me vieran. Él lo entendía, quizá mejor que yo mismo.  
  
Me acerqué torpemente hasta mi escritorio, me senté e intenté avaluar la situación. Sin embargo, justo delante de mí estaba el New York Post de ese día, abierto por la Página Seis.   
  
Allí, en mitad de la página, había un artículo titulado: «Harry Styles, el dios del sexo, asiste solo».  


  
_Nuestro playboy inversor y millonario probó algo nuevo el sábado por la noche en el MoMA._ _  
  
No, no fue contemplar el arte, y desde luego no fue recaudar dinero (seamos sinceros: este hombre ya recauda más dinero que todas las máquinas tragaperras de las Vegas). El sábado por la noche, en su fiesta anual de recaudación de fondos en beneficio de la fundación Alex’s Lemonade Stand, Harry Styles acudió… solo.  
  
Cuando le preguntaron dónde estaba su acompañante, se limitó a responder: «Espero que ya esté dentro».  
  
Por desgracia para nosotros, los fotógrafos tenían prohibido el acceso al interior.  
  
La próxima vez te atraparemos, Harry Styles._  


  
Miré fijamente el periódico. Sabía que Jade lo había dejado allí para que lo viera y que lo más probable era que en aquellos momentos se estuviera partiendo de risa.  
  
Me temblaban las manos mientras lo doblaba y lo guardaba en el cajón. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido que podría haber un fotógrafo en la fiesta? Había sido un milagro que no hubiese ninguno. Y aunque sin duda Harry lo sabía, yo no, y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preocuparme.  
  
—Mierda —susurré.  
  
De repente, supe con total claridad que si no conseguía un poco de control, lo que había entre nosotros se acabaría de inmediato. Sentirse aliviado a posteriori era algo muy peligroso, y ya había esquivado tres balas en mi primera semana.  
  
Pulsé la barra espaciadora de mi portátil para sacarlo del modo de suspensión y busqué en Google la localización de Styles  & Payne.  
  
No pude contener la sonrisa.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
Estaba en el número treinta de la Rockefeller Plaza.  
  
Styles & Payne ocupaba casi la mitad de la planta setenta y dos de GE Building, uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad. Lo reconocí incluso a varias manzanas de distancia.  
  
Sin embargo, resultaba sorprendente que un capitalista de riesgo tan famoso necesitara tan poco espacio. No obstante, también era cierto que se necesitaba muy poco para dirigir una compañía que, en esencia, no hacía más que recaudar e invertir dinero: Harry, Liam, algunos ejecutivos principiantes y unos cuantos cerebritos de las matemáticas.  
  
Me latía el corazón tan rápido que tuve que respirar hondo al menos diez veces y entrar en un baño que había justo a las puertas de las oficinas para recomponerme.  
  
Comprobé todos los retretes para asegurarme de que estaban vacíos y luego me miré a los ojos en el espejo.  
  
—Si vas a hacer esto con él, recuerda tres cosas, Louis. Uno, él quiere lo mismo que tú. Dos, no tengas miedo de pedir lo que quieres. Y tres… —Me enderecé y respiré hondo una vez más—, sé joven. Pásalo bien. Olvídate de todo lo demás.  
  
Volví al pasillo, y las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a Styles & Payne se abrieron de manera automática cuando me acerqué. Una recepcionista entrada en años me saludó con sonrisa auténtica.  
  
—He venido a ver a Harry Styles —dije antes de devolverle el gesto. Su sonrisa me resultaba familiar, y también su frente. Eché un vistazo a la placa con su nombre y leí: Anne Twist.  
  
—¿Ha concertado una cita, encanto?  
  
Tenía el mismo acento que Harry. Volví a concentrar mi atención en su rostro. Se parecían demasiado. ¿Tenía a su madre como recepcionista?  
  
—En realidad, no. Esperaba que pudiera concederme un minuto.  
  
—¿Cómo se llama?  
  
—Louis Tomlinson.  
  
La mujer sonrió (aunque no fue una sonrisa irónica, gracias a Dios), echó un vistazo a su ordenador y luego asintió para sí misma antes de coger el teléfono.  
  
—Tengo aquí a Louis Tomlinosn, que quiere hablar contigo. —Escuchó durante apenas tres segundos y luego dijo—: De acuerdo.  
  
Colgó el teléfono y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Siga el pasillo y luego gire a la derecha. Su despacho está al final.  
  
Le di las gracias y seguí sus indicaciones. Cuando me aproximé, vi que Harry estaba junto a su puerta, apoyado contra el marco y con una sonrisa tan engreída que me detuve a unos diez pasos de distancia.  
  
—Compórtate —susurré.  
  
Estalló en carcajadas antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en su despacho.  
  
Lo seguí y cerré la puerta después de entrar.  
  
—No he venido aquí por lo que tú crees. —Hice una pausa para reflexionar—. Bueno, vale, quizá haya venido por lo que tú crees, pero no solo por eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso hacerlo aquí, ¡con tu madre ahí fuera! Dios mío…, ¿quién contrata a su madre como recepcionista?  
  
Aún no había dejado de reírse, y los malditos hoyuelos de sus mejillas seguían allí. Además, parecía reírse con más ganas con cada una de mis palabras. Maldito fuera. Era el granuja más encantador, divertido e irritante del mundo.  
  
—¡Deja de reírte de una vez! —grité, y me tapé la boca de inmediato, porque mis palabras resonaron en las paredes que nos rodeaban.  
  
Harry se esforzó por serenar su expresión, se acercó y me dio un beso tan dulce que por un segundo olvidé por qué estaba allí.  
  
—Louis —dijo con voz calma—. Estás precioso.  
  
—Siempre me dices eso —comenté.  
  
Cerré los ojos y sentí que mis hombros se relajaban, No conseguía recordar ni una sola vez en los últimos tres años en los que Andy me hubiera hecho un cumplido que no estuviera relacionado con el vino que elegía para la cena.  
  
—Porque soy muy sincero. Pero, ¿qué llevas puesto?  
  
Abrí los ojos y contemplé mi camisa blanca, los pantalones de traje azul marino y los tirantes que los sujetaban. Harry miraba fijamente mi entrepierna, y sentí como me palpitaba ante semejante escrutinio.  
  
Él sonrió. Se había dado cuenta.  
  
—Llevo… ropa de trabajo.  
  
—Pareces un colegial guarrillo.  
  
—Tengo veinticuatro años —le recordé—. No eres un pervertido por mirarme el paquete.  
  
—Veinticuatro años —repitió, sonriente. Se comportaba como si toda la información que le daba fuera una perla más que añadir a un collar—. ¿Cuántos días son?  
  
Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—¿Qué? Son… —Levanté la vista durante unos segundos—. Unos ocho mil novecientos cuarenta. Algo más, ya que mi cumpleaños es en diciembre. Algo más de nueve mil.  
  
Harry soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático.  
  
—Joder. Eres el rey de los números, y además una preciosidad. Estoy indefenso ante tus encantos.  
  
No pude contener una sonrisa. Nunca había sido grosero ni agresivo conmigo, y me había provocado más orgasmos en una semana y media que ningún otro hombre en…  
  
«Uf, Lou. Qué deprimente. Pasa del tema.»  
  
Me miró de arriba abajo una vez más antes de hablar.  
  
—Bueno, estoy impaciente por saber a qué debo el placer de tu visita. Pero deja que responda tu última pregunta. Sí, mi madre es la recepcionista, y puede que parezca algo zafio, pero te desafío a que intentes sacarla de ese mostrador. Te aseguro que saldrás de aquí con una oreja menos.  
  
Dio un paso adelante, y de repente me pareció que se encontraba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Pude ver las finísimas líneas de su traje.  
  
—He venido a hablar contigo —empecé. Seguro que mi voz había sonado insignificante, y necesitaba reunir un poco de coraje para decir lo que deseaba decirle.  
  
No quería ser como había sido con Andy al principio: una persona que se dejaba intimidar con facilidad. Después de seis años comprendí que el problema era que nunca me había importado nada lo suficiente para pelear por ello.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Me lo figuraba. ¿Quieres sentarte?  
  
Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Quieres beber algo?  
  
Se acercó a la pequeña barra que había en el rincón y me mostró una botella de cristal llena de un líquido ambarino. Asentí sin pensarlo dos veces y Harry sirvió dos vasos.  
  
—Hoy solo dos dedos, Pétalo —dijo mientras me entregaba el vaso.  
  
Me eché a reír.  
  
—Gracias. Lo siento mucho. Es que toda esta situación… me supera.  
  
Él enarcó una ceja. Pero pareció pensarse mejor lo de hacer más insinuaciones.  
  
—Lo mismo digo.  
  
—Me siento en desventaja contigo —empecé.  
  
Soltó una risotada, pero no desagradable.  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
—Mira, antes de lo que ocurrió en la discoteca llevaba con el mismo tío desde los dieciocho.  
  
Harry dio un sorbo de su vaso y luego contempló el cristal mientras me escuchaba. Pensé hasta dónde iba a contarle sobre Andy y sobre mí, sobre nuestra relación.  
  
—Andy era mayor. Más asentado, más resuelto. Nos iba bien —dije—. Siempre nos iba «bien». Creo que hay un montón de relaciones que acaban así, más o menos… bien. Fácil. Lo que sea. No era mi mejor amigo; en realidad, ni siquiera era mi amante. Vivíamos juntos. Teníamos nuestra rutina.  
  
«Yo era fiel; y él se cepillaba a todas las mujeres de Chicago y a la mitad de hombres.»  
  
—¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Cuál fue el detonante?  
  
Me quedé callado un momento, mirándolo. ¿Acaso le había mencionado esa palabra a Harry? Lo pensé y me di cuenta de que no lo había hecho. La había utilizado para describir mi vida cuando me marché, pero jamás se la había mencionado a él. Se me erizó la piel de los brazos. Por mi cabeza pasaron un millón de respuestas, pero la que le di fue:  
  
—Me cansé de ser tan viejo siendo tan joven.  
  
—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? Eres todo un rompecabezas, Louis.  
  
—Para lo que tenemos juntos —dije, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo—, no necesitas saber más que dejé un montón de infelicidad en Chicago y que no tengo intención de mantener una relación con nadie.  
  
—Pero me encontraste en la discoteca y… —dijo.  
  
—Si no recuerdo mal —dije mientras deslizaba el dedo índice por su camisa—, fuiste tú quien me encontraste a mí.  
  
—Cierto —dijo con una sonrisa, pero por primera vez vi que sus ojos no sonreían primero. Ni después—. Y aquí estamos.  
  
—Aquí estamos —convine—. Creí que había sido un único momento de locura. —Miré por la ventana y contemplé las algodonosas nubes blancas, con un aspecto tan sólido que me pareció que podría saltar desde allí, montarme en una y viajar a algún sitio, al que fuera, donde me sintiera seguro de lo que iba a decir—. Pero te he visto unas cuantas veces desde entonces y… me gustas. Lo único que quiero es que las cosas no se desmadren.  
  
—Te entiendo perfectamente.  
  
¿En serio? Imposible. Pero lo cierto era que daba igual que lo entendiera. Daba igual que entendiera que lo más importante, más incluso que la necesidad de que no se desmadrara, era que mi vida no fuera tan segura como en Chicago. La seguridad era una pesadilla. La seguridad era una mentira.  
  
—¿Una noche a la semana? —pregunté—. Seré todo tuyo una noche a la semana.  
  
Me miró con su típica expresión tranquila y pensativa, y me di cuenta de que siempre que le había visto esa expresión con anterioridad, él me había mostrado todas sus cartas. Su sonrisa era absolutamente sincera. Pero ese gesto era su máscara.  
  
Se me encogió el estómago.  
  
—Siempre que quieras volver a verme, claro.  
  
—Desde luego que sí —me aseguró—. Lo que no tengo claro es lo que quieres decir.  
  
Me puse en pie y me acerqué a la ventana.  
  
—Tengo la impresión —dije cuando noté que se situaba detrás de mí—, de que la única manera de poder controlar la situación ahora mismo es establecer unos límites claros. Fuera de esos límites, he venido a esta ciudad a trabajar, a construirme una vida. Pero dentro de ellos… —Me quedé callado y cerré los ojos para asimilar esa idea. La idea de las manos de Harry, de su boca, de su torso esculpido y de su larga erección deslizándose dentro de mí una y otra vez—. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando esté contigo, no quiero preocuparme de nada más.  
  
Se colocó a mi lado para que pudiera volver la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió. La máscara había desaparecido, el sol de media tarde iluminó la sala, y sus ojos parecían fuego verde.  
  
—Me ofreces solo tu cuerpo.  
  
—Sí. —Fui el primero en apartar la vista.  
  
—¿Y solo me das una noche a la semana?  
  
Compuse una mueca.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces quieres… ¿Qué? ¿Una especie de aventura monógama?  
  
Me eché a reír.  
  
—La verdad es que no me hace gracia la idea de que vayas de flor en flor por la ciudad. De modo que… sí, eso forma parte del trato. Si es que lo aceptas.  
  
Se rascó la mandíbula sin responder a la pregunta implícita.  
  
—¿Qué noche? ¿La misma noche siempre?  
  
No había pensado mucho en esa parte, pero improvisé y asentí.  
  
—Los viernes.  
  
—Si no puedo ver a otras personas, ¿qué ocurrirá si tengo una reunión de trabajo, o incluso un evento el jueves o el sábado que requiera un acompañante?  
  
Sentí la presión de la ansiedad en el pecho.  
  
—No. Nada de apariciones públicas. Supongo que puedes llevarte a tu madre.  
  
—No pides mucho… —La sonrisa que siguió a sus palabras se agrandó poco a poco, como a fuego lento—. Todo esto me parece muy organizado. No ha sido nuestro modus operandi hasta la fecha, Pétalo.  
  
—Lo sé —admití—. Pero es la única forma de que no se convierta en una locura. No quiero salir en los periódicos.  
  
Frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Y se puede saber por qué?  
  
Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de que había revelado demasiado.  
  
—No quiero, y ya está —murmuré.  
  
—¿Tengo algo que decir en esto? —preguntó—. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Nos encontramos en tu apartamento y follamos toda la noche?  
  
Volví a deslizar el índice por su pecho, aunque esta vez bajé más, hasta la hebilla del cinturón. Ahora llegaba la parte que esperaba que él aceptara y que más me asustaba. Después de lo de la discoteca, el restaurante y la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, empezaba a sentirme como un adicto a la adrenalina. Tampoco quería renunciar a eso.  
  
—Creo que hasta ahora nos ha ido bien. Ni quiero quedar en mi apartamento. Ni tampoco en el tuyo, ya que estamos. Envíame un mensaje de texto para decirme dónde quieres que nos veamos y la ropa que quieres que lleve puesta, en términos generales, claro. El resto me da igual.  
  
Me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Empecé medio en broma, pero el beso se volvió tan intenso que me entraron ganas de retirar todo lo que había dicho y entregarme a él todas las noches de la semana. Sin embargo, Harry se apartó primero, jadeante.  
  
—Puedo enviar a los fotógrafos, pero me he obsesionado con la idea de hacerte fotos. Es mi única condición. Nada de caras, pero las fotos estás permitidas.  
  
Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y lo miré. La idea de tener pruebas de sus caricias sobre mi piel, imaginarlo excitándose con las fotografías, hizo que un intenso rubor se extendiera desde mi pecho hasta mis mejillas. Harry lo notó, sonrió y me acarició la mandíbula con los dedos.  
  
—Las borrarás cuando esto acabe —le dije.  
  
Asintió de inmediato.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
—En ese caso, te veo el viernes.  
  
Metí la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, aprovechando el momento para deslizar la palma por las líneas duras de su pecho, y saqué su móvil. Marqué mi número, y mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. Noté su sonrisa divertida sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara. Volví a guardarle el móvil en el bolsillo, me di la vuelta y me marché, porque sabía que si volvía la cabeza para mirarlo, me quedaría.  
  
Me despedí de su madre con un gesto de la mano y me subí al ascensor para regresar al vestíbulo sin dejar de pensar en la cámara de su teléfono móvil.  
  
Cuando estaba a dos manzanas de distancia de su edificio, mi teléfono sonó dentro de mi bolsillo.  
  
*Reúnete conmigo el viernes en el cruce de la Once con Kent, en Brooklyn. A las 18.00. Ve en taxi y no salgas de él hasta que yo te abra la puerta. Puedes venir directamente desde el trabajo.*


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry.**  
  
Demitri Gerard fue mi segundo cliente cuando yo todavía era joven e ingenuo. Por aquel entonces tenía un pequeño aunque fructífero negocio de antigüedades al norte de Londres.   
  
Sobre el papel, la empresa de Demitri no tenía nada de especial: pagaba sus facturas a tiempo, tenía una lista estable de clientes y ganaba más dinero al año de lo que gastaba. Sin embargo, lo más extraordinario de Demitri era su misteriosa habilidad para rastrear raros descubrimientos que poca gente sabía que existían. Piezas que, en las manos adecuadas, serían vendidas por pequeñas fortunas a coleccionistas de todo el mundo.  
  
Necesitaba capital para expandirse y, como descubrí más tarde, para sufragar una larga lista de informantes que lo mantenían al tanto de lo que podía encontrarse y dónde. Informantes que lo habían convertido en un hombre muy muy rico. Legalmente, por supuesto.  
  
De hecho, Demitri Gerard había tenido tanto éxito que en la actualidad era el dueño de doce almacenes tan solo en Nueva York, el más grande de los cuales estaba situado en el cruce de la Once con Kent.  
  
Me saqué el papel del bolsillo y marqué el código que Demitri me había dado por teléfono esa misma mañana. La alarma pitó dos veces antes de que la puerta emitiera un zumbido y el cerrojo se abriera con un estruendoso chasquido metálico. Me despedí de mi chófer con un rápido gesto de la mano y oí cómo el coche se alejaba de la acera mientras abría la pesada puerta de acero.  
  
Subí en el montacargas hasta la quinta planta, me quité la chaqueta, me remangué la camisa y miré a mi alrededor. Un lugar limpio, con paredes y suelos de cemento y fluorescentes en el techo cubierto de vigas. Demitri utilizaba esos edificios para guardar colecciones que más tarde se subastarían o serían distribuidas entre distintos comerciantes. Por suerte, esa colección todavía no había sido vendida.  
  
La luz del sol entraba todavía por las ventanas sucias y resquebrajadas que se alineaban en dos de las paredes del almacén, y el lugar estaba ocupado por una hilera tras otra de espejos cubiertos con fundas. Atravesé la sala, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo con los pies, y alcé la cubierta de plástico que tapaba el único mueble de todo el almacén: un canapé de terciopelo rojo que yo mismo había enviado allí ese día. Sonreí mientras deslizaba las manos por el respaldo curvo y me imaginaba lo maravilloso que estaría Louis más tarde, desnudo y suplicante encima de él.  
  
«Perfecto».  
  
Durante la hora siguiente, retiré con mucho cuidado las fundas de todos los espejos y los coloqué en círculo, alrededor del canapé que había situado en el centro. Algunos eran muy recargados, con anchos marcos dorados y cristales que el paso del tiempo había empezado a motear y a difuminar en los bordes. Otros eran más delicados, de filigranas sencillas o rica madera pulida.  
  
El sol se había escondido tras los edificios circundantes para cuando terminé, pero todavía había luz suficiente, así que no me hizo falta encender los fluorescentes del techo. Una luz suave se filtraba a través de los cristales, y al consultar el reloj me di cuenta de que Louis llegaría en cualquier momento.  
  
Por primera vez desde que concebí este pequeño plan, consideré la posibilidad de que no se presentara y lo decepcionante que sería para mí. Y eso me extrañó. Me resultaba fácil leer a la mayoría de las personas, que casi siempre querían mi dinero o la fama que les proporcionaba ir cogidas de mi brazo. Pero Louis no. Nunca había tenido que esforzarme tantísimo para conseguir la atención de alguien, y no sabía muy bien cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿De verdad me había convertido en un estereotipo? ¿Solo deseaba lo que no podía tener? Me tranquilicé pensando que ambos éramos adultos, que los dos conseguíamos lo que queríamos y que cada uno seguiría a lo suyo muy pronto. No había nada de malo.  
  
«Sencillo».  
  
El hecho de que Louis tuviera un polvo impresionante tampoco hacía ningún daño.  
  
Mi móvil vibró al otro lado de la estancia, y tras echar un último vistazo, me acerqué al montacargas y bajé al vestíbulo vacío.  
  
Él levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando oyó la puerta, y se me puso dura solo con verlo allí, expectante e inseguro.  
  
«Tranquilo, colega. Dejemos que el chico entre antes de abalanzarnos sobre él».  
  
—Hola —dije mientras me inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Estás precioso —su aroma ya me resultaba familiar, con un matiz que me recordaba al verano y a los cítricos. Salí al exterior, pagué al taxista y me volví hacia él mientras el coche se alejaba.  
  
—Eso ha sido bastante presuntuoso por tu parte —dijo con una ceja arqueada. Esa noche llevaba el cabello peinado para atrás. Imaginé el aspecto que tendría ese pelo más tarde, enredado y salvaje después de follar—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya le había pagado.  
  
Volví la vista en dirección al taxi y luego sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
—Digamos que la falta de confianza nunca ha sido mi fuerte.  
  
—¿Y cuál es tu fuerte, entonces? —preguntó.  
  
—Creo que en realidad no tengo ninguno. Y me parece que por eso te gusto.  
  
—«Gustar» es una palabra muy fuerte —dijo Louis, con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—Touché, niño malo —sonreí mientras le abría la puerta y le indicaba que pasara primero.  
  
Guardamos silencio mientras nos acercábamos al ascensor y durante el corto trayecto hacia arriba, una nueva y densa sensación de anticipación parecía vibrar a nuestro alrededor.  
  
El montacargas se abrió en el almacén, pero en lugar de entrar, Louis se volvió hacia mí.  
  
—Antes de entrar —dijo al tiempo que señalaba la sala con la cabeza—, necesito que me asegures que no hay cadenas ni… «complementos» de ese tipo ahí dentro.  
  
Me eché a reír y me di cuenta de la mala pinta que tenía aquello, de lo mucho que debía de confiar en mí para entrar allí. Me prometí que haría que mereciese la pena.  
  
—Nada de esposas ni látigos, te lo prometo —me agaché para besarle la oreja—. Quizá te dé unos ligeros azotes, pero primero veamos cómo va la noche, ¿vale? —le di unas palmaditas en el trasero antes de adelantarlo para conducirlo al interior.  
  
—Vaya… —dijo, y una sombra de rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas cuando traspasó el umbral.  
  
«Tantas contradicciones».  
  
Me permití observarlo mientras él contemplaba la estancia y se daba la vuelta muy despacio. Unos pantalones ceñidos negros a unas piernas exquisitas, una camisa azul y una chaqueta que le quedaban de muerte.  
  
—Vaya… —repitió.  
  
—Me alegra que te guste.  
  
Deslizó un dedo por la superficie de un enorme espejo plateado y enfrentó mi mirada en el reflejo.  
  
—Me parece que aquí hay un hilo conductor.  
  
—Si por hilo conductor entiendes que quiero mirarte mientras das placer, entonces sí —me senté en uno de los marcos de las ventanas y estiré las piernas por delante de mí—. Me encanta ver cómo te corres. Pero lo que más me gusta es lo mucho que te pone que te miren.  
  
Abrió los ojos de par en par, como si le hubiese dicho algo desconcertante.  
  
Me quedé callado. ¿Lo había malinterpretado? Para mí, estaba bastante claro que era un poco exhibicionista, y que le entusiasmaba la posibilidad de que lo pillaran en pleno acto.  
  
—Sabes que disfruto viendo las fotos de tu cuerpo desnudo. Yo sé que disfrutas con el sexo en público. ¿He malinterpretado lo que estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
—No, es solo que me sorprende oírlo decir en voz alta —se dio la vuelta y se paseó por la estancia, estudiando cada espejo según pasaba—. Supongo que siempre he dado por hecho que era a otra gente a la que le gustaban las cosas así y no a mí. Acabo de darme cuenta de que suena ridículo.  
  
—El mero hecho de que lo que hacías antes fuera diferente no quiere decir que sea lo que te guste.  
  
—Creo que ni siquiera yo entiendo del todo lo que me gusta —dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia mí—. Al menos, creo que no he probado la vida lo suficiente para saberlo de verdad.  
  
—Bueno, estás en un almacén en el que solo hay un canapé de terciopelo situado en medio de una sala y rodeado de espejos. Me alegro de poder ayudarte a descubrirlo.  
  
Se echó a reír y se acercó de nuevo a mí.  
  
—Este edificio no es tuyo.  
  
—Has investigado más sobre mí, según veo.  
  
Se sentó en el canapé y se acomodó, con las piernas bastante separadas.  
  
—Necesitaba saber algo más de lo que cuentan las columnas de cotilleo. Asegurarme de que no recrearíamos una escena de La matanza de Texas.  
  
Sacudí la cabeza sin dejar de reír, sorprendido de lo mucho que me aliviaba que no se hubiera presentado allí a ciegas.  
  
—Es de uno de mis clientes.  
  
—¿Un cliente con una inclinación fetichista por los espejos?  
  
—No sé cuánto habrás descubierto con tu investigación —dije—, pero tengo dos compañeros, y cada uno de nosotros es experto en una cosa: Liam Payne está especializado en biotecnología; Ed Sheeran, en tecnología; y yo me centro más en las artes: galerías y…  
  
—¿Antigüedades? —preguntó mientras señalaba con la mano lo que nos rodeaba.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Lo que nos trae de nuevo a la razón por la que estamos aquí —dijo él.  
  
—¿Hemos terminado el interrogatorio?  
  
—Por ahora.  
  
—¿Satisfecho? —pregunté.  
  
—Mmm…, todavía no.  
  
Atravesé la sala y me arrodillé delante de él.  
  
—¿Esto te parece bien?  
  
—¿Que me traigas a un almacén lleno de espejos? —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de lo más inocente—. Por sorprendente que parezca, sí.  
  
Coloqué una mano en su nuca.  
  
—Llevo pensando en esto todo el día. En el aspecto que tendrías aquí sentado.  
  
Tenía una piel muy suave, y dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran por su garganta hasta la clavícula. Besé el lugar de su cuello donde el pulso era más evidente para poder notarlo en la lengua. Louis susurró mi nombre y abrió las piernas para dejar que me acercara más.  
  
—Te quiero desnudo —le dije, y sin desperdiciar más tiempo, le quité la chaqueta—. Te quiero desnudo y preparado, suplicándome que te folle. —Me trasladé hasta un pezón y lo succioné antes de mordérselo a través del delicado tejido de su camisa—. Quiero que grites tanto que la gente de la parada de autobús que hay al otro lado de la calle se entere de cómo me llamo.  
  
Louis ahogó una exclamación y llevó las manos hasta mi corbata para aflojarla y quitármela del cuello.  
  
—Podría atarte con eso —dije—. Darte unos azotes. Chuparte la polla hasta que me supliques que pare —observé cómo se las apañaba con los botones de mi camisa y la expresión hambrienta que había en sus ojos mientras me la bajaba por los hombros.  
  
—Y yo podría amordazarte —bromeó con una sonrisa.  
  
—Promesas, promesas —susurré antes de meterme su labio inferior en la boca. Le besé la barbilla y le chupé el cuello.  
  
Louis me acarició por encima de los pantalones y encerró mi polla, que ya estaba dura, en su mano.  
  
Le desabroché los pantalones, se los saqué por las piernas junto con los zapatos y los arrojé a un lado. La camisa cayó encima poco después.  
  
—Dime lo que quieres, Louis.  
  
Él vaciló y me observó con detenimiento antes de susurrar:  
  
—Tócame.  
  
—¿Dónde? —pregunté mientras deslizaba un dedo por su muslo—. ¿Aquí?  
  
Tenía la piel blanca, que contrastaba enormemente con el terciopelo rojo del canapé (una imagen mucho mejor que cualquiera de las que me había imaginado), y le mordisqueé el hueso de la cadera mientras deslizaba hacia un lado el trozo de tejido que le cubría la entrepierna. Le agarré la erección y cogí aire con fuerza al notar lo dura que estaba ya. Bajo su atenta mirada, empecé a mover la mano de arriba abajo. Vi cómo temblaban los músculos de su abdomen, oí los ruiditos que emitía mientras acariciaba su piel endurecida.  
  
Me puse en pie, me desabroché los pantalones y arrojé un condón al canapé antes de bajármelos. Louis no perdió el tiempo. Se sentó y rodeó mi erección con la mano antes de deslizar la lengua por el extremo. Observé sus labios cálidos y húmedos mientras chupaba la punta.  
  
Levanté la vista y vi nuestro reflejo en la sala. Él estaba agarrado a mis caderas y su precioso pelo color caramelo se enredaba en mis dedos mientras su cabeza se movía adelante y atrás sobre mí. Me obligué a no bajar la vista, porque sabía el aspecto que sus largas pestañas oscuras tendrían desde mi perspectiva, apoyadas contra sus mejillas sonrosadas.  
  
O aún mejor: sus ojos claros abiertos mientras miraba hacia arriba.  
  
Notaba dónde me apretaban todos y cada uno de sus dedos, sentía el suave roce de su cabello en mi abdomen, el calor de su boca y la vibración de sus alentadores gemidos. Era la hostia. Demasiado bueno.  
  
—Todavía no —dije con un jadeo, y de alguna manera logré apartarme. Deslicé mis dedos por sus caderas. Resultaba de lo más tentador observarle mientras me hacía una mamada, correrme en su garganta, pero tenía otros planes—. Date la vuelta. Te quiero de rodillas.  
  
Hizo lo que le pedí y me miró por encima del hombro mientras me situaba detrás de él y empezaba a prepararlo con mis dedos.  
  
Eso estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo, y tuve que obligarme a pensar en hojas de cálculo (o incluso en los chistes malos de Liam), mientras cogía el condón, desgarraba el paquete y me lo colocaba. Le sujeté la cadera con una mano y con la otra conduje mi erección hasta su entrada, que acaricié con la punta durante un instante antes de empezar a presionar.  
  
Louis dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y perdí de vista su cara. Eso no podía ser.  
  
Estiré el brazo, enterré los dedos en su cabello y tiré hacia atrás para levantarle la cabeza de nuevo.  
  
Contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa y la pasión.  
  
—Ahí estás —dije mientras me retiraba un poco para volver a hundirme en él—. Justo ahí —señalé con la cabeza los espejos que teníamos delante—. Quiero que te mires ahí, ¿vale?  
  
Se lamió los labios y asintió lo mejor que pudo.  
  
—¿Te gusta esto? —pregunté, agarrándolo con más fuerza.  
  
—S-sí… —consiguió decir.  
  
Me moví más deprisa y le observé con algo parecido al asombro. Estaba claro que esa noche me estaba permitiendo llevar la batuta, hacer lo que deseaba. Empecé a devanarme los sesos en busca de algo que le gustara, de algo que encendiera tanto su deseo como se encendía el mío cuando estaba cerca de él.  
  
—¿Te das cuenta de que es mucho mejor así? —pregunté mientras seguía cada uno de nuestros movimientos en el espejo. Observé cómo entraba y salía de su estrecho cuerpo—. ¿Ves lo perfecto que es? —empecé a rotar las caderas y aceleré las embestidas—. Mira allí —le incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha, hacia otro espejo que nos reflejaba de lado—. Joder. Mira cómo se mueve tu polla mientras te follo. La curva de tu espalda. Tu precioso culo perfecto.  
  
Le solté el pelo para agarrarlo por los hombros a fin de equilibrarme. Le masajeé los músculos mientras acariciaba el arco de su columna con los pulgares. Tenía la piel resbaladiza por el sudor. Flexioné las rodillas para cambiar el ángulo y él se arqueó bajo mis manos mientras su cuerpo se mecía contra el mío.  
  
Louis se apoyó en los codos, enterró los dedos en el tejido del canapé y me pidió a gritos que se lo hiciera más fuerte. Le sujeté las caderas con las manos y le follé más fuerte, tirando de él con rudeza en cada embestida.  
  
—Harry —gimió antes de apoyar la mejilla en el cojín. Parecía descontrolado, abrumado, ajeno a todo lo que no fuera mi cuerpo entrando en el suyo.  
  
Sentí calor en las piernas y la vibración de placer que ascendía por mi espalda. Empecé a sentir que la presión se acumulaba en mi vientre, así que me incliné hacia delante y le rodeé la cintura con las manos para cambiarle de posición. Louis echó una mano hacia atrás para sujetarme la cadera y hacer que lo penetrara.  
  
—Eso es —dije entre jadeos, cada vez más cerca. Noté cómo se tensaba a mi alrededor, y mis propias súplicas quedaron apagadas contra su hombro—. ¿Vas a llegar?  
  
—Estoy a punto —dijo, antes de cerrar los párpados y morderse el labio inferior. Cuando bajé la mano para acariciarle el pene, descubrí que sus dedos ya estaban allí. El canapé emitió un crujido y temí que se rompiera—. Más rápido, Harry.  
  
Miré a nuestro alrededor y nos vi reflejados en los distintos espejos desde diferentes ángulos. Los dedos de ambos acariciaban su polla mientras nos movíamos, y supe que jamás había visto nada parecido a aquello. Sabía que era un juego, pero, joder, no quería dejar de jugarlo nunca.  
  
Volví a concentrarme en él cuando empezó a repetir mi nombre una y otra vez. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre mi hombro mientras se corría y me apretaba con sus músculos internos. Todo me parecía apasionado y eléctrico, y mi corazón latía con fuerza en el interior del pecho.  
  
—No cierres los ojos, joder. No cierres los ojos. Estoy a punto de correrme. —Un momento después, mi cuerpo se estremeció con el orgasmo y llenó el condón. Caí hacia delante y le apreté la cintura con los dedos mientras sentía el rápido torrente de sangre que recorría mis venas.  
  
—Madre mía… —susurró Louis, que se volvió para mirarme con una sonrisilla.  
  
—Y que lo digas —conseguí incorporarme y quitarme el condón para poder acomodarnos en el canapé. Louis estaba relajado, maleable, y sonrió con expresión soñolienta mientras se tendía de espaldas con un leve suspiro.   
  
Le tendí un pañuelo para que se limpiara la mano, que era donde se había corrido. Supongo que para no manchar el canapé.  
  
—No sé si voy a poder andar —dijo antes de alzar una mano para apartarse el cabello húmedo de la frente.  
  
—De nada.  
  
Me miró con aire sorprendido.  
  
—Siempre tan presumido.  
  
Sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Al menos volvía a sentir las piernas.  
  
Guardamos silencio durante un rato. Se oían las bocinas de los coches en la calle, un helicóptero a lo lejos. La estancia ya se había oscurecido cuando noté que el canapé se movía y levanté la mirada. Louis se había levantado y había empezado a recoger su ropa.  
  
—¿Qué planes tienes para el resto de la noche? —pregunté mientras me colocaba de lado para ver cómo se ponía la ropa.  
  
—Me voy a casa.  
  
—Tenemos que comer algo —estiré el brazo y deslicé la mano por la piel suave de su muslo—. Está claro que nos hemos esforzado por abrir el apetito.  
  
Me apartó la mano con un gesto delicado y se arrodilló en el suelo para buscar el zapato que le faltaba.   
  
—Esto no funciona así.  
  
Fruncí el ceño. Supuse que debería haberme sentido aliviado al saber que él no iba a añadir un toque sentimental a aquel asunto, pero lo cierto era que Louis se había convertido en todo un misterio para mí. Era evidente que no tenía mucha experiencia, que era bastante ingenuo. Sin embargo, había confiado en mí y había acudido a una cita bastante imprudente.  
  
«¿Por qué?», me pregunté.  
  
«Todo el mundo tiene su juego. ¿Cuál es el suyo?»  
  
Se puso los zapatos de vestir, se incorporó y se arregló el pelo con los dedos. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara algo más ruborizada de lo habitual, pero por lo demás tenía un aspecto de lo más presentable.  
  
Tendría que esforzarme más la próxima vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Louis.**

  
Quizá fuera así como Andy conseguía hacer tantas cosas en un solo día. No había nada que aclarara mejor las ideas que un orgasmo intenso con un glorioso desconocido que no esperaba que después te encargaras de recoger su ropa de la lavandería. El lunes por la mañana me sentía lleno de energía y completamente concentrado en la reunión departamental de las nueve en punto.

  
Los demás ejecutivos y sus ayudantes habían llegado por fin a la oficina, y puesto que habían surgido algunas cosas en las que Zayn había estado trabajando, estábamos inundados con la perspectiva de veinte nuevos clientes de marketing. Tenía muchísimo trabajo. Lo bueno era que eso me dejaba muy poco tiempo para fantasear con muñecos vudú para Andy o con técnicas de castración.

  
Sin embargo, en medio del frenesí (caminar de una reunión a otra, los viajes al cuarto de baño, un respiro después de una llamada telefónica), recordé mi noche con Harry, su cuerpo duro y desnudo detrás de mí, la deliciosa sensación de cansancio que se extendió por mis piernas y sus manos enterradas en mi pelo.  


  
  
_—No cierres los ojos, joder. No cierres los ojos. Estoy a punto de correrme._  


  
  
A pesar de lo divertido que había sido, el sábado por la mañana me sentí fuera de lugar durante un par de horas. No me arrepentía de nada exactamente, pero me avergonzaba un poco de lo que había hecho. Me pareció que le había dado a Harry una muy mala impresión de mí al presentarme en un barrio cualquiera dispuesto a permitirle hacer lo que quisiera conmigo delante de un millón de espejos, en un lugar donde seguramente nadie oiría mis gritos si necesitaba ayuda.

  
La cosa era que, incluso bajo esa ligera capa de mortificación, sabía que nunca me había sentido más vivo. Por extraño que pareciera, él hacía que me sintiera seguro, como si pudiera pedirle cualquier cosa. Como si hubiera visto algo en mí que nadie más veía. No se sorprendió ni me juzgó cuando le expuse mis condiciones en su oficina. No parpadeó cuando le dije que no practicaríamos el sexo en ninguna cama.

  
Me senté frente al escritorio de mi despacho y cerré los ojos para recordar la última vez que me había acostado con Andy, más de cuatro meses atrás. Habíamos dejado de molestarnos en discutir por su agenda o por la mía, y la falta de intimidad de nuestra relación se había convertido en una sombra oscura que lo envolvía todo.

  
En un esfuerzo por animar las cosas, una noche me presenté en su oficina sin llevar ropa interior. Por lo avergonzado que se sintió al verme, cualquiera habría dicho que llevaba un disfraz de pato amarillo. «No puedo acostarme contigo aquí», siseó mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

  
Quizá dijera aquello porque solo podía acostarse con otras mujeres y otros hombres en su despacho. Me sentí humillado.

  
Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta y me marché.

  
Más tarde, esa misma noche, volvió a casa y se esforzó un poco: me despertó, me besó e intentó tomarse su tiempo y hacerlo bien.

  
No sirvió de nada.

  
Parpadeé para abrir los ojos y, en ese preciso y aleatorio instante, comprendí por fin la realidad. Harry hacía que me sintiera muy bien, y Andy solo me había hecho sentir miserable. Había llegado el momento de madurar y dejar de disculparme por hacer lo que quería. Aunque deseaba muchísimo a Harry, el hecho de saber que al final tendría noticias suyas me permitió dejar de darle vueltas al cómo o al cuándo durante la mayor parte de la semana. Sin embargo, cuando terminó el almuerzo del viernes y todavía no se había puesto en contacto conmigo, se me ocurrió pensar que si Harry quería poner fin al asunto solo debía dejar de enviarme mensajes de texto. No habíamos puesto reglas sobre cómo seguir ni sobre cómo dejarlo educadamente. En realidad, tal y como yo lo había establecido, la forma más digna de dejarlo sería sencillamente desaparecer. Había algo reconfortante en un arreglo tan tenue que podía evaporarse sin más.

  
Aun así, quería verlo de nuevo.

  
Guardé el teléfono en el cajón del escritorio, decidido a no llevarlo conmigo a la reunión de esa tarde. Sin embargo, después de diez minutos de charla sobre una campaña de marketing de lencería empecé a acordarme de cómo Harry había deslizado mis calzoncillos por mis piernas y busqué una excusa para levantarme y regresar a mi oficina a por el móvil.

  
Ningún mensaje. Mierda.

  
Cuando volví a la sala de conferencias, vi que Zayn estaba pasando las diapositivas a toda velocidad. Por mí no había problema, porque ya las había visto antes, pero sabía que los aprendices que acababan de llegar tenían ganas de vomitar su almuerzo.

  
—Más despacio, Zayn —le dije con tono tranquilo.

  
Él me miró de inmediato, con una furia apenas controlada.

  
—¿Qué?

  
Tragué saliva. Colegas o no, todavía me daba un miedo de muerte.

  
—Creo que estás pasando los esquemas de división de marketing demasiado rápido —expliqué—. Los acabaste ayer mismo, cuando estos chicos estaban todavía en el avión. Permíteles que los asimilen.

  
Asintió con rigidez y volvió a mirar la pantalla. Casi pude oír cómo contaba hasta diez en su cabeza mientras les permitía leer la diapositiva, y miré a Niall, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Mi amigo lo miraba y mordía el bolígrafo para contener la risa. Dudaba mucho que Zayn les tuviera mucha simpatía a los empleados de RMG que acababan de trasladar toda su vida y quienes debían memorizar diecisiete tablas de cifras de mercado en veinticuatro horas.

  
—¿Mejor? —preguntó al tiempo que pasaba a la siguiente diapositiva sin esperar una respuesta.

  
«Súbete al tren o espera el siguiente». Eso era lo que le había oído decirle a Zayn a un nuevo socio de marketing llamado Cole.

  
Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa y, tras pedir disculpas entre dientes por la interrupción, lo cogí. Di gracias al universo por Zayn Malik y su interminable, impaciente y entretenido perfeccionismo. Durante dos minutos enteros, había olvidado preguntarme si Harry todavía estaba interesado en quedar conmigo.

  
*La Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York tiene algunos libros fascinantes. Edificio Schwartzman. 18.30. Lleva pantalones vaqueros, ropa normal de calle y pasa de calzoncillos.*

  
Miré el teléfono con una sonrisa y pensé que Harry era un cabrón con suerte, porque solo me hacía falta quitarme la ropa interior antes de reunirme con él. Cuando levanté la vista, Niall aún tenía el bolígrafo en la boca, pero esta vez me miraba a mí con las cejas enarcadas. Volví a concentrarme en Zayn e ignoré su mirada, pero no logré contener la sonrisa entusiasmada.  


 

***

 

  
Estaba claro que había demasiados edificios emblemáticos en Nueva York, todos muy conocidos o llenos de historia. Sin embargo, pocos me resultaban tan familiares como la biblioteca pública, con sus estatuas de leones y sus gigantescas escaleras.

  
Había visto a Harry cuatro veces desde la primera noche en la discoteca, y aunque aquella era una cita planeada, me quedé sin aliento cuando vi a mi apuesto desconocido. Se mantenía alejado de la gente que lo rodeaba y me tomé unos momentos para comérmelo con los ojos, mientras él me buscaba entre la multitud.

  
Traje negro, camisa gris oscuro, sin corbata. Le había crecido el pelo en las últimas dos semanas, y aunque lo llevaba más largo, me gustaba así, despeinado. Me imaginaba tirando de él mientras la cabeza de Harry jugaba en mi entrepierna.

  
Su enorme sombra se proyectaba en los escalones mientras la gente se apartaba a su alrededor. «Quiero verte desnudo a la luz del día. Quiero ver fotos nuestras a pleno sol», pensé.

  
En ese momento, Harry me pilló mirándolo embobado. Esbozó una sonrisa perspicaz antes de hacerme un gesto con el dedo índice para indicarme que me acercara.

  
—Me estabas mirando —bromeó cuando llegué a su lado.

  
Me eché a reír y aparté la mirada.

  
—Claro que no.

  
—Para ser alguien que disfruta tanto cuando le miran en los momentos más íntimos, te muestras muy tímido cuando te pillan haciendo de voyeur.

  
Sentí un aguijonazo bajo las costillas y noté que mi sonrisa se marchitaba. Hablé casi sin pensarlo.

  
—Solo me alegro de verte.

  
Eso lo pilló desprevenido, pero se recuperó con una sonrisa radiante.

  
—¿Preparado para jugar?

  
Asentí con la cabeza. A pesar de la oleada de calor que había comenzado a extenderse por mi piel, me sentía extrañamente nervioso. La semana anterior habíamos tenido una audiencia de cientos de espejos, pero por lo demás habíamos estado solos. Allí en la biblioteca había muchísima gente, incluso a las seis y media del viernes.

  
—Esto parece interesante —murmuré antes de volverme hacia la entrada cuando él colocó dos dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

  
—Confía en mí —dijo, y luego se inclinó un poco para susurrarme—: esto es justo lo que te gusta.

  
Una vez dentro, se situó delante de mí y avanzó como si no fuéramos más que un par de desconocidos que atravesaban la entrada de la biblioteca e iban en la misma dirección. Mientras lo seguía, vi que varias personas lo miraban; un par de ellas lo señalaron y se hicieron gestos entre sí. Solo en el centro de Manhattan reconocerían de inmediato a un capitalista de riesgo ligón.

  
Lo seguí, y debo admitir que estaba más atento a lo bien que se le ajustaba la chaqueta sobre sus amplios hombros que al lugar donde nos dirigíamos.

  
—¿Cuánto sabes sobre la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, Louis? —preguntó después de aminorar el paso—. ¿Sobre esta rama en particular?

  
Busqué en mi memoria detalles que pudiera haber visto en alguna película o en la tele.

  
—¿Además de lo que sale en la escena inicial de Los Cazafantasmas? No mucho —admití.

  
Harry se echó a reír.

  
—Esta biblioteca se diferencia de casi todas las demás en el hecho de que depende mucho de la generosidad privada. Los benefactores, entre los que me incluyo —añadió con un guiño—, se interesan en ciertas colecciones y hacen generosas donaciones (muy generosas, en ocasiones), y a veces se les conceden pequeños favores a cambio. Discretamente, por supuesto.

  
—Por supuesto —repetí.

  
Se detuvo y se volvió para sonreírme.

  
—Esta es la sala que reconoce la mayor parte de la gente, la Sala Principal de Lectura Rose.

  
Miré a mi alrededor. Era una estancia cálida y acogedora, llena de susurros y del sonido amortiguado de los pasos y las páginas. Clavé la vista en el techo, pintado como si fuera el cielo, en las ventanas arqueadas y en las resplandecientes lámparas de lo alto, y por un instante me pregunté si Harry pensaba hacérmelo sobre una de las enormes mesas de madera que se alineaban en aquella gigantesca y concurrida sala.

  
Debí de parecer indeciso, porque Harry rio por lo bajo a mi lado.

  
—Tranquilízate —dijo mientras me cogía del codo—. Ni siquiera yo soy tan atrevido.

  
Me pidió que lo esperara mientras atravesaba la estancia para hablar con un caballero mayor que, según parecía, sabía muy bien quién era Harry. Sentí que me ruborizaba al ver que el hombre me miraba por encima del hombro de Harry, así que aparté la vista de inmediato y la alcé hasta el techo pintado. Solo unos momentos después, bajé con Harry un estrecho tramo de escaleras hacia una pequeña habitación llena de libros.

  
Harry sabía exactamente dónde iba, y no pude evitar preguntarme si visitaba mucho ese lugar o si había explorado el lugar aquella misma semana. Lo cierto era que me gustaban las dos posibilidades: el Harry que conocía la biblioteca tan bien como los que trabajaban allí, y el Harry que había pensado en aquello tanto como yo.

  
Se detuvo en un rincón apartado, un lugar angosto y abarrotado de libros. Daba la impresión de que los montones de ejemplares se cernían sobre nosotros desde ambos lados, y tanta estrechez me produjo la extraña sensación de que las paredes nos encerraban poco a poco. Oí una tos y me di cuenta de que había al menos una persona allí con nosotros.

  
La anticipación empezó a tamborilear en mi entrepierna.

  
Harry cogió un libro de una estantería sin mirarlo en realidad.

  
—¿Lees textos eróticos, Louis?

  
Al ver que se reía de mi reacción, supe que mis ojos debían de estar a punto de salirse de las cuencas. No era un mojigato, y no estaba cerrado a la idea del erotismo; sencillamente, nunca me había dado por leerlo.

  
—No mucho.

  
—¿No mucho? ¿O nunca?

  
—He leído algunas novelas románticas…

  
Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

  
—No estoy hablando de portadas dulces en las que aparecen torsos masculinos desnudos. Me refiero a libros en los que alguien cuenta qué se siente cuando un hombre le penetra. Lo mucho que le gusta que introduzca la lengua en su interior. Cómo describe su sabor cuando le pide que lo haga. Me refiero a libros que describen el acto de «follar».

  
Mi corazón empezó a martillear por debajo del esternón al oírlo hablar con tanta naturalidad de cosas que me hacían desear cerrar los ojos y retorcerme.

  
—En ese caso, no. No he leído nada de eso.

  
—Bueno, entonces —dijo mientras me entregaba el libro—, me alegro de poder presenciar esta significativa ocasión.

  
Eché un vistazo a la portada. Anaïs Nin. Delta de Venus. Conocía el nombre y, como todo el mundo, también su reputación. No me interesaba mucho la narración heterosexual, pero tenía cierta curiosidad.

  
—Genial, vamos a echarle un vistazo —le di la vuelta en busca de algún número o código de barras. Pero el ejemplar era de cuero, con gruesas páginas bañadas en oro. Resultaba evidente que se trataba de una edición rara—. ¿Vamos a llevárnoslo?

  
—Oh, no, no, no, no. En realidad, no se pueden sacar libros de esta biblioteca —dijo—. Y, además, ¿dónde estaría la diversión entonces? La acústica aquí es magnífica, con la madera, los techos y demás…

  
—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? —se me encogió el corazón. Aunque me encantaba la idea de leer algo picante con Harry cerca, esa noche me apetecía mucho más poder volverme completamente salvaje.

  
Él asintió.

  
—Y vas a leer para mí.

  
—¿Quieres que te lea una novela erótica aquí?

  
—Sí. Y es muy probable que sienta la necesidad de follarte aquí también. La semana pasada quería que gritaras, pero esta… —Me apartó un mechón de flequillo de la frente y compuso una mueca—, no podrás hacerlo.

  
Tragué saliva con fuerza, sin saber muy bien si aquello era lo que quería o algo que me aterraba. La mano que había extendido sobre mi nuca resultaba relajante. Tenía la palma caliente y sus dedos eran tan largos que casi me llegaban a la tráquea.

  
—Solo me has dado los viernes, y sin camas —dijo—. Dadas las circunstancias, quiero hacer algo contigo que con absoluta seguridad no hayas experimentado antes.

  
—¿Y tú? —Reconsideré por qué conocía tan bien esta sala.

  
Él negó con la cabeza.

  
—La mayoría de la gente no tiene acceso a esta zona. Y puedo asegurarte que jamás me he tirado a alguien en la biblioteca. Puede que pienses que soy un experto, pero la mayoría de mis aventuras han sido en una limusina, mientras llevaba a alguien a algún sitio. Ahora que lo pienso, soy bastante tradicional.

  
Había libertad en aquella soltería deliberada, así que no me hacía falta fingir que aquello significaba algo más de lo que parecía. Pero aunque se trataba solo de una cuestión de sexo, aunque era el primer hombre con quien había estado al que en realidad no necesitaba conocer en absoluto, llevaba deseando sus caricias toda la semana.

  
Estiré el brazo y tiré de su cabeza para acercarlo.

  
—Me parece bien. No necesito que seas un chico bueno.

  
Harry se echó a reír mientras me besaba.

  
—Seré bastante bueno contigo, te lo prometo. Hasta ahora has rechazado la parte trasera de mi limusina o un polvo rápido en mi apartamento. Me estás haciendo romper todas mis costumbres.

  
Resultábamos invisibles gracias a los libros que nos rodeaban, pero si alguien se acercaba a nuestro rinconcito oscuro, nos vería. Empecé a sentir dentro de mí ese anhelo dulce e intenso que me arqueaba la espalda y me desbocaba el corazón.

  
Harry dio un paso adelante y se inclinó para empezar a besarme la comisura de los labios. Ronroneó ante el contacto y sonrió.

  
—Estoy siguiendo tus reglas, pero eso significa que estoy empalmado constantemente. Borré el vídeo, pero debo admitir que me arrepiento. ¿Dejarás que te haga más fotos esta noche?

  
No hizo falta más que eso para derretirme.

  
—Sí.

  
Me sonrió de una forma que me hizo temer haberle entregado un pedacito de mi alma al diablo. Pero luego me besó la mandíbula y susurró:

  
—Sabes que nunca se las enseñaré a nadie. Detesto la idea de que otro hombre te vea así. Cuando me dejes, el próximo cabrón tendrá que averiguar solito cómo complacerte.

  
—¿Cuando te deje?

  
Se encogió de hombros y me miró con expresión sincera.

  
—Cuando acabes con esto. Como quieras llamarlo.

  
—Había empezado a dudar de si este viernes me enviarías o no un mensaje. Me preguntaba si así acabaría la historia.

  
—Creo que eso sería una gilipollez —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Si alguno de los dos quiere poner fin al asunto, mejor que tenga la cortesía de decirlo, ¿no?

  
Asentí, extrañamente aliviado. Sospechaba que aunque había hecho un trato conmigo mismo para que aquella fuera una relación basada en el sexo, la echaría de menos cuando acabara. Echaría de menos a Harry. No solo era un amante maravilloso, también era muy divertido.

  
Sin embargo, era un ligón bisexual y se tomaba la relación tan en serio como yo… O sea, ni lo más mínimo.

  
—Ahora que hemos aclarado eso… —Me hizo volverme para colocarme de cara a la estantería y me quitó la chaqueta vaquera, apoyándola en una mesa cercana.

  
Me rodeó con el brazo, abrió el libro, buscó un pasaje específico y luego me colocó la mano para que lo mantuviera abierto. Estaba frente a la estantería y tenía a Harry apretado contra la espalda, así que me sentía completamente escondido, como si estuviera enterrado en ese hombre enorme. O quizá refugiado.

  
—Lee —susurró, y sentí su aliento cálido en la oreja—. Empieza por aquí.

  
Me señaló con el índice el párrafo del capítulo. Yo no sabía qué ocurría, quién lo estaba narrando, pero me di cuenta de que no importaba.

  
Me humedecí los labios y empecé a leer.

  
—«Cuando se encontraron Louise y él, Antonio quedó poderosamente fascinado por la blancura de aquella piel, la turgencia de los senos, el gentil talle…».

  
Harry metió las manos bajo mi camiseta y las deslizó por las costillas y mi pecho.

  
—Joder, qué suave eres.

  
Una de sus manos bajó por el costado hasta mi entrepierna para comprobar lo duro que estaba. Empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones y acto seguido, me los bajó hasta las rodillas.

  
Me resultaba muy difícil concentrarme en el texto que tenía delante, pero seguí leyendo. Harry apartó las manos, pero eso solo me aclaró la cabeza un momento, porque noté que se movía detrás de mí y oí el chasquido de su cinturón al desabrocharse. Apenas podía procesar las palabras que leía, ya que solo estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría detrás de mí.

  
¿Podría seguir con aquello? No estábamos en la pista de baile de una discoteca, con luces fuertes y cuerpos que se retorcían; tampoco en un restaurante vacío donde él podía meter la mano bajo la mesa. Estábamos en la más famosa de las bibliotecas públicas, llena de libros raros, suelos de mármol… e historia literaria. No habíamos hablado en alto desde que entramos en el edificio, así que ¿cómo íbamos a practicar sexo? Una cosa era imaginarlo y otra bien distinta estar allí a punto de hacerlo.

  
Estaba nervioso.

  
Mierda, estaba aterrorizado. Pero también excitado. Todas mis neuronas estaban activas, la sangre corría a toda velocidad por mis venas.

  
Empezaron a fallarme las palabras mientras leía.

  
—Concéntrate, Louis.

  
Parpadeé para centrarme en el libro y me esforcé para prestar toda mi atención a las palabras de la página.

  
—«Antonio se reía por cualquier cosa. Daba la sensación de que prescindía del mundo entero y que solo existía el goce sensual; que no habría un mañana ni más encuentros con nadie; que solo contaba aquella habitación, aquella tarde, aquel lecho».

  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar, y sin previo aviso, Harry me penetró con un dedo lleno de lubricante. Estaba tan excitado y con ganas de sexo que no le costó dilatarme hasta llenarme con tres. No le habían hecho falta muchas caricias, solo había tenido que darme un libro y toquetearme un poco antes de empezar a desvestirse. Solté un gemido y deseé que encontrara una manera de hundirse hasta el fondo dentro de mí. Estaba convencido de que me partiría en dos, y de que eso me proporcionaría el mayor placer de mi vida.

  
—Silencio —me recordó mientras reemplazaba los dedos por su polla, entrando y saliendo de mí muy despacio.

  
Estaba muy duro, muy grande. Recordé el agudo escozor que había sentido cuando me tomó desde atrás la semana anterior, frente a los espejos. Recordé lo mucho que había temido y ansiado sus embestidas brutales. Harry había visto la expresión de mi rostro al llegar al orgasmo reflejada en cien espejos diferentes, y eso lo había vuelto loco. Más que cualquier otra cosa, verlo así me había proporcionado el mejor clímax de la noche.

  
Estábamos al final de un pasillo oscuro, pero oía los ruidos apagados de alguien que se encontraba a unas cuantas estanterías de distancia. Me mordí el labio cuando Harry pasó el brazo por delante de mi cadera para acceder a mi pene y acariciarme.

  
—Sigue leyendo.

  
Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Hablaba en serio? Si le daba permiso a mi garganta para emitir algún sonido, no sería responsable de lo que surgiera.

  
—No puedo —dije con voz ahogada.

  
—Claro que puedes —aseguró, como si solo me hubiera pedido que respirara hondo. Deslizó los dedos por mi longitud una vez más para provocarme—. ¿O quieres que paremos?

  
Lo fulminé con la mirada por encima del hombro y decidí ignorar su risilla entre dientes. No tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado o de lo que sucedía en la historia más allá de que Antonio le había desgarrado el vestido a Louise y la había dejado solo con un enorme cinturón. Apenas podía respirar, pero empecé a leer de nuevo con una cadencia tensa y balbuceante que pareció volver loco a Harry. Clavó los dedos en mis caderas y se hinchó dentro de mí.

  
—Por favor… —supliqué.

  
—Por Dios —jadeó—. Sigue leyendo.

  
De algún modo conseguí hilar las palabras, y el pasaje se volvió tórrido y salvaje. Muy descriptivo. La humedad del sexo de ella era «miel». El hombre chupaba y saboreaba cada rincón del cuerpo de la mujer, no dejaba de explorarla y provocarla. En cierto momento empecé a sentirme tan excitado con su deseo como con el mío y, para mi horror, sentí que el lubricante que siempre usaba Harry para ayudar a la penetración se derramaba por mis muslos, deslizándose entre nosotros con la fuerza de los movimientos.

  
Él se estremeció detrás de mí y muy pronto perdió tanto la paciencia como el ritmo. Me aferraba la cadera con una mano y supuse que en la otra tenía el teléfono y que estaba haciendo fotos.

  
—Joder, Louis. Tócate.

  
Mantuve el libro abierto con el antebrazo y bajé la mano para masturbarme. Estaba tan hinchado, el orgasmo era tan inminente, que empecé a correrme cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos. La última de mis palabras quedó a medias.

  
—«… pensó que… iba a… volverse loca… con u..».

  
Cuando mis músculos dejaron de temblar, Harry se hundió con fuerza unas cuantas veces más y luego se quedó inmóvil, con la boca apretada contra mi cuello para sofocar un gemido.

  
La estancia estaba en completo silencio, y me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía si nos habíamos puesto muy ruidosos. Había leído en susurros, de eso estaba seguro. Pero ¿había gritado al correrme? Me había entregado por completo a las sensaciones y no tenía ni idea.

  
Harry salió de mí con un suave gruñido.

  
—Vuelvo ahora mismo —me susurró.

  
Me incorporé y empecé a arreglarme la ropa mientras desaparecía a mi espalda. Volvió y me dio un beso en la nuca.

  
—Mmm. Adorable.

  
Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

  
—Y según tus reglas —dijo, mirándome mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta del traje—, supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos.

  
Aunque ya lo había hecho, me estiré la ropa una vez más. Ese era nuestro acuerdo, el que yo le había exigido, pero me sentía… extraño. Harry siguió mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si dijera: «Acabo de proporcionarte un orgasmo bestial y pareces un poco mareado… Pero oye, ¡son tus puñeteras reglas!».

  
Sentí la tentación de estar de acuerdo.

  
—Vale. Perfecto. Me alegro de que estemos en la misma línea —dije, en cambio.

  
Él se echó a reír y volvió a colocar el libro en la estantería.

  
—Y podemos dar gracias de que esa línea no esté en la Página Seis, ¿verdad? Un polvo genial y sin escándalos. Te aseguro que estamos muy de acuerdo.

  
—¿Nunca te hartas de eso? —pregunté—. ¿De que la gente te vigile?

  
Recordaba lo mucho que me molestaba que todo el mundo diera su opinión sobre mi peinado o sobre lo que llevaba puesto cuando estaba con Andy, las especulaciones sobre si había ganado o perdido peso o con quién iba. Me pregunté si a él le pasaba lo mismo.

  
—En realidad, no soy una verdadera celebridad. Aquí a la gente solo le interesa saber qué tengo entre manos. Creo que la mayoría de los que leen esa basura solo quieren pensar que lo paso bien.

  
Eso parecía muy optimista.

  
—¿En serio? A mí me parece que lo que quieren es pillarte con los pantalones bajados.

  
—Un momento, ¿no es eso lo que quieres tú? —se echó a reír cuando me vio poner los ojos en blanco y luego añadió—: La imagen de ligón es muy conveniente para ellos. No me tiro a una persona diferente cada noche.

  
—Bueno, al menos no últimamente —dije mientras me estiraba para besarlo.

  
Algo atravesó su mirada, un diminuto brillo de confusión que se despejó enseguida.

  
—Muy cierto —se agachó y me besó con dulzura, sujetándome la cara con la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

  
Asentí, algo desconcertado. Harry me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras subía las escaleras hacia la planta principal de la biblioteca. Nada había cambiado: el ruido de los susurros y las páginas todavía llenaba el ambiente, y nadie miró en nuestra dirección. Lo que habíamos hecho resultaba emocionante, y también el hecho de que nadie lo supiera.

  
Estábamos cerca de la salida cuando Harry me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta un rincón oscuro.

  
—Solo uno más —dijo justo antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos.

  
Fue un beso dulce y suave, y su boca se pegó a la mía como si no quisiera ser él quien se apartara.

  
Tragué saliva cuando volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

  
—Hasta la semana que viene, Pétalo.

  
Y se fue. Cuando lo vi atravesar la salida y dirigirse hacia el sol del ocaso, me pregunté cuánto me arrepentiría de aquello cuando terminara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry.**  
  
El lunes por la tarde estaba de un humor de perros. Estaba más caliente que los huevos de un ciclista, mi hermana mayor no dejaba de hacer ruiditos para convencer a mi madre de que volviera a trasladarse a Holmes Chapel y la oficina de Liam tenía mejores vistas que la mía.  
  
—Eres un puto capullo —murmuré mientras cortaba el pollo.  
  
Liam se echó a reír y se metió un enorme trozo de su almuerzo en la boca.  
  
—¿Es por lo de las vistas otra vez?  
  
—Claro que sí, joder —lo apunté con los palillos a la cara, aunque apenas le había entendido con la berenjena picante que tenía en la boca—. ¿Te importaría recordarme de nuevo por qué te quedaste con esta oficina?  
  
—Llegaste tarde a la primera visita. Puse la placa con mi nombre en la puerta. Ya está.  
  
Cierto. Por primera vez desde que me mudé a Nueva York, aquel día me había tirado a una mujer en su casa y, tal y como suponía, me quedé atrapado. Por lo general prefería el sexo en mi apartamento, donde siempre podía poner la excusa de que mi madre estaba al caer o que debía ir a algún sitio. En las casas ajenas siempre te ofrecían té y querían que te quedaras a dormir.  
  
No era un completo imbécil. Siempre había estado tan abierto a las relaciones como cualquiera. Lo que ocurría era que todavía no había encontrado a alguien que me hiciera desear no pasar la noche en mi propia cama. Todas las mujeres y hombres a los que había conocido se habían presentado ellos mismos, sabían quién era yo, sabían quién era la persona a la que creían desear. Para ser una ciudad tan grande, muchas veces Nueva York resultaba minúscula.  
  
Miré por la ventana para contemplar las magníficas vistas (puto Liam), y pensé en Louis. Últimamente era una distracción constante. Era todo un misterio. Si una persona quería que un hombre no dejara de pensar en ella, no tenía más que decirle que solo podía acostarse con ella una vez a la semana y ¡bum!, se acabó la concentración.  
  
Me pregunté qué respondería si Louis me pidiera alguna vez que me quedara a pasar la noche en su casa.  
  
«Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, imbécil. Dirías que sí».  
  
Me había acostado con varias docenas de personas desde que me trasladé a Estados Unidos, pero últimamente me costaba mucho recordar los detalles. Cualquier cosa relacionada con el sexo me hacía pensar en Louis. Era un chico dulce y salvaje. Ocultaba mucho de sí mismo, pero me dejaba que lo follara como quisiera. Jamás había conocido a alguien que fuera a la vez tan reservado y tan abierto.  
  
—He conocido a un hombre, colega.  
  
Liam metió los palillos en el recipiente de la comida y la deslizó por encima del escritorio.  
  
—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso ahora?  
  
—No sé. Quizá.  
  
—Llevas viéndote con él un tiempo, ¿no es así?  
  
—Unas cuantas semanas, sí.  
  
—¿Solo con él?  
  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
—Tiene un polvazo, y me alegro, porque me dijo que no quería que me acostara con ninguna otra persona.  
  
Liam me miró como diciendo: «¡No me jodas!». Pasé de él.  
  
—Pero es diferente. Hay algo en él… —Me froté la boca y miré por la ventana. ¿Qué coño me pasaba ese día?—. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.  
  
—¿Lo conozco?  
  
—No creo —intenté recordar si Liam había conocido a Louis en la fiesta de recaudación de fondos. Pasé con él la mayor parte de la noche una vez que dejé a Louis para que se arreglara y se aseara un poco, y me parecía que no habían hablado.  
  
—Y no piensas decirme quién es —Liam se echó a reír y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Te ha robado el alma, jovenzuelo?  
  
—Vete a la mierda. —Cogí la bolsa de plástico y metí los recipientes de comida casi vacíos dentro—. Me gusta y punto. Pero por ahora es solo sexo. Por mutuo acuerdo.  
  
—Eso es bueno —señaló Liam con cautela—. Entonces no es un cazafortunas.  
  
—¿Soy un capullo por pensar que eso es muy raro? Él no quiere más. Y creo que si yo lo quisiera, saldría corriendo. Le aterroriza que lo vean en público conmigo. ¿Crees que me gusta tanto porque no le interesa nada de mí que no sea mi maldita polla?  
  
Y, como siempre que pensaba en Louis, empecé a intentar adivinar su juego.  
  
Liam silbó por lo bajo.  
  
—Parece un tío fantástico. Pero no entiendo por qué está interesado en tu polla. Con lo diminuta que es, jamás llegarás a ser la mitad de hombre que tu madre.  
  
—¿Acabas de insultar a Anne? Eres un imbécil.  
  
Se encogió de hombros y abrió una galletita de la fortuna.  
  
—Eres de los que baja la tapa para mear, ¿a que sí? —pregunté con una sonrisa.  
  
—Qué va. No me gusta mojarme la polla.  
  
—Liam. La única manera que tienes de complacer a una mujer es entregarle tu tarjeta de crédito, colega.  
  
Y de algún modo, en el torrente de insultos que siguieron, Liam me hizo olvidar que me comportaba como un imbécil patético con aquel tema y dejé de preocuparme de si Louis me estaba jodiendo la cabeza o no.  
  
Después de comer me marché de la oficina y cogí un taxi casi de inmediato para hacer una visita rápida a una nueva exposición que estaban montando en Chelsea. Había ayudado a un viejo cliente a encontrar y abrir una galería, y ese cliente estaba preparando una exposición de unas extrañas fotos de E. J. Bellocq que solo duraría unas semanas. No hizo falta más que un correo electrónico suyo en el que decía «Están aquí» para que aplazara todos mis planes para el resto del día. Me moría de ganas de ver las piezas reconstruidas a partir de los negativos dañados de la colección «Storyville» de Bellocq, que nunca antes se habían mostrado. Aunque había conocido su trabajo cuando ya tenía cierta edad, había sido Bellocq quien había instigado mi fascinación por las fotografías corporales, con sus ángulos, su sencillez y su aparente vulnerabilidad.  
  
No obstante, hasta que conocí a Louis jamás me había hecho una foto con un amante.  
  
Y ese era el problema principal. La mayoría de las fotografías en las que aparecíamos Louis y yo no se parecían en nada a la obra de Bellocq, pero aun así ver su obra me recordaba a él. Sus bíceps firmes, su abdomen suave y la dulce curva de su trasero.  
  
Eché un vistazo al teléfono y deseé por enésima vez haber fotografiado sus ojos mientras hacíamos el amor.  
  
«Joder. Sexo. Cuando practicábamos el sexo».  
  
Fuera hacía calor, aunque no era insoportable, y después de ver las fotos necesitaba darme un paseo para tranquilizarme un poco. El trayecto desde Chelsea al centro no estuvo mal, pero al rodear Times Square me di cuenta de que me seguía un hombre con una cámara.  
  
Siempre había dado por hecho que los paparazzi no tardarían en descubrir que no era un tipo ni de lejos tan interesante como ellos creían, pero todavía no había ocurrido. Me vigilaban todos los fines de semana, en todas las galas benéficas y en todas las celebraciones laborales. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que me ocurrió algo interesante (aparte de alguna que otra cita con la famosilla de turno), pero casi la mitad de las veces que se me ocurría pasear por Manhattan solo, alguien me encontraba.  
  
Y, de pronto, mi buen humor se desvaneció. Estaba listo para irme a casa, para ver Pitón sin prestarle atención y tomarme unas cervezas. Todavía era un puto martes, y deseaba a Louis.  
  
—¡Lárgate! —exclamé por encima del hombro.  
  
—Solo una foto, Harry. Una foto y un comentario sobre el rumor que circula sobre Kendall y tú.  
  
Joder. ¿Otra vez con esa mierda? La había conocido en un concierto hacía un mes.  
  
—Sí. Desde luego que me estoy tirando a Kendall Jenner. ¿De verdad crees que soy la persona a quien debes pedirle confirmación?  
  
Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando un taxi frenó en seco junto a la acera y la puerta trasera se abrió de par en par. Del interior surgió un brazo desnudo y suave que me hizo un gesto frenético con la mano para que entrara. Un instante después, Louis se asomó con una sonrisa.  
  
—¡Sube de una vez!  
  
Mi cerebro tardó varios segundos en conectar con mi boca y con mis piernas.  
  
—Joder. Sí. Qué buena idea.  
  
Me subí al taxi, dejé el maletín en el suelo y lo miré de arriba abajo.  
  
—Hola, Harry. Parecías un poco… acosado.  
  
—Has interpretado muy bien la situación —dije, sin apartar la vista de él.  
  
Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa extraña, elusiva.  
  
—Putos paparazzi… —mascullé.  
  
Él cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla y volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
  
—Pobrecito… ¿Necesitas que te mimen?  
  
Había un fuego en sus ojos que no había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en la discoteca, mientras me arrastraba por el pasillo.  
  
«Estás en un buen lío, colega».  
  
Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ceñidos, con la parte de abajo doblada hacia arriba. Sabía lo que él sentía. Bajé la vista hasta su entrepierna, donde se abultaba la tela.  
  
—Me alegro de verte —le dije a su cuello—. He tenido un día horrible. ¿Puedo enterrar mi cara ahí ya?  
  
—¡Nada de sexo en mi coche! —ladró el taxista—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora?  
  
Miré a Louis en busca de ayuda, pero él se limitó a enarcar las cejas y a sonreír.  
  
—Siga hacia arriba por el parque —murmuré—. Todavía no estoy seguro.  
  
El tipo se encogió de hombros y giró el volante para alejarse del tráfico sin dejar de refunfuñar entre dientes.  
  
—Estás precioso —le dije a Louis antes de inclinarme para darle un beso.  
  
—Siempre dices lo mismo.  
  
Me encogí de hombros y le lamí el cuello. Joder. Sabía a té dulce y a naranjas.  
  
—Ven a casa conmigo.  
  
Él rio y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No. Tengo entradas para un espectáculo a las ocho.  
  
—¿Con quién vas a ir?  
  
—Solo —se enderezó y miró por la ventana.  
  
Estiré el brazo para cogerle la mano y entrelacé los dedos con los suyos.  
  
—Seguro que lo repiten otra noche. Y eso significa que deberías venir a casa conmigo y montarte un rato en mi polla.  
  
Louis miró al taxista con los ojos abiertos como platos. El tipo nos fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, pero no dijo nada.  
  
—No —susurró mientras buscaba mis ojos. Intentó apartar la mano de la mía, pero no se lo permití—. Pero ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
  
Tenía el pelo peinado como el día que lo conocí y parecía diminuto a mi lado. Me entró un pánico desconocido: ¿me había pasado con la pregunta? En sus momentos más sinceros y vulnerables parecía muy inocente.  
  
—Lo que quieras —respondí.  
  
—He estado pensando en una cosa… ¿Por qué eres tan famoso aquí? Sí, estás como un tren y tienes mucho éxito, pero Nueva York está llena de tipos guapos con éxito. ¿Por qué te acechan los fotógrafos un martes cualquiera?  
  
«Ah».  
  
Sonreí al darme cuenta de que aunque me había investigado en la red, todavía no había llegado muy lejos.  
  
—Creí que habías hecho los deberes.  
  
—Me aburrí después de pasar tres páginas de fotos en las que aparecías vestido de etiqueta y rodeado de mujeres.  
  
Me eché a reír.  
  
—Te aseguro que no me siguen por eso.  
  
Me quedé en silencio un instante, preguntándome por qué quería hablar de aquello en ese momento cuando había guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo.  
  
—Me mudé aquí hace unos seis años —comencé. Él asintió; era evidente que ya conocía ese dato—. Y alrededor de un mes después de llegar conocí a una mujer llamada Cecily Abel.  
  
Su frente se llenó de arrugas.  
  
—Ese nombre me suena… ¿La conozco?  
  
Me encogí de hombros.  
  
—Puede que la conozcas, pero no me sorprendería que no fuera así. Era una mujer famosa en Broadway, pero, como suele ocurrir en el mundo del teatro neoyorquino, su fama no se extendía hasta la región meridional.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que «era» famosa en Broadway?  
  
Observé sus dedos, entrelazados con los míos.  
  
—Creo que Cecily, y su dramática desaparición de los escenarios, es la razón por la que soy famoso. Se marchó de Nueva York con bastante prisa, después de enviar una carta que se publicó en el Post. En ella detallaba sus quejas contra esta ciudad, entre las que se incluyen, y cito literalmente: «Directores que no saben tener las manos quietas, políticos promiscuos y sabuesos inversores que no reconocen lo que es bueno cuando lo tienen».  
  
—¿Te amaba?  
  
—Sí. Y, como suele ocurrir en la vida, su amor no era correspondido.  
  
Los ojos de Louis se oscurecieron un poco y sus labios adquirieron una expresión desconcertada.  
  
—Eso ha sido bastante irrespetuoso.  
  
—Créeme, no soy nada irrespetuoso con Cecily. Ella está bien ahora. Felizmente casada en California. Pero, durante un tiempo, tuvo que ver a un médico —antes de que pudiera decir nada, añadí—: Era una buena amiga, y su decisión de dejarlo todo aquí me demostró que no era muy… estable. En realidad, tenía muchos motivos para abandonar la ciudad y yo no fui más que su última decepción. Sencillamente, no la amaba como ella a mí.  
  
Louis alzó la vista hacia el techo del vehículo mientras pensaba.  
  
—Hubiera sido mejor que fueras sincero con ella.  
  
—Por supuesto —le aseguré—. Su estado mental no dependía de si yo la amaba o no, en realidad. Tenía muchos problemas aparte de ese… Pero eso no vende muchos periódicos, ¿verdad?  
  
Cuando volvió a mirarme, sus ojos eran más suaves y había recuperado la sonrisa.  
  
—De modo que la gente se interesó en quién era ese hombre, el hombre que rompió el corazón de la estrella local y la volvió loca.  
  
—Y así me convertí en un misterio. La prensa adora a los canallas mujeriegos, y la carta era bastante dramática. Lo que dicen de mí tan solo es verdad en parte. Es cierto que me encanta el sexo. Pero mi vida rara vez es tan interesante como espera la prensa sensacionalista. He aprendido a pasar por alto lo que diga la gente, tanto si es en un sentido como en otro.  
  
El taxista viró para esquivar a un niño en bicicleta y apretó el claxon con fuerza. El movimiento brusco hizo que Louis quedara apretado contra mi brazo, y yo me regodeé con una sonrisa mientras él alzaba una ceja en un gesto de fingida exasperación.  
  
—Hay un montón de fotos tuyas en la red.  
  
—Algunas de esas personas eran mis amantes, y otras no. Tengo amigas mujeres y según la prensa salgo con todas ellas. —Deslicé el pulgar por la curva de su clavícula, y él bajó la mirada y entrecerró los párpados—. No siento una aversión irracional contra el compromiso. Lo que ocurre es que no he tenido ninguno en muchísimo tiempo.  
  
Levantó la cabeza de golpe y pude ver con perfecta claridad cómo se dilataban sus pupilas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.  
  
—Sí —admití riendo—. Supongo que nuestro arreglo es una especie de compromiso. Pero no cuenta, porque tú te niegas incluso a tener una cita de verdad conmigo.  
  
La sonrisa se marchitó un poco.  
  
—No creo que ninguno de los dos estemos preparados para algo más.  
  
—Bueno —admití—, está claro que somos buenos en lo que hacemos. Y, hablando del tema, he tenido una charla con Liam sobre ti —le dije, dejando que su mirada asesina se concentrara en uno de los lados de mi cara. Resultaba divertido cabrear a Louis—. Sin nombres, Pétalo. Tranquilízate.  
  
Y esperé a que él preguntara qué le había contado a Liam.  
  
Y esperé.  
  
Al final, levanté la mirada y descubrí que todavía me estudiaba con detenimiento. Nos habíamos parado en un semáforo en rojo y todo en el taxi parecía absolutamente inmóvil.  
  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa perversa cuando el vehículo se puso en movimiento una vez más—. ¿Le contaste a Liam que has conocido a un hombre a quien le gusta practicar el sexo en público?  
  
—¡En mi coche no! —gritó el taxista con tanto ímpetu que ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos echamos a reír. El hombre pisó el freno de repente, sobresaltándonos—. ¡En mi coche no!  
  
—No se preocupe, amigo —le dije. Me volví hacia Louis, lo miré con intensidad y murmuré—: Él no me deja follarlo en los coches. Ni los martes.  
  
—No te deja, no —susurró, aunque permitió que lo besara de nuevo.  
  
—Una lástima —dije junto a su boca—. Soy muy bueno en los coches. Y sobre todo los martes.  
  
—En cuanto a esa conversación con Liam —dijo al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para meter la mano bajo la chaqueta del traje a la altura del regazo—. Si no le has dicho mi nombre, ¿qué es lo que le has contado? —Apoyó la palma sobre mi polla y apretó.  
  
¿Pensaba masturbarme en el taxi?  
  
«Qué buena idea, joder».  
  
—Vaya a la Sesenta y cinco con Madison —le dije al taxista—. Y dé un buen rodeo.  
  
El tipo me miró un instante, seguramente pensando en la idea de atravesar Columbus Circle en hora punta, pero asintió y tomó la Sesenta y cinco hacia Broadway.  
  
—Nada de sexo en mi taxi —dijo, esta vez en un tono más bajo.  
  
Me volví hacia Louis.  
  
—Le mencioné que había conocido a un hombre al que me encantaba tirarme. Y puede que también le mencionara que ese hombre no se parecía a nadie que haya conocido.  
  
Louis tiró de la cremallera, me sacó la polla con destreza y me apretó sin ninguna delicadeza. Una extraña oleada de calidez se extendió por mi espalda y me empalmé mientras me daba cuenta de lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo a tocarme con familiaridad.  
  
—¿En qué soy diferente? —se inclinó hacia mí para chuparme la oreja y susurró—: ¿Otros no te masturbaban en los taxis?  
  
Le miré fijamente, preguntándome quién era ese hombre; ese chico fresco, inocente y altamente «follable» que no quería nada más de mí que un buen polvo. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Aquello era real? ¿O se vendría abajo después de unos cuantos orgasmos, admitiría que ya no le gustaba el arreglo y me diría que quería más?  
  
«Es lo más probable».  
  
Pero mientras le miraba, mientras contemplaba sus labios y sus enormes ojos azules, siempre pícaros y perversos, supe que no iba a renunciar a él antes de que hubiera terminado conmigo.  
  
—En realidad, no le conté mucho. Las conversaciones serias con Liam siempre terminan con insultos relacionados con el tamaño del pene.  
  
—Bueno, entonces estoy seguro de que no fuiste muy duro con él. «Me niego a iniciar una batalla de ingenio con un hombre desarmado» —dijo, y se echó a reír junto a mi cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarme.  
  
—Lo cierto —susurré antes de volverme para besarlo—, es que, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea de si la tiene grande o pequeña.  
  
—Bueno, si quieres saberlo, no tengo problema en averiguarlo y contártelo después.  
  
Reí y solté un gruñido en su boca.  
  
—Resulta refrescante mantener una charla con un hombre que no siente la necesidad de resaltar lo inteligente que es a cada momento.  
  
—Nada de sexo —gruñó el taxista, que nos fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.  
  
Levanté las manos y le sonreí.  
  
—No lo estoy tocando, amigo.  
  
El hombre, al parecer, se decidió a ignorarnos. Encendió la radio y bajó la ventanilla para dejar que entraran la brisa de última hora de la tarde y los ruidos incesantes de la ciudad. La mano de Louis empezó a moverse muy despacio hacia arriba, giró en la punta y volvió a bajar.  
  
—Te la chuparía si creyera que él no se iba a dar cuenta —susurró—. En serio, Harry, te mereces lo mejor. Al menos eres guapo por dentro, que es lo que importa.  
  
Solté una carcajada y hundí la cara en su cuello para sofocar el gemido que me provocó al concentrar sus atenciones en la punta.  
  
—Joder, cómo me gusta. Un poco más rápido, amor. ¿Puedes?  
  
Se detuvo un instante al oír el término cariñoso, pero luego volvió la cara para succionarme la mandíbula mientras apretaba el puño y aceleraba el ritmo. Echó un vistazo al taxista, pero el tipo estaba absorto en el programa de radio y gritaba a los coches que teníamos por delante.  
  
—¿Sí? ¿Así? —me preguntó.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí contra su mejilla.  
  
—Nunca me habría imaginado que se te daba tan bien esto.  
  
Su risa vibró contra mi cuello y bajo mi piel. Nunca le había oído emitir un sonido tan ridículo y poco delicado. Había derribado otra de sus murallas defensivas. La victoria me provocó una sensación cálida e intensa en el pecho y, durante un breve instante, deseé gritar por la ventana que él empezaba a abrirse a mí.  
  
Louis me lamió el cuello y me mordisqueó el labio inferior.  
  
—Tienes una polla perfecta —me dijo—. Estás logrando que te desee un martes.  
  
—Joder… —gemí. Y mientras me corría, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados a los costados, me di cuenta de que Louis también me había hecho olvidar que debía actuar como un maldito canalla con todo aquel asunto y dejar de preocuparme de si me estaba jodiendo la cabeza o no.  
  
Metió la mano en su bolsillo, cogió un pañuelo de papel y se limpió la mano sin sacarla mientras me sonreía con aire bobalicón y escondía las pruebas a nuestro taxista. Luego se inclinó y me besó con tanta dulzura que deseé tumbarlo sobre el asiento y llevarlo al orgasmo con la lengua solo para oír sus pequeños gemidos roncos.  
  
—¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos.  
  
Descubrí otra cosa sobre Louis en su expresión: su primer impulso, contra el que siempre luchaba, era complacerme.  
  
Un momento después paramos a una manzana de mi apartamento y se reclinó en el asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
  
—¿Es aquí donde te bajas?  
  
Titubeé un segundo y me pregunté si querría venir conmigo.  
  
—Supongo, a menos que quieras…  
  
—Te veré el viernes, Harry —dijo con un tono tranquilo que pretendía suavizar el rechazo de sus palabras.  
  
No había más que decir. Se había despedido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Louis.**  
  
—¿Hablaremos de ello hoy?  
  
Me volví para mirar a Niall desde donde estaba, en la escalerilla. Mi amigo sostenía un pincel junto a la cadera y me miraba a los ojos.  
  
—¿De qué?  
  
Entrecerró los párpados.  
  
—Sobre la ruptura. Sobre tu súbito traslado. Sobre Andy y el hombre misterioso al que te tiras ahora, y sobre lo mucho que ha cambiado tu vida con respecto a hace un par de meses.  
  
Esbocé una sonrisa.  
  
—Ah, de eso. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
  
Se echó a reír, pero luego se pasó una de sus muñecas por la frente y se dejó un leve rastro de pintura. Zayn estaba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo y Niall estaba decidido a terminar de pintar su gigantesco apartamento ahora que él no podía administrar la operación. Parecía exhausto.  
  
—¿Por qué no contratas a alguien para que haga todo esto? —pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor—. Dios sabe que puedes permitírtelo.  
  
—Porque soy un maniático del control —respondió—. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema. Mira, sé que esa relación te hundió poco a poco, pero me parece raro no saber más sobre cómo era él de verdad. Zayn se encontraba con Andy en algunas fiestas de la ciudad, pero yo nunca lo conocí tan bien y…  
  
—Porque —dije, interrumpiéndolo—, lo habrías calado a la primera. Como hizo Zayn —sentí un aguijonazo familiar en el estómago al pensar en Andy.  
  
Niall empezó a decir algo, pero levanté la mano para impedírselo.  
  
—Vamos. Sé que a Zayn no le gustó Andy desde el primer día, aunque considerara que no tenía derecho a interferir. Y creo que para cuando te conoció, ya sospechaba que Andy me engañaba. No quise que se acercara a ti porque sabía que serías capaz de ver lo que yo me había empeñado en pasar por alto.  
  
Clavó la vista en el rincón, y supe lo que iba a decir antes incluso de que abriera la boca.  
  
—Tommo, no me hacía falta conocerlo personalmente para saber que era un cabrón promiscuo. A nadie le hacía falta. Lo único que le hacía parecer decente eras tú.  
  
Tragué saliva unas cuantas veces para contener las lágrimas.  
  
—¿Crees que eso dice algo de mí? ¿Que soy un estúpido o que estaba ciego por pasar tantos años con él?  
  
Pensé en la cena de nuestro primer aniversario en Everest, y recordé que había llegado media hora tarde y con un fuerte olor a perfume. Menudo cliché. Cuando le pregunté si había estado con alguien, me dijo: «Nene, siempre estoy con alguien cuando no estoy contigo. Así es mi vida. Pero ahora estoy aquí».  
  
Supuse que quería decir que siempre estaba trabajando cuando no estaba conmigo, pero en realidad lo más probable es que fuera la única vez que había sido sincero conmigo respecto a otros.  
  
—No —dijo Niall, que negó con la cabeza—. Eras joven. Debió de parecerte un tío de ensueño cuando lo conociste. Tiene muchísimo encanto, Lou, de eso no cabe duda. Pero no es sano cambiarlo todo tan rápido sin hablar del tema. ¿De verdad estás bien?  
  
Asentí.  
  
—De verdad.  
  
—¿Andy te llama?  
  
Miré el pincel que tenía en la mano y volví a dejarlo en el bote de pintura.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Y eso te molesta?  
  
—Quizá un poco. Me gustaría que al marcharme se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había cagado. Sería agradable ver cómo se arrastra. Pero lo cierto es que seguramente no respondiera a sus llamadas. Jamás volveré con él.  
  
—¿Qué hizo cuando le dijiste que te ibas?  
  
—Gritó. Me amenazó.  
  
Miré por la ventana y recordé la cara de Andy deformada por la furia. Por alguna razón, su furia hacía que yo me calmara, pero esa última vez activó algo dentro de mí.  
  
—Tiró mi ropa a la calle. Me echó a empujones.  
  
Para mi sorpresa, Niall arrojó el pincel sobre la cubierta de plástico sin mirar dónde caía. Se acercó y me abrazó.  
  
—Podrías acabar con su carrera.  
  
—Sospecho que al final conseguirá eso por sí solo. Yo solo quería que acabara —sonreí contra su hombro—. Además, hice que el abogado de la familia lo pusiera de patitas en la calle. Creo que a los periódicos les encantó eso. Era mi puñetera casa, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Había sido un alivio soltarlo todo. Niall sabía lo que era que te rompieran el corazón y mientras hablábamos sobre Andy recordé que algo menos de un año atrás, cuando se marchó de repente de Malik Media, se había enclaustrado en su apartamento y se había aislado durante una semana. Cuando por fin me llamó, me contó todo lo que había ocurrido entre Zayn y él, cómo habían comenzado su aventura secreta y por qué había decidido que necesitaba dejarlo.  
  
Había sido un momento de revelación para mí, pero en el mal sentido. Su decisión de abandonar el trabajo y sacrificar su relación solo fortaleció mi decisión de conseguir que las cosas funcionaran con Andy. Deseé esforzarme lo bastante por los dos. Sin embargo, Zayn era el hombre apropiado para Niall y debían intentar arreglarlo. Andy jamás había sido el hombre adecuado para mí.  
  
Pensar en mi ex siempre me dejaba resaca, pero hablar de él me formó un nudo en el estómago que no desapareció a pesar de todas las habitaciones que pinté con Niall ni después de los muchos kilómetros que corrí junto al río ese mismo día.  
  
Durante un breve instante pensé en llamar a Harry, pero la solución al problema con un hombre nunca era crear otro. Era cierto que había querido salir a cenar conmigo la otra noche, pero no porque deseara algo más serio. Él tampoco iba a ser el hombre adecuado para mí.  


  
El lunes y el martes pasaron volando. El miércoles tuve una reunión tras otra con nuevos clientes, y sentí que cada minuto duraba un año. El jueves fue peor, pero en otro sentido: Niall y Zayn se marcharon para disfrutar del largo puente del 4 de julio, y Jade regresó a casa. Las oficinas se quedaron en silencio, y aunque teníamos un negocio floreciente, todo mi equipo había sido, por extraño que pareciera, demasiado eficiente. No tenía nada que hacer, y el eco resonaba en los pasillos que me rodeaban.  
  
Le envié un mensaje de texto a Niall. «¿Por qué estoy aquí?», preguntaba, aunque no esperaba respuesta.  
  
*Te pregunté lo mismo antes de marcharme ayer.*  
  
Mis pasos resonaron en el pasillo cuando fui a por un café.  
  
*He tomado café suficiente para permanecer despierto un mes.*  
  
*Pues envíale un mensaje a tu desconocido encantador. Echa un polvo. Utiliza esa energía en algo útil.*  
  
*Las cosas no funcionan así.*  
  
Mi teléfono vibró al instante.  
  
*¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo funcionan?*  
  
Volví a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y suspiré mientras miraba por la ventana. No le había contado nada a Niall sobre el acuerdo con mi desconocido encantador, pero notaba que se le agotaba la paciencia. Por suerte, no estaba en la ciudad; podía dejar el teléfono y guardar mi secreto, al menos durante unos días más.  
  
En junio, el clima en la ciudad de Nueva York era muy agradable, pero en julio se volvió insoportable. Empecé a sentir que nunca me alejaba de los laberintos de asfalto y rascacielos y que me estaba cociendo en un horno de ladrillos. Por primera vez desde que me trasladé, eché de menos mi hogar. Echaba de menos el viento del lago, las ráfagas de aire tan fuertes que te empujaban hacia atrás al caminar. Añoraba el cielo verde de las tormentas veraniegas y pasar dichas tormentas en casa de mi madre, refugiado en el sótano durante horas jugando al pinball con mi padrastro.  
  
Lo mejor de estar en Manhattan, sin embargo, era que podía caminar sin rumbo durante un rato y encontrarme con algo interesante. Había de todo en la ciudad: restaurantes que te llevaban el yakisoba a casa a las tres de la madrugada, hombres que encontraban almacenes llenos de espejos para escapadas sexuales y una máquina de pinball en un bar cercano a mi edificio de oficinas. Me quedé pasmado al ver las lucecitas de la máquina a través de la ventana y tuve la sensación de que la ciudad me había dado justo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Quizá en más ocasiones de las que reconocía.  
  
Entré en el oscuro local y percibí el conocido aroma de las palomitas de maíz y la cerveza rancia. Era una tarde de martes con un sol de justicia, pero el bar estaba tan oscuro como si fuera medianoche, como si todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo en su casa o allí, bebiendo y jugando al billar. La máquina que había visto desde fuera era de las nuevas, con palancas brillantes y música emo-punk que no me interesaba. Sin embargo, en el rincón de atrás había un modelo antiguo en el que aparecía KISS en toda su gloria de caras pintadas, y Gene Simmons con la boca abierta y sacando la lengua.  
  
Cambié varios dólares en la barra, pedí una cerveza y me abrí camino entre la pequeña multitud de clientes hacia la parte de atrás.  
  
Mi padrastro siempre había coleccionado cosas. Cuando tenía cinco años y quería un cachorrito, me regaló un dálmata, y luego otro, y al final, quién sabe cómo, acabamos con una casa enorme llena de perros sordos que se ladraban unos a otros.  
  
Luego llegaron los Corvairs clásicos, la mayoría con la carrocería abollada. Papá alquiló un garaje para guardarlos.  
  
Después vinieron las viejas trompetas. Obras de un escultor local. Y, por fin, las máquinas de pinball.  
  
Mi padre tenía unas setenta maquinitas en un almacén, y otras siete u ocho en la sala de juegos de casa. De hecho, fue durante una visita a la sala de juegos cuando mi padre y Andy entablaron amistad. Aunque mi padre no tenía forma de saber que él no había jugado al pinball en su vida, Andy se comportó como si la colección fuera lo más alucinante que había visto en su vida y consiguió dar a entender que jugaba desde que pudo llegar a los mandos. Mi padre quedó encantado y yo, muy emocionado. Tenía solo dieciocho años y no sabía muy bien qué pensarían mis padres de un novio que era casi diez años mayor que yo. Sin embargo, mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo, tanto en tiempo como en dinero, para fomentar nuestra relación y las ambiciones de Andy. Siempre había sido un hombre fácil de ganar, y una vez conseguido su cariño, resultaba casi imposible perderlo.  
  
A menos, por supuesto, que te encontrara celebrando una cena romántica con alguien que no era su hijo. A pesar de que mi padre me lo contó y me pidió que viera a Andy tal y como era, que no me tragara la imagen pública que se esforzaba por mantener, decidí creer la versión de Andy de la historia: que se trataba de una empleada de la plantilla deprimida por una ruptura, y que necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara, eso era todo.  
  
Qué jefe más comprensivo.  
  
Dos meses después, la prensa local lo pilló engañándome con otro.  
  
Metí una moneda de veinticinco centavos en la máquina y observé cómo las brillantes bolas plateadas se colocaban en su lugar. Era probable que hubiesen desconectado la música, los pitidos y los timbres, porque el juego guardó un lúgubre silencio cuando disparé la bola, apreté los mandos, agité las palancas y le di un golpe a la máquina con la cadera. Mi práctica estaba oxidada y jugué fatal, pero me dio igual.  
  
En las últimas semanas había tenido unos cuantos de esos silenciosos momentos esclarecedores. Momentos en los que me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado y, al mismo tiempo, de lo poco que sabía sobre la vida y las relaciones. Algunos de esos momentos habían tenido lugar al ver juntos a Zayn y a Niall, con sus discusiones suaves y su adoración mutua. Otro de los momentos había sido allí, jugando una partida a solas, mucho más satisfecho de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.  
  
Un par de mujeres se acercaron a hablar conmigo; estaba acostumbrado a la incapacidad de las tías para resistirse a un joven jugando al pinball solo. Sin embargo, después de cuatro partidas, noté que alguien me observaba.  
  
Fue como si notara el aliento de alguien en la nuca. Apuré la cerveza, me di la vuelta y vi a Harry al otro lado del local.  
  
Estaba con otro tío, alguien a quien yo no conocía, pero que también iba vestido de traje y que destacaba tanto en el bar como yo. Harry me miró por encima de su cerveza y, cuando le devolví la mirada, sonrió y levantó el vaso en un silencioso brindis.  
  
Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, terminé la partida y me acerqué al lugar donde se encontraban intentando no sonreír como un idiota. Me alegraba mucho de verlo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.  
  
—Hola —dije con una diminuta sonrisa.  
  
—Hola.  
  
Miré al amigo que estaba a su lado, un hombre mayor que él, pelirrojo y ojos azules de expresión amable.  
  
—Louis Tomlinson, este es Ed Sheeran, un colega y buen amigo mío.  
  
Estiré el brazo para estrecharle la mano.  
  
—Es un placer conocerte, Ed.  
  
—Lo mismo digo.  
  
Harry dio un sorbo a la cerveza y luego me señaló con el vaso.  
  
—Louis es el nuevo director financiero de MMG.  
  
Ed abrió más los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, impresionado.  
  
—Ah, entiendo.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor—. No parece un lugar para hacer negocios en pleno día.  
  
—Mandé a tomar por culo el trabajo bastante temprano, como el resto de esta ciudad. ¿Y qué hay de ti, señorito? ¿Intentas esconderte? —preguntó Harry con un brillo perverso en los ojos.  
  
—No —respondí, y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Nunca.  
  
Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y luego miró hacia la barra y señaló al camarero con un gesto de la cabeza.  
  
—Vengo aquí porque está sucio y generalmente vacío, y porque tienen caña de Guinness.  
  
—Y yo vengo aquí porque tienen billar y me gusta fingir que puedo darle una paliza a Harry —dijo Ed antes de terminarse la cerveza con un último y larguísimo trago—. Así que vamos a jugar.  
  
Lo tomé como una indirecta. Miré a Harry con una sonrisilla.  
  
—Pásalo bien. Ya nos veremos.  
  
—Deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta —dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Ed—. Pídeme otra pinta y me reuniré contigo en la mesa de atrás.  
  
Con la mano de Harry en la parte baja de la espalda, caminé hacia la salida y hacia el sol cegador del mediodía.  
  
—Puf, joder —gruñó al sentir el calor. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano—. Se está mejor dentro. Vuelve y juega con nosotros.  
  
Negué con la cabeza.  
  
—Creo que me voy a casa a hacer la colada.  
  
—Me siento halagado.  
  
Me eché a reír, pero luego miré a nuestro alrededor con nerviosismo, cuando él levantó una mano para acariciarme la cara. Volvió a bajarla de inmediato.  
  
—Está bien, está bien —murmuró.  
  
—¿Ed sabe algo sobre mí? —pregunté en voz baja.  
  
Me miró con expresión herida.  
  
—No. Mis amigos saben que hay alguien, pero no quién.  
  
Una sensación de incomodidad flotó entre nosotros durante un instante, pero no sabía cuál era el protocolo a seguir en esas situaciones. Esa era justo la razón por la que el arreglo de los viernes era tan bueno: no requería pensar, ni negociaciones con los amigos, los sentimientos o los vínculos.  
  
—¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo extraño que es que nos crucemos tantas veces? —preguntó con una expresión indescifrable.  
  
—No —admití—. ¿No es así como funciona el mundo? En una ciudad con millones de habitantes siempre verás a la misma persona.  
  
—Pero ¿cuántas veces esa persona es a la que más deseas ver?  
  
Aparté la mirada y sentí que una mezcla de intranquilidad y emoción ascendía por mi vientre.  
  
Harry hizo caso omiso de mi incómodo silencio y presionó más.  
  
—Nuestra cita de mañana sigue en pie, ¿no?  
  
—¿Por qué no iba a seguir en pie?  
  
Se echó a reír y bajó la mirada hasta mis labios.  
  
—Porque es fiesta, Pétalo. No estaba seguro de si mis privilegios se mantenían en vacaciones.  
  
—Para ti no es un día de fiesta.  
  
—Claro que sí —dijo—. Es el día en que los ingleses nos libramos de vosotros, los lloricas americanos.  
  
—Ja, ja.  
  
—Es una suerte para mí que no haya ningún otro viernes de fiesta este año; de lo contrario, habría tenido que preocuparme por la posibilidad de perderme mi día favorito de la semana.  
  
—¿Has revisado ya el calendario? —Noté que me acercaba un poco más a Harry, lo suficiente para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a pesar de los más de treinta grados de temperatura que había en la calle.  
  
—No, es que soy muy sabio.  
  
—¿Un sabio idiota?  
  
Soltó una carcajada y chasqueó la lengua con guasa.  
  
—Algo parecido.  
  
—Bueno, ¿dónde nos reuniremos mañana?  
  
Volvió a levantar la mano y deslizó el dedo índice por mi labio inferior.  
  
—Te escribiré un mensaje.  
  
Y lo hizo. Tan pronto como doblé la esquina y llegué al metro, mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y el mensaje decía: «Cruce de la avda. 11 con la calle 24. El edificio alto al otro lado del parque. 19.00».  
  
Sin indicaciones de qué piso, qué planta o qué debía llevar puesto.  


***

  
Cuando llegué allí, me quedó muy claro a qué edificio se refería. Era un bloque moderno de piedra y cristal con vistas al parque fluvial Chealsea. También tenía una ridícula vista del Hudson. En el vestíbulo no había nadie más que el guarda de seguridad que se encontraba tras el mostrador, y después de aguardar alrededor de un minuto, me preguntó si era el amigo del señor Styles.  
  
Guardé silencio un instante, receloso.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Ah, estupendo. ¡Debería habérselo preguntado antes! —se puso en pie, casi tan alto como ancho, y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta los ascensores—. Se supone que debo enviarle arriba.  
  
Lo miré fijamente un momento antes de ponerme en marcha y entrar en el ascensor con él. El guarda metió una llave en la ranura y luego pulsó un botón en el que había una «A».  
  
Azotea.  
  
¿Íbamos a la azotea?  
  
El hombre salió tras hacer un agradable gesto con la mano.  
  
—Que pase un bonito 4 de julio —dijo justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.  
  
El edificio tenía veintisiete plantas, pero resultaba evidente que el ascensor era nuevo, y muy rápido, porque apenas me había dado tiempo a pensar en lo que me esperaba arriba cuando sonó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron.  
  
Me encontraba en un pequeño pasillo, frente a un corto tramo de escalera que conducía a una puerta en la que se leía «Acceso a la azotea. Prohibido el paso».  
  
No tuve más remedio que pensar que, aquel día, esa prohibición no me afectaba. Después de todo, había quedado con Harry. Tenía la sensación de que él respetaba las reglas solo el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo podía romperlas de la manera adecuada.  
  
La puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico y se cerró con fuerza detrás de mí. Me volví e intenté abrirla de nuevo, pero fue imposible. Hacía calor, mucho viento, y estaba atrapado en la azotea de un edificio.  
  
«Hay que joderse. Será mejor que Harry esté aquí, porque si no voy a cabrearme mucho».  
  
—¡Por aquí! —gritó Harry desde algún lugar a mi derecha.  
  
Solté un suspiro de alivio y rodeé una enorme caja de distribución eléctrica. Harry estaba de pie, a solas, con una manta, cojines y un enorme despliegue de alimentos. Tenía una cerveza junto a los pies.  
  
—Feliz día de la Independencia, Pétalo. ¿Preparado para follar al aire libre?  
  
Estaba increíble vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de Pink Floyd, con sus brazos musculosos y bronceados, y su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura. Su presencia física, bajo la luz del sol y con el viento pegándole la camiseta al pecho… Madre de Dios. Digamos solo que me provocó ciertas cosas.  
  
—Te he preguntado si estabas preparado para follar al aire libre —dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Sabía a cerveza, a manzanas y a algo inherente a él. A calidez, a sexo, a comodidad… Él era mi comida de consuelo, esa que solo te permites de vez en cuando sin sentirte culpable, porque sabes que te sienta bien, aunque lo más probable es que no sea del todo buena para tu salud.  
  
—Sí —le dije—. ¿No te preocupan los helicópteros o las cámaras o… —eché un vistazo a su espalda y señalé a la gente que se veía a lo lejos, en otras azoteas— todas las personas que están por allí con prismáticos?  
  
—No.  
  
Entrecerré los ojos y deslicé las manos por su pecho hasta el cuello.  
  
—¿Por qué nunca te preocupa que te vean?  
  
—Porque preocuparme por eso me cambiaría. Me encerraría, o me volvería paranoico, o me impediría follar contigo en la azotea. Piensa en lo horrible que sería eso.  
  
—Horrible, sin duda.  
  
Me pareció que le daba igual que lo vieran o no. No lo buscaba, pero tampoco lo evitaba. Se limitaba a vivir el momento. Era una forma tan diferente de lidiar con la prensa y el público que me desconcertó un poco. Parecía muy sencilla.  
  
Harry sonrió y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
  
—Vamos a comer.  
  
Había llevado baguettes, queso, salchichas y fruta. Galletitas con huellas de mermelada y macarrones, diminutos y perfectos. En una pequeña bandeja había cuencos con aceitunas, pepinillos y almendras, y varias botellas de cerveza negra en un cubo de metal.  
  
—Menudo banquete —dije.  
  
Se echó a reír.  
  
—Ya te digo. —Deslizó la mano por mi costado y por mi abdomen antes de llegar a la entrepierna—. Pienso comer hasta hartarme.  
  
Me invitó a sentarme en la manta, abrió una cerveza y la sirvió en dos vasos.  
  
—¿Vives en este edificio? —pregunté antes de darle un mordisquito a una manzana. La idea de estar cerca de su apartamento me incomodaba un poco.  
  
—Vivo en el edificio en el que me dejaste el otro día, después del trabajo manual en el taxi. Soy dueño de un apartamento aquí, pero es mi madre quien vive en él. —Levantó la mano cuando abrí la boca para protestar—. Estará en Holmes Chapel un par de semanas; ha ido a visitar a mi hermana. No va a aparecer en la azotea.  
  
—¿Y si aparece otra persona?  
  
Se encogió de hombros y se metió una aceituna en la boca.  
  
—No creo. Aunque no es seguro. —Me miró un momento mientras masticaba con ojos sonrientes—. ¿Qué te hace sentir eso?  
  
La aprensión me calentó el vientre y volví la vista hacia la puerta cerrada, preguntándome cómo sería estar tumbado en la manta debajo de Harry, sentirlo hundiéndose dentro de mí, y oír de repente el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.  
  
—Vale —dije, sonriente.  
  
—Es el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales —explicó—. Habrá cuatro espectáculos simultáneos sobre el río. Supuse que te gustaría verlos.  
  
Tiré de él para acercarlo y le besé la mandíbula.  
  
—Si te digo la verdad, me excita más la idea de verte completamente desnudo.  
  
Con un pequeño gruñido, Harry apartó algunos cojines y me tendió sobre la manta. Sonrió, cerró los ojos y me besó.  
  
Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan agradable? Habría sido más fácil mantener la relación en un nivel casual (aunque sin duda mucho menos satisfactorio) si Harry fuera un amante mediocre o me tratara como si solo quisiera asegurarse un buen polvo todas las semanas. Sin embargo, era tierno, atento y tan seguro de sí mismo a ese respecto que apenas debía esforzarse para tenerme bajo su cuerpo, suplicante y muerto de deseo.  
  
Le encantaban las súplicas. Me provocaba para conseguirlas. Y yo le suplicaba para que me provocara más.  
  
En momentos como aquel, mientras me besaba, deslizaba las manos por mi piel y pellizcaba lugares sensibles y hambrientos, yo me esforzaba por no comparar a ese amante con el único que había tenido antes. Andy era rápido y rudo. Después de más o menos un año de sexo divertido, dejamos de explorarnos y de compartir cosas. Siempre lo hacíamos en la cama; algunas veces en el sofá. En una o dos ocasiones lo hicimos en la cocina.  
  
Sin embargo, en ese momento Harry deslizó una fresa por mi barbilla y luego chupó el jugo. Murmuró algo sobre saborearme y degustar mi «jugo», sobre follarme hasta que mis gritos resonaran en la calle.  
  
Me fotografió mientras me quitaba la camisa y yo me deshacía de su camiseta, mientras le lamía el pecho hasta el abdomen, desabrochaba sus vaqueros y me metía su larga erección en la boca. Deseé que esa vez me dejara seguir hasta el final.  
  
—No cierres los ojos —susurró—. Mírame. —Y luego sacó una foto.  
  
Estaba tan absorto en las sensaciones que, en ese momento, no me importó.  
  
Al final, arrojó el teléfono sobre la manta y enterró las manos en mi pelo para guiarme e impedir que acelerara el ritmo. Mi boca se deslizaba tan despacio sobre él que no creía que pudiera llegar a correrse. Me retiraba lentamente y luego volvía a metérmelo en la boca. Sin embargo, no me permitió ir más deprisa, y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, más hambrientos. Luego, su miembro se hinchó dentro de mi boca.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con voz tensa—. Voy a correrme.  
  
Hice un ruido afirmativo mientras contemplaba su rostro sonrojado y su boca entreabierta, mientras él observaba cómo lo introducía en mi boca. Los sonidos que emitió al correrse fueron graves, roncos, una mezcla de tonterías con las palabras más sucias que había oído en mi vida. Tragué deprisa, concentrado en la expresión mareada de su cara.  
  
—Joder —gruñó, sonriente. Se inclinó y tiró de mí para estrecharme contra su pecho.  
  
El cielo había empezado a oscurecerse. Se volvió rosa, y luego lavanda, y nos quedamos mirando el encaje que formaba la capa de nubes. La piel de Harry estaba cálida y suave, así que volví mi cara hacia ella e inhalé con fuerza.  
  
—Me gusta el desodorante que usas.  
  
Se echó a reír.  
  
—Vaya, muchas gracias.  
  
Le di un beso en el hombro y titubeé un instante, ya que temía arruinar el momento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.  
  
—Has sacado una foto de mi cara.  
  
Sentí su risa, más que oírla.  
  
—Sí, lo sé. La borraré ahora mismo. Solo quería mirarla un par de veces. —Bajó el brazo hasta la manta y buscó a tientas el teléfono. Se encontraba bajo mi cadera, y lo saqué para entregárselo.  
  
Vimos juntos las fotos. Mis manos en su camiseta, en su pecho. Mi pecho, mi cuello. Hicimos una pausa en la foto en la que se veían mis manos desabrochándole los pantalones, liberando su erección. Cuando llegamos a una en la que deslizaba el pulgar por el extremo de su polla, Harry se tumbó encima de mí, duro de nuevo.  
  
—No, espera —dije, aunque las palabras murieron en su boca cuando me besó—. Borra todas en las que aparece mi cara, Harry.  
  
Con un gemido, se tumbó de espaldas y me las enseñó. No se podía negar que esas fotos eran de las cosas más sensuales que había visto: mis dientes en su cadera, mi lengua en la punta de su polla y, al final, mi boca a su alrededor mientras miraba directamente a la cámara. Mis ojos estaban tan oscuros que resultaba evidente que seguiría chupándosela mientras me lo permitiera. Una foto así le permitiría tenerme para siempre en esa posición.  
  
Apretó el botón de borrar, confirmó la orden y la fotografía desapareció.  
  
—Es lo más excitante que he visto en mi vida —dijo al tiempo que volvía a situarse sobre mí y me besaba el cuello—. Detesto no poder fotografiar tu cara.  
  
No dije nada. En lugar de eso, le bajé los vaqueros y dejé que me quitara los pantalones antes de que colocara las piernas alrededor de mis caderas, apoyando las rodillas a los costados de mi cuerpo.  
  
—Ponte un condón —murmuré junto a su cuello.  
  
—En realidad, hoy quiero que me folles tú a mí —dijo mientras se apartaba lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos—, y esperaba que pudiéramos pasar de esa regla del condón.  
  
—Harry…  
  
—Tengo esto. —Sacó un papel de debajo de la manta. «Ah, los románticos resultados de los análisis»—. No lo he hecho sin funda desde el instituto —explicó—. No voy a tirarme a nadie más, y quiero hacerlo a pelo contigo.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que yo no tengo nada?  
  
—¿Estás limpio? —Cambió de posición para presionarme y meció las caderas.  
  
—No tengo nada que pueda pegarte, Harry.   
  
—Entonces, ¿te parece bien?  
  
Asentí.  
  
—¿Y no te interesa mi historial? —quise saber.  
  
Sonrió, me besó el hombro y empezó a deslizar la mano sobre mi pecho.  
  
—Cuéntamelo.  
  
Tragué saliva y aparté la vista. Harry me colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo de nuevo.  
  
—Solo he tenido otro amante —admití.  
  
Los ojos de Harry perdieron la sonrisa.  
  
—¿Solo has estado con otra persona aparte de mí?  
  
—Pero él se tiró a todas las tías y tíos de Chicago que pudo mientas salíamos juntos.  
  
Soltó una maldición por lo bajo.  
  
—Lou…  
  
—Así que si se tiene en cuenta que he estado con todas las personas que estuvo él, está claro que he tenido más de un amante. —Intenté sonreír para restarle importancia al comentario.  
  
—¿Te has hecho pruebas desde entonces?  
  
—Sí. —Moví las caderas contra él. Lo deseaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba.  
  
Andy había empezado a usar condones a mitad de nuestra relación y ese hecho debería haberme mosqueado. En aquel momento me pareció un distanciamiento deprimente. Ahora entendía que me había concedido al menos esa cortesía.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry lo estaba haciendo todo al revés. Se había distanciado al principio y luego se había sumergido de lleno en esa extraña monogamia que compartíamos.  
  
«Mierda, Louis. Así es como lo hace la mayoría de la gente».  
  
Tiré con fuerza de sus caderas y me alcé un poco para chuparle el cuello. Harry abrió un bote de lubricante, se empapó los dedos y se llevó la mano hacia atrás. Iba a prepararse para mí él mismo.  
  
—Está bien. Hagámoslo.  
  
Después de unos minutos, Harry se apartó un poco, metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos para agarrarme el pene e hizo que me hundiera dentro de él con un gemido grave. Despacio, muy muy despacio, le llené hasta el fondo. Y después me cubrió con su cuerpo, dejó un reguero ascendente de besos hasta mi cuello y apretó sus labios contra los míos.  
  
—Una puta maravilla —susurró—. Joder, no hay nada como esto.  
  
Se apoderó de mí una extraña desesperación. Nunca había sentido su peso sobre mí de esa forma, nunca había sentido cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, y era un tipo de posesión completamente diferente. Tenía unos hombros anchísimos y podía sentir sus músculos abultados y definidos bajo la palma de mis manos. Harry estaba encima y yo dentro de él, y parecía un universo aparte.  
  
No dejó de besarme mientras se movía, muy despacio al principio para permitirse sentir cada centímetro de mi erección.  
  
—Alguien podría vernos desde arriba. Podría verte debajo de mí, y a mí, cabalgándote como un loco. —Se estiró para observar mi torso—. Creo que les encantaría ver esto.  
  
Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda para enterrarme más en él. Dios, me sentía muy seguro con Harry. Nunca me había hecho sentir raro ni mal por el hecho de que me gustara la idea de que la gente pudiera vernos. Parecía que a él le gustaba tanto como a mí, que también quería que nos pillaran.  
  
—¿Crees que alguna vez querrás que alguien vea cómo follamos? —preguntó al tiempo que aceleraba un poco.  
  
—Me gusta la idea de que alguien te vea a ti así conmigo —respondí sinceramente, casi sin aliento.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—No sabía que deseaba esto antes de conocerte.  
  
Cayó sobre mí, pesado y cálido.  
  
—Te daría cualquier cosa que desearas. Me encanta cómo te transformas cuando te observo mientras lo hacemos. Cuando te hago fotos, renuncias a tu pequeño y misterioso escudo y te abres, como si por fin pudieras respirar.  
  
Me estiré bajo él, lo acerqué a mí tanto como pude, y comencé a mover las caderas para penetrarlo mientras contemplaba el cielo oscuro justo cuando el primer cohete estallaba sobre el río. El sonido siguió a la luz, y un intenso estallido hizo vibrar el tejado bajo mi espalda.  
  
Los fuegos artificiales explotaron uno tras otro: estrellas, llamas y luces tan brillantes y cercanas que me pareció que el cielo se había incendiado. La vibración del edificio me sacudió los huesos y se extendió por mi pecho.  
  
—La hostia… —dijo Harry riéndose, y empecé a moverme de una manera más fuerte y descontrolada. Harry estaba cerca del abismo.  
  
A esas alturas, conocía las pequeñas cosas que lo delataban muy bien. Estaba a punto de llegar. El ruido era casi ensordecedor cerca del río, y la atmósfera estaba cargada de azufre, humo y luces. Harry estiró el brazo al lado de mi cabeza para coger el teléfono, se incorporó sobre las rodillas e hizo que me hundiera dentro de él antes de hacer una foto de nuestro orgasmo bajo las luces rojas, azules y verdes del cielo, que coloreaban mi piel.  
  
Respiré hondo antes de estallar y solté un grito, pero el sonido se perdió bajo el estruendo que nos rodeaba.  
  
Harry cogió una manta del montón para arroparnos, menos por el frío y más porque ya no actuábamos para nuestro público imaginario. Nos limitamos a beber cerveza, a darnos la mano y a contemplar los fuegos artificiales.  
  
—Dijiste que hace mucho que no tienes una relación estable, pero es raro practicar la monogamia con un follamigo, ¿no crees? —pregunté al tiempo que me volvía para mirarlo a la cara.  
  
Se echó a reír e inclinó la botella de cerveza sobre sus labios.  
  
—No. No estoy tan tarado como para no poder estar con una sola persona, si eso es lo que quiere.  
  
—¿Lo que quiere? ¿Te parecería bien que estuviera con otros hombres?  
  
Negó con la cabeza y volvió a contemplar el río, donde el humo había comenzado a disiparse.  
  
—Lo cierto es que no. —Dio otro trago de la cerveza y la acabó—. Esta noche no hemos utilizado condón, por si no lo recuerdas. No habríamos podido hacer algo así si estuvieras con otros hombres.  
  
Estiró el brazo para coger otra cerveza y la manta cayó de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda de músculos definidos. Me incliné y tracé una línea de besos desde la columna hasta el cuello.  
  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste pareja? ¿Cecily era tu novia?  
  
—En realidad, no. —Se acomodó una vez más a mi lado y se acurrucó bajo la manta—. He salido con un par de personas en exclusiva desde que me trasladé aquí, un chico y una chica. Pero hace una eternidad desde la última vez que amé a alguien, si es eso lo que preguntas.  
  
Asentí.  
  
—Supongo que eso era lo que preguntaba.  
  
—Tuve una novia estable en la universidad durante un tiempo. Me dejó por un amigo mío. Se casó con él en realidad. Después de eso, estuve bastante cabreado con las mujeres durante mucho tiempo. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que las relaciones requieren un montón de esfuerzo, energía y tiempo. —Dio un sorbo y lo tragó—. Y no he tenido mucho de esas tres cosas mientras intentaba que la compañía funcionase. No me opongo a la idea de salir con alguien, pero resulta difícil encontrar una buena pareja en esta ciudad, por extraño que parezca en un lugar donde viven unos ocho millones de personas.  
  
No sentí absolutamente nada cuando dijo aquello. No sentí un aguijonazo de esperanza al pensar en la posibilidad de ser el elegido, no me preocupó que Harry esperara encontrar a otra persona. Para alguien como yo, que siempre se había entregado más en las relaciones, resultaba extraño. Una espeluznante sensación estalló en mi pecho.  
  
—Debería irme —dije al tiempo que me incorporaba, dejando que la manta cayera.  
  
Harry contempló mi cuerpo desnudo antes de mirarme a los ojos.  
  
—¿Por qué siempre tienes tanta prisa por marcharte?  
  
—No podemos pasar la noche juntos —le recordé.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera en vacaciones? Me gustaría disfrutar de un revolcón mañanero. Podemos quedarnos en la habitación de huéspedes de mi madre.  
  
—Pues llama a Liam. Es mono.  
  
—Lo haría, pero siempre insiste en ponerse detrás. Es embarazoso. —Se quedó callado un instante—. Un momento. ¿Crees que Liam es mono?  
  
Me eché a reír y apuré el último trago de cerveza antes de recoger mi ropa.  
  
—Sí, pero tú eres más mi tipo.  
  
—¿Elegante? ¿Talentoso con el pene? ¿Una especie de Dios?  
  
Lo miré de arriba abajo y solté una risotada.  
  
—Iba a decir que tienes una boca indecente y perfecta.  
  
Se le oscurecieron los ojos y se inclinó para besarme.  
  
—Quédate. Por favor, Pétalo. Quiero follarte por la mañana, cuando estés desaliñado y adormecido.  
  
—No puedo, Harry.  
  
Me miró fijamente durante un buen rato y luego apartó la vista.  
  
—Está claro que te dejó marcado —murmuró junto a la boca de la botella de cerveza.  
  
Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.  
  
—Será mejor que no intentes buscar respuestas para un hombre que quiere que el sexo sea solo sexo. Sí, Andy me hirió, pero esa no es la única razón por la que no quiero quedarme.  
  
Lo miré un momento antes de recordar que debía sonreír de nuevo.  
  
—Estoy impaciente por ver qué preparas la semana que viene.  


***

  
Cuando llegué a casa, el subidón que me provocaba estar con Harry se había convertido en un extraño dolor bajo las costillas. Arrojé la chaqueta y las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor y apoyé la espalda contra la pared mientras perdía la mirada en la negrura del salón. Mi apartamento era pequeño, pero, a pesar de que llevaba pocos meses en Nueva York, me sentía mucho más en casa allí que en el edificio palaciego que había compartido con Andy durante casi cinco años.  
  
Sin embargo, con el eco de la música y los fuegos artificiales que rebotaban en los edificios, el sonido de las risas y los festejos que llegaban desde la acera, mi pequeño espacio vital me pareció solitario por primera vez desde que llegué.  
  
Sin encender las luces, me desnudé de camino al baño y me metí en la estrecha ducha. Me situé bajo el chorro de agua caliente y cerré los ojos, deseando que el ruido del agua ahogara los de mi cabeza.  
  
No funcionó. Tenía los músculos tensos y doloridos, y el leve placer que aún me recorría el cuerpo hizo que fuera casi imposible dejar de pensar en Harry.  
  
Nunca había sido de los hombres que se obsesionaban con otro, pero estaba claro que me ocurría algo por el estilo. Harry no solo estaba como un tren; también era agradable. Y sabía que era el sexo lo que nos convertía en dos personas verdaderamente compatibles. Todavía me resultaba difícil asimilar mi recién descubierta pasión por ser observado (por él, y puede que también por otros), pero esa necesidad era como un chorro de vapor bajo mi piel: caliente, excitante e imposible de ignorar.  
  
Y Harry parecía aceptarla, disfrutarla incluso, como hacía con todo lo demás.  
  
Mi relación con Andy había funcionado solo de cara a la galería, pero Harry parecía haber aceptado mi inusual deseo de ser observado y respetaba a la vez mi necesidad de intimidad. Se suponía que Harry era un ligón, un hombre que no me convenía en absoluto, pero me permitía experimentar algo que jamás me habría atrevido a hacer con Andy. ¿De verdad era algo tan sencillo? ¿Mantenía a Harry cerca porque era justo lo opuesto a lo que había tenido con Andy? Mi relación con Andy había sido superficial y sin chispa. Mi relación con Harry era deliberadamente sencilla, e incluso verlo de lejos me incendiaba por dentro.  
  
Cerré el grifo. De repente tenía demasiado calor. Por un instante, me arrepentí de no haberme quedado con Harry. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de acariciar su piel, de saborear sus jadeos y de sentir su peso sobre mí durante toda la noche.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando entré en mi dormitorio y estudié mi reflejo en el espejo que había en la puerta del armario, no me reconocí. Estaba más erguido, parpadeaba menos, observaba más. Incluso yo me daba cuenta de que había una sabiduría en mis ojos que no estaba allí antes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry.**  
  
—Todavía no entiendo por qué me acompañas hoy.  
  
Contuve la sonrisa mientras observaba la expresión irritada de Liam reflejada en las puertas de espejo del ascensor e ignoraba las miradas curiosas de las personas que nos rodeaban. Mi amigo pulsó el botón de la planta dieciocho.  
  
Centré mi atención en la placa que había al lado, que rezaba: «Malik Media Group».  
  
—Sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte en acción. Verte llegar a buen puerto, o como lo digáis aquí.  
  
—En primer lugar —dijo en voz más baja—, no lo utilizas bien y nadie dice eso ya. Y en segundo, eres un capullo. Sé que estás hasta el cuello y que tienes cientos de reuniones esta semana. ¿Por qué narices vienes a esta? No te necesito para nada.  
  
—Técnicamente tienes razón. No hacía falta que viniera, pero ya te he visto antes en este tipo de reuniones, colega. Cuando alguien empieza a hablar sobre ese rollo de los neurotransmisores o sobre plataformas químicas, parece que te hubieras fumado un porro. Solo he venido a asegurarme de que no empiezas a flipar y nos embarcas en algún ridículo plan de presupuestos.  
  
—Yo no flipo.  
  
—No, por supuesto que no —dije—. ¿Y no eras tú el que quería tener buenos contactos? Hablaré con Zayn mientras estamos aquí y mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿vale?  
  
Ni siquiera yo pude tragarme esa excusa; no estaba acostumbrado a sentirme tan desbordado por un hombre. Y desde luego no estaba acostumbrado a acechar como un maldito adolescente para conseguir unos minutos a solas con alguien. Lo que tenía con Louis debía resultar simple, pero en esos momentos era cualquier cosa menos eso. Unas horas antes había pensado que lo tenía todo controlado: me autoinvitaría a la reunión de MMG, utilizaría a Zayn como excusa si Liam pedía explicaciones y, si la suerte estaba de mi lado, vería a Louis un lunes en lugar de tener que esperar hasta el viernes. Pasar tiempo con él fuera de nuestro arreglo me había echado a perder. Y lo de la masturbación en el taxi había sido muy agradable, la verdad. Sin embargo, ahora me sentía intranquilo y me preguntaba si tendría problemas por infringir las normas.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y Liam se volvió hacia mí.  
  
—Siempre y cuando hayas entendido que este asunto es cosa mía. Te limitarás a sentarte y a poner cara de listo.  
  
—Señor Payne. Señor Styles —nos saludó la recepcionista—. Es un placer verlos de nuevo. —Nos acompañó por el pasillo hasta la enorme sala de reuniones llena de ventanas desde las que se veía Nueva York como en una postal—. El señor Malik ya está bajando.  
  
—Me parece una pena malgastar tu tarde libre aquí cuando podrías visitar a tu misterioso muñequito sexual —dijo Liam cuando nos quedamos a solas.  
  
Me acerqué a la ventana para observar el tráfico de la calle.  
  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que él tiene la tarde libre?  
  
Mientras Liam revisaba sus documentos, me senté en la larga mesa y dejé que mi mente repasara la última vez que había estado en ese edificio. Aquel día también lo había buscado, y debía admitir que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Vale, había pasado más tiempo con él, habíamos follado, había saboreado y acariciado casi todo su cuerpo…, pero no estaba más cerca ahora que entonces de comprender lo que ocurría en esa pequeña cabecita.  
  
Unas voces resonaron en el pasillo y levanté la vista justo cuando entraba Zayn.  
  
—Liam —dijo al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para estrecharle la mano—. Gracias por venir. —Me dirigió una sonrisa curiosa—. Harry… No esperaba verte hoy. ¿Vas a unirte a nuestra charla sobre B &T Biotech?  
  
Resultaba imposible pasar por alto la expresión engreída del rostro de Liam. Tanto Zayn como él sabían que solo había conseguido aprobar la bioquímica coqueteando con el profesor, el doctor William Haverston. Les encantaba recordarme al «novio que había estado a punto de echarme».  
  
—Está lleno de sorpresas —dijo Liam.  
  
—Desde luego que sí —convino Zayn.  
  
No se me había ocurrido mirar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Zayn. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la fiesta de recaudación de fondos, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si él sabía que yo estaba allí por Louis y no por la charla sobre lo último en proteómica.  
  
—Sois un par de gilipollas —mascullé.  
  
Se produjo un momento de ajetreo cuando los demás empezaron a entrar. Por desgracia para mi fachada de fingida despreocupación, Louis fue el último en atravesar la puerta. Estaba increíble, y aproveché mientras Zayn hacía las presentaciones para recorrerlo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Pantalón negro, un jersey fino gris muy mono que se ajustaba a la suave curva de su espalda y un cuello que yo deseaba chupar durante horas.  
  
—Este es Louis Tomlinson, el jefe de nuestro departamento financiero —le dijo Zayn a Liam.  
  
Mi colega dio un paso adelante.  
  
—Sí, hemos intercambiado algunos correos electrónicos. Es un placer conocerte por fin, Louis. Creo que no llegamos a vernos el mes pasado, en la fiesta de recaudación de fondos.  
  
Hablaron durante un momento antes de que él mirara en mi dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos durante un instante. Se acercó con el brazo extendido, pero no parecía muy contento de verme.  
  
—Creo que nos conocimos en la gala benéfica —dijo con una sonrisa tensa—. Harry Styles, ¿verdad?  
  
Tomé su mano y deslicé el pulgar por la parte interna de su muñeca.  
  
—Me halaga que te acuerdes, Louis.  
  
Retiró la mano con una sonrisa insulsa y se dirigió a su asiento.  
  
Me acerqué a Niall y, tras una pequeña charla con él, acepté una vaga invitación a cenar algún día en las próximas semanas. No era de extrañar que Zayn estuviera loco por él: era una belleza, y sin duda muy inteligente. Pude ver que echaba un vistazo a Zayn de vez en cuando antes de volver a mirarme, como si mantuvieran una especie de conversación silenciosa. En cierto momento, Zayn puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa radiante que nunca le había visto antes. El pobre cabrón estaba acabado.  
  
Cuando comenzó la reunión me senté en el único asiento disponible, justo al lado Louis. Y, a juzgar por su expresión, no fue muy buena idea.  
  
El tiempo pasaba muy despacio y, por Dios bendito, era el tema de conversación más aburrido que había oído en mi vida: ciencias y estrategias científicas. Habría jurado que, en cierto momento, los ojos de Liam se cerraron en una expresión de éxtasis.  
  
Louis echaba humo por las orejas a mi lado. ¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? Me parecía sentir cada centímetro de la distancia que nos separaba, y tuve que esforzarme por mantener las manos sobre el regazo. Era consciente de todos sus movimientos, de cada vez que cambiaba de posición en la silla o estiraba el brazo para coger la botella de agua. Podía olerlo. No me había dado cuenta de lo duro que sería tenerlo tan cerca y no poder deslizar las manos por su piel, o hacer algo tan simple como colocarle un mechón de flequillo en su lugar.  
  
¿Por qué coño deseaba de repente colocarle un mechón de flequillo en su lugar? Aquel plan se había ido oficialmente a la mierda.  
  
Justo después de la presentación de Liam, Louis se excusó y se marchó antes de que pudiera hablar con él. Cuando por fin logré librarme de una conversación sobre la mejor forma de destacar la tecnología proteómica de la firma en el plan estratégico de marketing, me dirigí a su oficina casi a la carrera.  
  
—Hola —dijo su ayudante, que me miró de arriba abajo por encima del borde del monitor.  
  
—He venido a ver al señor Tomlinson —dije mientras avanzaba hacia su despacho.  
  
—Pues buena suerte, porque no está aquí —apuntó ella por encima de mi hombro. Cuando me di la vuelta, descubrí que había vuelto a su hoja de cálculo.  
  
—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar?  
  
—Lo más probable es que haya salido a dar un paseo —respondió sin mirarme—. Entró aquí en tromba, como si se le hubieran incendiado los zapatos. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Por lo general va al parque cuando quiere apuñalar a alguien.  
  
«Vaya, menuda putada».  
  
Corrí hacia el ascensor, ignorando las miradas atónitas de los que me vieron, y observé con impaciencia cómo bajaban las plantas en el marcador. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Apenas había intercambiado dos palabras con él.  
  
El calor de la tarde me golpeó de lleno cuando salí a la calle, sofocante incluso a la sombra de los altísimos edificios. Miré a ambos lados de la calle antes de encaminarme hacia el parque. Las aceras estaban llenas de paseadores de perros y turistas, pero con un poco de suerte podría alcanzar a Louis.  
  
Resultaba muy raro pasar de la ciudad al parque, donde el olor a asfalto y al humo de los tubos de escape se sustituía por el de los árboles y las hojas, la tierra húmeda y el agua.  
  
Vi un borrón gris al final del sendero y aceleré el paso al tiempo que gritaba su nombre.  
  
—¡Lou!  
  
Él se detuvo en el sendero de grava y se dio la vuelta.  
  
—Por Dios, Harry. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?  
  
Frené en seco.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—¡En la reunión! —dijo, casi sin aliento—. ¡No sabía que vosotros financiabais B&T! Ellos no necesitaban divulgarlo en esta etapa. ¡Bienvenidos, conflictos de interés!  
  
Me froté la cara, deseando que nuestro sencillo acuerdo dejara de parecer tan jodidamente complicado.  
  
—No creí que fuera un problema.  
  
—Deja que te lo explique —empezó—. El jefe del departamento financiero de la firma de marketing de B&T se acuesta con el jefe de la firma de capital de riesgo que financia dicha firma de marketing. ¿Te parece que podría haber algún conflicto? ¿Crees que te gustaría que tu nuevo follamigo hiciera negocio? ¿O querías asegurarte de que tu nueva aventura consigue el mejor precio posible en la estrategia principal de marketing?  
  
¿Me tomaba el pelo o qué? Sentí que se me enrojecía la cara a causa de la indignación.  
  
—¡Por Dios, Louis! ¡No he venido para controlarte, ni me acuesto contigo para asegurarme de que haces bien tu trabajo!  
  
Él suspiró y levantó las manos.  
  
—En realidad, no creo que lo hagas. Pero eso podría parecer. ¿Desde cuándo llevas haciendo esto? ¿Es que no sabes cómo empiezan estas cosas? Este es un trabajo nuevo para mí, pero tú trabajas aquí desde hace mucho y la gente se muere por conocer cada detalle de tu vida. No hay más que ver cómo te persigue la prensa, incluso cinco años después de que Cecily se marchara de la ciudad.  
  
Era hipersensible con el tema de hacer pública la relación, y resultaba desconcertante. Todo aquello era una enorme gilipollez, y sabía que él lo sabía. Apartó la vista, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros hundidos. La verdad era que me importaba un comino quién me viera con Louis. Habían pasado cinco años desde el drama de Cecily y había comprendido que era imposible evitar que la gente hablara. No había forma de hacérselo entender a Louis.  
  
Me acerqué a un sauce que había a varios metros de distancia, me agaché para pasar bajo la cortina de hojas y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.  
  
—No creo que esto sea tan importante como tú lo pintas.  
  
Él se acercó, pero permaneció de pie.  
  
—Lo que quiero que veas es que es necesario mantener cierto nivel de discreción. Haya o no un conflicto potencial, no quiero que Zayn piense que tengo por costumbre acostarme con los clientes.  
  
—En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que Zayn sea el más indicado para criticar a nadie.  
  
Vi que sus piernas se acercaban y se doblaban antes de que se sentara a mi lado sobre la hierba tibia.  
  
—No había razón para que estuvieras allí. No esperaba verte y me quedé descolocado.  
  
—Joder, Lou. No pensaba hacerte una paja por debajo de la mesa, solo quería pasarme por allí para tener una oportunidad de verte y saludarte. Deberías intentar ser un poco más flexible, ¿no crees?  
  
Soltó una breve risotada y se quedó callado. Pero unos segundos después me di cuenta de que había empezado a reírse otra vez. Al principio lo hacía en silencio, pero acabó doblado en dos, agarrándose el estómago y casi aullando de risa.  
  
—¿Tú crees? —consiguió decir.  
  
No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había desencadenado esa reacción, así que me quedé sentado y quieto. Me pareció que era lo más apropiado cuando uno estaba al lado de un hombre que podría estar perdiendo la chaveta.  
  
Al final se calmó, se enjugó los ojos y suspiró.  
  
—Sí, podría ser más flexible. Practicar sexo con un tío en una discoteca, en un banquete, en un almacén, en una biblioteca…  
  
—Venga, Louis, no me refería a…  
  
Él levantó la mano.  
  
—No, ha sido una buena lección para mí. El esfuerzo es un proceso constante. En cuanto paro y me pongo a pensar lo bien que estoy manejando una cosa, me doy cuenta de lo estricto que soy en otra.  
  
Arranqué una larga brizna de hierba mientras lo pensaba.  
  
—Debería haberte enviado un mensaje de texto.  
  
—Seguramente.  
  
—Pero ¿sabes una cosa? A mí me habría encantado que aparecieras por sorpresa en una reunión de Styles & Payne.  
  
—También quieres salir a cenar conmigo y que pase la noche en la habitación de huéspedes de tu madre. Y quizá incluso que te haga galletitas o algo así.  
  
—Porque a mí me da igual que nos vean juntos —dije, cada vez más frustrado—. ¿Por qué a ti no?  
  
—Porque la gente empezaría a interesarse —dijo al tiempo que se volvía para mirarme—. Hablaría del tema, crearía una historia. Especularían, investigarían quiénes somos, qué queremos. Las relaciones públicas no suelen funcionar, y eso te persigue siempre si admites que te importa.  
  
—Cierto —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
Oí el ruido de la brisa, amortiguado por la cortina de hojas. Me gustaba estar en aquella pequeña cueva de silencio, aislado de la gente, los pájaros y todo aquel que quisiera escuchar nuestra conversación y mi silencioso colapso. Demasiadas cosas burbujeaban en mi interior: el descubrimiento de que deseaba a Louis, de que siempre había deseado a Louis… desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez. También había aceptado que esperaba que al final él deseara más y que tendría que ser yo quien pusiera los límites, no él.  
  
—Harry, estoy hecho un lío —dijo en voz baja.  
  
—¿Me contarás al menos por qué?  
  
—Hoy no —dijo, y levantó la vista hacia las ramas de lo alto.  
  
—Me gusta lo que hacemos, pero no siempre resulta fácil mantener las distancias.  
  
Soltó una risotada carente de humor.  
  
—Lo sé. —Y luego se inclinó para besarme.  
  
Me esperaba algo breve, un discreto beso público que suavizara las cosas después de que yo hubiera admitido que debería haberle avisado y de que él hubiera admitido que su reacción había sido exagerada. Pero se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo: sus manos me cubrían la cara y había abierto la boca, hambriento. Al final se colocó encima de mí, a horcajadas sobre mis muslos.  
  
—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agradable? —susurró antes de volver a besarme para acallar la posible respuesta.  
  
Pero no lo consiguió. Estaba demasiado duro para ignorarlo y conformarme con meter la mano en su ropa interior o frotarnos bajo un árbol, así que me aparté.  
  
—Soy agradable porque te tengo cariño de verdad.  
  
—¿Mientes alguna vez? —preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí. Pero ¿por qué querría mentirte a ti?  
  
Se puso serio y asintió con aire pensativo.  
  
—Debería marcharme —dijo después de una larga pausa.  
  
Mi humor cambió de inmediato, y pasó de ser cálido e íntimo a la resignada practicidad de costumbre. Ese hombre era un bumerán.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Se puso en pie y se sacudió los pantalones de hierba por el trasero y las rodillas.  
  
—Es mejor que no volvamos juntos.  
  
Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, ya que temía espetarle lo mucho que me frustraban sus normas sobre nuestro comportamiento en público, sobre todo después de haberlo tenido en mi regazo debajo de un árbol.  
  
Después de una mirada intensa, se estiró y me dio un único y cuidadoso beso en la mandíbula.  
  
—Yo también te tengo cariño.  
  
Observé cómo se alejaba, con la cabeza en alto y los hombros erguidos. Miraba a todo el mundo como si acabara de regresar de un breve paseo por el parque.  
  
Miré a mi alrededor, como si fuera posible recoger el corazón que había estado a punto de desparramar por la hierba.  



	12. Chapter 12

**Louis.**    
  
Decir que mi encuentro con Harry en el parque había sido extraño habría sido un eufemismo. Sabía que había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero lo cierto era que él también. ¿Le preocupaba mi reacción en la sala de conferencias? ¿Me estaba acosando? ¿Qué demonios quería?  
  
El lunes por la noche me fui a casa y me pasé dos horas haciendo æbelskivers para cenar: bolas de masa de harina, fritas y espolvoreadas con azúcar, que por lo general se servían para desayunar, pero me daba igual. Necesitaba hacer algo complicado. Se trataba de una receta danesa de mi abuela, y concentrarme en conseguir que salieran perfectos me dio tiempo para pensar.  
  
Últimamente no había pensado mucho.  
  
Sin embargo, cocinar algo tan relacionado con mi familia también me hizo añorar mi casa, a mis padres, a mis hermanas y mi hermano y la seguridad de una vida predecible, sin importar lo falsa o deprimente que fuera.  
  
Estiré el brazo para coger el teléfono, sin preocuparme de lo sucias que tenía las manos. Mi madre respondió al séptimo tono. Típico.  
  
—¡Hola, calabacita! —Oí un crujido fuerte al fondo y luego la maldición de mi madre—: ¡Mierda!  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunté con una sonrisa. Era alucinante que me hubiera hecho poner los pies en el suelo con tres simples palabras.  
  
—Sí. Se me ha caído el iPad, eso es todo. ¿Tú estás bien, cielo? —Y cuando me preguntó eso, recordé que la había llamado esa misma mañana, cuando iba de camino al metro.  
  
—Solo quería oír tu voz.  
  
Se quedó callada un momento.  
  
—¿Tienes morriña?  
  
—Un poco.  
  
—Cuéntame —dijo, y recordé de inmediato las miles de veces que me había dicho justo eso mismo para instarme a hablar.  
  
—He conocido a un hombre.  
  
—¿Hoy?  
  
Compuse una mueca. Había hablado con mis padres varias veces por semana desde que me mudé, y jamás había mencionado a Harry. ¿Qué podría haberles dicho? Ellos no deseaban conocer mi vida sexual más de lo que yo quería contársela.  
  
—No, hace unas semanas.  
  
Casi pude oír cómo se movían los engranajes de su cerebro mientras elegía la respuesta adecuada. Comprensiva, pero alentadora. La mejor reacción cuando tu hijo sale por primera vez con alguien después de una horrible ruptura pública.  
  
—¿Quién es?  
  
—Un economista de por aquí. Un neoyorquino —dije, pero negué con la cabeza y deseé poder empezar de nuevo—. No, espera. Es inglés.  
  
—Vaya, un extranjero. ¡Fabuloso! —dijo con una risotada y su mejor acento sureño. Luego permaneció en silencio un instante—. ¿Me lo cuentas porque va en serio?  
  
—Te lo cuento porque no tengo ni la menor idea.  
  
Me encantaba la risa de mi madre. La echaba de menos.  
  
—Esa es la mejor etapa.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
—Desde luego. No se te ocurra desaprovecharla. No dejes que el capullo de tu ex novio impida que te lo pases bien.  
  
Suspiré.  
  
—Pero estoy muy perdido. Con Andy siempre sabía qué esperar. —Me arrepentí de ese comentario tan pronto como salió de mi boca, y el silencio de mi madre resultó atronador.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
Me conocía muy bien. Casi podía verla con los brazos cruzados y su expresión de «voy a patear el culo a alguien».  
  
—No. No lo sabía.  
  
—¿Tienes la impresión de que conoces a este hombre?  
  
—Eso es lo raro. Tengo la sensación de que sí.  


***

  
Sin importar lo mucho que lo pensara, o lo poco que dormí esa noche, debo admitir que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaría Harry después de lo ocurrido el lunes. Íbamos al revés: se suponía que él debía saber cómo transformar la relación en algo casual, y que era yo quien debía buscar algún tipo de compromiso.  
  
Y se suponía que ninguno de los dos debíamos desear otra cosa que sexo. Sin embargo, nunca había sido así. Ese irritante anhelo de conocernos bien había estado presente desde el primer día, y yo sabía que por más que deseara ser una de esas personas capaces de categorizar sus relaciones como «solo sexo», en realidad nunca lo sería.  
  
Recordé el pánico que mostraba su cara cuando me encontró en el parque y sentí un aguijonazo de culpabilidad.  
  
«Louis, eres un completo fracaso como follamigo».  


  
El miércoles me mandó un mensaje con una fotografía de nuestra noche en la biblioteca. Se veía el bajo de mi camiseta levantado un poco en la parte baja de mi espalda. Se trataba de una foto sencilla, pero la había puesto en blanco y negro, y estaba lo bastante borrosa para darme cuenta de que la había hecho al final, justo cuando llegué al clímax y empecé a leer de manera inconexa y él me siguió con un gruñido apagado contra mi cuello.  
  
El jueves me envió una foto que recordaba haber visto en su teléfono el 4 de julio. Era una foto de mis manos desabrochándole los pantalones vaqueros. Había apartado el tejido de su piel lo justo para poder ver la forma de su polla apretada contra el bóxer gris.  
  
Me mandó las dos fotos a la hora de comer, y las recibí mientras intentaba finalizar dos contratos muy importantes. Intenté convencerme de que la euforia que sentía se debía a que iba a terminar unos cuantos contratos y no a la perspectiva de volver a verlo.  
  
Un mentiroso de tomo y lomo.  
  
—Una pregunta —dijo Jade, que entró en mi despacho sin molestarse en llamar primero—. ¿Estamos completamente seguros de que Harry Styles es bi? Llevo pensando en ello desde que estuvo aquí el lunes.  
  
Parpadeé mientras intentaba averiguar si acababa de pronunciar el nombre de Harry en voz alta o si Jade solo hacía lo que Niall había estado haciendo desde la reunión con Styles & Payne: soltar referencias constantes y casuales a su firma para ver mi reacción.  
  
—Bastante seguros, sí.  
  
—¿Podría ser simplemente gay?  
  
Levanté la vista para mirarla y dejé el bolígrafo rojo sobre el grueso fajo de documentos que tenía delante.  
  
—Si te soy sincero, lo dudo mucho.  
  
Jade enarcó las cejas en un gesto de curiosidad.  
  
—¿Lo sabes de primera mano?  
  
Le dediqué mi mirada más intimidatoria, la cual, debo admitir, no era muy…, en fin, muy intimidante. No pensaba permitir que Jade iniciara ese jueguecito aquel día.  
  
—¿Conseguiste la firma de Miller y Cortez para la campaña de Agent Provocateur?  
  
Mi ayudante me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—Está bien. No preguntaré más. Pero quiero que sepas que tengo mis sospechas, señor mío. Muchas sospechas. Cuando lo viste el lunes, tenías pinta de tener un incendio en el culo. Y sí, tengo las firmas.  
  
—Bien.  
  
Justo después de hablar, el teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre el escritorio y le di la vuelta de inmediato mientras me recordaba por enésima vez que debía quitar la vista previa de imágenes por si acaso Harry me enviaba otra foto.  
  
La cara de Jade no tenía precio: el hecho de contenerse parecía causarle un dolor físico.  
  
—Eres un encanto, pero lárgate ya —le dije.  
  
—¿Quién te envía mensajes?  
  
—Si no te casas conmigo y pagas mis facturas, no tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta. Y es probable que ni siquiera en ese caso.  
  
—Vale. —Tras mostrarme el dedo corazón de la mano, salió de mi oficina de vuelta a su escritorio.  
  
Contuve el aliento y eché un vistazo a la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Harry y se me puso el corazón a mil.  
  
*Este fin de semana van a pintar las oficinas y a cambiar las moquetas. Tengo que dejarlo todo empaquetado para el viernes, así que me temo que no puedo ir a ningún sitio.*  
  
Contesté de inmediato.  
  
*Entonces, ¿no nos vemos hasta la semana que viene?*  
  
Tan pronto como envié el mensaje me di cuenta de lo desesperado que parecía.  
  
«Venga, Lou. Pareces desesperado porque lo estás».  
  
Un par de minutos después recibí su respuesta.  
  
*Supongo que recuerdas dónde está mi oficina, ¿no? Te veré a las seis, Pétalo.*  


***

  
Al igual que muchas de las plantas de nuestro edificio, las oficinas de Styles & Payne estaban casi desiertas a las seis de la tarde del viernes. La madre de Harry no estaba en el mostrador de recepción, y tan solo había un par de personas en sus cubículos cuando recorrí el pasillo hasta su oficina.  
  
Llamé a su puerta y su voz grave me pidió que pasara.  
  
«Me ha dado fuerte con este tío», comprendí al verlo sentado tras el escritorio, con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo. Tenía una expresión tan concentrada que me dejó sin aliento.  
  
Resultaba que la cara de Harry-concentrado-en-el-trabajo era casi idéntica a la de Harry-concentrado-en-llevar-a-Louis-al-orgasmo.  
  
—Cierra la puerta, por favor —murmuró sin apartar la vista del monitor de su ordenador.  
  
Me di la vuelta, eché el cerrojo y luego estudié su despacho. ¿Cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar allí? ¿Y cuándo levantaría la vista y me diría que estaba precioso? Nuestras costumbres ya estaban muy arraigadas.  
  
No parecía un despacho a punto de ser pintado. Apenas había empezado a guardar cosas: había libros y pilas de documentos junto a la pared, y al menos veinte cajas vacías amontonadas en un rincón, a la espera de que las llenaran.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que te aburrirás aquí conmigo y sé que soy un capullo egoísta por pedírtelo, pero no te cortes y ve quitándote la ropa.  
  
Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré con la boca abierta.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—La ropa… Desnúdate —repitió, mirándome por primera vez—. ¿Querías permanecer vestido? —Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en el monitor—. Detesto empaquetar cosas, joder. Verte desnudo será lo único bueno esta noche.  
  
—Bueno… —dije mientras intentaba idear una respuesta.  
  
Lo cierto era que el antiguo Louis jamás se habría planteado la posibilidad de sentarse desnudo tan tranquilo delante de nadie. Y justo por eso deseaba hacerlo. Me acerqué al sofá y me saqué la camiseta de manga corta por la cabeza. Me deshice de las Vans con estampado de la bandera británica y después de mis ceñidos pantalones oscuros.  
  
—Ni siquiera te has fijado en mi calzado —murmuré con un tono algo desanimado.  
  
—¿Cómo que no? Dios salve a la reina —dijo con seriedad al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo—. No hay ni un detalle tuyo que pase por alto, Lou.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—Ponme a prueba.  
  
—¿Dónde tengo una marca de nacimiento?  
  
—En el costado derecho, justo por debajo de la última costilla.  
  
—¿Tienes algún lunar favorito?  
  
Una pregunta trampa. No tenía muchos lunares.  
  
—El de tu muñeca.  
  
Bajé la vista hacia el lunar en cuestión, impresionado.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que digo cuando estoy a punto de correrme?  
  
—Cuando te corres solo emites ruiditos sin sentido. Pero cuando estás cerca, susurras «por favor» una y otra vez, como si alguna vez te lo hubiera negado.  
  
—¿A qué sabe mi sexo? —pregunté, y sus ojos volaron de la pantalla hacia mí.  
  
Reprimí una sonrisa mientras me bajaba los calzoncillos por las piernas hasta quitármelos del todo.  
  
—Algunos sexos solo saben a sexo. El tuyo sabe a «buen» sexo. —Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia mí—. Túmbate en el sofá con la cabeza hacia aquí.  
  
Me ayudó a acomodar la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá de cuero. Para mi sorpresa, era muy cómodo a pesar de que el cuero era muy duro.  
  
—Levanta las rodillas y separa las piernas.  
  
Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, pero hice lo que me había pedido y sonreí cuando me apartó el pelo de la frente y ajustó mi postura, como si fuera una obra de arte colgada de la pared.  
  
—«Quiero que me dibujes como a una de tus chicas francesas, Jack» —dije al tiempo que alzaba la vista para mirarlo.  
  
Él estiró el brazo y me dio un pellizco en el culo.  
  
—Descarado.  
  
Quise ponerlo a prueba y cerré un poco las piernas cuando empezó a alejarse.  
  
—Sepáralas más —dijo por encima del hombro.  
  
Me eché a reír y volví a situarme como él me había dejado.  
  
Harry regresó con un libro y me lo entregó.  
  
—Esto es para que te entretengas mientras trabajo.  
  
—¿Tú no vas a desnudarte?  
  
—¿Estás loco? —preguntó, sonriente—. Tengo que empaquetar.  
  
Eché un vistazo al libro que tenía en las manos. En la portada aparecía un hombre con el torso desnudo, con un gato y una mujer medio desnuda a sus pies. Garras de gata.  
  
—Parece… interesante —dije antes de darle la vuelta para leer el resumen—. El tío tiene dos compañeras. Una es una humana llamada Cat, y la otra es una cambiante, una mujer gato. —Levanté la vista para mirar a Harry—. Una mujer mascota con la que ambos mantienen relaciones sexuales.  
  
—Suena bastante lógico.  
  
—Este es uno de esos libros que se venden a un dólar, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí. Me pareció aplastantemente obsceno, y supe que te encantaría. —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a mover las cosas de su escritorio—. Ahora cállate, Pétalo. Estoy muy ocupado.  
  
Al principio me pareció imposible concentrarme en el libro que tenía en las manos, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y Harry seguía aparentemente absorto en el proceso de empaquetamiento, empecé a olvidarme de que estaba en su sofá. Solo.  
  
Desnudo.  
  
El libro que me había dado era ridículamente obsceno y pesado; la redacción era horrible, pero sospechaba que esa no era la cuestión. Había muchos hombres y mujeres; demasiados apéndices a los que seguirles la pista, pero eso también daba igual. Lo importante era el sexo, y lo descriptivo que era en ese sentido. Todo el mundo tenía una parte corporal que estaba dura o empapada. O ambas cosas. La gente gritaba y, en ocasiones, clavaba literalmente las garras.  
  
Y el héroe se limitaba a observarlo todo desde un rincón.  
  
—Te estás sonrojando. —Retiró una pila de libros y se apoyó en el escritorio para mirarme—. Llevas leyendo eso un cuarto de hora y algo de lo que acabas de leer ha conseguido que te ruborices.  
  
Levanté la vista con un leve respingo.  
  
—Es esa palabra con «c». Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.  
  
—¿«Coño»?  
  
Asentí, excitado por lo grosera que sonaba la palabra con su acento. De alguna manera, era más suave, y eso la convertía en algo mucho más sexy.  
  
—Me encanta esa palabra. Es muy sucia. «Coño». Suena depravada, ¿a que sí? —se rascó la mandíbula mientras me observaba—. Léeme la frase.  
  
—No me…  
  
—Lou.  
  
Sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba todavía más, si eso era posible.  
  
—«Él agarró sus muslos y los separó para poder contemplar su… coño húmedo y sonrosado».  
  
—Vaya —dijo antes de echarse a reír—. Eso está muy bien. —Volvió a concentrarse en su escritorio y empezó a colocar una pila de documentos—. En la cena podrás contarme tus partes favoritas. —Empecé a protestar, pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios para acallarme—. Lee.  
  
Miré la página, pero las palabras parecían mezclarse. ¿Qué clase de persona hablaba sobre esas cosas en la cena?  
  
«La clase de persona, Louis —pensé—, que reconoce que una cena lleva a pasar la noche con alguien, y que eso a su vez conduce a dormir juntos todas las noches». Y eso lleva a tener un nuevo juego de llaves, y después a vivir juntos. Y más tarde llegan las excusas y el sexo aburrido, y luego la falta de sexo y de conversación, junto con la esperanza de que una invitación como pareja a un evento público me permita pasar tiempo con él.  
  
No obstante, me arrepentía de no haber pasado la noche del 4 de julio con Harry. Y empezaba a echarlo de menos entre semana.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Tosí y cerré los párpados con fuerza.  
  
—¿Va todo bien? —murmuró Harry desde el otro lado de la sala.  
  
—Sí.  


  
Veinte minutos más tarde, después de leer unas diecisiete escenas de sexo más, Harry se acercó, deslizó la mano desde mi clavícula hasta la rodilla y susurró:  
  
—Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras hasta que te lo diga.  
  
—Hoy estás muy mandón —le dije, pero ya había dejado el libro en el suelo para hacer lo que me pedía.  
  
Casi de inmediato, mi sentido del oído pareció agudizarse y sentí que la estancia vibraba. Oí el ruido de su cinturón, de su cremallera y un suspiro apagado.  
  
¿Acaso estaba…?  
  
Oía el suave ruido de su mano al moverse, primero despacio y luego más rápido, más fuerte. Su respiración se convirtió en jadeos cortos y tensos.  
  
—Deja que te mire —susurré.  
  
—No —replicó con voz ahogada—. Soy yo quien te está mirando.  
  
Nunca antes había oído cómo se masturbaba alguien, y era una tortura mantener los ojos cerrados. Los ruidos resultaban tentadores, y también los gruñidos apagados y las órdenes, que me pedían que me acariciara el pene.  
  
—Te has puesto duro con el libro. —Señaló, y oí cómo aceleraba el ritmo de su mano—. ¿Estás muy cachondo?  
  
Ni siquiera hizo falta que dijera nada; Harry gruñó y luego soltó un juramento con voz grave mientras se corría.  
  
Deseaba verle la cara, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados a pesar de que me latía el corazón a toda velocidad.  
  
De pronto, la estancia se quedó en silencio, y no se oía otra cosa que el fuerte ritmo de nuestra respiración. Tomé conciencia del aire acondicionado del techo, del fresco que se derramaba sobre mi piel caliente.  
  
Al final, se subió la cremallera de los pantalones y se abrochó el cinturón.  
  
—Vuelvo en un momento. Voy a limpiarme.  
  
Oí el ruido de pasos que se alejaban y luego el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.  
  
Harry rio por lo bajo.  
  
—Ahora puedes abrir los ojos —dijo justo cuando salía.  
  
Me dio la impresión de que la habitación se había oscurecido en los últimos diez minutos. Aún tenía la mano alrededor de mi polla y los ruidos de su orgasmo en los oídos. Me acaricié un poco para probar y comprendí que podría correrme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quizá en menos de un minuto. Antes de que él volviera, eso seguro.  
  
Sin pensármelo dos veces, me arqueé contra mi puño mientras recordaba los ruidos que había hecho la suya, la velocidad de sus movimientos, sus pequeños gruñidos e instrucciones, lo fácil que le resultaba decirme exactamente lo que necesitaba.  
  
Nos comprendíamos sin problemas, en un equilibrio perfecto.  
  
Resultaba tan fácil…  
  
Con esa idea, el orgasmo descendió por mi estómago con un estallido que me provocó explosiones de luz tras los párpados y me dejó jadeante.  
  
La puerta se abrió y subí la mano hasta el cuello, donde mi pulso latía a toda máquina. Ahogué una exclamación y traté en vano de regularizar mi respiración. Joder, tenía el torso salpicado de mi propia corrida. No sabía por qué, después de lo que había hecho él, pero me sentía como si me hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.  
  
Harry sonrió, se acercó a mí y se sentó en el sofá, cerca de mi cintura. Cambié de posición para dejarle espacio y él apoyó una mano en el respaldo del sofá mientras se agachaba para chupar el líquido de mi orgasmo, hasta limpiarme entero con la boca.  
  
—¿Ha estado bien, Pétalo?  
  
—Si te hubieses quedado aquí para verlo no tendrías que preguntar —dije, luchando contra el calor que ascendía por mi cuello.  
  
—No importa —murmuró junto a mi garganta antes de chuparme con suavidad—. Veré el vídeo más tarde. —Se levantó, se acercó a un armario abierto y apretó el botón de una cámara situada en el estante superior que yo ni siquiera había visto.  
  
—Tú… ¿Qué?  
  
Se dio la vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa perversa.  
  
—¿Lo has grabado en vídeo? —pregunté. Nunca había sentido un conflicto interior así. Ser descubierto… me aterrorizaba. Ser observado me resultaba excitante.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Harry, mi cara…  
  
Frunció el ceño.  
  
—Coloqué la cámara apuntando hacia abajo y te situé justo donde quería. No te he grabado la cara. —Regresó a mi lado y se arrodilló junto al sofá—. Y en realidad es una lástima, porque me encanta verte cuando llegas al clímax.  
  
Deslizó la yema del dedo por mi mejilla y estudió mi rostro durante un rato antes de parpadear, como si volviera al presente.  
  
—Bueno, había pensado cenar en un tailandés, pero eres alérgico a los cacahuetes y mi restaurante favorito le pone cacahuetes a todo. ¿Qué te parece un etíope? ¿Te molesta comer con las manos? —Sonrió—. Te juro que nadie sabe quién soy.  
  
Lo miré boquiabierto. Había olvidado por completo que quería protestar por lo de la cena.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que soy alérgico a los cacahuetes?  
  
—Llevas una pulsera que lo dice.  
  
—¿Has leído lo que pone?  
  
Me miró con expresión confundida.  
  
—¿Te la pones para que la gente no pueda leer lo que pone?  
  
Negué con la cabeza, me senté y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. El hombre al que había amado apenas se fijaba en mí. El hombre con el que solo quería sexo lo sabía todo sobre mí.  
  
Para mi sorpresa, respondí en un susurro:  
  
—El etíope me parece perfecto.  
  
Harry me guió hasta la parte trasera del edificio, hacia un callejón donde nos aguardaba un coche negro.  
  
—¿En serio? —pregunté mientras me abría la puerta—. ¿Los paparazzi te siguen hasta casa?  
  
Se echó a reír y me empujó con delicadeza hacia el asiento trasero.  
  
—No, Pétalo. No soy tan famoso. Solo me siguen en los eventos y algunas veces por la calle. El secretismo es tu paranoia, no la mía. Al Reina de Sheba, en Hell’s Kitchen —le dijo al chófer antes de volverse hacia mí—. Gracias por hacerme compañía mientras recogía las cosas. Has convertido una tarea aburrida en algo muy agradable.  
  
—No recogiste mucho. No ha sido una tarde muy productiva para ti, ¿verdad? —Me incliné hacia delante y le dediqué una mirada escéptica con una ceja enarcada.  
  
Sonrió y contempló mi boca.  
  
—Me has pillado. Quería que vinieras esta noche para poder recordarte desnudo en mi sofá. He contratado a alguien para que recoja mi oficina mañana por la mañana, antes de que lleguen los pintores. —Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un beso muy dulce—. Algunas veces en el trabajo desearía poder verte más. Me ha encantado que estuvieras allí.  
  
Cambié de posición en el asiento. Me sentía como si el mundo hubiera dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.  
  
—Creía que no había hombres como tú —dije sin pensar—. Sinceros. Fáciles de tratar. —Lo miré a los ojos.  
  
—Estás tú. Y ya te lo he dicho, me gustas.  
  
Estiró el brazo, tiró de mí para acercarme a él y me besó durante el resto del trayecto. Pudo ser un minuto, una hora o una semana. No tenía ni la menor idea. Pero cuando llegamos a Hell’s Kitchen yo no quería salir, y me importaba un comino estar medio esperando que Harry me pidiera que pasara la noche con él.  
  
La camarera dejó una enorme bandeja frente a nosotros en la que había porciones de distintos platos vegetarianos.  
  
—Coge un trozo de pan injera para utilizarlo como cuchara —dijo Harry al tiempo que partía un trozo para hacerme una demostración.  
  
Observé cómo se lamía los dedos y masticaba antes de sonreírme.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.  
  
—Mmm… —Balbuceé antes de señalarlo con el dedo—. Tu boca.  
  
—¿Te gusta mi boca? —Sacó la lengua de nuevo para lamerse la comisura de los labios. Luego cogió su copa y dio un largo trago de vino.  
  
De repente me sentí como ebrio. Harry lograba que me sintiera desorientado, impaciente. Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa mientras fantaseaba con pedirle que nos fuéramos de allí. Quería que me llevara a casa y me tocara.  
  
Aparte del beso en el coche, apenas me había tocado en toda la noche. ¿Era algo intencionado? ¿Intentaba volverme loco? Si ese era el caso, lo había conseguido.  
  
Parpadeé, bajé la vista hasta la bandeja y luego hice lo mismo que él: partí un trozo de pan, cogí unas cuantas lentejas y di un mordisco. La comida estaba picante, tibia y deliciosa. Cerré los ojos y emití un ruidillo de deleite.  
  
—Está buenísimo.  
  
Notaba que me miraba y cuando levanté la vista, sonrió.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —Quise saber.  
  
—Sabes qué hago en el trabajo, que mi madre trabaja para la compañía, que tengo una hermana. Sabes lo de Cecily. Y lo único que yo sé sobre ti (aparte de que tienes un polvo fantástico) es que te trasladaste aquí desde Chicago hace algo más de un mes, que dejaste allí a un capullo y que trabajas con Zayn y su prometido.  
  
Sentí un aguijonazo incómodo en el estómago y me obligué a tragar la comida.  
  
—No sé, hace un rato me pareció que sabías mucho más que eso.  
  
—Bueno, tengo toda una base de datos de «observaciones». De lo que hablo ahora es de conocerte de verdad.  
  
—Sabes dónde vivo, dónde trabajo y que soy alérgico a los cacahuetes.  
  
—Llevamos juntos unas cuantas semanas, Louis. Resulta raro que todavía mantengas las distancias. —Apartó la mirada—. No creo que podamos ser siempre desconocidos.  
  
—Pero se nos da muy bien ser desconocidos… —bromeé, pero al ver que se ponía serio, cedí—. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
Volvió a mirarme y luego cerró los ojos para pensárselo, con lo que sus gruesas pestañas oscuras formaron un abanico contra sus mejillas. Estaba como un tren. Se me aceleró el pulso, que empezó a taladrarme el cráneo.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos.  
  
—¿Alguna vez has tenido un perro? —preguntó.  
  
Solté una risotada.  
  
—Sí. Mi padrastro siempre tenía dálmatas, pero mi madre sigue obsesionada con los labraniches.  
  
—¿Cómo has dicho?  
  
—Con una mezcla de labrador retriever y caniche.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.  
  
—Los estadounidenses siempre andáis estropeando nuestras razas perfectas.  
  
Me llevé la copa a los labios y di un sorbo de vino justo cuando preguntó:  
  
—¿Por qué te da tanto miedo estar con alguien?  
  
Balbuceé unos cuantos ruidos ininteligibles antes de que Harry se echara a reír e hiciera un gesto despreocupado con la mano.  
  
—Solo quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar. ¿Tienes hermanos?  
  
Negué con la cabeza, aliviado de se decantara por esa pregunta tan fácil.  
  
—Buff… por dónde empezar. Mi madre está loca.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era pequeño. Y, antes de que preguntes algo, no quiero hablar de él. Sé que ahora tiene otra hija, Georgia. Bueno… después, mi madre se casó con mi padrastro, Mark Tomlinson, y tuvieron a mis cuatro hermanas, Lottie, Felicite y las gemelas, Daisy y Phoebe. Ahora está con Daniel, y han tenido mellizos, Doris y Ernest.  
  
—Joder.  
  
—Es algo… excéntrico —expliqué, y sonreí al pensar en ellos—. Mark es al único al que considero mi padre, es el único que me ha tratado como a un hijo.  
  
«Excéntrico» no llegaba a describirlo. Eran de otra época, casi de otro planeta, pero sus excentricidades solo les hacían aún más adorables.  
  
—Mi padre, Mark, siempre ha trabajado mucho, pero cuando no está trabajando, se obsesiona con una cosa o con otra. A mamá le gusta estar ocupada, pero mi padre nunca quiso que trabajara fuera de casa. Ella se crio en Texas y conoció a papá en la universidad. Se especializó en matemáticas, pero cuando se casaron, se dedicó a vender cosméticos desde casa, y luego una especie de ropa de algodón que no se arrugaba. Hace poco empezó con cosas para la piel.  
  
—¿A qué se dedica exactamente tu padre?  
  
Titubeé mientras me preguntaba: «¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? ¿Es que no sabe nada sobre mí?».  
  
—Bueno, mi apellido es Tomlinson, ¿sabes?  
  
Harry asintió, interesado.  
  
«Es inglés. Es muy probable que nunca haya oído hablar de los Tomlinson».  
  
Contarle aquello era como levantar una enorme cadena de hierro. Resultaba agradable pensar en librarse de semejante carga, pero era casi más fácil dejarla como estaba que intentar levantarla. Toda la gente me miraba de manera diferente después de enterarse de quién era mi familia. Me pregunté si Harry también lo haría.  
  
Respiré hondo y lo miré a los ojos.  
  
—Mi familia es dueña de una cadena de grandes almacenes. Son regionales, sobre todo en la parte central del país. Pero son bastante grandes.  
  
Se quedó callado y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—Un momento. ¿Has dicho Tomlinson? ¿Te refieres a los Tomlinson de «Deberías amar la vida»?  
  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
—Ah. Vaya. Tu familia es la dueña de Tomlinson. Vale.  
  
Harry se pasó una mano por la cara y rio por lo bajo mientras sacudía la cabeza.  
  
—Mierda, Lou… No tenía ni idea. Me siento como un idiota.  
  
—Me gusta que no supieras quién soy.  
  
Sentí un vuelco en el estómago al darme cuenta de que, ahora que sabía que yo era «alguien», seguramente me investigaría. Se enteraría de lo de Andy y sabría que había sido un imbécil al no darme cuenta de lo que toda la ciudad sabía desde siempre.  
  
Harry se enteraría de que había sido el felpudo de otra persona antes de convertirme en su enigma por resolver.  
  
Aparté la mirada, algo desalentado. No quería hablar sobre la vida y las historias de mi familia. Busqué a toda prisa un nuevo tema.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry empezó a hablar antes de que se me ocurriera algo.  
  
—¿Sabes lo que más me fascina de ti? —preguntó mientras me servía otra copa de vino dulce.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Me dejaste hacerte muchas cosas la noche que nos conocimos, y luego en nuestra primera noche en el almacén de Brooklyn. Y, sin embargo, esta noche te has ruborizado al leer la palabra «coño»…  
  
—¡Lo sé! —me eché a reír y di otro sorbo de vino.  
  
—Me gusta eso. Me gusta esa especie de conflicto interno, y también tu dulzura. Me gusta que tengas una familia demencialmente rica y que no te importe ponerte la misma ropa unas cuantas veces. —Se lamió los labios y me dedicó una sonrisa voraz—. Y, sobre todo, me gusta que, a pesar de ser tan bueno, me dejes hacerte cosas tan malas.  
  
—Yo no creo que sean malas.  
  
—Ya, y esa es la cuestión. La mayoría de la gente te consideraría un loco por reunirte con un tío en ese almacén. Eres un heredero estadounidense y dejas que un ligón inglés te haga fotos desnudo. Que te grabe en vídeo mientras te masturbas en su oficina solo por lo mucho que te excita saber que va a verlo luego. Pero eso es lo que tú me has pedido.  
  
Se reclinó en la silla y me observó con detenimiento. Parecía muy serio, casi desconcertado.  
  
—Soy un puto gilipollas, eso no voy a negarlo. Pero creí que los hombres como tú no existían. Eres muy ingenuo en muchas cosas, pero tan jodidamente sensual que jamás te contentarías con un polvillo dulce y amistoso en la cama.  
  
Levanté la copa y di un sorbo mientras él observaba mi boca. Me lamí los labios y sonreí.  
  
—Creo que la mayoría de las personas no siempre están contentas con un polvillo amistoso y dulce en la cama.  
  
Harry rio.  
  
— _Touché_ —murmuró.  
  
—Y esa es justo la razón por la que las cámaras, los hombres y las mujeres te persiguen —dije, mirándolo por encima del borde de la copa—. Hay algo más que la historia con Cecily. Si fuera solo eso, habrían perdido el interés en pocas semanas. Sin embargo, eres el hombre que aparece en el periódico siempre con una persona distinta. El hombre que nadie logra atrapar. El hombre que sabe muy bien cómo conseguir un buen polvo.  
  
Harry abrió un poco los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, como una gota de tinta en un cielo gris.  
  
—Últimamente no estoy con personas distintas.  
  
Pasé por alto el comentario para terminar lo que quería decir.  
  
—La gente no siempre quiere que se la trate como si fuera delicada, o extraña, o preciosa. Las personas queremos que nos deseen. Queremos que el sexo sea tan crudo como tú lo haces. Y lo sabes muy bien.  
  
Harry apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para estudiarme.  
  
—Pero ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás dando algo especial? ¿Algo que no le has dado a nadie antes?  
  
—Porque es así.  
  
Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo entonces mi teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Y cuando Harry y yo lo miramos, supe que habíamos visto el texto que aparecía en la pantalla al mismo tiempo.  
  
«Andy Móvil».


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry.**  
  
Acompañé a Louis hasta el taxi y seguí las luces traseras del coche con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.  
  
Joder.  
  
No había contestado a la llamada durante la cena. Había puesto el móvil en silencio para dejar que vibrara sobre la mesa, pero no antes de que yo viera quién era, y desde luego no antes de ocultar su reacción.  
  
«Andy Móvil».  
  
Nunca había visto a nadie cerrarse así antes. Era como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor y la luz hubiera desaparecido de su cara lentamente. Louis empezó a picotear la comida y dejó de hablar; se encerró en sí mismo y respondió con monosílabos durante el resto de la cena. Intenté animarlo, le conté unos cuantos chistes y coqueteé con él descaradamente, pero… nada. Pasados unos diez minutos, él nos libró a ambos de la miseria, fingió un dolor de cabeza e insistió en marcharse a casa en taxi. Solo.  
  
Joder.  
  
Seguía mirando la calle vacía cuando mi coche paró junto a la acera y se situó despacio detrás de mí. Le hice un gesto al chófer con la mano, abrí la puerta yo mismo y me senté.  
  
—¿Adónde, señor Styles?  
  
—Vamos directamente a casa, Scott —dije mientras me desplomaba en el asiento.  
  
Cuando arrancamos, el ajetreo de la ciudad me pareció un borrón, y mi humor se ensombrecía con cada edificio que dejábamos atrás.  
  
Las cosas habían empezado muy bien. Louis por fin había empezado a abrirse, a dejarme entrar en esa mente suya que era como una caja fuerte. Todavía estaba maravillado por el hecho de que hubiera admitido que su familia poseía una de las más lujosas cadenas de grandes almacenes del país cuando apareció la llamada de «Andy Móvil».  
  
Puto «Andy Móvil».  
  
La furia estalló en mi pecho y, durante un breve instante, me pregunté si hablaban muy a menudo. Seis años eran mucho tiempo, y eso significaba que ambos compartían una historia que sería difícil de barrer bajo la alfombra. No sé por qué había asumido que el tipo estaba totalmente fuera de su vida. Era lógico que Louis no quisiera otra relación, pero ese distanciamiento deliberado siempre parecía algo más que eso.  
  
Quizá él quisiera recuperar a Louis.  
  
Fruncí el ceño mientras le daba vueltas a esa idea, que me provocaba una sensación odiosa.  
  
Por supuesto que quería recuperarlo, ¿cómo no iba a querer? Por enésima vez me pregunté qué había ocurrido exactamente entre ellos y por qué Louis se negaba a contármelo.  
  
Atravesamos el centro de la ciudad, y casi habíamos llegado a mi edificio cuando sentí que el teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo.  
  
*A salvo en casa. Gracias por la cena. Bss.*  
  
Bueno, era evidente que la noche había sido un desastre.  
  
Volví a leer su mensaje y consideré la posibilidad de llamarle, pero sabía que era una causa perdida. Era muy testarudo. Escribí al menos diez respuestas diferentes y las borré todas antes de enviarlas.  
  
El problema era que yo quería hablar sobre el tema y él no. Y también que, por alguna razón, yo había perdido las pelotas y el coraje.  
  
—¿Te importaría dar una vuelta por ahí, Scott? —pregunté. El chófer negó con la cabeza y giró hacia el norte después del parque.  
  
Ojeé mis contactos y llamé a Liam. Lo cogió después de dos timbres.  
  
—Hola. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
—¿Tienes un momento? —pregunté mientras contemplaba las calles por la ventanilla.  
  
—Claro, dame un segundo. —Se oyó un ruido susurrante y después el de una puerta al cerrarse—. ¿Va todo bien?  
  
Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Solo sabía que debía desahogar parte de mi confusión con alguien y, por desgracia para él en esos momentos, ese alguien era Liam.  
  
—No tengo ni idea.  
  
—Vaya, qué respuesta más críptica. No he recibido ningún correo electrónico que me avise de ningún problema, así que asumo que esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo.  
  
—Ojalá.  
  
—Vale… Oye, ¿no me dijiste que tenías planes esta noche?  
  
—Esa es la razón por la que te llamo, más o menos. —Me froté la mandíbula con la mano—. Joder. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —dije—. Creo que solo necesitaba a alguien… que me escuchara. Como si al decirlas en voz alta las cosas tuvieran más sentido.  
  
—Bueno, eso podría estar bien —replicó mi amigo, que se rio entre dientes—. Deja que me ponga cómodo.  
  
—Sabes que he estado saliendo con un hombre.  
  
—Follando. Te has estado follando a un hombre.  
  
Cerré los ojos.  
  
—Liam.  
  
—Sí, Harry. El del superpolvo increíble. La relación secreta de solo sexo con el hombre que no quiere que lo fotografíen y con quien seguro que no vas a cagarla.  
  
Suspiré.  
  
—Bueno, en cuanto a eso… —murmuré—. La verdad es que… Esto va a quedar entre nosotros, ¿verdad?  
  
—Por supuesto —dijo con un tono algo ofendido—. Puede que sea un capullo, pero soy un capullo de confianza. Y ¿no deberías pasarte por aquí para que podamos, no sé, pintarnos las uñas mientras hablamos de nuestros sentimientos?  
  
—Es Louis Tomlinson.  
  
Silencio.  
  
«Vaya, he logrado cerrarle la boca».  
  
—¿Liam?  
  
—La madre que te parió.  
  
—Ya —dije, frotándome las sienes.  
  
—Louis Tomlinson. El Louis Tomlinson de Malik Media Group.  
  
—El mismo. Empecé con él antes de saber que trabajaba con Zayn.  
  
—Genial. No me entiendas mal, es una preciosidad, pero parece bastante… ¿reservado? Quién iba a imaginarse lo que escondía dentro. Estupendo.  
  
Y puesto que me sentía muy bien hablando del tema, seguí adelante.  
  
—Empezó solo como un rollo. Sabía que él solo me utilizaba para jugar, para explorar cosas.  
  
—¿Cosas?  
  
Me rasqué la mandíbula y admití con una mueca:  
  
—Le gusta practicar sexo en público.  
  
—¿Qué? —dijo antes de echarse a reír—. Eso no parece propio del Louis Tomlinson que yo conozco.  
  
—Y me deja hacerle fotos.  
  
—Espera un momento… ¿Qué?  
  
—Fotografías, a veces más. De nosotros.  
  
—De vosotros…  
  
—Follando.  
  
El silencio se alargó durante un buen rato, y casi pude ver su expresión de estupefacción. Se aclaró la garganta.  
  
—Vale, lo del sexo en público es bastante sorprendente, pero todos los tíos que conozco han hecho fotos mientras se tiraban a alguien.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir, colega?  
  
—Que estás desfasado, capullo.  
  
—Liam, este tema es muy serio para mí, joder.  
  
—Vale. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?  
  
—El problema es que esta noche ha sido la primera vez que he conseguido llevarlo a un restaurante. Descubrí que sus padres son los dueños de los putos Tomlinson, Liam. Los grandes almacenes. Son cosas que ayer ni siquiera sabía.  
  
Mi amigo se quedó callado un segundo y luego rio por lo bajo.  
  
—Ya.  
  
—Estábamos hablando de verdad por primera vez y, justo entonces, llama el tarado de su ex.  
  
—Ya.  
  
—Y es obvio que eso le afectó, aunque se limitó a cerrarse en banda y a escaparse en cuanto pudo. No le importa acostarse conmigo hasta que casi no puede andar, pero no quiere contarme por qué ha tardado un mes en aceptar cenar conmigo.  
  
—Entiendo.  
  
—Sus padres son dueños de unos almacenes y se crio en Chicago. ¿Eso es todo? En realidad no sé nada sobre él.  
  
—Ya.  
  
—Liam, ¿me estás escuchando?  
  
—Por supuesto que te estoy escuchando. No sabes nada.  
  
—Exacto.  
  
—Y… ¿le has buscado en Google? —preguntó.  
  
—Por supuesto que no —respondí.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
Solté un gemido.  
  
—Creí que ya habíamos mantenido esta misma conversación después de la debacle de Cecily. Las búsquedas personales en Google no traen nada bueno.  
  
—Pero, a nivel profesional, si trabajas con alguien nuevo, lo buscas en Google, ¿verdad?  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
—Bien, pues yo busqué el nombre de Louis tan pronto como me enteré de que sería uno de mis contactos en MMG. Y te aseguro que obtuve mucha información.  
  
Se me cerró la garganta y tiré en vano del cuello de la camisa.  
  
—Cuéntame lo que viste.  
  
Liam soltó una risotada.  
  
—Ni de coña. Échale huevos y enciende el portátil. Por cierto, esta pequeña charla ha sido muy agradable, pero tengo que colgar. Tengo compañía.  
  
Le dije a Scotty que me llevara a casa. Una vez arriba, tardé cinco minutos antes de sentarme frente al ordenador y teclear el nombre «Louis Tomlinson» en el buscador.  
  
Joder.  
  
No había solo una mención de vez en cuando; había páginas y páginas de resultados, seguramente más que de mí mismo. Respiré hondo y pinché primero en las imágenes para ojear fotos suyas de un período de al menos diez años de su vida. En algunas de ellas era muy joven: en unas aparecía con el pelo castaño cortado al estilo duendecillo y en otras lo tenía alborotado. En todas ellas, mostraba una sonrisa vulnerable e ingenua.  
  
Y no se trataba de una mera colección de fotos familiares o individuales; había fotografías de alta definición tomadas por paparazzi con objetivos carísimos, compradas y vendidas a los periódicos y revistas, con titulares entre signos de admiración. Había incluso vídeos y grabaciones de antiguos informativos. Aparecía en fiestas y en bodas, en eventos de caridad y de vacaciones, y casi siempre con el mismo tipo a su lado.  
  
Él era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que él, con el pelo negro y rasgos marcados. Su sonrisa de dientes blancos parecía casi tan sincera como la había imaginado, es decir, ni lo más mínimo.  
  
Así que aquel era Andy. Conocido por todo el mundo como Andrew Morton. Congresista demócrata al servicio del séptimo distrito de Illinois.  
  
De pronto encajaron muchas cosas.  
  
Con un suspiro resignado, pinché lo que parecía ser una foto reciente. El cabello de Louis estaba casi igual que ahora y había un árbol de Navidad al fondo. El pie de foto decía:  
  
_Louis Tomlinson y Andrew Morton en la fiesta navideña anual del Chicago Sun-Times, donde el congresista Morton anunció sus planes de presentarse a las elecciones del Senado de Estados Unidos el próximo otoño._ _  
_  
Seguí el link y leí el artículo entero, donde confirmé que la historia había sido escrita el invierno anterior. Eso significaba que el congresista seguramente estaba todavía en plena campaña en Illinois. Volví a la página principal y regresé al inicio, donde, además de varias fotos similares, había una de Louis corriendo a través de una jungla de paparazzi, tapándose la cara con el abrigo. Había ignorado esas fotografías al principio porque no se le veía la cara. Seguí el link hasta la historia asociada con la foto, fechada tan solo unas semanas antes de que le conociera, y apareció un artículo del Chicago Tribune.  
  
_El congresista demócrata Andrew Morton fue visto la pasada noche en un tête-à-tête de lo más íntimo con una mujer, no su prometido, Louis Tomlinson. La morena, identificada como Melissa Marino, es una joven ayudante de sus oficinas de Chicago._  
  
En medio del artículo estaba la foto en cuestión, en la que aparecía un hombre (claramente Andy) besando apasionadamente a una mujer.  
  
_Tomlinson y Morton mantenían una relación desde hacía seis años, y la pareja, una de las favoritas en el panorama social de Chicago desde entonces, se prometió el pasado mes de diciembre, poco después de que Morton anunciara su intención de presentarse a las elecciones del Senado. Louis Tomlinson, jefe financiero de la firma comercial Nieman & Shimazawa, es uno de los hijos de Mark Tomlinson y Johannah Poulston, fundadores de la famosa cadena de grandes almacenes con franquicias en diecisiete estados e importantes promotores de la campaña de Morton._ _  
  
El portavoz de la familia no quiso hacer declaraciones, pero el portavoz para la campaña de reelección de Morton respondió a las preguntas del Tribune diciendo solo: «La vida privada del señor Morton jamás ha sido un asunto público».  
  
Por desgracia, los extendidos rumores sobre el carácter de ligón del político podrían haberse confirmado y haber convertido sus actividades extracurriculares en el foco de atención._  
  
«Los extendidos rumores sobre el carácter de ligón del político». Qué hijo de puta.  
  
Me recliné en la silla mientras miraba a Louis y Andy juntos, y sentí un estallido de ira en el pecho. Él era el tipo de hombre con el que fantasearías durante días, que esperarías conocer mejor que ningún otro, protegerlo de algún modo, recibir un puñetazo o salvarlo del atropello de un autobús. Vi todas las imágenes que pude encontrar. Louis tenía una sonrisa radiante en todas las anteriores al mes de abril. Se mostraba muy natural ante la cámara, y el brillo de su sonrisa había cambiado muy poco a lo largo de los años.  
  
Y aquel gilipollas lo había engañado… un montón de veces si el artículo decía la verdad.  
  
Era un tipo bastante apuesto, aunque resultaba obvio que era mayor que él. Leí otro artículo, uno que decía que tenía treinta y cuatro años, diez más que Louis.  
  
Según una historia publicada tan solo dos meses atrás, era un secreto a voces que Andy había engañado a Louis varias veces en el último año, y cada vez se aceptaba más que él se limitaba a utilizar el apellido de su familia y su dinero, explotando el amor que sentía la prensa por el romance de su celebridad local, cada vez que su reputación necesitaba un pequeño empujón.  
  
Ojeé muchas fotos más antes de apartarme del escritorio, asqueado. Ese imbécil lo había utilizado. Le había pedido que se casara con él y luego se había follado a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Joder, no era de extrañar que Louis tuviera problemas. Y tampoco que desconfiara tanto de los paparazzi.  
  
Mi apartamento se había quedado a oscuras para el momento en que apagué el ordenador y salí del salón. Encendí todas las luces que encontré mientras me dirigía a la barra para servirme un whisky escocés. La bebida me quemó la garganta, y su calor se extendió de inmediato por mis venas.  
  
No me ayudó en nada, pero me lo terminé de todas formas.  
  
Me serví otra copa mientras me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Louis. ¿Estaba en casa? ¿Le había devuelto la llamada a ese cabrón infiel? Después de ver cientos de fotos, podía imaginarme la historia que habían compartido. ¿Y si lo había llamado para disculparse? ¿Y si Louis estaba en un avión de regreso a Chicago en ese mismo instante? ¿Me lo diría al menos? Consulté la hora y me imaginé persiguiéndolo, cargándomelo sobre el hombro para traerle de vuelta. Follándomelo hasta que no recordara a ningún otro hombre.  
  
Estaba claro que necesitaba una distracción y que beber no era la respuesta.  
  
Tardé menos de cinco minutos en quitarme el traje y sustituirlo por unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas deportivas. Subí en ascensor hasta el gimnasio de la planta veinte y empecé a correr en la cinta. Como era habitual a esas horas, el lugar estaba vacío, gracias a Dios.  
  
Corrí hasta que me ardieron los pulmones y sentí las piernas entumecidas. Corrí hasta que se desvanecieron todos los pensamientos que me rondaban la cabeza. Todos menos uno: me destrozaría que Louis volviera con él.  
  
Fui al vestuario, me quité la ropa sudada y luego me desplomé en el banco y me sujeté la cabeza con las manos. El timbre de mi móvil dentro de la taquilla rompió el silencio. Levanté la cabeza de inmediato; me sorprendía que alguien llamara a esas horas. Atravesé la estancia y me quedé paralizado al ver que la foto de Louis (una foto que le había hecho con la mano en la garganta) iluminaba la pantalla.  
  
—¿Lou?  
  
—Hola.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.  
  
Sonó un claxon en algún lugar por detrás de él, y Louis se aclaró la garganta.  
  
—Sí, estoy bien. Oye, ¿estás ocupado? Podría…  
  
—No, no. Acabo de terminar de correr. ¿Dónde estás?  
  
—En realidad —dijo con una suave risotada—, estoy junto a la puerta de tu edificio.  
  
Parpadeé.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Sí. ¿Podría subir?  
  
—Por supuesto. Dame unos minutos y me reuniré contigo en…  
  
—No. ¿Te importa que suba ya? Es que… me temo que si espero, perderé el coraje.  
  
Vaya, eso sí que era críptico. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago.  
  
—Claro que no, Pétalo. Deja que llame a recepción.  
  
Unos minutos después, Louis atravesaba el vestuario para encontrarme sin otra cosa encima que una toalla alrededor de la cadera.  
  
Parecía cansado, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el labio inferior hinchado. Era una versión más suave y joven de Louis, uno que yo solo había visto en fotos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me saludó con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.  
  
—Hola —dije mientras me acercaba. Doblé las rodillas para poder mirarlo a los ojos al mismo nivel—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y, de repente, su expresión recuperó parte de su normalidad.  
  
—Quería verte.  
  
Sabía que estaba evitando mi pregunta, pero sentí la sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de mi boca y no pude contenerla. Sin poder evitarlo, le cubrí el rostro con las manos y deslicé los pulgares por sus mejillas.  
  
—Bueno, con eso has conseguido sin duda un paseo por el vestuario.  
  
—Estamos solos, ¿verdad?  
  
—Del todo.  
  
—Antes no llegamos a terminar —dijo mientras me empujaba de nuevo hacia las duchas.  
  
Sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón al tenerlo entre mis brazos una vez más, y empezaron a zumbarme los oídos. Él se puso de puntillas para besarme mientras deslizaba las manos hacia la toalla de mis caderas.  
  
—Mmm… —murmuré contra su boca. Noté que estiraba el brazo sobre mi espalda, oí el ruido del agua y la sentí caliente sobre él—. ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?  
  
Respondió sin palabras: se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se deshizo de los vaqueros.  
  
«Supongo que eso es un sí».  
  
—Mi apartamento está un poco más abajo… —dije en un intento por aminorar el ritmo.  
  
Podía imaginarme lo que sería follarlo allí mismo, oír el eco de sus gritos en los azulejos, pero, por primera vez, solo quería su cuerpo desnudo en mi cama, con la sábana superior y las mantas amontonadas en el suelo. Puede que también sus manos atadas al cabecero de la cama.  
  
Él no me hizo ni caso y me rodeó la polla con los dedos antes de inclinarse para darme un mordisco en el hombro. Intenté aclararme las ideas, recordar la expresión que tenía cuando entró por la puerta. No era propio de él esquivar mis preguntas, pero esa noche no parecía un hombre duro y lleno de vida; parecía salvaje, pero por razones equivocadas. Sus ojos eran demasiado vulnerables; su rostro estaba tenso. Solo quería una distracción.  
  
De repente, se me secó la garganta y me pasé la lengua por los labios.  
  
Me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de la gran cantidad de información que había reunido sobre Louis casi sin enterarme. Sabía qué expresión tenía al correrse, cómo se le endurecían los pezones y cómo cerraba los párpados en el último segundo, como si quisiera verlo todo hasta que las sensaciones lo desbordaban.  
  
Sabía la sensación que provocaba su mano en mi cintura, cuando me clavaba las uñas en la espalda y me arañaba los costados.  
  
Conocía los ruidos que hacía y cómo contenía el aliento cuando yo movía los dedos justo como le gustaba.  
  
Y había cosas nuevas, cosas en las que me había fijado y que deseaba ver una y otra vez. La sonrisilla que esbozaba cuando sabía que había dicho algo divertido y esperaba que yo lo pillara. Era de lo más sutil, una leve tensión en la comisura de los labios y de los ojos. Un desafío.  
  
La forma en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando leía.  
  
Y también estaba su manera de besarme aquel día en el tejado, de una forma lenta y perezosa, como si no quisiera estar en ningún otro sitio.  
  
Sin embargo, no conocía a aquel Louis. Siempre había sospechado que la alegría de vivir que tanto me gustaba era una forma de supervivencia, pero jamás me había imaginado lo que sentiría al verlo así. Era como un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejaba sin aire.  
  
Le cogí las manos y di un paso atrás.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunté mientras estudiaba su expresión—. Cuéntamelo.  
  
Él se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo.  
  
—No quiero hablar.  
  
—Lou, no me importa convertirme en tu distracción, pero al menos sé sincero al respecto. Te pasa algo.  
  
—Estoy bien. —Pero no estaba bien. No habría venido a verme si lo estuviera.  
  
—Gilipolleces. Estás rompiendo tus propias reglas al venir aquí. Esto es mejor, porque es algo real, pero también es diferente. Y quiero saber por qué.  
  
Se apartó y levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos.  
  
—Recibí una llamada de Andy.  
  
—Lo sé —dije con la mandíbula apretada.  
  
Él esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.  
  
—Dijo que quería que volviera. Dijo todas las cosas que una vez deseé que dijera. Dijo que ahora es diferente, que la había fastidiado y que nunca volvería a hacerme daño.  
  
Le miré, a la espera. Apretó la cara contra mi cuello húmedo para reunir coraje.  
  
—Lo único que le preocupa es su campaña. Toda nuestra relación era una mentira.  
  
—Lo siento muchísimo, Lou.  
  
—Busqué a Cecily.  
  
Parpadeé, confundido.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Me sonaba de algo su nombre, y cuando me hablaste de ella, quise saber qué aspecto tenía. —Se apartó y volvió a mirarme a los ojos—. Me resultaba familiar, pero no caí en quién era hasta esta noche. Conocí a un montón de gente con Andy, y por lo general olvidaba sus caras dos segundos después de estrecharles la mano…, pero a ella la recordaba.  
  
Asentí. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero dejé que continuara.  
  
—Así que fui a casa y la busqué una vez más antes de devolverle la llamada. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir con voz trémula—: Se tiró media hora diciéndome lo mucho que lo sentía, que aquella había sido la única vez y que nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Y entonces le pregunté por Cecily. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?  
  
—¿Cecily… qué más?  
  
—Me dijo: «Joder, Louis. ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Es agua pasada». Se la tiró, Harry. Andy era el político del que ella hablaba en su carta. Andrew Morton, el congresista de Illinois que se ha tirado a medio Distrito Siete. Se acostaron la noche que la conocí, en la fiesta de la campaña para Schumer.  
  
Solté un gemido. Había estado en esa fiesta, pero no como su acompañante. Cecily estuvo enfadada conmigo toda la noche y se marchó hecha una furia, pero nunca supe por qué.  
  
Louis se encogió entre mis brazos.  
  
—Recuerdo que lo vi salir del baño y que empezamos a charlar mientras él intentaba empujarme hacia la salida, pero le dije que esperara, que tenía que entrar. Y en ese momento ella salió del aseo de hombres, y nos miró, primero a él y luego a mí. Fue un momento de lo más incómodo y nunca llegué a saber por qué se había largado pitando. Pero había estado allí dentro con él.  
  
Le abracé con fuerza mientras el agua nos caía encima, aislándonos con su burbujeo. El mundo era un pañuelo, mucho más pequeño de lo que había creído cuando lo vi jugando al pinball, o cuando me invitó a entrar en su taxi en plena tarde. Era un mundo en el que, años atrás, Cecily se había acostado con el novio de Louis porque estaba enfadada conmigo. No me arrepentía de tener a Louis entre mis brazos; no me arrepentía de haber dejado mi relación con Cecily. Pero, de algún modo, me sentía culpable.  
  
—Lo siento —susurré una vez más.  
  
—No, no lo entiendes. —Levantó la cabeza sin prestar atención a las gotas de agua que corrían por su cara—. Por aquel entonces solo llevábamos juntos unos meses. Siempre creí, hasta el final, que entonces no me engañaba. Creí que había empezado a hacerlo hace poco. Pero nunca me fue fiel. Jamás.  
  
Lo estreché más fuerte.  
  
—Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿verdad? —susurré contra su pelo—. Solo habla de lo despreciable que es él. No todos los hombres somos tan horribles.  
  
Se enderezó y volvió a mirarme, y pude ver que contenía la risa. Todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la gratitud que había en ellos era real. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al ver cómo me miraba, porque el sexo duro y sin ataduras que teníamos era genial (increíble, incluso), pero aquello… aquello era algo completamente nuevo.  
  
—Estuve con él mucho tiempo. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si solo la había cagado una vez y yo me comportaba de manera injusta. Pero me alegro de haberlo dejado. Solo… quiero que esta vez sea mejor —dijo.  
  
Me tragué la nueva emoción y traté de calmarme, de recordar que los sentimientos y el afecto no formaban parte del trato e intentar concentrarme en el lugar donde estábamos y en el hecho de que el cuerpo desnudo de Louis seguía apretado contra el mío.  
  
—Hay muchos hombres que matarían por alguien como tú —dije, intentando mantener una voz firme. No estaba preparado para la sensación que me provocaba imaginarlo con otro, como si me vaciaran por dentro para llenarme luego de agua helada. Aturdido, cogí una toalla que había colgada cerca—. Vamos a secarte. Aquí hace mucho frío.  
  
—Pero… ¿no quieres…?  
  
—Has tenido un día infernal. —Señalé mientras le secaba el pelo—. Deja que esta noche me comporte como un caballero. Ya te mancillaré la próxima vez. —Quería pedirle que se quedara, pero no estaba seguro de poder controlarme si se negaba—. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Asintió y apretó la cara contra mi pecho.  
  
—Creo que solo necesito dormir un poco.  
  
—Le diré a Scott que te lleve a casa.  
  
Nos vestimos en silencio, sin dejar de observarnos el uno al otro. Era algo parecido a una seducción inversa ver cómo se ponía los vaqueros, se los abrochaba y se cubría el torso. Sin embargo, me pareció que nunca le había deseado más que en ese momento, mientras lo veía recomponerse.  
  
Me estaba enamorando de él. Estaba bien jodido.  


***

  
El sábado por la mañana intenté llamar a Louis al menos unas veinte veces, pero colgaba justo antes de que sonara el primer timbre. Mi cerebro me decía que debía darle un poco de espacio. Pero quería verle, joder. Me estaba comportando como un puto adolescente.  
  
«Llámalo, imbécil. Pídele una cita hoy. No aceptes un no por respuesta».  
  
Esa vez desistí de verdad, porque un hombre que dice tópicos como esos no se merecía llamar a nadie.  
  
Ideé excusas durante el resto de la mañana, diciéndome que lo más seguro era que él estuviera ocupado. Por Dios, ni siquiera sabía si Louis tenía amigos aparte de Niall y Zayn. Y no podía preguntárselo sin más, ¿o sí? No, joder. Él me mandaría a la mierda. Pero ¿qué era lo que hacía cuando no estaba en el trabajo? Yo jugaba al rugby, bebía cerveza, corría, iba a exposiciones de arte. Todo lo que sabía de él estaba relacionado con su manera de follar o con la vida que había dejado atrás. Sabía muy poco sobre la vida que había empezado a construir aquí. Quizá tuviera ganas de hacer algo conmigo después de lo horrible que había sido el día anterior.  
  
«Es hora de echarle huevos, Styles».  
  
Al final, enderecé la espalda y dejé que el teléfono sonara.  
  
—¿Hola? —respondió. Parecía confuso.  
  
«Por supuesto que está confuso, capullo. Nunca lo has llamado antes».  
  
Respiré hondo y solté la parrafada más atroz de mi vida.  
  
—Mira, antes de que digas nada, sé que no somos novios ni nada de eso, y entiendo que después de saber lo del pene errante del congresista Morton no quieras tener nada parecido a una relación, pero anoche viniste y nos quedamos algo desanimados, y si quieres hacer algo hoy… no es que necesites hacerlo ni nada de eso, y aunque lo necesitaras, seguro que tienes otras opciones…, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme a mi partido de rugby. —Me quedé callado un instante, atento a cualquier signo de vida al otro lado de la línea—. No hay nada mejor para despejar la cabeza que un montón de ingleses sudorosos y cubiertos de barro intentando romperse el fémur unos a otros.  
  
Se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Rugby. Ven a ver mi partido hoy. O, si lo prefieres, ven después a tomar algo con nosotros a Maddie’s, en Harlem.  
  
Louis guardó silencio durante lo que me pareció una semana.  
  
—¿Lou?  
  
—Estoy pensando.  
  
Atravesé la estancia y manoseé la persiana de la ventana con vistas al parque.  
  
—Pues piensa en voz alta.  
  
—Esta tarde voy al cine con un amigo. —Empezó, y noté que un pequeño nudo de mi estómago se deshacía cuando él mencionó a un amigo—, pero supongo que podría tomar algo después. ¿A qué hora crees que acabaréis?  
  
—El partido terminará sobre las tres. Puedes reunirte con nosotros en Maddie’s sobre las cuatro.  
  
—Lo haré —dijo—. Pero, una cosa, Harry…  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—¿Crees que tu equipo ganará? No quiero tomarme algo con un puñado de ingleses deprimidos y llenos de barro.  
  
Solté una carcajada y le aseguré que íbamos a machacar a nuestros rivales.  


***

  
Les pateamos el culo. Rara vez me sentía mal por el otro equipo, ya que la mayoría de las veces jugábamos contra equipos estadounidenses y, aunque ellos no tenían la culpa de no llevar el rugby en la sangre, por lo general era un placer machacarlos. Sin embargo, quizá aquel partido fuera una excepción. Dejamos de esforzarnos por marcar más o menos a la mitad del partido. Tuve que atribuir mi generosidad en parte al hecho de saber que Louis se reuniría más tarde con nosotros. Pero solo en parte. Al final del partido, daba la impresión de que estábamos luchando en el barro con niños de diez años, y me sentía un poco culpable.  
  
Entramos rugiendo al bar, con Robbie a hombros y cantando a voces una versión obscena de «Alouette». La dueña y camarera, Madeline, nos saludó al vernos, cogió doce jarras de pinta y empezó a llenarlas.  
  
—¡Vamos! —le gritó Robbie a su esposa—. ¡Whisky, moza!  
  
Maddie le hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos, pero cogió un puñado de vasos de chupito y murmuró algo sobre que si Robbie se emborrachaba, su culo manchado de barro dormiría en el sofá.  
  
Examiné el bar en busca de Louis, pero no estaba. Me tragué la decepción, me volví hacia la barra y di un buen trago de cerveza. El partido había empezado tarde; eran casi las cinco y él no estaba allí. ¿Debería sorprenderme? Pero justo entonces se me ocurrió una idea horrible: ¿y si había estado allí, se había hartado de esperar y se había largado?  
  
—Joder —mascullé.  
  
Maddie empujó un vaso de chupito hacia mí y me lo tragué con una mueca antes de maldecir de nuevo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una voz ronca y conocida detrás de mí—. Me da la impresión de que tu equipo de cabroncetes ha ganado.  
  
Me volví sobre el taburete y sonreí de oreja a oreja al verle. Estaba estupendo con esos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta.  
  
—Estás precioso. —Vi que cerraba los ojos un instante y murmuré—: Siento haber llegado tarde.  
  
Louis se balanceó un poco.  
  
—Así me ha dado tiempo a tomarme unas cuantas copas.  
  
No le veía borracho desde la noche en la discoteca, pero reconocí el brillo de sus ojos: malicia. La idea de que ese Louis reapareciera era una puta gozada.  
  
—¿Estás cabreado?  
  
Frunció el ceño un instante y luego sonrió.  
  
—¿Ese es el término inglés para «borracho»? En ese caso, sí, estoy un poco achispado. —Se puso de puntillas y… me besó.  
  
Hostia puta.  
  
En ese momento intervino Richie, que estaba a mi lado.  
  
—¿Qué coj…? Harry. Hay un chico pegado a tu cara.  
  
Louis se apartó y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
  
—Ay, mierda.  
  
—Tranquilo —le dije en voz baja—. Aquí a nadie le importa un comino quién eres. Todas las semanas tienen que esforzarse por acordarse de cómo me llamo.  
  
—Eso es mentira —dijo Richie—. Te llamas Imbécil.  
  
Lo señalé con la cabeza y sonreí a Louis.  
  
—Lo que te decía.  
  
Louis estiró la mano y le dedicó a Richie una sonrisa radiante.  
  
—Yo soy Louis.  
  
Él tomó su mano y se la estrechó. Pude ver el preciso momento en que lo miró de verdad y se dio cuenta de lo ridículamente precioso que era. De inmediato, le miró la entrepierna. A lo mejor no había sido buena idea invitar a Louis a la celebración del partido, estando el local lleno de hombres homosexuales o bisexuales.  
  
—Yo soy Richie —murmuró.  
  
—Un placer, Richie.  
  
Mi amigo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—¿De dónde cojones has sacado a este?  
  
—Ni idea. —Abracé a Louis a pesar de sus protestas de que iba a ensuciarle la ropa. Sin embargo, al final consiguió soltarse y se volvió hacia Derek, que estaba al otro lado.  
  
—Soy Louis.  
  
Derek dejó la cerveza y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, lleno de barro.  
  
—Lo que eres es un bellezón.  
  
—Louis está conmigo —murmuré.  
  
Y así, el Louis Achispado se abrió camino en el bar y se presentó a todos mis compañeros solteros. Vi en él al esposo del político en el que había estado a punto de convertirse, pero, más aún, vi que Louis era un hombre increíblemente dulce.  
  
Cuando acabó y volvió a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró:  
  
—Tus amigos son muy majos. Gracias por invitarme.  
  
—Sí, claro. —Había perdido la capacidad de formar pensamientos coherentes.  
  
No había casi nada en mi vida que me hiciera sentir lo que sentía con Louis. Estaba en la gloria. No me sentía demasiado culpable por ello, pero para ser sincero debía admitir que había sido un poco ligón, que daba por hecho que unas personas debían perder dinero para que otras lo ganaran y que había cultivado muy pocas relaciones desde que vivía en Estados Unidos. Mi mejor amigo era Liam, y la mayoría de las veces nos dirigíamos el uno al otro mediante apelativos que no eran más que variaciones de la palabra «conejo».  
  
«Díselo, gilipollas. Llévatelo al otro lado del bar, dale un buen beso y dile que lo amas».  
  
—Quita ese viejo blues de mierda del altavoz, Maddie —gritó Derek.  
  
Y justo cuando estaba a punto de coger a Louis del brazo y pedirle que viniera a hablar conmigo, él se enderezó.  
  
—Esto no es un blues —dijo.  
  
Derek se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con las cejas enarcadas.  
  
—No lo es. El que canta es Eddie Cochran. Es un rockabilly —dijo, pero pareció encogerse un poco ante el continuo escrutinio de mi compañero—. No es lo mismo.  
  
—¿Sabes bailar esta mierda? —le preguntó él mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.  
  
Para mi sorpresa, Louis se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Me estás pidiendo un baile?  
  
—Joder, no. Yo…  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Louis tiró de él para ponerlo en pie y sus sesenta y algo kilos de peso arrastraron a mi enorme amigo hasta la pista de baile.  
  
—Mi madre es de Texas —dijo Louis con los ojos brillantes—. Intenta seguirme el ritmo.  
  
—Me tomas el pelo —aseguró Derek antes de mirarnos a los demás. Todos los ingleses del bar habían dejado de hablar y los miraban con interés.  
  
—¡Adelante! —grité.  
  
—No seas nenaza, Der —gritó Maddie, y todo el mundo empezó a tocar las palmas. Ella subió la música—. Danos un buen espectáculo.  
  
La sonrisa de Louis se hizo más amplia. Colocó la mano de Derek sobre su hombro y sacudió la cabeza cuando él empezó a protestar.  
  
—Es la postura tradicional. Tienes que ponerme una mano en la espalda y la otra en el hombro.  
  
Y mientras los demás observábamos, Louis le enseñó al Gran Derek cómo se bailaba: dos pasos rápidos, dos pasos lentos. Le enseñó cómo debía girarlo en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Ya lo hacían bastante bien con una sola canción, y para cuando la segunda estaba a la mitad, se habían desatado y bailaban como si se conocieran desde hacía años.  
  
Quizá ese fuera el don de Louis. Todo el que lo conocía deseaba conocerlo mejor. No solo a mí me parecía increíblemente dulce, con su inocencia y sus alocadas fantasías. Era irresistible para todo el mundo.  
  
Y en ese momento deseé más que nada en el mundo poder darle un puñetazo a Andy en su puta cara de arrogante. Había desperdiciado el tiempo que había pasado con él. Había desperdiciado su oportunidad.  
  
Me puse en pie y avancé hacia la pista para intervenir.  
  
—Me toca.  
  
Los ojos azules de Louis se oscurecieron, y en lugar de colocarme las manos como había hecho con Derek, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se estiró para besarme la mandíbula.  
  
—Me da la impresión de que siempre te toca a ti.  
  
—Creí que se suponía que debíamos separarnos un poco más para bailar esto —dije con una sonrisa antes de agacharme para besarlo.  
  
—Contigo no.  
  
—Genial.  
  
Esbozó una enorme sonrisa ebria.  
  
—Pero me muero de hambre. Quiero una hamburguesa del tamaño de mi cabeza.  
  
Solté una carcajada y me incliné de nuevo para darle un beso en la frente.  
  
—Hay un sitio cerca que te vendrá de perlas. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección. Voy a casa a ducharme y te veo allí en una hora, ¿vale?  
  
—¿Cena dos noches seguidas? —preguntó, más impaciente que otra cosa.  
  
¿Dónde estaba el hombre cauto y distante que había visto un par de días antes? Se había evaporado. Supuse que el Louis Distante había sido siempre una fantasía.  
  
Suya, no mía.  
  
Asentí, y sentí que mi espalda se derretía. Para mí, se había acabado fingir que teníamos límites. Respondí con voz ronca y expectante:  
  
—Desde luego.  
  
Louis se mordió los labios para contener la sonrisa, pero resultaba imposible no verla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Louis.**  
  
Llevaba dos meses en Nueva York y en realidad no sabía a qué me dedicaba cuando no estaba en el trabajo. Corría. Tenía unos cuantos amigos con quienes asistía a distintos espectáculos, o con quienes me iba a tomar un café o una copa. Charlaba con mis padres un par de veces por semana. No estaba solo; sin duda tenía una vida mucho más plena que en mi última etapa en Chicago. Pero la mayor parte de mi vida fuera del trabajo era Harry.  
  
¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido?  
  
«Sexo ocasional: lo estás haciendo mal».  
  
No obstante, por su parte, Harry nunca parecía sorprendido por nada de lo que ocurría entre nosotros. No se sorprendió cuando lo convencí para hacerlo conmigo en la discoteca, ni cuando me presenté en su oficina ofreciéndole sexo y nada más, y tampoco cuando me presenté en su casa solo para desmoronarme en la ducha y suplicarle que me follara para olvidar todo lo demás.  
  
Incluso sus amigos eran geniales. Puede que Derek fuera la persona más grande que había visto en mi vida, y aunque no era lo que se dice ligero de pies, bailar con él había sido una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en siglos…, aparte de lo que hacía con Harry.  
  
Me despedí de Derek con un gesto de la mano. Él me guiñó un ojo y, señalando a Harry con un gesto de la cabeza, me recordó lo que me había dicho en la pista de baile.  
  
—Ese es un capullo.  
  
Bajo la luz de la pista, Derek me había parecido mucho más sucio que cuando lo había visto por primera vez. Bajé la vista para mirarme la ropa y vi unas cuantas huellas de mano cerca del hombro.  
  
—No es tan malo.  
  
Derek se echó a reír y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.  
  
—Es lo peor. Es agradable con todo el mundo y nunca mete la pata. Siempre está para sus compañeros y jamás se comporta como un imbécil. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Una puta pesadilla.  
  
Le di las gracias a Maddie cuando nos marchábamos, y oí las canciones ebrias del equipo en el bar mientras Harry paraba un taxi y me abría la puerta.  
  
—Te veo dentro de un rato —dijo. Luego cerró la puerta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de que el coche se alejara de la acera.  
  
Lo miré por la ventanilla de atrás. Estaba quieto, observando cómo mi taxi se alejaba por Lenox.  
  
Habíamos decidido optar por algo sencillo para cenar: hamburguesas en un pequeño y tranquilo local del East Village.  
  
La tranquilidad estaba bien. La tranquilidad me ayudaría a acallar el caos de mi cerebro. Mi plan de pasarlo bien, ser salvaje y mantener separados los distintos aspectos de mi vida se había ido al infierno.  
  
Fui a casa y me duché para librarme del barro que se me había pegado al bailar con Derek y Harry, y luego me puse una sencilla camiseta de Vans y otros pantalones cortos. Todavía podía oír las canciones del bar, y me imaginé con sus amigos de nuevo: acurrucado con Harry en el sofá de un colega, viendo una película con ellos, o con una taza de café caliente entre las manos en una de las bandas de un campo de rugby. Cada fantasía era un regalo, pero dejé de pensar en ellas cuando mi mente empezó a analizar, a preocuparse y a interpretar el papel del abogado del diablo.  
  
Salí al descansillo y cerré la puerta de mi apartamento mientras me recordaba: «Cada cosa a su tiempo. Nadie te obliga a hacer nada».  


***

  
A pesar de que era sábado por la noche, cuando la gente solía salir a disfrutar de la puesta de sol, el Village estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que jamás lo había estado el centro. ¿Cuándo había empezado ese lugar a parecerme un hogar?  
  
Harry había elegido un restaurante al que se podía ir andando desde mi casa. No necesitaba leer todos los carteles de las calles para llegar hasta allí.  
  
Varias hileras de luces diminutas le daban un resplandor amarillento y cálido a la entrada, y una pequeña campanilla tintineó cuando abrí la puerta. Harry ya estaba allí, aseado y sentado en la parte trasera con el Times entre las manos. Aproveché el momento para observarlo con detenimiento: una camiseta blanca, vaqueros gastados con un roto en el muslo. El pelo castaño recogido en una bandana alrededor de sus rizos. Unos elegantes botines de aspecto británico aparecían al final de sus largas piernas extendidas. Tenía unas gafas de sol encima de la mesa, junto al codo.  
  
«Justo tu tipo de follamigo glorioso, esperándote en una hamburguesería».  
  
Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me acerqué a él.  
  
Los límites se habían difuminado. Después de ese día, no podría continuar fingiendo que solo me interesaban los orgasmos que podía proporcionarme. No podría fingir que mi corazón no daba un delicioso vuelco cada vez que lo veía, o uno desagradable cuando me marchaba. No podría fingir que no sentía nada por él.  
  
Me pregunté si sería demasiado tarde para huir.  
  
Solo cuando oí su risa me di cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y que él lo había visto. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Harry esbozó una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—Pareces bastante entusiasmado con esta cerveza —empujó la pinta sobre la mesa y cogió la suya—. Me he tomado la libertad de pedirte una hamburguesa del tamaño de tu cabeza y patatas fritas. —Sonrió y después aclaró—: O papas fritas, como decís por aquí.  
  
—Perfecto. Gracias. —Dejé la chaqueta en una silla vacía y me senté frente a él.  
  
Sus ojos sonrieron antes de fijarse en mis labios.  
  
—Bueno… —dije, y le di un trago a la cerveza mientras observaba a Harry por encima del borde del vaso.  
  
—Bueno…  
  
Parecía bastante divertido con el giro de los acontecimientos. No podía decirse que yo fuera un maniático del control, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener una vida bastante predecible y en los dos últimos meses no había sido capaz de anticipar nada de lo que me ocurría.  
  
—Gracias por invitarme al bar hoy.  
  
Él asintió y se rascó la nuca.  
  
—Gracias por venir.  
  
—Tus amigos son muy agradables.  
  
—Son un puñado de imbéciles.  
  
Me eché a reír y sentí que mis hombros se relajaban poco a poco.  
  
—Qué curioso. Eso es justo lo que ellos piensan de ti.  
  
Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.  
  
—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—¿Esto es una cita?  
  
Estuve a punto de atragantarme con el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de tomar.  
  
—Por el amor de Dios, Lou, a ver si te va a dar un ataque. Solo preguntaba si te gustaría cambiar las reglas. ¿No deberíamos revisar nuestro acuerdo previo?  
  
Asentí y me limpié los labios con la servilleta.  
  
—Desde luego —murmuré.  
  
Harry dejó la cerveza y empezó a contar mis normas con los dedos.  
  
—Una noche a la semana; ningún otro amante; sexo preferiblemente en público (y nunca jamás en mi cama); fotografías, pero sin caras; nada de publicidad. —Levantó el vaso, dio un buen trago y luego volvió a inclinarse hacia delante para susurrar—: Y nada entre nosotros aparte del sexo. Para aliviar tensiones y todo eso. ¿Lo he resumido bien?  
  
—Sí, más o menos. —Noté el martilleo de mi corazón bajo las costillas al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me había alejado de las normas en un solo día.  
  
Un chaval trajo dos cestas con las hamburguesas más grandes que había visto en mi vida y dos enormes montones de patatas fritas.  
  
—Madre mía… —dije mientras observaba mi comida—. Esto es…  
  
—¿Justo lo que querías? —preguntó él mientras cogía el vinagre.  
  
—Sí, pero más de lo que puedo comer.  
  
—Hagamos esto más interesante, ¿quieres? —dijo—. Aquel que coma más podrá establecer las nuevas normas.  
  
Con una sonrisa, volvió a ponerle el tapón al vinagre y lo dejó en su lugar. Ambos sabíamos que él pesaba más que yo. Era imposible que comiera más que él.  
  
Pero ¿tenía hambre de verdad? Quizá estuviera lleno de cerveza y supiera que yo podría comer más que él. ¿O acaso quería establecer las nuevas normas?  
  
—Por Dios. Deja de pensar —dijo mientras cogía su hamburguesa y le daba un enorme mordisco.  
  
—Está bien. Trato hecho —dije. De repente me moría por saber cuáles serían las reglas de Harry.  


***

  
Miré fijamente a Harry mientras se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta. Al final formó una bola y la arrojó dentro de su cesta vacía.  
  
—Ha estado bien —murmuró al tiempo que levantaba la vista para mirarme por fin.  
  
Le entró un ataque de risa al ver mis patéticos progresos. Solo había conseguido comerme un cuarto de la hamburguesa, y daba la impresión de que ni siquiera había tocado las patatas fritas.  
  
Dejé la hamburguesa en la cesta con un gemido.  
  
—Estoy lleno.  
  
—He ganado.  
  
—¿Lo dudabas?  
  
—¿Por qué aceptaste el trato, entonces? —preguntó mientras apartaba la silla de la mesa—. Podrías haberte negado.  
  
Me encogí de hombros y me levanté para salir de allí antes de que pudiera presionarme para obtener una respuesta. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué quería Harry que hubiera entre nosotros, pero no tenía claro si estaba preparado o no para admitirlo.  
  
El efecto de la cerveza que había tomado antes se disipaba poco a poco, y con el peso de la hamburguesa en el estómago, podría haberme acurrucado en la acera y echarme a dormir. Pero solo eran las ocho y media, y todavía no estaba dispuesto a dar por terminada la noche. La idea de esperar hasta el viernes para volver a verlo me parecía imposible…, a menos que él cambiara esa norma.  
  
El East Village estaba abarrotado de veinteañeros que habían salido el sábado por la noche a beber y disfrutar de la música. Harry buscó mi mano, entrelazó los dedos con los míos y me dio un apretón. Por costumbre, abrí la boca para decirle que no iba a pasear por la calle de esa manera, pero él me sorprendió empujándome hacia el bar en penumbra que había justo al lado.  
  
—Sé que estás lleno, pero siéntate aquí, tómate un cóctel y te despertarás. Todavía no he acabado contigo. Ni de lejos.  
  
Dios, qué bien sonaba eso.  
  
Nos dirigimos a uno de los apartados y nos sentamos en un rincón oscuro. Yo me tomé un vodka con tónica, y Harry unas cuantas cervezas. Me habló sobre lo que había sido criarse en Cheshire con padres separados y con una hermana mayor. Había tenido una infancia tan distinta a la mía que apenas parpadeé durante el tiempo que él me estuvo contando historias de la época en la que decidió formar un grupo musical con unos amigos, White Eskimo, o cuando, a los dieciocho años, su hermana mayor, Gemma, lo había descubierto en el Volvo familiar con un ligue practicando sexo.  
  
Harry admitió que en ocasiones se sentía mediocre en comparación con su hermana.  
  
—Estudié arte en la universidad y luego me gradué en economía empresarial para poder «vender» el arte. A los ojos de mi padre fui un completo fracaso, tanto por la carrera que había elegido como por no haber traído al mundo a sus deseados nietos.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando dijo eso se echó a reír, como si en realidad a sus padres no les hubiese importado tanto que fuera un absoluto fracaso en ese sentido.  
  
El novio de su madre, un fumador empedernido, había muerto de cáncer de pulmón la semana después de que Harry se graduara, y su «mamá» había decidido que necesitaba un cambio, así que se había trasladado con él a Estados Unidos.  
  
—No conocíamos a nadie aquí. Yo tenía un par de contactos indirectos de la universidad, y algunos del graduado empresarial (amigos de amigos en Wall Street), pero mi única ambición era entrar en el mundo artístico neoyorquino y asociarme con alguien que supiera de ciencia y tecnología. Así fue como conocí a Liam.  
  
Se reclinó en el asiento y apuró la cerveza. Estaba claro que sabía beber. Había perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que se había tomado, y lo cierto era que no parecía afectado en absoluto.  
  
—Bueno, debo admitir que lo conocí en un pub, pero congeniamos bien y casi al día siguiente empezamos nuestro proyecto. Un par de años después contratamos a Ed para que se encargara de la parte tecnológica, ya que Liam ya no podía llevar la biotecnología y el departamento de tecnología de la información al mismo tiempo.  
  
—¿Cómo es posible que no tengas una enorme barriga cervecera? —pregunté con una risotada.  
  
Era una injusticia. Tenía un cuerpo que Niall habría calificado como «fibrado», y algunos músculos en el torso que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían.  
  
Él pareció confuso durante un instante, antes de observar su vaso vacío.  
  
—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
  
—Por supuesto —dije, y noté los efectos de mi segundo vodka con tónica. Sentía las mejillas calientes y mi sonrisa no dejaba de crecer—. Te estoy tomando el pelo.  
  
—Ya —dijo él mientras sacudía la cabeza—, pues dicho con acento estadounidense no queda tan bien.  
  
—¿Te gusta el acento estadounidense o no? Porque todo ese rollo británico tuyo me hace desear hacer cosas perversas con tu boca.  
  
Harry se lamió los labios a toda prisa, y me dio la impresión de que se ruborizaba.  
  
—El acento estadounidense no es muy sexy, no. Sin embargo, ese tuyo de Chicago es bastante mono. Sobre todo cuando estás achispado. Es tan soso y tan… —emitió un horrible gimoteo que, a buen seguro, yo no había hecho jamás.  
  
Compuse una mueca y él se echó a reír.  
  
—Yo no hago eso, te lo aseguro.  
  
—Vale, puede que haya exagerado —dijo—. Pero lo que sí encuentro sexy es tu cerebro, tus enormes ojos azules, tus labios, tus magníficos muslos y tu sensacional culo.  
  
Me aclaré la garganta, ya que notaba cómo el calor se extendía por mi piel desde el pecho hasta las yemas de los dedos.  
  
—¿Mis muslos?  
  
—Sí. Creo que ya he mencionado que tienes una piel increíble. Y en tus muslos es muy muy suave. ¿Acaso no te lo habían dicho? Sospecho que nadie te los ha besado tanto como yo.  
  
Parpadeé, desconcertado. Él sabía que solo había estado con Andy, pero había acertado más de lo que se creía. Andy apenas me besaba alguna vez por debajo del cuello.  
  
—¿Cuáles son las nuevas normas? —pregunté. Me sentía un poco mareado, pero no sabía si era por la bebida o por el hombre que me acompañaba.  
  
En su boca apareció una sonrisa depredadora.  
  
—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.  
  
—¿Debería preocuparme?  
  
—Claro que sí.  
  
Me estremecí, pero fue más por el calor creciente que sentía en el vientre que por miedo. Siempre podía negarme a lo que me pidiera.  
  
No obstante, sabía que no lo haría.  
  
—Regla número uno: mantendremos las noches de los viernes, pero añadiremos cualquier otra que deseemos. Puedes negarte, pero así no me sentiré un imbécil por pedírtelo. Y… —dijo mientras alargaba el brazo para apartarme un mechón de pelo que me caía sobre los ojos—, tú también puedes pedírmelo. Puedes admitir que también deseas verme más. No tienes que disculparte por venir a verme cuando estás alterado. El sexo no lo es todo, ¿sabes?  
  
Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso y asentí.  
  
—Vale…  
  
—Regla número dos: dejarás que me acueste contigo en una cama. Una cama gigantesca con un cabecero al que pueda atarte o en el que pueda apoyarte. Quizá incluso quiera follarte sobre el colchón con tus fantásticos pies encima de los hombros. No tiene por qué ser mi cama, y tampoco tiene por qué ser ahora. Me encanta follarte en público, y volveremos a hacerlo en su momento, pero a veces deseo tenerte para mí solo. Tomarme mi tiempo.  
  
Aguardó una respuesta y, al final, volví a asentir.  
  
—Prometo seguir haciéndote fotos, porque ambos disfrutamos con ellas. No te pediré que te dejes ver conmigo en público hasta que estés preparado…, con eso no hay problema. Y si no quieres que nos vean nunca, lo aceptaré. Pero me fascinas, Louis, con tu necesidad de intimidad y de ser observado. Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Y me encanta. Quiero jugar con eso un poco más. Explorar lo que a ambos nos gusta.  
  
Extendió las manos por delante de él y se encogió de hombros antes de inclinarse para darme un rápido beso en los labios.  
  
—¿Te parece bien?  
  
—¿Eso es todo?  
  
—¿Qué creías que iba a decir? —preguntó con una risotada.  
  
—No lo sé. —Cogí mi copa y la terminé con un par de tragos largos. El vodka aterrizó en mi estómago y me calentó aún más, con lo que empecé a sentir un hormigueo en las piernas—. Pero… creo que me gustan esas normas.  
  
—Me lo imaginaba.  
  
—Eres un poco chulito, ¿lo sabías?  
  
—Soy bastante listo. —Sonrió—. Y otra cosa, Lou.  
  
Dejé de observar mis manos sobre la mesa y lo miré a los ojos.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Gracias por confiar en mí y elegirme para tu primera decisión alocada.  
  
Lo miré fijamente y vi que su expresión pasaba de la diversión a la curiosidad, y luego a una ligera incomodidad. Y quizá fuera por esa expresión, o tal vez por el ritmo pulsante de la música. Quizá fuera que veía a Harry de una forma nueva (con profundidad y una historia de familiares y gente a la que amaba y mantenía cerca en todo momento de su día a día), pero quería estar más cerca de él. Y con más cerca no solo me refería a la proximidad física.  
  
Le rodeé la cara con las manos y me incliné hacia él.  
  
—Corrijo lo que dije antes: eres bastante increíble.  
  
Sonrió y sacudió un poco la cabeza.  
  
—Y tú estás bastante achispado.  
  
—Quizá, pero eso no quita que seas increíble. —Le di un beso en la boca—. Solo hace que sea más expresivo al decirlo.  
  
Le succioné el labio inferior para saborearlo. Joder. La mayoría de los días habría preferido beber gasolina que cerveza, pero en sus labios tenía un sabor fantástico.  
  
—Louis… —murmuró él en medio del beso.  
  
—Dilo otra vez. Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre. Louhhheehhh.  
  
—Louis —repitió para complacerme antes de apartarse—. Cielo, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estamos en un lugar donde pueden vernos?  
  
Hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano.  
  
—Me da igual.  
  
—Quizá mañana no te dé igual, cuando estés algo menos… expresivo.  
  
—No estoy tan borracho. Y, sinceramente, no me importa. Anoche me di cuenta de que había dejado que me fotografiaran por todo el país con un hombre al que no le importaba una mierda nada de mí excepto mi apellido. Y aquí estás tú, que siempre eres agradable, que quieres verme más y modificar mis estúpidas normas…  
  
—Lou…  
  
Le puse un dedo en los labios.  
  
—No me interrumpas, que estoy inspirado.  
  
—Ya lo veo. —Sonrió bajo mi dedo.  
  
—Lo que quiero decir es que eres increíble y que quiero besarte en un bar. Me da igual que alguien me vea y piense: «¡Vaya! Ese hombre piensa que es especial para Harry Styles, ¡qué patético! ¿Acaso no sabe que él sale con una persona distinta cada noche?».  
  
—No lo hago.  
  
—Pero la gente no lo sabe, y eso es lo que importa. —Respiré hondo, le puse una mano en el pecho y contemplé sus ojos risueños—. Me da igual lo que piensen en estos momentos. Estoy harto de preocuparme por lo que piensa la gente. Me gustas.  
  
—Tú también me gustas. Mucho. De hecho…  
  
Me incliné y lo besé. Fue un lío, porque enterré las manos en su pelo y casi me subí a su regazo en aquel estúpido bar, pero me dio igual. Me daba igual. Harry me rodeó la cara con las manos y, cuando lo miré, vi en sus ojos una expresión abierta y suplicante en la que había «algo» más. Algo que no supe definir.  
  
—Mi dulce Louis —murmuró en medio de mis besos salvajes—. Vayamos poco a poco. Vamos a llevarte a casa.  


***

  
Menos mal que el lunes por la mañana ya había dejado de dolerme la cabeza, porque tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer. En primer lugar, el plan de tasación para la nueva línea Provocateur. En segundo, pasarle todo el trabajo de B&T Biotech a Samantha. Por supuesto, no estaba en mi agenda obsesionarme con Harry y lo mucho que había cambiado la dinámica de nuestra relación en las últimas treinta y seis horas.  
  
Lo primero era trabajar. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para asustarme más tarde.  
  
O eso pensaba.  
  
—Loooouuuuiiiiis —me llamó Jade, que de algún modo logró darle a mi nombre una duración de diecisiete sílabas.  
  
Me detuve en seco dentro de mi despacho, dejé el ordenador portátil en una silla y observé la escena que tenía ante mí: Jade sentada en mi silla, con los pies en alto y el periódico extendido sobre su regazo.  
  
—¿Por qué estás en mi escritorio?  
  
—Porque supuse que era mejor lugar para disfrutar de la Página Seis contigo que la sala de espera. ¿Estás preparado?  
  
Se me cayó el alma a los pies.  
  
—¿Preparado para qué? —pregunté. Eran las siete y media del lunes, por el amor de Dios. Ni siquiera estaba preparado para respirar de forma consciente.  
  
Jade le dio la vuelta al periódico y vi una foto gigantesca en blanco y negro en la que aparecía la mitad del rostro de Harry. La otra mitad estaba cubierta por mi cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué es eso?  
  
—Un periódico, cielo —canturreó Jade mientras agitaba el periódico, y la palabra «cielo» fue como un puñetazo en mi estómago. No había dejado de pensar en esa palabra el día anterior, recordando cómo sonaba cuando me la decía Harry—. Una foto de Harry besando a, tacháaannn, un «misterioso hombre». —Volvió a darle la vuelta para poder leer el pie de foto—. «El millonario playboy Harry Styles tomando una copa con un misterioso pelirrojo…»  
  
—¡Yo no soy pelirrojo! ¿Qué cojones? —protesté.  
  
Jade levantó la vista, encantada.  
  
—¡Gracias por confirmármelo! Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tu pelo es castaño. Pero déjame terminar: «La pareja empezó la noche con bromas y sonrisas, y acabó con un asalto ardiente en el apartado del rincón. Al parecer, ¡el caramelito de la semana es un tigre!».  
  
Jade estalló en carcajadas, pero se puso seria cuando me pasó la página.  
  
—No deberías haberme mentido sobre lo tuyo con Harry, jefe. Estoy muy dolida.  
  
—¡No es asunto tuyo! —dije, y casi le arranqué el periódico de las manos para estudiarlo.  
  
A Harry se le veía claramente en la foto, pero a mí solo se me veía la parte de atrás de la cabeza y un poco del brazo, así que mi identidad sería casi imposible de averiguar para todo aquel que no me conociera.  
  
—Es tu pulsera de la alergia y tu precioso pelo —se burló Jade—. ¿Desde cuándo?  
  
—No es asunto tuyo.  
  
—¿Es increíble en la cama? Lo es, ¿a que sí? Ay, Dios, no me lo digas todavía, deja que lo imagine bien primero. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tarareó por lo bajo.  
  
—No… es… asunto tuyo —repetí antes de pasarme una mano por la frente. Madre de Dios. Zayn y Niall verían aquello. Y mis compañeros de trabajo. Alguien se lo enviaría a mis padres—. Ay, Dios…  
  
—¿Estáis saliendo o algo así? —preguntó un poco exasperada al tiempo que daba un golpe con la mano sobre el escritorio.  
  
—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Que no es asunto tuyo! Sal de mi despacho.  
  
Se puso en pie y me dirigió una sonrisa sucia casi tan auténtica como la de los políticos. Parecía más emocionada que otra cosa. Quizá incluso algo cachonda.  
  
—Está bien —gruñó—. Pero será mejor que me cuentes los detalles en cuanto te calmes un poco.  
  
—Ni lo sueñes. Largo.  
  
—Me parece genial, por cierto —dijo, ya serio—. Te mereces a un tío bueno.  
  
Dejé el miedo a un lado por un instante y la miré. Jade no estaba asustada. No asumía lo peor. Era una pervertida total y disfrutaba de cada segundo de mi tormento, pero también daba por seguro que yo era feliz, lo pasaba bien y hacía lo que solían hacer los hombres de veintitantos. Era un fiel reflejo de lo que yo pensaba el sábado por la noche («Este hombre es bueno para ti, Louis»), ese pensamiento al que con tanto empeño intentaba aferrarme.  
  
No obstante, la mañana del lunes me había resultado más difícil de lo que pensaba seguir siendo joven y alocado, seguir creyendo que no me caería encima otro desastre.  
  
—Gracias, Jade.  
  
—De nada. Pero Niall viene hacia aquí, así que será mejor que te prepares.  
  
De hecho, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que me esperaba. Mi amigo echó a mi ayudante antes de entrar en mi despacho y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—¿El tipo misterioso es Harry?  
  
—Niall, siento no habértelo…  
  
Levantó una mano para interrumpirme.  
  
—Te pregunté si era Harry. Me mentiste, de manera muy convincente, y dijiste que no. No sé muy bien si debo sentirme impresionado o cabreado.  
  
—¿Impresionado? —sugerí con una sonrisa conquistadora.  
  
—Ay, Dios, no deberías ser tan adorable. —Se acercó al sofá que había junto a la ventana y se sentó—. Cuéntamelo todo.  
  
Atravesé la estancia y me senté con él antes de respirar hondo y contárselo todo. Le hablé de cuando nos conocimos en la discoteca y nos enrollamos. Le conté lo del restaurante chino, que había intentado decirle que no volviera a buscarme, pero que acabé dejando que me masturbara. Admití que era el hombre con quien había estado en la gala benéfica, y que fue él quien hizo que me diera cuenta de que podría ser una buena distracción para explorar mi nuevo lado aventurero, ya que Harry era prácticamente un experto mundial en las relaciones informales.  
  
—Pero es algo más —me interrumpió—. En estos… ¿Cuántos? ¿Dos meses? En estos dos meses se ha convertido en algo más.  
  
—Para mí sí. Y creo que para él también. Puede ser.  
  
—El gran jefe ya vio las fotos esta mañana —me dijo con una mueca—. Me puse de los nervios, porque había intentado ocultárselo, pero vio el Post a la entrada de la estación de metro.  
  
—Ay, no.  
  
Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Si te soy sincero, parecía más preocupado por mi reacción. Me dijo que conocía a Harry, y que si había prometido que solo estaría contigo, lo cumpliría. Y eso es bueno, porque si te hace daño, se quedará sin uno de sus apéndices más preciados, tú ya me entiendes.  
  
—Ese no es el problema —dije—. Lo que resulta irónico, porque… —Me señalé el pecho con el dedo—, ya sabes, me han engañado seis años seguidos. Lo que más me molesta es que no quería querer a nadie. Se suponía que esta relación era buena para mí. ¿Y si le gusto porque he dejado claro lo que no quiero de él? Le he dado un objetivo: conseguir que lo desee. No creo que lo admita, quizá ni se dé cuenta, pero me preocupa que no esté acostumbrado a que las personas le pongan límites. Ese podría haber sido el atractivo, el desafío.  
  
Niall se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos hacia delante.  
  
—Soy el primero en decirte que hay una primera vez para todo el mundo, y para todo. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?  
  
Se oyó un crujido fuera del despacho, seguido por un grito frenético de Jade.  
  
—¡Va a entrar!  
  
Harry atravesó la puerta como una exhalación, con Jade pisándole los talones.  
  
—¿Alguna vez escucha a la gente? —me preguntó Jade.  
  
—La mayoría de las veces no —respondió Harry, que se detuvo en seco al ver el periódico que tenía en las manos—. Ya lo has visto.  
  
—Sí —dije al tiempo que arrojaba el rotativo sobre el escritorio.  
  
Atravesó la sala con expresión seria.  
  
—Oye, no es una foto muy buena, y dudo mucho que…  
  
—No pasa nada —dije a la vez que me acariciaba el flequillo—. Yo…  
  
—Bueno, yo no diría que no pasa nada —intervino Niall mientras rodeaba el escritorio. Se cruzó de brazos y se interpuso entre nosotros—. Estoy de acuerdo en que no es una foto muy buena, pero yo supe que eras tú. Y Zayn también.  
  
—Y yo —admitió Jade alzando la mano.  
  
—¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? —le pregunté con una mirada fulminante—. Ve a trabajar.  
  
—Qué quisquilloso —replicó ella antes de apartarse de la pared.  
  
—Vaya, vaya. —Al oír el comentario, todos los que estábamos en mi despacho volvimos la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Me alegro de que todo el mundo esté presente —dijo Zayn mientras entraba, como si hubiera ganado la mayor y más ridícula apuesta masculina de la historia—. Bonita foto, Styles. ¿En un bar?  
  
Abrí los ojos de par en par.  
  
—¿Crees que la escalera de la planta dieciocho habría sido mejor?  
  
Zayn miró a Niall de inmediato.  
  
—¿En serio, Ni? ¿Le contaste eso?  
  
—Por supuesto que sí —le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano y Harry, que estaba a su lado, se echó a reír.  
  
—¿De verdad lo hiciste, Zayn? ¿Te tiraste a tu becario en el trabajo?  
  
—Unas cuantas veces —dijo Niall en un susurro.  
  
Harry se frotó las manos, muy complacido con el giro de los acontecimientos.  
  
—Qué interesante —dijo mirando a Zayn—. Es curioso que no lo mencionaras cuando el otro día me llamaste prácticamente putero.  
  
—Anda, esta sí que es buena. Sartén, te presento al cazo —dijo Niall al tiempo que señalaba a ambos hombres.  
  
—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí —gruñó Zayn—. Harry, pásate por mi oficina antes de irte —le dio a Niall un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir de mi despacho.  
  
Niall se volvió hacia Harry.  
  
—Me encantaría saber cómo es trabajar con tu madre cuando aparecen este tipo de noticias en los periódicos. ¿Se ha enfadado?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Ella finge que mi libido no existe. Y es mejor así.  
  
—¿De qué estáis hablando? —pregunté con un gemido—. Niall, te quiero, pero necesito que te marches de mi despacho. ¡Jade! —grité.  
  
Mi ayudante asomó la cabeza unos milisegundos después de oír su nombre.  
  
—Deja de cotillear. Acompaña a Niall a la sala de espera y cómprale algo de chocolate. —Por fin miré a Harry a los ojos—. Necesito hablar con Harry a solas.  
  
Niall y Jade desaparecieron en el pasillo, y Harry cerró la puerta del despacho.  
  
—¿Estás furioso? —preguntó con una mueca.  
  
—¿Qué? No —suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la silla—. Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo el que se te echó encima. Creo que incluso me advertiste de que no lo hiciera.  
  
—Cierto —dijo con una sonrisa que hizo aparecer sus hoyuelos mientras levantaba la foto—, pero también he salido de esto bastante bien parado. Quiero decir que esta cabeza solo puede pertenecer a un hombre ridículamente hermoso.  
  
Traté de contener la risa, pero fracasé. Harry se inclinó para que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.  
  
—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, Lou. Era cuestión de tiempo que nos hicieran alguna foto.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Se enderezó y miró por la ventana de mi despacho con un suspiro dramático.  
  
—Supongo que a partir de ahora tendremos que restringir nuestros encuentros a los dormitorios y las limusinas.  
  
Lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero sentí un pinchazo en el vientre, y no porque me opusiera a la idea de tener a Harry en una cama. Lo que pasaba era que todavía no me había cansado de tener a Harry en otros sitios.  
  
Quería aferrarme al Nuevo Louis un poco más.  
  
—Esa no me parece una cara feliz —señaló él.  
  
—Me gusta lo que hacemos.  
  
Su alegría se desvaneció un poco.  
  
—¿Las localizaciones de locura?  
  
Asentí una vez más.  
  
—Me da la impresión de que puedo hacer lo que me apetezca contigo.  
  
Se quedó callado un momento, como si lo estuviera meditando.  
  
—Eso no tiene por qué cambiar, Lou. Sin importar dónde satisfaga mis pérfidas intenciones contigo.  
  
Sonreí.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Pero sabes que si seguimos así, y no es que me oponga, es muy posible que al final nos pillen.  
  
Tenía razón, y el golpe de realidad bastó para aguar un poco mis esperanzas.  
  
—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —dije, pero incluso yo noté mi falta de convicción.  
  
—Lou, es posible pasarlo bien incluso con normas mucho más convencionales.  
  
Asentí y le dirigí la sonrisa más convincente que pude conseguir.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Pero lo cierto era que no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que lo que tenía con Harry se pareciera ni lo más mínimo a la vida que llevaba antes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry.**  
  
A las tres de la madrugada me desperté con una idea tan absurda en la cabeza que tuve la seguridad de que no volvería a dormirme si no me tomaba un chupito de whisky.  
  
Sin embargo, no me levanté y no me lo tomé, así que no volví a dormirme.  
  
Estuve despierto la mitad de la noche mientras intentaba encontrar una posible solución a la paradójica necesidad de Louis de mantener nuestra relación en secreto y seguir explorando su lado salvaje conmigo. Debía admitir que no se había enfadado tanto como esperaba por las fotos del Post, pero habíamos tenido suerte de que no hubieran sacado su cara o algo demasiado explícito. Cualquier cosa más reveladora podría volverlo inseguro, si acaso no había ocurrido ya. Sabía que sentía algo por mí que iba más allá de la emoción de los orgasmos públicos o nuestro fetichismo exhibicionista, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser algo duradero, y a kilómetros de distancia de lo que yo sentía por él.  
  
Me senté cuando se me ocurrió una posibilidad, y me pregunté si estaría lo bastante loco para probarlo con él. Al mismo tiempo, me pareció la solución perfecta. Estaba claro que todavía lo emocionaba la idea de ser visto, de que alguien lo viera llegar al orgasmo. Quería demostrarle que el sexo podía ser divertido, salvaje y vibrante incluso en una relación más profunda. No obstante, él quería seguir siendo anónimo, y yo no deseaba acabar con los pantalones bajados (literalmente) en el metro, en el cine o en un taxi. En esa ocasión Louis le había restado importancia a las fotos de inmediato, pero me preocupaba que no fuera tan clemente si sucedía de nuevo.  
  
Eché un vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta de que ya no era demasiado temprano para llamar. Lo conocía bastante bien, y sabía que Jonnny French todavía no se habría acostado.  
  
El teléfono sonó una vez antes de que su voz ronca respondiera con un simple:  
  
—Dime, Harry.  
  
—Espero que no sea demasiado temprano, señor French.  
  
Él dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada.  
  
—Todavía no me he acostado. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
  
Solté el aire que contenía, aliviado al darme cuenta de que aquella podría ser realmente la mejor solución.  
  
—Tengo un problema que, según parece, requiere tu ayuda.  


***

  
Cuando Louis respondió al teléfono, noté la sonrisa en su voz.  
  
—Estamos a miércoles, y ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana. Creo que me gustan estas nuevas normas.  
  
—Y yo creo que nos engañamos a nosotros mismos si creemos que nuestra relación sigue teniendo reglas —repliqué.  
  
Pasó un buen rato antes de que respondiera.  
  
—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró al final.  
  
—¿Todavía llevas bien lo del Post?  
  
Otra pequeña pausa.  
  
—Sí, de verdad.  
  
—Ayer no dejé de pensar en ti en todo el día.  
  
Se quedó callado una vez más y me pregunté si habría ido demasiado lejos. Pero luego dijo:  
  
—A mí hace bastante tiempo que me pasa lo mismo.  
  
Me eché a reír. Cierto.  
  
—A mí también.  
  
Se hizo el silencio y me preparé para la posibilidad de que se negara a lo que le iba a proponer.  
  
—Lou, he pensado que deberíamos vigilar más los lugares en los que nos ponemos íntimos. Hasta ahora hemos tenido cuidado, pero sobre todo mucha suerte. Ahora me preocupa más que esto no se convierta en un escándalo.  
  
—Lo sé. A mí me pasa igual.  
  
—Pero al mismo tiempo…  
  
—Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a eso —se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Confías en mí?  
  
—Por supuesto. Dejé que me llevaras a un almacén…  
  
—Lo que quiero saber es si confías en mí de verdad, Louis. Planeo llevarte a un lugar muy diferente.  
  
Esa vez no hubo vacilaciones.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Supuse que un miércoles era un buen día para empezar. Sin duda Johnny tenía clientes todas las noches de la semana, pero me había advertido que los viernes y los sábados podrían resultarnos demasiado abrumadores, y que los miércoles solían ser los más tranquilos.  
  
Le había enviado un mensaje a Louis para decirle que le recogería en su apartamento después de que se cambiara tras el trabajo y cenara algo. ¿Estaba siendo un capullo por no invitarlo a cenar? Lo cierto era que temía que él se echara atrás si tenía demasiado tiempo para pensárselo.  
  
Joder.  
  
Del edificio de Louis salió un joven con el pelo rojo como el rubí que había agachado la cabeza para buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Desde hacía un tiempo solo tenía ojos para Louis, pero ni siquiera yo fui capaz de apartar la mirada. El hombre llevaba una camisa negra, pantalones ajustados y zapatos de vestir. Su pelo, rojo, brillaba a la luz de las farolas y estaba cortado más largo por la parte de arriba. Miró a la derecha y pude ver su largo y delicado cuello, su piel suave. Conocía ese cuello, y también ese cuerpo perfecto.  
  
—¿Louis? —pregunté. Él se dio la vuelta y le miré con la boca abierta.  
  
La hostia.  
  
Sonrió al verme apoyado en el coche. Le hice un gesto negativo a Scott cuando salió para abrirle la puerta y se la abrí yo mismo.  
  
Él colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me cerró la boca.  
  
—Tengo la impresión de que apruebas mi aspecto —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.  
  
—Eso es poco decir —repliqué mientras me sentaba a su lado y estiraba el brazo para apartarle un mechón de pelo claro de la cara—. Estás jodidamente precioso.  
  
—Es genial, ¿a que sí? —preguntó mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza—. Supuse que si íbamos a tomarnos en serio esto de escabullirnos, podría convertirlo en algo divertido. —Se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies por debajo de las piernas—. Bueno, ¿piensas decirme qué pasa?  
  
Tan pronto como me recobré, me incliné y besé sus labios.  
  
—Tenemos un buen paseíto en coche por delante. Pienso contártelo todo.  
  
Me miró con expresión paciente y tuve que recordarme que no debía hacérselo en el coche. Que debía prepararlo un poco. Las discotecas oscuras eran una cosa, y además aquella vez él estaba borracho; esto era algo muy distinto.  
  
—Uno de mis primeros clientes fue un hombre llamado Johnny French. Estoy casi seguro de que se trata de un alias; me da que es uno de esos tíos que tienen varios nombres, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Me pidió ayuda para abrir un club nocturno en un edificio casi en ruinas. Lo había hecho antes con bastante éxito, pero quería averiguar si funcionaría con la ayuda de una firma de capital de riesgo que tenía conexiones más legítimas en el mundo empresarial.  
  
—¿Cómo se llamaba el club?  
  
—Silver —le dije—. Todavía sigue abierto y funciona muy bien. De hecho, hemos conseguido una buena suma de dinero con esa colaboración. Johnny mantiene sus costumbres bastante en secreto, pero mientras nos encargábamos de sus asuntos, nos explicó que necesitaba el mayor éxito posible para sustentar otros negocios más pequeños.  
  
Louis se removió un poco en el asiento. Al parecer había comprendido que estaba llegando al punto crítico de la noche.  
  
—Johnny es dueño de varios locales. Tiene un cabaret en Brooklyn que funciona muy bien.  
  
—¿Beat Snap?  
  
Asentí, algo sorprendido.  
  
—Has oído hablar de él.  
  
—Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de él. Dita Von Teese estuvo allí el mes pasado. Nosotros fuimos con Josh.  
  
—Vale. Pues Johnny tiene también otros locales menos conocidos. El lugar al que vamos esta noche es un club muy secreto y protegido llamado Red Moon.  
  
Louis sacudió la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que no habría reconocido el nombre ni aunque hubiera nacido en Nueva York. Busqué en mi chaqueta y saqué un pequeño bolsito del bolsillo interior. Louis no apartó la vista de mis manos mientras retiraba el cordón y sacaba una máscara azul.  
  
Me incliné hacia delante y se la coloqué sobre los ojos antes de atársela por detrás de la cabeza. Y cuando lo miré, mi resolución de no tocarle estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Se le veían los ojos, pero su rostro estaba cubierto desde las cejas a las mejillas, y sus labios se habían curvado en una diminuta sonrisa ante mi escrutinio. Circonitas diminutas bordeaban las aberturas de los ojos y estos parecían resplandecer.  
  
—Bueno, ¿no te parezco misterioso? —susurró.  
  
Solté un gemido.  
  
—Pareces un hombre salido de un sueño húmedo. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y agregué—: Red Moon es un club de sexo.  
  
Pude ver cómo se estremecía a pesar de la escasez de luz. Al recordar una de nuestras primeras noches juntos, me apresuré a asegurarle:  
  
—No hay grilletes ni barras…, al menos no son la atracción principal. El club satisface a voyeurs de mucho prestigio. Gente a la que le gusta ver a otra gente practicando sexo. Solo he estado allí una vez, durante el proceso de diligencias, y tuve que jurar confidencialidad absoluta. En la planta principal, Johnny tiene a algunos bailarines realmente espectaculares que intiman de maneras muy complicadas, hermosas y coreografiadas. En el resto del club hay salas en las que, a través de ventanas o espejos, puedes ver una cosa u otra.  
  
Me aclaré la garganta y le miré a los ojos.  
  
—Johnny se ha ofrecido a dejarnos jugar esta noche en una de esas salas, si quieres.  


 

  
A primera vista parecía un edificio destartalado que daba cobijo a distintos negocios, entre los que se incluían un restaurante italiano, una peluquería y un supermercado asiático. La única vez que había estado allí, Johnny me llevó por una entrada trasera. Sin embargo, esa noche me había pedido que utilizara la que parecía la puerta principal, una anodina plancha de acero abollada que daba a un callejón, y que requería la llave que me había enviado a la oficina a través de un servicio de mensajería esa misma tarde.  
  
—¿Cuánta gente tiene llave? —le había preguntado por teléfono.  
  
—Cuatro personas —había respondido—. Tú eres el quinto. Así es como llevamos el control de los que entran. No permitimos el paso a cualquiera. Tenemos una lista para cada noche. Los invitados telefonean a Lisbeth y ella envía al equipo de seguridad a recogerlos —hizo una pausa—. Tú tienes suerte de ser uno de mis favoritos, Harry, de lo contrario habrías tenido que esperar varios meses.  
  
—Te lo agradezco, John. Y si lo de esta noche sale bien, estoy casi seguro de que querrás que te lo traiga de nuevo todos los miércoles.  
  
Saqué la llave y me enfrenté a la realidad de lo que estábamos haciendo. Cada vez me sentía más y más excitado. Le di la mano a Louis y lo conduje por el callejón.  
  
—Podemos marcharnos en cualquier momento —le recordé por décima vez en otros tantos minutos.  
  
—Estoy nervioso y excitado —me aseguró—, pero no tengo miedo. —Me tiró del brazo para que me volviera hacia él, se estiró y posó los labios sobre los míos antes de mordisquearme y lamerme la boca—. Estoy tan excitado que casi me siento como si estuviera borracho.  
  
Le di un último beso, me aparté para no empezar a tirármelo en el callejón (algo que, según Johnny, me pondría en la lista negra para el resto de mis días) y metí la llave en la cerradura.  
  
—Eso es otra cosa que quería mencionarte. La bebida. Hay un límite máximo de dos copas. Quieren que todo sea seguro, consentido y tranquilo.  
  
—No sé si podré cumplir la parte de la tranquilidad. No sé cómo, pero siempre consigues volverme un poco loco.  
  
Sonreí.  
  
—Creo que se refiere a la relación entre los clientes. Estoy bastante seguro de que esta noche ocurrirán algunas cosas entre los intérpretes que no serán nada tranquilas.  
  
Se oyó un chasquido suave, tiré de la puerta y entramos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Johnny, atravesamos una segunda puerta que había a tan solo tres metros de la primera y luego bajamos un largo tramo de escaleras que conducía a un montacargas. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato cuando pulsé el botón de bajada, y una vez que introduje el código que me había dado Johnny en el pequeño teclado, bajamos dos plantas más, hacia las entrañas de Nueva York.  
  
Intenté explicarle a Louis lo que vería (mesas situadas en semicírculo, gente socializando como en cualquier bar), pero sabía que mis explicaciones no le harían justicia al local. Para ser sincero, me había quedado tan fascinado con aquel sitio cuando lo visité con Johnny que solo mi ética como socio en sus otros negocios me había impedido explorar aquel lugar más a fondo. Aunque siempre había deseado volver, nunca lo había hecho.  
  
Sin embargo, puesto que Louis se había convertido en una parte innegable de mi vida, la posibilidad de que necesitara algo como aquello sumada a mi nuevo y ardiente deseo de concederle todo lo que deseara, había cambiado de opinión con respecto al hecho de mantenerme alejado de allí.  
  
Las puertas del ascensor se separaron y llegamos a un pequeño vestíbulo. Una iluminación cálida llenaba la estancia, y había una bonita pelirroja tras un mostrador, trabajando con un ordenador negro brillante.  
  
—Señor Styles —dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie para saludarnos—. El señor French me dijo que vendrían esta noche. Me llamo Lisbeth. —Incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiéramos—. Por aquí, por favor.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y nos guio por un corto pasillo sin cuestionar la máscara de Louis ni preguntarme su nombre. Insertó una larga llave en una pesada puerta de acero, la abrió y nos hizo un gesto con el brazo para que pasáramos.  
  
—Recuérdelo, por favor, señor Styles. Permitimos un máximo de dos copas, no utilizamos nombres y tenemos un equipo de seguridad justo a la salida de las salas por si necesita asistencia. —Como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras, un hombre enorme apareció tras ella.  
  
Lisbeth se volvió hacia Louis para dirigirse a él por fin.  
  
—¿Está usted aquí por propia voluntad?  
  
Louis asintió.  
  
—Desde luego —dijo al ver que Lisbeth parecía desear una respuesta verbal.  
  
Y luego Lisbeth nos guiñó un ojo.  
  
—Espero que lo pasen bien. Johnny dijo que los miércoles por la noche la Sala Seis es suya durante tanto tiempo como lo deseen.  
  
«¿Durante tanto tiempo como lo deseemos?»  
  
Cuando me di la vuelta y conduje a Louis hacia el interior del club, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. En mi última visita solo había visto un par de salas. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche tomando whisky en la barra principal mientras contemplaba a dos mujeres que bailaban de manera erótica al ritmo de la música en la mesa de al lado y Johnny se paseaba por el local para saludar a sus clientes. Luego habíamos seguido el pasillo para ver un par de salas, pero me sentía incómodo viendo aquellas cosas con él. Le dije que estaba cansado y me fui, aunque más tarde me arrepentí de no haber visto lo que las salas tenían para ofrecer.  
  
—¿Cuál es la Sala Seis? —preguntó Louis, que me había agarrado el brazo con las dos manos mientras entrábamos al bar.  
  
—No tengo ni idea —admití—, pero conociendo a Johnny, supongo que nos habrá dado la que está al fondo del pasillo.  
  
El bar era una sala grande y despejada, con una decoración sencilla pero elegante: luces suaves y cálidas; mesas para dos o para cuatro; y sofás, canapés y otomanas colocados con gusto por la estancia. Gruesas cortinas de terciopelo colgaban del techo, y las paredes estaban recubiertas con un rico papel negro que tenía un dibujo brillante apenas perceptible bajo la parpadeante luz de las velas.  
  
Era temprano. Había unos cuantos clientes en las mesas que hablaban en voz baja mientras veían bailar a un hombre y una mujer en el centro de la sala. Mientras nos acercábamos a la barra, el hombre le quitó la camiseta a su compañera y la utilizó para rodearle el brazo y hacerla girar sobre el suelo. La mujer llevaba piedras brillantes en los aros de los pezones que emitían destellos bajo la luz suave.  
  
Louis observó a la pareja, pero apartó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que yo le miraba. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, en lo que yo había llegado a tomar por un gesto de nerviosismo. Me dio la impresión de que se ruborizaba bajo la máscara.  
  
—Aquí es normal mirar —le recordé en voz baja—. Cuando las cosas se pongan interesantes de verdad, verás que nadie aparta la mirada.  
  
Pedí un vodka con tónica para él y un whisky para mí antes de conducirlo a una pequeña mesa que había en el rincón. Lo estudié con detenimiento mientras él se fijaba en todo. Dio un sorbo de su copa y se tomó su tiempo para estudiar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Me pregunté si se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que llamaba la atención entre la clientela.  
  
Vi lo rápido que le latía el pulso en el cuello. Contemplé su piel y deseé inclinarme para chuparla y dejarle una marca. Cambié de posición en el asiento para ajustarme los pantalones e imaginé cómo sería hacer que se corriera con mis dedos mientras toda la sala nos miraba.  
  
«Joder, Harry. Estás perdido».  
  
—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunté.  
  
Él alzó la barbilla para señalar a los bailarines que se besaban, se alejaban y luego volvían a reunirse.  
  
—¿Van a practicar el sexo aquí fuera?  
  
—Es muy probable, de una manera o de otra.  
  
—Entonces, ¿para qué están las salas?  
  
—Es cuestión de variedad. Si no recuerdo mal, los escenarios de las salas suelen ser más salvajes. Y también son más pequeños, más íntimos.  
  
Louis asintió con la cabeza y alzó su copa para darle un trago mientras me estudiaba.  
  
—Nadie sabe quién soy, pero soy el único que lleva un baño de color en el pelo y máscara.  
  
—Siempre has sido tú el que ha querido permanecer en el anonimato —señalé con una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Dejarías que la gente nos viera juntos?  
  
—Sospecho que haría casi cualquier cosa por ti —admití. Y luego, incapaz de determinar si mis palabras lo habían afectado en aquel rincón oscuro, añadí—: Creo que la idea me excita tanto como parece excitarte a ti.  
  
Louis deslizó una mano por mi muslo bajo la mesa.  
  
—Pero la gente aquí te conoce. Conocen tu cara.  
  
—Hay gente en esta sala que es mucho más famosa. El tipo del rincón es un jugador de fútbol americano de un equipo del que Liam no deja de hablar. Y ¿ves a aquella mujer? —Hice un gesto sutil para señalar la mesa que había cerca de la barra—. Sale en televisión.  
  
Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando reconoció a la actriz, que había ganado al menos un Emmy.  
  
—Pero ellos no están considerando la idea de practicar sexo en la Sala Seis —señaló.  
  
—No, pero han venido aquí a mirar. Nadie me juzgará por estar aquí contigo. Y, lo más importante, todo el mundo sabe que no se puede joder a Johnny French con el asunto de la confidencialidad. Él está al tanto de muchas de las mierdas de la gente de aquí, o puede enterarse.  
  
—Ah.  
  
—Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí, L… —empecé a decir, pero él me puso un dedo en los labios.  
  
—Nada de nombres, desconocido —me recordó.  
  
Sonreí y le besé la yema del dedo.  
  
—Nada sale de este lugar, Pétalo. Te lo prometo.  
  
—¿La primera regla del club de la lucha? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
—Exacto. —Me llevé la copa a los labios, di un buen sorbo y lo tragué—. Cuéntame en qué más piensas.  
  
Se inclinó para besarme, pero me aparté.  
  
—¿Puedo tocarte aquí fuera?  
  
Negué con la cabeza.  
  
—Por desgracia, esa es otra de las reglas. No puede haber contacto sexual entre nadie que no sean los intérpretes.  
  
—¿Y en la Sala Seis?  
  
—Sí. Allí sí.  
  
—Mierda. —Cambió de posición en el asiento y observó a los bailarines durante un rato.  
  
Ya se habían quitado la ropa, y el hombre sujetaba un arnés que habían bajado del techo para que su compañera pudiera ponérselo. Una vez dentro, sus piernas quedaron bien separadas, y una polea invisible la alzó para que sus caderas quedaran a la altura de la boca de su compañero. El tipo comenzó a darle vueltas al ritmo de la música, trazando amplios círculos mientras ella se agitaba con la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Louis después de unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde el hombre había detenido bruscamente los giros de la mujer y apretaba la boca entre sus piernas abiertas.  
  
—Las diez menos cuarto.  
  
Suspiró, pero no supe si estaba tan impaciente como yo. La tortura del club era saber que si quería tocarlo, podría hacerlo solo donde otros pudieran vernos y utilizarnos para saciar sus necesidades del mismo modo que nosotros los usábamos para saciar las nuestras. Deseaba más que nada hacerle a Louis lo mismo que el hombre de la pista había empezado a hacerle a su compañera: saborearlo, excitarlo, follarlo con los dedos.  
  
Cuando el tipo empezó a dar vueltas a la mujer de nuevo, un camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa.  
  
—Buenas noches, señores —sirvió agua con una jarra de cristal, que al principio acercó al borde del vaso y luego alzó por encima de su cabeza casi sin alterar el flujo del chorro—. El dueño ha mencionado que usted estaría aquí, pero su invitado es nuevo. ¿Les gustaría que les contara un poco lo que les espera?  
  
—Eso sería genial —respondí.  
  
Se volvió hacia Louis.  
  
—El club cambia la decoración de las salas cada dos semanas. Nuestro objetivo es mantener la frescura para nuestros clientes. Descubrirán varias escenas en marcha mientras pasan por las salas.  
  
Eché un vistazo a Louis y me pregunté cómo estaba asimilando todo aquello el dulce chico del medio oeste que se ocultaba bajo la máscara.  
  
El camarero continuó.  
  
—Los espectáculos comienzan a las diez y duran hasta medianoche. Me han dicho que su sala es la Seis. Dado que es su primera noche, sepan que pueden contemplar las demás exhibiciones durante un rato antes de decidir si quieren participar. —Sonrió—. El dueño también me ha dicho que estaría encantado de añadir algo un poco más íntimo y sincero a la rotación regular. Nunca hemos tenido una pareja para exhibir que se mire como lo hacen ustedes.  
  
Noté que mis ojos se abrían de par en par y que Louis se acercaba a mí. Sentí la calidez de su muslo contra el mío. Estaba a punto de explotar por la necesidad de sentirlo.  
  
El camarero hizo una ligera reverencia.  
  
—Pero, por favor, no se sientan en absoluto presionados.  
  
A las diez, las luces del pasillo adquirieron un cálido tono dorado. Los clientes de la sala principal empezaron a moverse, apuraron sus bebidas y se pusieron en pie muy despacio. Sin embargo, Louis me cogió la mano y me arrancó de la silla.  
  
El pasillo tenía al menos seis metros de ancho, con asientos y mesas situadas cerca de las ventanas con vistas a las salas. En la Sala Uno, la primera a la izquierda, había un joven musculoso en el rincón, sin camiseta y con unos vaqueros. En el suelo, a cuatro patas, había otro hombre de pelo oscuro con una cola de caballo enganchada a un plug anal. El tipo que estaba de pie en el rincón levantó un látigo y lo sacudió con fuerza en el aire.  
  
Louis se llevó una mano a la boca mientras tiraba de él para avanzar por el pasillo.  
  
—Juegos de ponis, cielo. No son para todo el mundo.  
  
En la Sala Dos había una hermosa mujer, sola y desnuda en el sofá. Acababa de empezar a masturbarse mientras contemplaba la pornografía que se proyectaba en la enorme pared que había frente a ella.  
  
En la Sala Tres había un hombre enorme de piel pálida con una máscara trágica de Melpomene, preparado para tomar a una mujer amordazada desde atrás. Noté que Louis se tensaba a mi lado.  
  
—Esto parece… —Hizo un gesto vago para señalar la extraña y fascinante escena.  
  
—¿Atrevido? —sugerí—. Tienes que entender que la gente paga un montón de dinero para venir aquí. No quieren ver cosas que pueden ver en la tele.  
  
Coloqué la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y le recordé:  
  
—Otra cosa que no se puede ver en la tele es la intimidad real.  
  
Levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos y luego se concentró en mis labios.  
  
—¿Crees que nosotros compartimos una intimidad real?  
  
—¿Y tú?  
  
Asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?  
  
—¿Cuándo ha habido otra cosa que intimidad? Lo que pasa es que tú decidiste ignorarlo.  
  
Apartó la mirada, pero se inclinó sobre mí cuando empezamos a avanzar de nuevo.  
  
En la Sala Cuatro había tres mujeres que se besaban y reían mientras se desvestían unas a otras en una gigantesca cama blanca.  
  
En la Sala Cinco había un hombre que ataba a una mujer con una cuerda mientras un tipo inmovilizado, amordazado y con cuernos los miraba desde el rincón.  
  
—Nosotros vamos a ser de lo más aburridos —susurró Louis, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
—¿Eso crees?  
  
No respondió, porque llegamos a la Sala Seis, que todavía estaba vacía. Sin mirarme siquiera, se escabulló hacia el final del pasillo para llegar a la parte trasera de la estancia, por donde podríamos entrar.  
  
El pomo de la puerta giró con facilidad y Louis se adentró en la sala.  
  
Después de unos momentos, nuestros ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y pude divisar una barra en el rincón y un enorme sofá de cuero con una mesita de café al lado. Incluso a oscuras, la estancia se parecía mucho a un rincón de mi salón, y comprendí con sorpresa que era una réplica.  
  
Encendí la luz sin pensar en preguntarle a Louis primero. Tenía razón. Paredes de color crema con un ribete en nogal oscuro, un amplio sofá negro y la misma alfombra gruesa que yo había comprado en Dubái. Había lámparas de Tiffany en dos pequeñas mesas auxiliares. La habitación era mucho más pequeña que mi salón, que solo se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, pero la similitud era innegable. La gigantesca ventana a través de la que la gente podía observarnos estaba rodeada de cortinas iguales que las que había en mi apartamento, pero desde nuestra perspectiva, solo parecía una ventana que daba a la oscuridad.  
  
Johnny solo había estado en mi casa una vez, pero en una sola tarde había transformado una sala de su club para mí, convencido sin duda de que a ambos nos resultaría familiar y algo más relajante. No tenía ni idea de que Louis nunca había estado en mi apartamento.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él al tiempo que se acercaba. Recordó que allí podía tocarme y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.  
  
—Ha creado una réplica de mi salón para nosotros.  
  
—Eso es… —Miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos—. Una locura.  
  
—Lo que es una locura es que esta sea la primera vez que ves mi casa. En el interior de un club de sexo.  
  
Comprendimos lo absurdo que resultaba aquello al mismo tiempo, y Louis estalló en risas, con la cara apretada contra mi pecho.  
  
—Esto es lo más raro que nadie ha hecho nunca. Jamás.  
  
—Podemos irnos…  
  
—No. Es el primer lugar en el que vamos a hacerlo donde se supone que se debe hacer —dijo, sonriente—. ¿Crees que voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad?  
  
Joder. Ese hombre podría pedirme que me arrodillara y le besara los dedos de los pies, y yo lo haría.  
  
Estuve a punto de decirle: «Te quiero». Las palabras estuvieron tan cerca de escapar de mi boca que tuve que darme la vuelta y acercarme a la barra para servirme una copa.  
  
Pero él me siguió.  
  
—Y es probable que sea tarde para preguntarte esto, pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
—Creo que tratamos de encontrar una forma de disfrutar de este aspecto de nuestra relación sin arruinar nuestras carreras o ver nuestras caras en el blog de Perez Hilton.  
  
Levanté la botella de escocés para hacerle una silenciosa oferta. Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos bajo la máscara mientras observaba cómo me servía una copa.  
  
—Tres dedos —susurró, y pude notar la sonrisa en su voz.  
  
—De momento solo uno.  
  
Se acercó en cuanto di un trago, se estiró para besarme y me succionó la lengua.  
  
Joder, qué bien sabía.  
  
La máscara me rozó la mejilla.  
  
—Tres —insistió.  
  
Mientras me besaba el cuello y extendía la mano por la parte delantera de mis pantalones para acariciarme, contemplé la ventana oscura por encima de su hombro. Quizá ya hubiera clientes sentados fuera y observándonos, curiosos por saber lo que ocurriría. O quizá estuviéramos solos al final del pasillo. Sin embargo, la idea de que no fuera así, la posibilidad de que otros vieran cómo me tocaba… Por primera vez comprendí por qué el hecho de estar a plena vista conmigo le había permitido a Louis ser quien quería ser. Podía jugar. Podía mostrarse salvaje y atrevido, y correr riesgos.  
  
Y yo también. Allí podía ser el hombre que se había enamorado localmente por primera vez en su vida.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo aquí? —pregunté, y me encogí por dentro ante mi propia falta de tacto.  
  
Pero él asintió.  
  
—Solo estoy nervioso. Y eso resulta una tontería, teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia.  
  
Se echó a reír y estiró el brazo para arañarme el abdomen con suavidad. Joder. Jamás había sentido una mezcla tan atormentadora de deseo de protección, adoración y necesidad ciega de poseer a alguien físicamente. Era muy hermoso, muy confiado… y todo mío.  
  
Me incliné, le besé la mandíbula y le desabroché los botones superiores de la camisa.  
  
—¿Qué te imaginas cuando crees que te observan?  
  
Vaciló y jugueteó con el bajo de mi camisa.  
  
—Me imagino a alguien viendo tu cara y cómo me miras.  
  
—¿En serio? —Le chupé el cuello—. ¿Qué más?  
  
—Me imagino a alguien que quiere estar contigo, que quiere verte conmigo. Ver lo mucho que me deseas.  
  
Canturreé contra su piel y le bajé la camisa por los hombros antes de colocar las manos a su espalda.  
  
—Más.  
  
Cuando besé su cuello, pude sentir cómo tragaba saliva.  
  
—Imagino a una persona sin rostro —admitió en voz baja— que fue testigo de lo mal que me trataba Andy. Imagino a la mujer con la que lo pillaron viendo cómo me miras.  
  
Ahí estaba.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Y a él. Lo imagino viendo lo feliz que soy ahora. —Negó con la cabeza, enterró los puños en mi camisa y tiró para acercarme, como si yo fuera a alejarme—. Sé que no durará siempre, pero odio estar furioso todavía.  
  
Se inclinó hacia atrás y me miró.  
  
—Pero tú haces que me sienta fenomenal y deseado, y sí, una parte de mí todavía desea restregarle eso por la cara.  
  
No pude contener la sonrisa. Me encantaba la idea de que ese cabrón me viera follándome a Louis como un loco. Porque el mayor error de su vida, su infidelidad, me había dado la mejor parte de la mía.  
  
—A mí también. Me encantaría que viera la cara que pones cuando te corres. Apuesto a que él nunca consiguió verla.  
  
Se echó a reír y me lamió la garganta.  
  
—No.  
  
Y, por primera vez en mi vida, deseé ser la única persona de alguien.  
  
Le llevé hasta el sofá y luego me arrodillé en el suelo entre sus piernas.  
  
Louis enterró los dedos en mi pelo.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? —susurró mientras me miraba, siempre tan dispuesto a dármelo todo.  
  
¿Qué quería? Me esforcé por encontrar la respuesta apropiada, algo desbordado por la enormidad de la pregunta.  
  
«Te quiero encima de mí».  
  
«Y debajo».  
  
«Quiero tu risa en mis oídos».  
  
«Quiero tu voz en mi pecho».  
  
«Te quiero duro en mi mano».  
  
«Tu sabor en mi lengua».  
  
«Creo que quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo».  
  
—Solo quiero que disfrutes de esta noche. —Me incliné hacia delante y apreté la boca contra su entrepierna.  
  
Olía de maravilla, sabía a gloria y era demasiado hermoso. Louis emitía gemidos apagados que parecían creados solo para mis oídos. Me acarició la cabeza con los dedos y me arañó con suavidad el cuero cabelludo antes de soltarme y arquear la espalda. No se movía con una sexualidad exagerada; se movía despacio, con calma, y quizá fuera la criatura más sensual de la historia.  
  
Y mientras me concentraba en darle placer, me imaginaba el aspecto que él tendría para los que estaban fuera, con mi boca devorándole la polla y la espalda arqueada sobre el sofá. Me había acostumbrado tanto a verlo con la máscara que no resultaba raro ni desconcertante; su forma de mirarme a través de los agujeros hacía que me sintiera como si me hubieran entregado el mundo entero. El sedoso pelo rojo le enmarcaba la cara y hacía que su piel pareciera más pálida y sus labios, más intensos. Esos mismos labios se separaron cuando empezó a suplicar en voz baja, pidiéndome que me moviera más deprisa, que no dejara de chuparlo.  
  
Cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo, deslizó la mano hacia arriba por su torso, su pecho y su cuello hasta llegar al rostro, donde se deshizo de la máscara y dejó al descubierto ese último trozo de piel que permanecía oculto.  
  
Sus enormes ojos azules estaban clavados en mi cara y sus labios seguían separados para dejar escapar silenciosos jadeos.  
  
No apartó la mirada al correrse. Ni una sola vez desvió la vista hacia la ventana que había a mi espalda.  
  
Había alguien al otro lado de ese cristal. Podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, no creo que hubiéramos estado más solos si nos encontráramos de verdad en mi apartamento. No existía nada más en el mundo que su manera de penetrar mi boca, que los gritos que dejó escapar al llegar al clímax.  
  
Al final suspiró, me tiró del pelo y se echó a reír.  
  
—Madre mía…  
  
Quizá, después de todo, no le rompiera a Andy esa cara arrogante que tenía si alguna vez llegaba a conocerlo. Quizá le estrechara la mano por haber arruinado lo que tenía con Louis, por haber logrado que se mudara a Nueva York y dejara de ser el hombre que hacía siempre lo apropiado para empezar a ser el hombre que hacía lo que le apetecía.  
  
Dejé un reguero ascendente de besos por su torso y permití que probara su sabor en mi boca, mi lengua, mi mandíbula. Estaba lánguido y caliente debajo de mí. Me rodeó muy despacio con los brazos y amortiguó su risa en mi cuello.  
  
—Creo que es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida —susurró.  
  
Y sospeché que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para poder pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo feliz a aquel hombre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Louis.**  
  
Sabía que no sería bueno ver a Harry todos los días, porque eso me impediría pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Mientras corría por la mañana, pensé en lo que habíamos hecho juntos y se me ocurrieron algunas de las más salvajes fantasías que había tenido en mi vida: colarme bajo el escritorio de Harry y llevarlo al orgasmo con la boca mientras él hablaba por teléfono; o hacerlo con él en el ascensor de camino a su apartamento.  
  
Era divertido permitirme por fin tener esos sueños, y empezaba a darme igual que Harry hubiera desestructurado tanto mi vida. Y después de lo que había hecho por mí en el club, comenzaba a pensar que sería capaz de caminar sobre brasas por aquel hombre.  
  
Me había puesto nervioso, eso sin duda. El club tenía una atmósfera siniestra e indulgente, con clientes que llevaban pensando en ese tipo de fantasías quizá más años de los que yo tenía. No sabía si había reglas tácitas que se suponía que debía cumplir. No hables demasiado alto. No mires a nadie a los ojos. No te bebas la copa demasiado rápido.  
  
Mis padres no sabían nada de ese mundo. Su idea de una noche loca era ver Los Monólogos de la Vagina y cenar en un restaurante fusión asiático de moda. Hasta la fecha, mi padre consideraba el sushi algo demasiado exótico para él.  
  
Y allí estaba yo, entrando en un club de sexo secreto. Y en mi primera noche allí, había dejado que Harry me llevara al clímax con la boca delante de todo el que quisiera mirar.  
  
Al final no llegué a enterarme de si alguien nos había observado. Salimos por la puerta de atrás a la sala donde Johnny, el amigo de Harry, se reunió con nosotros para guiarnos hasta la entrada de servicio. Harry me observó con detenimiento el resto de la noche, como si se preguntara si iba a salir pitando o a venirme abajo. Pero, en realidad, temblaba tanto porque todo me había parecido perfecto. Harry se había arrodillado frente mis piernas y se había negado a dejar que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me besó durante varios minutos, me ayudó a vestirme y me miró de una manera tan cargada de significado que se me puso la piel de gallina.  
  
Jugar en una biblioteca estaba bien, pero en comparación con lo del club, parecía una bobada. Y después, de camino a casa (con la mano de Harry en mi rodilla y sus labios en mi cuello, mis orejas, mi boca y, al final, su cuerpo encima y dentro del mío, completamente desatado en el asiento trasero del coche), me di cuenta de que mi vida se había convertido en una locura.  
  
En una locura agradable.  
  
En una locura sensacional.  
  
Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí así de enamorado, y casi había olvidado lo divertido que era.  


 

  
—Estás canturreando —dijo Jade el jueves por la mañana, cuando me acerqué a su escritorio. Sujetaba el bolígrafo entre los dientes, pero murmuró—: Estás pensando en tu Harry.  
  
¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¿Acaso sonreía como un idiota?  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Te gusta.  
  
Me rendí.  
  
—Sí, me gusta —admití.  
  
—Vi cómo te miraba cuando vino el lunes. Dejó que te metieras sus pelotas en el bolsillo.  
  
Hice una mueca y abrí la puerta de mi despacho.  
  
—Preferiría que se quedaran donde están, pero gracias por la idea.  
  
—Estuvo aquí esta mañana —señaló Jade con aire despreocupado.  
  
Me quedé paralizado a medio camino de mi oficina, a la espera.  
  
—Parecía algo triste por no haberte visto, pero le dije que por las mañanas eres como un oso hasta que te tomas diecisiete tazas de café, y que rara vez llegas antes de las ocho.  
  
—Gracias —gruñí.  
  
—De nada. —Se incorporó y sacó un sobre de su escritorio—. Dejó esto para ti.  
  
Cogí el sobre y entré en mi despacho para leerlo.  
  
Harry tenía una letra redondeada, muy bonita.  
  
_Lou,_ _  
Me marcho el viernes por la mañana a San Francisco para asistir a una conferencia y estaré fuera una semana. ¿Podría verte esta noche?  
HARRY_ _  
_  
Cogí el teléfono, deslicé el pulgar por la pantalla y apreté su nombre.  
  
Respondió antes de que terminara el primer timbre.  
  
—¿Todavía estás en modo oso?  
  
Me eché a reír.  
  
—No. Voy por la taza número dieciséis.  
  
—Tu ayudante es todo un personaje. Tuvimos una charla encantadora sobre ti. Me alegra saber que es una mujer y que no se te echará encima mientras estoy fuera.  
  
—Si quieres saber la verdad, creo que tú le gustas mucho más. Si alguna vez sientes la inclinación de jugar en el otro equipo, es posible que nunca te libres de ella.  
  
—¡Eso lo he oído! —gritó Jade desde su escritorio.  
  
—¡Pues deja de escuchar a escondidas! —respondí también a gritos, y luego sonreí al teléfono—. Y sí, esta noche estoy libre.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
Vacilé un instante antes de responder.  
  
—¿En mi casa?  
  
La línea quedó en silencio.  
  
Cuando Harry respondió por fin, pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.  
  
—¿En una cama?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Me temblaban las manos. Mierda, todo había cambiado la noche anterior. La idea de estar con Harry en una cama todavía me parecía una aventura salvaje. Me preguntaba si lograríamos sobrevivir.  
  
—¿Te veo allí a las ocho? Tengo una conferencia con la costa oeste a última hora.  
  
—Perfecto.  


***

  
Me cambié de ropa tres veces antes de las ocho. ¿Informal? ¿Sexy? ¿Informal? ¿Sexy? Al final volví a ponerme la ropa que había llevado al trabajo. Hice la cama, limpié el polvo de todo el apartamento y me cepillé los dientes dos veces. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, y estaba casi convencido que ni siquiera la noche que perdí la virginidad había estado tan nervioso.  
  
Todavía temblaba cuando llamaron a la puerta. Harry nunca había visto mi casa, pero cuando entró, apenas miró a su alrededor. Me rodeó la cara con las manos y me aplastó contra la pared antes de besarme con fuerza, chupándome los labios y la lengua. Un beso que no tenía nada de suave. Un beso duro y desesperado, con manos que agarraban los hombros y tiraban en vano de las ropas que se interponían, con labios casi magullados por la autenticidad del beso. Llevaba colgada una bandolera cuya correa le cruzaba el pecho y que se deslizó hacia delante y golpeó la pared con un golpe sordo.  
  
—Estoy perdiendo la puta cabeza —dijo contra mi boca—. Estoy perdiendo el puto cerebro, Lou. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?  
  
Caminé hacia atrás mientras tiraba de él y de sus besos salvajes hacia el corto pasillo. Solo tenía encendida la lámpara de la mesilla, que proyectaba un pequeño cono de cálida luz amarilla en la estancia. Paredes blancas, una cama grande, ventanas gigantescas… y todo dentro de un minúsculo apartamento.  
  
Harry se echó a reír, miró a su alrededor y apartó las manos de mi cara.  
  
—Tu apartamento es diminuto.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Se sacó la bandolera por la cabeza y la dejó en mi cama.  
  
—¿Por qué? Puedes permitirte algo mejor.  
  
Me encogí de hombros, hechizado por el pulso que latía a toda velocidad en su garganta. ¿Por qué hablábamos sobre el tamaño de mi apartamento? Lo que yo quería saber era qué había dentro de la bandolera. Lo único que llevaba siempre eran el billetero, el teléfono y la llave de casa.  
  
—Por ahora no necesito más.  
  
Me miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza antes de esbozar una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—Eres un hombre complicado, Louis Tomlinson.  
  
Algunas veces, después de correr mucho, tenía tal subidón que lo único que podía hacer era salir y correr un poco más. Tenía tanta energía en la sangre que no podía quedarme quieto. En ese momento, me sentía igual.  
  
—Harry, yo… —Levanté la mano para mostrarle lo mucho que temblaba—. No sé qué hacer ahora mismo.  
  
—Quítate la ropa para mí. —Rebuscó en la bandolera y sacó una enorme y moderna cámara—. Esta noche quiero fotos de todo —dijo al tiempo que me observaba a través del objetivo.  
  
El sonido del obturador me aceleró el corazón. Me sentí mareado, ebrio.  
  
—También de las caras —dije en voz baja.  
  
—Sí —dijo él con voz ronca—. Exacto.  
  
Bajé la vista para contemplar la ropa que me había puesto: unos pantalones color marfil y una sencilla camisa.  
  
«Quítate la ropa para mí».  
  
Me alegré de tener una tarea en la que concentrarme. El peso de la última noche aún me encogía el corazón, y ver a Harry en mi dormitorio estuvo a punto de derrumbarme.  
  
Levanté las manos hasta el botón superior de la camisa.  
  
Aún me temblaban los dedos.  
  
Así era diferente, en mi apartamento, sin otro testigo que una cámara. ¿Qué iba a enseñarle esa noche? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿O todo lo que guardaba bajo la piel: mi corazón, mis miedos y el salvaje y pulsante deseo que sentía por él?  
  
Oí el chasquido del obturador seguido de la voz profunda de Harry.  
  
—Verte tan nervioso me hace pensar que no sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos paralizadas.  
  
Clic.  
  
—Te amo, Pétalo. Hace tiempo que lo sé, pero lo de anoche lo cambió todo para mí.  
  
Asentí, algo mareado.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Se mordió el labio y lo soltó para esbozar una sonrisa perversa.  
  
—¿«Vale»?  
  
—Sí. —Volví a los botones y desabroché uno de cada vez. Luchaba por contener la sonrisa más grande del mundo.  
  
Clic.  
  
—¿No vas a decir otra cosa que «vale»? —preguntó al tiempo que me echaba un vistazo por encima de la cámara—. ¿Te digo que te amo y ni siquiera recibo un «gracias» o un «qué amable eres»?  
  
Dejé que la camisa cayera al suelo y le di la espalda.  
  
Clic. Clic.  
  
Bajé la cremallera de los pantalones y los arrojé al suelo con el resto de la ropa mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlo.  
  
—Yo también te amo. —Clic—. Pero estoy aterrorizado.  
  
Harry bajó la cámara y me miró fijamente.  
  
—No quería enamorarme de ti —le dije.  
  
Dio un paso hacia delante.  
  
—Si te hace sentir mejor, has luchado contra ello con todas tus fuerzas.  
  
Soltó la cámara y se acercó de nuevo para besarme. Me puso una mano en el costado y alzó la otra para cubrirme la cara antes de apretar sus labios contra los míos.  
  
—Yo también estoy asustado, Lou. Me asusta pensar que estés conmigo de rebote. Me asusta pensar que la fastidiemos de algún modo. Me asusta que te canses de mí. Pero la cuestión es —dijo, sonriente—, que no deseo a nadie más. Me has dejado inservible para otras personas.  
  
Debió de hacerme cientos de fotos mientras terminaba de quitarme la ropa y me subía a la cama. Se acercó a mí mientras me contaba cómo se sentía: distraído, insaciable, con ganas de darle las gracias a Andy antes de matarlo, preocupado por la posibilidad de no tener nunca suficiente. Capturó todas mis reacciones, como un obseso.  
  
Se situó por encima de mí y enfocó la cámara hacia mi torso, donde su cuerpo rozaba el mío. Cerré los ojos, perdido en las sensaciones y en los suaves chasquidos del obturador. Cuando volví a abrirlos, me encontré con los suyos.  
  
Estiré el brazo para apuntar la cámara hacia mi cuello. Harry sacó la foto y permitió que la apuntara más y más arriba sin dejar de mirarme a través del objetivo.  
  
Le temblaban las manos cuando ajustó el foco y tomó una foto tras otra de mi cara, de sus dedos sobre mi mandíbula o sobre mi mejilla, y apartó un poco la cámara para poder capturar uno de nuestros besos.  
  
Y entonces todo se centró en la sensación de su boca sobre mí, en la sensación de su pelo en mis manos, de su lengua sobre mi cuerpo, de las palabras que pronunciaban sus labios sobre mi piel. Sentí cada una de sus respiraciones y cada pequeño ruido que hacía. Noté que su boca se volvía cada vez más hambrienta y apremiante mientras descendía por mi cuerpo. Muy despacio, introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí y me succionó el pene con fuerza, empujándome al clímax. Permanecí callado. No quería oír mi voz en mi cabeza. Solo quería sentirlo a él.  
  
—Eres precioso —susurró cuando me rendí con un grito, cuando me quedé quieto por fin y él gateó sobre mí para darme un beso—. Es alucinante lo mucho que me afecta eso.  
  
Estiré el brazo y recorrí su pecho con las uñas para animarlo a utilizar mi cuerpo para conseguir lo que necesitaba, a sentir todo lo posible. Mis manos se movieron por iniciativa propia; lo acariciaron y lo arañaron, tiraron de él o lo alejaron, como cuando quise ver cómo metía la mano entre nuestros cuerpos a fin de situar su erección en el lugar apropiado. Le hice cosquillas en el abdomen y noté cómo se contraían sus músculos bajo mis dedos.  
  
—Por favor —susurré.  
  
Harry gimió y soltó el aire que contenía mientras se echaba sobre mí para introducirse en mi interior hasta el fondo. La sensación fue desconcertante. Lo sentí todo a la vez: su pecho sobre el mío, su cara en mi garganta, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mis dedos enterrados en su pelo, sus manos colocándome los muslos alrededor de la cintura, sus caderas rotando mientras me penetraba.  
  
«Por favor, que esto no termine nunca. No quiero que este momento se acabe».  
  
Nos habíamos quedado sin palabras y estábamos cubiertos de sudor. «Esto —pensé— es hacer el amor de verdad».  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y me situó encima de él. Contempló mi rostro hasta que las sensaciones fueron demasiado intensas y cerré los ojos para disfrutar del orgasmo. Oí el chasquido de la cámara y después un ruido sordo que indicaba que había caído sobre el colchón. Luego, Harry se puso encima de mí, mucho más salvaje, y me levantó los muslos con las manos mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto de concentración.  
  
Imágenes de luces y sombras llenaron mis retinas, pero esta vez me negué a cerrar los ojos.  
  
Harry cayó sobre mí, ardiente y pesado. Su boca se movía sobre la mía, ambas abiertas, jadeantes al borde del abismo. Deslizó sus labios sobre los míos y ambos empezamos a hablar sin palabras. «Voy a correrme», dijimos sin emitir sonido alguno, suplicantes. «Voy a correrme».  


***

  
Los dos nos habíamos saltado la cena, así que observé fascinado cómo Harry asaltaba la cocina.  
  
Solo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos, y me di cuenta de que nunca lo había contemplado así. Era evidente que Harry era alto y escultural, pero también parecía cómodo con su cuerpo. Me gustó ver cómo se rascaba el abdomen mientras examinaba lo que había en la nevera. Me quedé absorto en el movimiento de sus labios mientras catalogaba todo lo que había en el cajón de las verduras.  
  
—Eres increíble —murmuró al tiempo que examinaba distintos quesos—. Yo solo tengo mostaza en la nevera. Quizá unas cuantas patatas pasadas.  
  
—Hice la compra hace poco. —Me había puesto su camiseta y tiré de ella para inhalar su aroma. Olía a su jabón, y a su desodorante, y a la esencia de su piel.  
  
—Creo que la última compra que hice fue en mayo.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que buscas?  
  
Se encogió de hombros y cogió un cuenco de uvas.  
  
—Aperitivos. —Cogió un paquete de seis cervezas y lo levantó con una sonrisa—. Marca Coronita. Buena elección.  
  
—No soy imparcial.  
  
Puso uvas, nueces y unas cuantas rodajas de queso en una bandeja y señaló el dormitorio con un gesto de la cabeza.  
  
—Aperitivos en la cama.  
  
Ya sobre el edredón, me metió una uva entre los labios y cogió otra para él.  
  
—Bueno, se me ocurre… —murmuró mientras masticaba.  
  
—Cuéntame.  
  
—Dentro de dos semanas celebraré una fiesta benéfica en mi apartamento. ¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos en sociedad esa noche? Harry y Louis: locamente enamorados. —Se comió unas cuantas nueces y me miró antes de añadir—: Incluso prohibiré el paso a la prensa.  
  
—No tienes por qué hacerlo.  
  
—No tengo por qué, pero lo haré.  
  
Tardé un rato en decidir lo que quería decirle, y mientras lo pensaba, Harry seguía comiendo con paciencia. Suponía un enorme contraste con Andy, que siempre quería una respuesta segundos después de hacer la pregunta. Lo cierto era que mi mente jamás había funcionado de esa manera. Los políticos dan preguntas y respuestas rápidas, como si fueran una raqueta verbal. A mí siempre me había costado más redactar lo que quería decir. Y, en el caso de Harry, daba la impresión de que tardaría un par de meses en saber lo que sentía.  
  
—La razón por la que las fotos me hacen sentir incómodo es que a Andy y a mí nos hicieron millones de ellas durante muchísimo tiempo. Y siempre estarán ahí, disponibles para cualquiera que quiera verlas. Siempre me sentiré humillado cuando vea mi sonrisa ignorante y la suya, falsa y mentirosa.  
  
Harry terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca antes de responder.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Así que creo que tienes razón. Quizá sea mejor que no haya prensa esta vez. Podemos charlar con algunos de tus invitados y ver cómo va la cosa.  
  
Harry se inclinó hacia delante para darme un beso en el hombro.  
  
—Me parece bien.  
  
Me dio otra uva y luego dejó la bandeja junto a la botella de agua, en la mesilla. A continuación, me sacó su camiseta por la cabeza.  
  
Esa vez, hicimos el amor sin prisas, cuando la noche estaba en su momento más oscuro y el viento rugía al otro lado de las ventanas abiertas. Tenía la cintura entre sus piernas y el rostro enterrado en su cuello mientras nos movíamos juntos, él debajo, limitándonos a ver y sentir.  
  
Jamás había sentido nada como aquello.  
  
Nada.  
  
Harry estaba acurrucado detrás de mí cuando el sol empezó a iluminar el cielo. Tenía un aspecto increíble. Se le había alborotado el pelo y me envolvía con el calor de sus brazos y piernas. Estaba duro y apretado contra mi espalda; sincero, hambriento y con ganas de juerga antes incluso de que su mente despertara.  
  
No dijo ni una palabra cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. Solo se frotó la cara, me miró los labios y cogió la botella de agua que habíamos dejado en la mesilla de noche. Me la ofreció y luego dio un trago antes de dejarla a un lado para poder recorrer mi pecho con las manos.  
  
Y me perdí de inmediato en las sensaciones cuando se colocó encima de mí y me embistió al tiempo que me daba un beso de buenos días. Todavía estaba dilatado de la noche anterior y aún estábamos medio dormidos cuando descendió para lamer carne, costillas y caderas. Lo rodeé con brazos y piernas, deseando envolverme con su piel suave. Lo quería desnudo encima de mí. Quería su rostro frente mi entrepierna y sus dedos en todas partes.  
  
Movía las manos con una calma deliberada; me provocaba para encender una llama lenta bajo mi piel. Me besó por todos lados; me proporcionó placer con las manos, la boca y las palabras; me preguntó si me gustaba, como si no hubiéramos hecho aquello muchas veces antes. Pero lo entendí: allí en mi cama era diferente. Todo había cambiado la noche anterior, y lo único importante ahora era lo que sentía al abrirle por fin mi corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry.**  
  
Le miré bajo la luz del sol de última hora de la mañana, soñoliento y con la mejilla apretada contra la almohada, con su suave cabello convertido en una masa enredada alrededor de la cabeza. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, desde su torso desnudo y la curva de su columna hasta la sábana enredada a la altura de la cadera.  
  
Uno aprende varias cosas cuando pasa la noche con alguien por primera vez: si te roba las sábanas, si ronca, si se acurruca contra ti.  


Louis era de los que se desparramaban en la cama: todo brazos y piernas, con el cuerpo pegado a mí como si fuera una estrella de mar.  
  
Habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor cuando el cielo empezó a clarear con tonos pastel rosas y azules. Después, él se había desplomado sobre mí, agotado y sonriente, y se había dormido al instante.  
  
Ya eran las diez y media, y le acaricié el brazo con el dedo. No quería despertarlo y desde luego no quería marcharme. La cámara seguía en la mesilla y estiré el brazo para cogerla. La situé con cuidado al borde del colchón y empecé a ver las fotos. Le había hecho cientos la noche anterior, muchas mientras se desvestía, pero aún más mientras se arqueaba desesperado debajo de mí. El ruido de nuestros cuerpos al moverse y sus suaves gritos, interrumpidos tan solo por los chasquidos del obturador, quedarían grabados a fuego en mi cerebro para siempre.  
  
Repasé las fotos que había hecho al principio de la noche y estudié su expresión cuando admití que le amaba. Me había dejado hacerle muchas fotos de la cara, y disfruté al recordar el momento en que había alzado la cámara. Habíamos roto nuestra última regla. El hecho de que me hubiera dado permiso decía muchas más cosas que las palabras. Mientras contemplaba las fotos, vi que él había pasado de la desesperación al alivio y finalmente a la picardía en una rápida sucesión.  
  
Y las fotos de después, en la cama, parecían tan íntimas y carnales como lo que yo había sentido entonces.  
  
Me puse en pie con mucho cuidado, atravesé la habitación y cogí el ordenador portátil. Solo me llevó un momento encenderlo, sacar la tarjeta SD de la cámara e insertarla en la ranura del ordenador. Entré en mi web de fotos favoritas, una pequeña y discreta compañía especializada en imprimir fotos profesionales. Subí las que deseaba y luego borré los archivos del disco duro antes de sacar la tarjeta y ponerla a buen recaudo en la bandolera.  
  
Después de guardar todas mis cosas salvo la cámara, me incliné sobre él y le susurré al oído:  
  
—Tengo que irme. —Se le puso la piel de gallina y se desperezó—. Tengo que coger un vuelo.  
  
Él murmuró algo, se estiró y abrió poco a poco los ojos.  
  
—No quiero que te vayas —dijo al tiempo que rodaba en la cama para mirarme. Tenía la voz pastosa y ronca por el sueño, y pensé de inmediato en las miles de cosas que quería que me dijera.  
  
Estaba demasiado tentador, con los ojos soñolientos y las marcas de la almohada en la cara, pero fue su cuerpo desnudo el que captó toda mi atención. Apoyé las manos a los lados de su cabeza y me situé sobre él.  
  
—Estás de muerte por la mañana, ¿lo sabías? —le dije.  
  
Bajé el brazo, recorrí su pecho desnudo con el pulgar y tuve que respirar hondo, abrumado por su proximidad. Ese hombre parecía llenar todos los huecos de mi pecho.  
  
—¿Sí? —Sonrió, enarcó una ceja y deslizó el pulgar por mi labio inferior. Quise chupárselo, mordérselo. De pronto, se puso serio y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Lo de anoche pasó de verdad?  
  
—¿Me preguntas si te follé como un insensato y admití que básicamente eres mi dueño? Sí.  
  
—¿Qué significa «te amo»? Resulta extraño la sensación tan diferente que pueden provocar dos simples palabras. Lo que quiero decir es que ya las había pronunciado antes, pero nunca me habían parecido tan… grandes, ¿me explico? Creo que entonces no significaban lo mismo. Como si en aquella época fuera demasiado joven para entenderlas. ¿Te parece una locura? Crees que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy. Es solo que… todo esto es nuevo para mí, creo. Si te soy sincero, creo que esto es nuevo para mí.  
  
—Sé que me estás diciendo algo muy profundo, pero me resulta difícil concentrarme con tu cuerpo desnudo delante de las narices.  
  
Louis puso los ojos en blanco e intentó apartarme, pero no se lo permití. En lugar de eso, me agaché y le besé para ahogar sus protestas mientras intentaba proyectar todos los sentimientos salvajes y demenciales que albergaba en ese beso.  
  
Supe que había una tormenta cuando el agua empezó a azotar las ventanas y un trueno resonó a lo lejos. En algún lugar al fondo de mi mente pensé por un momento en las carreteras mojadas, en que todo el mundo querría coger un taxi al mismo tiempo y en que tardaría mucho más en llegar al aeropuerto. Pero cuando Louis enganchó la pierna en la parte posterior de mi muslo y tiró para tumbarme encima de él, las preocupaciones por el clima se evaporaron de mi mente.  
  
Sus labios se apartaron de mi boca para dirigirse a mi oreja, y yo intenté recordar por qué debía marcharme.  
  
—Estoy dolorido, pero en el buen sentido —dijo al tiempo que mecía las caderas contra mí—. Quiero más.  
  
Toda la sangre que me quedaba en el cerebro bajó directamente hasta mi polla.  
  
—Eso es seguramente lo mejor que me ha dicho nadie.  
  
Louis se pegó a mi pecho, y casi gemí cuando me obligó a tumbarme de espaldas.  
  
—No te vayas —dijo mientras se situaba encima de mí. La sábana cayó y le agarré por el torso, rozándole el costado con el pulgar. Él cogió la cámara y la sostuvo en alto para observarme a través del objetivo—. Quiero hacer fotos de tu bonita cara frente mis piernas.  
  
—Por Dios, Lou —dije mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Y yo que pensaba que eras una cosita inocente y que yo era el Gran Depravado…  
  
Estalló en risas, y yo me limité a mirarlo.  
  
—Te amo —dije antes de sujetarlo por la nuca para acercar su boca a la mía. Deslicé la mano por su costado desnudo, suave y con la piel de gallina.  
  
—Esto va en serio, ¿no? —preguntó mientras se apartaba lo necesario para poder mirarme a los ojos.  
  
—Sí, esto va en serio.  
  
—Oficialmente.  
  
—Al cien por cien. Cenas, citas, presentación como mi novio. Todo.  
  
—Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso —replicó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Me recorrió el cuero cabelludo con las uñas y me derritió, me convertí en arcilla en sus manos. No deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo.  
  
Pero…  
  
La hora que aparecía en el reloj que había junto a la cama me devolvió a la realidad.  
  
—Joder. Tengo que irme, de verdad —dije al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.  
  
—Está bien. —Sentí el calor de sus labios contra los míos. No se movían ni hacían nada en particular; se limitaban a estar allí, en un beso casto que me encendió mucho más que todas las cosas indecentes que habíamos hecho horas antes.  
  
Solté un gemido, me quité la corbata del cuello y la lancé por encima del hombro. Me puse de rodillas y le miré mientras empezaba a desabrocharme la camisa.  
  
—Pero tu avión… —dijo él, aunque acercó las manos a mi cinturón. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su cara.  
  
—Cogeré el siguiente.  


***

  
Después de una loca carrera por el JFK (que sin duda mereció la pena) y de cinco horas de vuelo, por fin aterricé en San Francisco. Solo había conseguido dormir un par de horas la noche antes, y tan solo unos minutos aquí y allá durante el vuelo, y ya empezaba a notarlo.  
  
Bostecé y cogí la bandolera del compartimento que había encima del asiento antes de salir del avión y dirigirme a la terminal, directo a la cafetería más cercana que pude encontrar.  
  
Había sido una imprudencia perder el vuelo solo para estar una hora más con Louis, y lo sabía incluso mientras lo miraba, mientras me hundía en él. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido nada parecido a aquello y todavía me resultaba un poco difícil quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que habíamos dicho.  
  
Recibí un mensaje de texto de Liam mientras esperaba mi dosis de cafeína.  
  
*¿Alguna foto sexy nueva, mi salvaje vanguardista?*  
  
«Que te den. Tú nunca has tenido huevos para sacar la cámara», respondí, y luego guardé el teléfono en la bolsa. Llamaría a Liam más tarde para hablar de la reunión y le pondría al tanto de la situación con Louis.  
  
Sonriente y con mi café por fin en la mano, me alejé de la barra y le quité la tapa al vaso para echarle crema. Sentí una palmadita en el hombro y me di la vuelta.  
  
—Creo que se le ha caído esto. —Había un hombre bajo con escaso cabello rubio detrás de mí, con un billetero de cuero negro en la mano.  
  
Negué con la cabeza.  
  
—No es mío, amigo. Lo siento. —Señalé con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad que había junto a las escaleras que conducían a la cinta transportadora de equipajes—. Pruebe allí. —Intenté girarme, pero él me agarró del brazo para impedírmelo.  
  
—¿Está seguro?  
  
—Muy seguro —dije con un encogimiento de hombros. Saqué mi billetero para enseñárselo—. Pero le deseo suerte para encontrar al dueño, ¿vale? Es usted un buen hombre.  
  
El tipo ya había dado un paso atrás y lo seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba a toda prisa hacia la zona de recogida de equipajes. Puesto que ya había perdido mucho tiempo ese día, volví a ponerle la tapa al vaso de café y me agaché para recoger la bandolera del suelo.  
  
Me dio un vuelco el corazón.  
  
Había desaparecido.  


***

  
—Dígame una vez más qué tipo de bolsa era, señor. —Una aburrida empleada del aeropuerto me miró desde el otro lado del mostrador. De acuerdo con la tarjetita que llevaba enganchada a la camisa de cambray, demasiado ceñida, se llamaba Elana June. Hizo un globo con el chicle mientras esperaba con cara de indiferencia a que le respondiera.  
  
Eché un vistazo al monitor de la pared que había tras ella y observé la imagen de mi propia espalda que parpadeaba en la pantalla, seguro de que debía de estar en algún tipo de programa de cámara oculta.  
  
—¿Señor? —repitió con una voz más aburrida aún que antes, si eso era posible.  
  
Me pasé una mano por el pelo y me recordé que estrangularla no me serviría de nada.  
  
—Una bandolera Hermès. Marrón y gris.  
  
—¿Podría enumerar los objetos de valor que llevaba dentro?  
  
Tragué saliva para librarme del sabor de la bilis.  
  
—Mis documentos. Mi portátil. Mi teléfono. Joder, todo.  
  
Pensé en toda la información sobre clientes que acababa de perder, en todas las contraseñas que tendría que cambiar de inmediato. En el tiempo que me iba a llevar y los muchos problemas que podía tener. Y ni siquiera tenía el puto teléfono para llamar a Liam.  
  
La mujer deslizó sobre el mostrador un formulario y un bolígrafo enganchado a una cadena.  
  
—Parece que necesita un momento. Solo tiene que rellenar esto y marcar las casillas apropiadas.  
  
Cogí el bolígrafo y escribí mi nombre y mi dirección. Luego marqué las casillas de «Ordenador portátil», «Teléfono móvil» y «Artículos personales». Miré la hora y me pregunté si habría una casilla para la cordura, porque estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de perderla también. Casi había terminado de rellenar el formulario cuando vi una opción que me hizo sentir como si fuera a echar el hígado.  
  
«Cámara». No había traído la cámara, pero sí la tarjeta SD, que pretendía borrar tan pronto como me fuera posible.  
  
No había suficientes «joder» en el mundo para eso.  
  
Clavé la mirada en el puto mostrador, en el ribete de metal que se estaba separando del laminado. Había una grieta que recorría la superficie y que parecía la metáfora más irónica de la historia.  
  
—Mi tarjeta SD —dije, sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.  
  
—¿La de una cámara? —preguntó Elana June.  
  
Tragué saliva. Dos veces.  
  
—Sí. La tarjeta con todas las imágenes.  
  
Juré por lo bajo y me aparté del mostrador al recordar lo que Louis me había permitido hacerle la noche anterior, lo mucho que había confiado en mí.  
  
Joder, joder, joder.  
  
Una anciana con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño salió del otro lado del mostrador.  
  
—¿Señor Styles? —preguntó.  
  
Abandoné un momento mi depresión para saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza, y la mujer siguió hablando.  
  
—Hemos visto la grabación de seguridad. Según parece, había dos hombres. Uno le distrajo mientras su compañero se llevaba la bolsa. Había bajado la escalera mecánica y casi había salido de la terminal antes de que usted se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido.  
  
Me pregunté si era posible que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. Casi esperaba que así fuera.  
  
Después de hacer todo lo posible en el aeropuerto, cogí un coche para ir al hotel. No tenía tiempo para sustituir el teléfono antes de la reunión, así que llamé al servicio de información y les pedí que me pasaran con la oficina. Liam no estaba, pero su ayudante me aseguró que ella misma se encargaría de cambiar las contraseñas de mi cuenta y de explicarle todo a Liam lo antes posible. Tras prometerle una docena de rosas y que su jefe le subiría el sueldo, colgué y me senté en la cama, mirando fijamente el teléfono mientras pensaba qué podría decirle a Louis.  
  
Me di cuenta de que no había una forma fácil de hacerlo, así que volví a marcar el número del servicio de información y les pedí que me pasaran con la oficina de Louis.  
  
Cerré los ojos al oír la voz de Jade. Me caía bastante bien, pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella ese día.  
  
—Despacho de Louis Tomlinson —dijo.  
  
—Con el señor Tomlinson, por favor.  
  
Se quedó callada lo suficiente para que resultara incómodo, y luego dijo:  
  
—Buenas tardes también para usted, señor Styles. Un momento, por favor.  
  
Se oyó un chasquido cuando me conectó, y esperé a que él cogiera el teléfono.  
  
Respondió después de tres timbres.  
  
—Soy Louis Tomlinson —dijo, y noté una sensación de calidez en el pecho.  
  
—Hola.  
  
—¿Harry? No había reconocido el número.  
  
—Ya. Te llamo desde el hotel. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco estresado.  
  
—Hoy me vendría bien no tener una pila gigantesca de informes de cotizaciones sobre el escritorio. Debería haber venido a trabajar antes del almuerzo, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber sido perezoso esta mañana.  
  
Hizo una pausa y cerré los ojos para recordar su expresión al llegar al clímax por última vez.  
  
—¿Qué tal tu vuelo?  
  
—Bien. Largo. —Respondí antes de levantarme y alejarme todo lo que me lo permitió el cable del teléfono. Miré por la ventana a la gente que andaba por las aceras, perdida en su propio mundo—. Te echo de menos.  
  
Oí que se levantaba y cerraba la puerta.  
  
—Yo a ti también.  
  
—¿Dormiste algo cuando me fui?  
  
—Un poco. —Se echó a reír—. Alguien me dejó agotado.  
  
—Un cabrón con suerte, seguro.  
  
Él canturreó un poco e intenté imaginarme lo que hacía, lo que llevaba puesto. Decidí que tenía unos pantalones sin nada debajo.  
  
«Mal movimiento, Harry. Estás al otro lado del país y listo para entrar en acción».  
  
—¿Estarás fuera toda la semana? —preguntó.  
  
—Sí. Volveré el viernes por la tarde. ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
Respiré hondo y me recordé que no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparme. Lo más seguro era que el ladrón limpiara el teléfono y el ordenador y se limitara a venderlos.  
  
—Bueno, me robaron la bolsa en el aeropuerto.  
  
—¿Qué? —exclamó—. Qué horror. ¿Quién lo hizo?  
  
—Unos capullos.  
  
—¿Qué bolsa era? ¿La de la ropa?  
  
—No, la bandolera. —Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire—. Mi portátil, mi teléfono. Ya he hecho que cambiaran las contraseñas de todo lo relacionado con el trabajo, pero Lou… la tarjeta SD que usé anoche también estaba dentro, y todavía no la había borrado entera. Y tampoco las fotos del teléfono.  
  
—Vale —dijo él al tiempo que soltaba el aire—. Vale. —Oí el crujido del cuero e imaginé que se había levantado de nuevo de la silla para pasearse por el despacho—. Supongo que no han atrapado al ladrón…  
  
—No… Por lo que tengo entendido, solo eran un par de muchachos estúpidos.  
  
Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea y entonces recordé por qué detestaba las llamadas telefónicas. Quería verlo, interpretar su expresión y averiguar si se sentía preocupado o aliviado.  
  
—Bueno, lo más probable es que solo buscaran dinero fácil, ¿no? —dijo al final—. Seguro que empeñan el portátil y el teléfono y tiran la tarjeta SD. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haber borrado ya el disco duro y la tarjeta podría estar en cualquier cubo de basura.  
  
Apoyé la frente en la ventana y solté el aire que contenía. Mi aliento formó una nube de condensación en el cristal.  
  
—Dios, cómo te quiero. Me preocupaba muchísimo cómo te tomarías la noticia.  
  
—Solo vuelve a casa para que podamos hacer más fotos, ¿vale?  
  
Sonreí al teléfono.  
  
—Trato hecho.  


***

  
La exposición del sábado por la noche y la conferencia del domingo fueron una completa locura. Conocí en persona a mucha gente con la que había hablado por teléfono durante meses, y acordé varias reuniones en Nueva York para elaborar posibles inversiones. El ajetreado ritmo del fin de semana me permitió no pensar en el hecho de que no tenía fotos de Louis desnudo para distraerme.  
  
Cuando desperté el lunes, el cielo estaba cubierto de niebla y el servicio de habitaciones me había llevado un café con cruasanes. Por más extraño que resultara admitirlo, me aliviaba bastante la desconexión obligada que me había acarreado la pérdida de la bandolera. Esa mañana compraría un teléfono nuevo, y podría apañármelas sin el portátil durante el resto de la semana, pero aparte de las fotos perdidas, estaba bien desconectar un poco de las continuas llamadas de trabajo.  
  
Y luego me di cuenta de que en el teléfono que había al lado de la cama parpadeaba una luz roja. ¿Una llamada perdida?  
  
Revisé el costado del aparato y me di cuenta de que habían silenciado el timbre. Cogí el auricular y pulsé el botón del buzón de voz.  
  
Se oyó la voz categórica de Liam al otro lado de la línea:  
  
«Harry, échale un vistazo al Post y llámame lo antes posible. Tenemos varios incendios que apagar en casa».


	18. Chapter 18

**Louis.**  
  
El lunes amaneció con otra tormenta veraniega y el cielo estaba tan verdoso que daba la impresión de que el océano había llenado el aire. Corrí bajo el paraguas hacia la estación del metro y cogí por los pelos el tren de las 7.32.  
  
Por una vez había un sitio libre, así que me senté, plegué el paraguas y cerré los ojos para pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Algunos informes de cotizaciones, un montón de reuniones antes de comer, y luego una asamblea con mi plantilla.  
  
Cuando levanté la vista y eché un vistazo al periódico de la mujer que estaba a mi lado, todos esos planes se vinieron abajo.  
  
Mirándome desde el centro de la Página Seis había una foto de Harry junto al titular: «Los muchos amantes de Mad Harry».  
  
—¿¡Qué!? —grité sin querer al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia el periódico sin preocuparme por ocupar el espacio personal de la chica que lo leía—. ¿Te importa que le eche un vistazo? —me obligué a preguntar, y ella me pasó el periódico como si pensara que estaba chiflado.  
  
Leí el artículo a toda prisa.  
  
_Harry Styles adora el arte y las personas hermosas, así que a ninguno de nosotros nos ha extrañado descubrir que su pasión secreta (ya no tan secreta) es combinar ambos pasatiempos: fotografiarse con su romance de turno. Hace tan solo una semana fue visto con un pelirrojo despampanante en un bar, pero nos han llegado nuevas fotografías de Harry devorando a un moreno igualmente delicioso. Si bien la mayoría de las instantáneas son, digámoslo así, demasiado subidas de tono para ponerlas aquí, hay una foto del rostro que identifica sin duda al capitalista de riesgo «en plena faena» con la joven promesa británica de la danza, Danielle Peazer, hace tan solo unos días, como señala la fecha impresa en la foto._ _  
  
Vamos, Harry. ¿Te importaría enviarnos un vídeo sexual para rematar la faena?_  
  
Cuando terminé de leer el artículo por décima vez, el tren se detuvo y me levanté a toda velocidad. Salí a trancas y barrancas del vagón y caminé mareado hasta la calle.  
  
Después de recorrer las últimas doce manzanas hasta nuestro edificio, no me sorprendió ni lo más mínimo encontrarme a Niall de pie en mi despacho, esperándome.  
  
Levanté el periódico con manos temblorosas.  
  
—Necesito que me expliques lo que estoy viendo aquí. ¿Es solo un rumor? ¿Quién es esta mujer?  
  
Mi amigo se acercó y me entregó su teléfono. Tenía el navegador abierto en la página de Celebritini, que al parecer había sido la que había lanzado la noticia. En la parte superior de la página había una foto que yo había visto semanas atrás, cuando estuve en la azotea con Harry. Era una foto de mi cadera, con su mano extendida sobre mi piel.  
  
Al lado de la foto de mi cuerpo desnudo había otra del rostro de una mujer. Tenía el pelo oscuro, pero era imposible saber su color de ojos porque tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los párpados cerrados. En la parte inferior de la foto se atisbaba el cabello del hombre que tenía la cara contra su cuello.  
  
Era obvio que la mujer estaba en pleno orgasmo.  
  
—Esta foto estaba en su teléfono. —Ojeé el artículo que contaba con cuánta gente se había hecho fotos Harry—. Al parecer había un montón de fotografías de otras personas.  
  
Niall cogió las tijeras que había en mi escritorio.  
  
—Volveré luego; según parece, tengo un apéndice que cortar.  
  
—Está fuera de la ciudad.  
  
Mi amigo se detuvo y respiró hondo.  
  
—Bueno, al menos eso me salvará de prisión.  
  
—¿Qué ha dicho Zayn?  
  
Niall se sentó en el sofá.  
  
—Dice que deberíamos intentar ser cautos. Que no conocemos toda la historia. Que hay un montón de mierda en la prensa. Me recordó que yo creía que él se acostaba con toda oficina antes de que empezáramos a salir.  
  
Señalé la foto de la «joven bailarina británica».  
  
—Aquí dice que esta es la foto más reciente y que hay muchas otras. Y la otra, en la que salgo yo, fue tomada a principios de verano. Así que lleva con ella desde entonces.  
  
Él no dijo nada. Miré fijamente la pared mientras consideraba la posibilidad de atravesarla con el puño, y estuve a punto de echarme a reír al imaginármelo. Harry podría atravesar una pared con el puño. Yo ni siquiera dejaría una marca, y lo más probable era que acabara con la mano rota.  
  
—Estoy harto de sentirme como un idiota.  
  
—Pues no lo hagas. Dale una buena patada en el culo.  
  
—Esta es justo la razón por la que no quería liarme con nadie. Porque creo lo mejor de las personas, y me quedo destrozado cuando me equivoco.  
  
Niall siguió callado, mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Harry ni siquiera tenía teléfono o portátil. No podía llamarlo para averiguar algo.  
  
Y no sabía si quería hacerlo. Cogí el teléfono y lo desconecté.  
  
—¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy? —apreté la barra espaciadora del teclado para reanimar la pantalla y eché un vistazo a mis citas. Miré a mi amigo.  
  
Niall estiró el brazo y apagó el monitor.  
  
—Nada apremiante. ¡Jade! Cancélalo todo y coge tus cosas. Vamos a emborracharnos.  


***

  
A mediodía estaba como una cuba, emocionado por el hecho de que el bar asqueroso que encontramos en Queens tuviera una máquina de discos, e incluso más emocionado por el hecho de que el propietario adorara los grupos heavy de los ochenta tanto como yo. Era la música que mi madre adoraba en secreto, y poner Twisted Sister una y otra vez me hacía sentir como en casa.  
  
—Era increíble en la cama —murmuré contra el vaso—. Bueno —me corregí al tiempo que alzaba una mano con torpeza—, lo fue la única noche que lo hicimos en una cama. En mi cama. Y en esa cama fue increíble. Creo que esa noche lo hicimos como siete mil veces.  
  
—¿Solo lo habéis hecho en la cama una vez? —preguntó Jade, que estaba de pie junto a la mesa y se apoyaba en un taco de billar.  
  
Niall suspiró ruidosamente y pasó por alto la pregunta antes de meterse otros cuantos cacahuetes, de aspecto bastante sospechoso, en la boca.  
  
—Detesto que sientas que tienes que renunciar a eso. No hay nada que fortalezca tanto una relación como el sexo increíble. Ah, y la sinceridad. Sí, eso también es importante. —Se rascó la mejilla antes de añadir—: Igual que divertirse juntos. Sí, el sexo, la sinceridad y la diversión son el secreto del éxito.  
  
—Teníamos sexo y diversión.  
  
Niall parecía a punto de dormirse.  
  
—El gran jefe también es la hostia en la cama —murmuró.  
  
—Mi vida sin sexo también es fantástica —gimió Jade—. Gracias por preguntar. ¿De verdad los hombres no hacen otra cosa que hablar de sexo?  
  
—Sí —dijo Niall.  
  
—No —respondí yo al mismo tiempo, pero luego cambié de opinión y dije—: Puede.  
  
—Supongo que no —señaló Niall en ese mismo instante.  
  
Nos echamos a reír, pero mi risa se desvaneció de inmediato cuando una figura alta entró en el bar. Me enderecé con el corazón desbocado. Tenía hombros amplios, el mismo pelo castaño oscuro…  
  
Pero no era Harry.  
  
Sentí que mi pecho era demasiado pequeño para todo lo que había dentro.  
  
—Ay —gemí mientras me frotaba la zona del pecho bajo el que palpitaba mi corazón—. La última vez que me sentí tan triste solo estaba cabreado, pero esto duele.  
  
Niall me pasó un brazo por encima del hombro.  
  
—Los hombres somos un asco.  
  
Su teléfono sonó y él respondió cuando apenas había sonado un timbre.  
  
—Estoy en un bar. —Se quedó callado un momento, escuchando, y luego dijo—: Sí, nos estamos emborrachando… Él está triste, y yo quiero castrarlo… Lo sé. Lo haré… Te prometo que no vomitaré en la alfombra nueva, tranquilo. Te veo luego. —Colgó y le hizo la peineta al teléfono—. Menudo jefe más capullo.  
  
Y luego se dejó caer contra mí.  
  
—Te mereces a un tío como Zayn.  
  
Jade se agachó y nos observó mientras sacudía la cabeza.  
  
—Estáis hechos un desastre. Mañana por la noche animaremos a Louis al estilo Jade.  


***

  
El jueves por la noche, Jade nos llevó a un bar gay lleno hasta la bandera y con la música muy alta. Era justo el tipo de sitio al que quería ir con ella en épocas más felices, pero ese día solo me recordaba lo mal que me sentía. Y lo cierto era que no me apetecía salir de fiesta. No quería estar rodeado de hombres. Quería encontrar una forma de hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegar al futuro en el que Harry ya no me importara.  
  
Lo que más me asustaba era que no había tardado casi nada en dejar de «amar» a Andy; había conocido a Harry menos de una semana después de dejarlo. Sospechaba que me costaría mucho más superarlo esta vez.  
  
Al final volví a encender el teléfono el jueves por la mañana y descubrí diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Harry, pero no me había dejado ni un solo mensaje de voz. Me había enviado unos veinte mensajes de texto el lunes y el jueves, y esos sí los leí:  
  
*Llámame.*  
  
*Lou, he visto el Post. Llámame.*  
  
Y más variantes de lo mismo: llama, envíame un mensaje, dime cómo lo estás llevando. Y, justo cuando iba a llamarlo, leí el último, que encerró mi corazón en una jaula protectora.  
  
*Lou, sé que pinta muy mal, pero no es lo que piensas.*  
  
Vaya, perfecto. ¿Cuántas veces había oído lo mismo en mi antigua vida? A decir verdad, cuando uno se ve obligado a decir algo así es que casi con seguridad se trata de lo que todo el mundo piensa. Había tardado una eternidad en aprender esa lección y no pensaba olvidarla fácilmente.  
  
Volví a desconectar el teléfono, esta vez decidido a olvidarme de él.  
  
Sabía que Harry había regresado el viernes, pero todavía no me había llamado. Tampoco se pasó por el trabajo, y cuando volví a encender el teléfono unos días después de revisar los mensajes de texto, me di cuenta de que también había dejado de llamarme.  
  
¿Qué era peor? ¿El cliché de que no era lo que pensaba o su silencio?  
  
¿Había sido justo con él? Odiaba ese espacio intermedio en el que la furia chocaba con la incertidumbre. Había vivido en ese espacio durante mucho tiempo con Andy, con la sensación de que ocurría algo que yo no sabía, pero nunca seguro del todo. Me había visto atrapado en una horrible batalla entre la culpabilidad y la seguridad de que me estaba engañando.  
  
Esta vez mi angustia era mucho peor. Porque esta vez había creído de verdad que Harry era un hombre al que merecía la pena conocer. Me di cuenta de que no sabía si alguna vez había pensado lo mismo de Andy. Quizá solo había querido convertirlo en un hombre digno de conocer.  
  
¿Qué había pasado con la mujer? ¿Solo era alguien con la que se había liado una vez antes de que empezáramos en serio? ¿De verdad podía echárselo en cara aunque hubiéramos acordado ser monógamos? Pero ¿cuándo había hecho esas fotos? ¿De verdad solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde que pasó la noche en mi casa?  
  
—Louis-Oso. Casi puedo oír cómo se mueven los engranajes de tu cerebro ahí dentro —dijo Jade desde su escritorio—. Es un ruido chirriante y cada vez más histérico. Cálmate. He dejado una petaca en el cajón de tu escritorio. Es rosa y brillante, pero no te enamores de ella, porque es mía.  
  
Abrí el cajón.  
  
—¿Qué tiene?  
  
—Whisky escocés.  
  
Gemí y cerré el cajón con fuerza.  
  
—Ni hablar. Es el favorito de Harry Styles.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Fulminé la pared con la mirada con la esperanza de que Jade pudiera sentir el fuego de mis ojos en su nuca.  
  
—Eres una imbécil.  
  
—No lo has llamado, ¿verdad?  
  
—No. ¿Debería? —Me apreté la mano contra la cara—. No me respondas. Ahora tiene un romance británico. Por supuesto que no debería llamarlo.  
  
Me levanté y cerré la puerta, pero no había hecho más que volver a sentarme cuando se oyeron tres golpes suaves al otro lado.  
  
—Pasa si quieres, Jade —gruñí, derrotado—. Pero no pienso beberme ese escocés.  
  
Fue Zayn quien entró y llenó el espacio con su presencia como solo Zayn Malik podía hacerlo. Me enderecé en la silla y bajé la mirada hasta el escritorio para examinar automáticamente el nivel de desorden.  
  
—Hola, Zayn. Bromeaba sobre lo del whisky. No bebo en el trabajo.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
—No te culparía si lo hicieras.  
  
—Vale… —dije mientras me preguntaba qué hacía allí. Rara vez teníamos motivos para charlar cara a cara en el trabajo.  
  
Me miró unos instantes antes de hablar.  
  
—En Chicago, cuando toqué fondo, tú viniste a mi despacho y me gritaste.  
  
—Ah.  
  
«Ay, mierda».  
  
—Me diste perspectiva, me hiciste ver que mis sentimientos por Niall no sorprendían a nadie. Dejaste claro que todo el mundo sabía que era duro con él porque le tenía en gran estima.  
  
Sonreí al darme cuenta de que no iba a machacarme.  
  
—Lo recuerdo. Los dos estabais hechos polvo.  
  
—He venido a devolverte el favor. Conozco a Harry desde hace mucho tiempo. —Se sentó en la silla que había frente a mi escritorio—. Siempre ha sido un poco ligón, pero creo que jamás se había enamorado… hasta que apareciste tú —añadió alzando las cejas.  
  
Sabía que, sin importar desde cuándo nos conociéramos, Zayn siempre me intimidaría, en especial cuando movía así las cejas.  
  
—Y no me ha contado lo que pasa, a pesar de que he roto mis normas y se lo he preguntado, pero me ha dicho que no sabe nada de ti. Y por lo que le he oído a Liam, no le va bien. Si de verdad sientes algo fuerte por él, le debes la oportunidad de explicarse.  
  
Solté un gemido.  
  
—Eso pienso algunas veces, pero luego me acuerdo de que es un capullo.  
  
—Mira, Louis. Andrew te trató de una manera intolerable. Todos nos dábamos cuenta y me arrepiento de no haber hablado contigo. Pero tienes la oportunidad de decidir cómo vas a madurar a partir de ese hecho. Si vas a pensar que todos los hombres son como él, no te mereces a Harry. Harry no es ese tipo.  
  
Me miró durante un buen rato, y no supe qué responder. No obstante, se me encogía el corazón al pensar que no me merecía a Harry, y eso me decía que Zayn tenía razón.  
  
Necesitaba encontrar un traje para la fiesta de recaudación de fondos.  


***

  
Niall y Zayn me recogieron en una limusina, y al subir, me tomé un momento para apreciar el aspecto de Zayn con esmoquin. Para ser sincero, estaba tan guapo que resultaba un poco injusto. A su lado, Niall estaba resplandeciente con un traje gris. Puso los ojos en blanco al oír lo que Zayn le susurró al oído.  
  
—Eres un cerdo —replicó.  
  
Él se echó a reír por lo bajo y le besó el cuello.  
  
—Y por eso me quieres.  
  
Me encantaba verlos felices, y no era tan cínico como para pensar que no existía una persona así para mí. Al mirar mi ropa, me di cuenta de que había pasado más de una hora preparándome para aquello. Deseaba de verdad que esa persona para mí fuese Harry.  
  
Me volví para mirar por la ventanilla. Intenté no recordar la última vez que había estado en ese edificio ni lo seguro que me había sentido con él en la ducha. Sin embargo, para mi horror y mi alivio, el guarda de seguridad me recordó cuando entramos y me sonrió.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor Tomlinson. —Nos acompañó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón del ático antes de salir para dejarnos solos—. Disfruten de la noche.  
  
Le di las gracias mientras se cerraban las puertas y me sentí a punto de desmayarme.  
  
—Me preocupa seriamente la posibilidad de que me dé un infarto —murmuré—. ¿Me recordáis por qué estoy aquí?  
  
—Respira —me susurró Niall.  
  
Zayn se inclinó hacia delante para mirarme a los ojos.  
  
—Estás aquí para demostrarle lo hermoso que eres y que no te ha destrozado. Si eso es lo único que ocurre esta noche, habrá estado bien.  
  
Estaba tan eufórico después de escuchar las palabras de Zayn que olvidé por completo que debía prepararme para ver el salón de Harry. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vi aquel lugar, sentí una especie de planchazo en el pecho que me hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.  
  
La sección que habían replicado en el club de Johnny era una porción minúscula de la estancia, una pequeña zona situada en un rincón apartado que, obviamente, estaba destinada a reuniones más pequeñas. Pero para mí destacaba como un faro en plena noche. A pesar de la amplitud de la sala y de la enorme extensión de suelo de mármol que me separaba de ese recuerdo, apenas pude apartar la mirada.  
  
Había un par de hombres allí, mirando por la ventana y bebiendo una copa. Y aunque resultara extraño, me pareció una especie de invasión, como si estuvieran en el lado equivocado del cristal.  
  
Sin perder un instante, Niall enlazó su brazo con el mío y me hizo avanzar mientras un caballero alto y mayor nos conducía desde el vestíbulo a la zona principal.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mi amigo.  
  
—No sé si esto ha sido una buena idea.  
  
Le oí inspirar con fuerza.  
  
—Bueno, puede que tengas razón —dijo un segundo después.  
  
Levanté la vista y seguí su mirada hasta el lugar por el que acababa de entrar Harry, justo detrás de Liam.  
  
Llevaba un esmoquin similar al que había llevado en la gala unas semanas atrás. Sin embargo, esa noche llevaba un chaleco blanco bajo la chaqueta y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Sonreía al saludar a la gente, pero la sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos.  
  
Habría alrededor de un centenar de personas contemplando sus obras de arte, sirviéndose una copa de vino en la cocina o charlando en mitad de la estancia. Sin embargo, yo me quedé paralizado al lado de la pared.  
  
¿Por qué me había vestido tan informal? Me sentía como un faro en medio de tantos trajes y vestidos de fiesta. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? ¿Quería que me viera?  
  
Tanto si quería como si no, él no me vio. Al menos, no lo pareció. Harry se paseó por la sala, charló con sus invitados y les agradeció su presencia. Intenté fingir que no controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero fue en vano.  
  
Lo echaba de menos.  
  
No sabía qué sentía él, qué era auténtico y qué no lo era. No sabía qué habíamos compartido en realidad.  
  
—Louis.  
  
Me di la vuelta al oír la voz grave y singular de Liam.  
  
—Hola, Liam —odiaba verlo tan serio. Pocas veces había visto a Harry o a Liam sin una sonrisa en la cara. Aquella situación parecía anormal.  
  
—¿Sabe él que estás aquí? —murmuró después de estudiarme durante un instante.  
  
Miré al otro lado de la habitación, donde Harry hablaba con una mujer mayor.  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
—¿Debería decírselo?  
  
Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró.  
  
—Se ha convertido en un cabrón inservible. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.  
  
—Pues yo todavía no lo tengo muy claro —admití con una pequeña risotada.  
  
—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —replicó él en voz baja.  
  
Lo miré a los ojos.  
  
—No debes disculparte por las indiscreciones de Harry.  
  
Frunció el ceño e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.  
  
—¿No te lo ha dicho?  
  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir como loco.  
  
—¿Decirme qué?  
  
Sin embargo, Liam dio un paso atrás. Al parecer, se lo había pensado mejor y no iba añadir nada más.  
  
—Vaya, veo que todavía no has hablado con él.  
  
Negué con la cabeza y él echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro hacia donde estaba Harry.  
  
—No te marches sin hacerlo, ¿vale?  
  
Asentí y volví a mirar a Harry, que ahora se encontraba con una preciosa morena. La mujer le había puesto la mano en el brazo y reía por algo que él había dicho. Reía demasiado, a mi parecer.  
  
Cuando me di la vuelta, Liam se había ido.  
  
De repente necesitaba aire, así que me volví y caminé hacia el pasillo más cercano. Allí no había carritos con bandejas de comida ni charlas de invitados. Tan solo un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas. Entre cada una de ellas había hermosas fotografías de árboles y nieve, labios, manos y columnas.  
  
¿Adónde iba? ¿Podría descubrir más cosas sobre Harry allí? ¿Me tropezaría con una habitación llena de cosas pervertidas? ¿La razón por la que nunca le había molestado que nunca fuéramos a su apartamento era que eso le permitía disponer de un espacio privado donde encontrarse con otros?  
  
¿Por qué estaba yo allí?  
  
Oí pasos y me escondí a toda prisa en una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Dentro, lejos de la multitud, había tanto silencio que podía oír el pulso que atronaba mis oídos. Y luego miré a mi alrededor.  
  
Me encontraba en un dormitorio gigantesco, con una cama enorme en el centro. Sobre la mesilla, en la que se encontraba la única lámpara encendida de la estancia, había una foto mía enmarcada.  
  
En ella aparecía mirando a la cámara, con los dedos en el botón de la camisa y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía sorprendido y aliviado a un tiempo.  
  
Recordé ese momento exacto. Acababa de decirme que me amaba.  
  
Me di la vuelta rápidamente y contemplé la pared que había a mi espalda. Más fotos: mi espalda mientras estiraba los brazos hacia atrás. Mi cara mientras bajaba la vista para bajar la cremallera de los pantalones. Mi cara mirándolo bajo el sol de la mañana.  
  
Corrí hacia el fondo de la estancia con el deseo de escapar, ya que no podía soportar la sensación de haberlo fastidiado todo. La sensación de que había muchas cosas que no entendía. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta había un descomunal vestidor y, si era posible, era aún peor.  
  
La estancia destilaba intimidad. Allí habría al menos treinta fotos nuestras, todas en blanco y negro y de diferentes tamaños, habilidosamente escalonadas y superpuestas sobre la sencilla pintura crema de la pared.  
  
Algunas eran decentes y muy hermosas. Una foto que yo había hecho de sus labios apretados contra la parte superior de mi pie. En otra aparecía su pulgar sobre una pequeña zona expuesta de mi abdomen mientras me levantaba la camisa.  
  
Otras eran eróticas, aunque contenidas. Sugerían un momento en el que estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro, pero no mostraban cómo. Mis dientes mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja; solo la boca y la mandíbula eran visibles sobre su piel, pero estaba claro que yo jadeaba, muy cerca del clímax. Mis uñas clavadas en sus hombros y mis muslos alzados hacia los lados.  
  
Había unas cuantas bastante obscenas. Mi mano alrededor de su erección. Una foto borrosa en la que aparecía penetrándome por detrás en el almacén.  
  
Sin embargo, la que me dejó paralizado fue la que había tomado desde un lado la noche que pasamos en mi apartamento. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Harry le había puesto el temporizador a la cámara, pero estaba hecha en un ángulo extraño, con la cámara situada en mi mesilla. En la fotografía, Harry estaba encima de mí, con las caderas flexionadas mientras me penetraba. Una de mis piernas le rodeaba el muslo. Se sostenía sobre mí apoyado en los antebrazos, y se inclinaba para besarme. Nuestros ojos estaban cerca, y nuestros rostros no mostraban ningún tipo de tensión.  
  
Éramos nosotros, haciendo el amor, atrapados en una imagen perfecta.  
  
Y, al lado, había una foto de sus labios sobre mi pecho, de sus ojos mirándome con absoluta adoración.  
  
—Ay, Dios —susurré.  
  
—Se supone que nadie puede entrar aquí.  
  
Di un respingo y me llevé la mano al pecho al oír su voz.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera yo? —pregunté cerrando los ojos.  
  
—Especialmente tú.  
  
Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, pero fue un error. Debería haber respirado hondo, haberme preparado de algún modo para tenerlo tan cerca: acicalado, compuesto, increíblemente apuesto.  
  
Pero también estaba roto. Había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, que no sonreían. Sus labios estaban tensos y pálidos.  
  
—Lo estaba pasando mal ahí fuera —admití—. La sala, el sofá…  
  
Me miró con dureza.  
  
—A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando volví a casa desde San Francisco, ¿sabes? Me entraron ganas de comprar muebles nuevos.  
  
Después de ese comentario, nos ahogamos en el silencio hasta que él apartó la mirada por fin. Yo no sabía por dónde empezar. Tuve que recordarme que guardaba en su teléfono fotos de otras personas, y más recientes que las mías. Pero allí, en esa habitación, parecía más herido que yo.  
  
—No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo —admití.  
  
—No necesito que me restrieguen mi humillación por la cara —dijo al tiempo que señalaba las fotos de la pared—. Créeme, Louis, ya me siento bastante patético sin que tú vengas aquí sin permiso. —Echó un vistazo a una foto en la que aparecían mis labios sobre su cadera—. Hice un trato conmigo mismo. Las dejaría aquí durante dos semanas y luego las quitaría.  
  
—Harry…  
  
—Me dijiste que me amabas. —La calma exterior se resquebrajó un poco; nunca lo había visto tan furioso.  
  
No sabía qué decir. Él había hablado en pasado, pero nada me parecía tan presente como los sentimientos que albergaba por él, sobre todo en aquella habitación, rodeado por las evidencias de aquello en lo que nos habíamos convertido esa noche.  
  
—Tenías fotos de otras per…  
  
—Pero si me amaras como yo te amo —me interrumpió—, me habrías dado la oportunidad de explicarte lo que viste en el Post.  
  
—Cuando es necesaria una explicación, por lo general suele ser demasiado tarde.  
  
—Eso ya lo has dejado muy claro. Pero ¿por qué diste por sentado que había hecho algo malo? ¿Alguna vez te he mentido o te he ocultado algo? Confié en ti. Tú has asumido que nunca me han hecho daño y que no me cuesta confiar en la gente. Estás demasiado ocupado protegiendo tu corazón para darte cuenta de que quizá no sea el capullo que la gente cree que soy.  
  
Cualquier posible respuesta se desvaneció cuando dijo eso. Tenía razón. Cuando me contó lo de Cecily y su vida romántica posterior, había dado por hecho que era fácil para él, que no tenía experiencia con el lado más amargo del amor.  
  
—Podrías haber dejado que te lo explicara —dijo.  
  
—Aquí estoy. Explícamelo ahora.  
  
Frunció aún más el ceño, pero asintió y apartó la mirada.  
  
—Quienquiera que robara la bandolera, vendió las fotos. Las buenas personas de Celebritini descubrieron ciento noventa y ocho fotos tuyas en mi bolsa. En la tarjeta SD, en el teléfono y en una memoria USB. Si hubieran conseguido descifrar la contraseña del portátil, habrían encontrado otras doscientas. Aun así, decidieron publicar una foto de tu cadera y la fotografía de una mujer a la que nunca había visto antes.  
  
Noté que mi frente se llenaba de arrugas de confusión. Mi corazón martilleaba contra las costillas.  
  
—¿Quieres decir que la pusieron allí? ¿Que no era tuya?  
  
—Estaba en mi teléfono —dijo, y volvió a mirarme—. Pero no sé quién es. Era una foto que Liam me había enviado en un mensaje esa misma mañana, justo antes de que me robaran la bolsa. Era una mujer con la que salió hace unos años.  
  
Negué con la cabeza. No entendía nada.  
  
—¿Por qué te la envió?  
  
—Le hablé sobre las fotos que te había hecho, le dije que todo esto era nuevo para mí. Y, como es habitual entre nosotros, Liam se jactó de que él sí lo había hecho antes. Sacar fotos a sus amantes, fotos jugosas. No era más que un juego, algo así como «cuando tú vas, yo vuelvo». Se burlaba de mí. Sabía que yo era sincero y que te amaba. —Dio un paso atrás para apoyar la espalda en la pared—. Pero llevábamos bromeando sobre el tema desde el día antes del viaje. Me preguntó si tenía el teléfono lleno de porno de Louis. Me envió esa foto porque es un idiota y quería reírse. El momento fue de lo más inoportuno, sin duda.  
  
—El artículo decía que tenías fotos de un montón de gente.  
  
—Es mentira.  
  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste un mensaje de voz o me enviaste uno de texto contándome la verdad?  
  
—Bueno, en primer lugar porque creí que siendo adultos hablaríamos cara a cara. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora requiere mucha confianza, Louis. Creí que me merecía el beneficio de la duda. Pero también —se pasó la mano por el pelo y juró por lo bajo—, porque eso habría sido admitir que le conté a Liam que me habías dejado fotografiarte. Habría sido admitir que había traicionado nuestro secreto. Habría tenido que revelar que él me había enviado una foto privada de una mujer que confiaba en él. He puesto a mis abogados a trabajar en la contención del posible escándalo, pero la verdad es que eso nos ha hecho quedar como imbéciles.  
  
—No tanto como el hecho de que la foto de esa mujer apareciera en el periódico.  
  
—¿No entiendes que esa es precisamente la historia que deseaban? ¿La historia de mis muchos polvos? Encontraron cientos de fotos nuestras, pero solo publican una. Resulta que solo hay una imagen de una mujer y, bum, es su primer cotilleo. Te dije que no estaba con nadie más; ¿por qué no te bastó con eso?  
  
—Porque estoy acostumbrado a que los hombres digan una cosa y hagan otra.  
  
—Pero tú esperabas que yo fuera mejor que eso —dijo mientras buscaba mis ojos—. De lo contrario, ¿por qué admitir que me amabas? ¿Por qué darme una noche como esa?  
  
—Supongo que cuando salieron las fotos… no creí que esa noche hubiera significado tanto para ti.  
  
—Menuda gilipollez. Tú también estabas allí. Acabas de ver las fotos. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que significó para mí.  
  
Estiré el brazo hacia él, pero lo pensé mejor. Parecía muy cabreado, y la frustración que sentía conmigo mismo, con él y con toda la situación explotó sin más. Todavía recordaba la puñalada en el pecho que sentí al ver la foto de la mujer.  
  
—¿Y qué se suponía que debía pensar? Me pareció razonable que hubieras jugado conmigo. Todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros pareció siempre muy fácil para ti.  
  
—Y era fácil. Enamorarme locamente de ti fue muy fácil. ¿No debía ser así? El mero hecho de que no me hayan roto el corazón en los últimos años no significa que sea imposible. Joder, Louis. Llevo hecho polvo las dos últimas semanas. Machacado.  
  
Me apreté el estómago con una mano. Me daba la sensación de que necesitaba sujetarme físicamente.  
  
—Yo también.  
  
Suspiró, bajó la vista hasta sus zapatos y no dijo nada más. En mi pecho, el corazón se retorcía con fuerza.  
  
—Quiero estar contigo —dije.  
  
Harry asintió, pero no levantó la cabeza y siguió callado.  
  
Me acerqué y me estiré para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero solo conseguí llegar hasta su mandíbula, porque él no se agachó.  
  
—Harry, te echo de menos —le dije—. Sé que saqué conclusiones apresuradas. Yo solo… creí que… —me callé. Me dolía que siguiera inmóvil.  
  
Salí del vestidor sin mirar atrás, atravesé el dormitorio y regresé a la fiesta.  
  
—Quiero irme a casa —le dije a Niall cuando conseguí apartarlo discretamente (o casi) de la conversación que mantenía con Zayn y con Liam.  
  
Los dos nos miraron de esa manera obvia típica de que no tienen por qué molestarse en ocultar lo que hacen. Estábamos en la sección apartada del salón que era casi idéntica a la sala del club y los recuerdos me provocaban dolorosos aguijonazos en el pecho. Quería quitarme esa ropa, lavarme la cara y acurrucarme en una bañera llena de masa para galletas.  
  
—¿Nos concedes veinte minutos? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos—. ¿O necesitas salir ya mismo?  
  
Solté un gemido y eché una ojeada a la estancia. Harry aún no había salido de su dormitorio y no quería estar allí cuando lo hiciera. Sobre todo, no quería estar donde estaba en ese momento, ni recordar lo adorable que había sido en el club de Johnny y cada instante posterior. Estaba avergonzado, y confuso… y, sobre todo, locamente enamorado de él. El recuerdo del hermoso montaje que había hecho con nuestras fotografías era un eco vívido en mi mente.  
  
—Acabo de tener la conversación más incómoda del mundo con Harry. Me siento estúpido y él se muestra de lo más obstinado, pero con toda la razón, porque soy un idiota y solo quiero marcharme. Pillaré un taxi.  
  
Liam me puso la mano en el brazo.  
  
—No te vayas todavía.  
  
No pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.  
  
—Eres un cerdo, Liam. No puedo creer que hicieras eso. Yo mataría a Harry si te enviara una foto mía.  
  
Asintió, contrito.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Miré por encima de su hombro, hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Harry. Había salido sin que lo viera y estaba allí de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tomándose un whisky. Me miraba fijamente. Tenía la misma expresión intensa que la noche que nos conocimos, mientras observaba cómo bailaba para él.  
  
—Lo siento —le dije en silencio, articulando las palabras con los labios. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Lo he fastidiado todo.  
  
Liam me decía algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la forma en que Harry se lamía los labios. Y, un segundo después, apareció en sus ojos la acostumbrada sonrisa.  
  
—Estás precioso —me dijo en silencio.  
  
Liam me hizo una pregunta. ¿Qué acababa de decir?  
  
—Sí… —dije al tiempo que asentía.  
  
Pero él se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No era una pregunta de sí o no, mi adorable Louis.  
  
—Yo… —Intenté concentrarme, pero detrás de él, Harry había dejado la bebida en una mesa y había empezado a acercarse. Tiré de mi chaqueta, me enderecé y traté de componer una expresión impasible—. ¿Te importaría repetirme la pregunta?  
  
—Harry viene hacia aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Liam, que me miraba con abierta diversión.  
  
Asentí de nuevo.  
  
—Ajá.  
  
No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la pared hasta que la noté contra la espalda y sentí la boca cálida de Harry sobre la mía, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez. Quería decir algo, quería tomarle el pelo por besarme así en medio de su fiesta, pero estaba tan abrumado por la intensidad de mi propio alivio que me limité a cerrar los ojos, a abrir la boca y a dejar que su lengua se deslizara sobre la mía.  
  
Arrastró los dientes por mi mandíbula y me chupó el cuello. Por encima de su hombro, vi que toda la gente de la habitación había dejado de hablar y nos miraba con los ojos como platos. Unos cuantos chismorreaban, discutiendo lo que veían.  
  
—Harry —murmuré al tiempo que le tiraba del pelo para volver a acercar su cabeza a la mía. No podía dejar de sonreír. Me daba la impresión de que se me iba a partir el cráneo en dos. Él miró mis labios con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera ebrio de mí—. Tenemos un montón de público.  
  
—¿No es eso lo que te gusta? —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó una vez más.  
  
—Prefiero un poco más de anonimato.  
  
—Una lástima. Creí que habíamos acordado que esta sería nuestra fiesta de presentación en sociedad.  
  
Me aparté y lo miré a los ojos, que se habían vuelto más serios.  
  
—Lo siento muchísimo.  
  
—Creo que es obvio que yo también quiero estar contigo. Solo… necesitaba un momento para recuperarme —dijo en voz baja.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
—Muy comprensible.  
  
Harry sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz.  
  
—Al menos ya nos hemos quitado eso de encima. Pero creo que me he ganado el derecho a un juicio justo. Se acabaron las desconfianzas, Lou.  
  
—Te lo prometo.  
  
Una vez que se recobró, enlazó su brazo con el mío y se volvió hacia sus desconcertados invitados antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
—Pido disculpas a todos los presentes por la interrupción. Hacía un par de semanas que no veía a mi novio.  
  
La gente asintió y nos sonrió como si fuéramos lo más encantador que habían visto en su vida. Ese tipo de atención me resultaba familiar, ya que la había recibido durante años. Sin embargo, esa vez era real. Lo que tenía con Harry no estaba basado en las encuestas de opinión ni en la percepción pública. Por primera vez en mi vida, lo que ocurría a puerta cerrada era diez veces mejor que lo que los demás veían desde fuera.  
  
Y Harry era mío.  


***

  
Harry todavía se estaba despidiendo del último de sus invitados cuando me colé en su dormitorio para volver a mirar las fotos. Mostraban tan bien lo que sentíamos que casi me sentí desnudo.  
  
Lo oí entrar detrás de mí y cerrar con cuidado la puerta.  
  
—¿Cómo lo soportas?  
  
—¿Soportar el qué? —Se situó detrás de mí y se inclinó para besarme la nuca.  
  
—Ver estas fotos cada día. —Señalé la pared—. Si hubieran estado en mi pared mientras estábamos separados, me habría sentido tan mal que me habría acurrucado en posición fetal y habría subsistido solo a base de cereales Coco Pops y de autocompasión.  
  
Él se echó a reír y me volvió hacia él para que lo mirara.  
  
—Todavía no estaba preparado para olvidarte. Me sentía fatal, pero me habría sentido aún peor si hubiera admitido que lo nuestro se había acabado. Y eso era lo que me daba siempre un recordatorio de que el vaso no estaba medio lleno, sino a rebosar.  
  
—Muchas veces acabarás agotado —dije—, de tener que ser siempre optimista por los dos.  
  
—Aaahhh, pero al final conseguiré alejarte del lado oscuro. —Extendió el brazo por detrás de mí, me empezó a quitar toda la ropa. Las prendas formaron un montoncito a mis pies y salí de él sintiendo el placer de sus ojos sobre mi piel.  
  
Cuando lo miré, estaba tan serio que se me encogió el estómago.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Podrías romperme el corazón. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
Asentí y tragué saliva para deshacer el enorme nudo de mi garganta.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Cuando digo «te amo» no quiero decir que amo lo que estar contigo significa para mi carrera, ni que amo lo dispuesto que estás siempre a un revolcón. Quiero decir que te amo a ti. Amo hacerte reír, ver cómo reaccionas ante las cosas y llegar a conocer pequeños detalles sobre ti. Amo quién soy cuando estoy contigo, y confío en que no me harás daño.  
  
Quizá fuera porque era muy alto, muy grande, con una sonrisa constante y casi imposible de ofender, pero Harry parecía formidable, como si nada pudiera romperlo. Sin embargo, solo era humano.  
  
—Lo entiendo —susurré. Me resultaba muy extraño estar al otro lado del enredo y ser la persona a quien le daban otra oportunidad.  
  
Me besó y luego se apartó para quitarse la chaqueta, que colgó en un perchero que había en el rincón. Vi la cámara en un estante situado en el rincón opuesto de la estancia y me acerqué para cogerla. La miré fijamente, apreté el botón de encendido, la levanté y ajusté el objetivo.  
  
Apunté hacia el lugar donde estaba Harry, que me miraba mientras se desataba la pajarita.  
  
—Yo también te amo —dije al tiempo que aumentaba el zoom para sacar su cara de cerca. Apreté el disparador en una rápida sucesión mientras él me miraba con expresión hambrienta—. Desvístete.  
  
Retiró la pajarita del cuello de la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.  
  
Clic.  
  
—Una advertencia —murmuré tras la cámara mientras se abría la camisa—. Es muy posible que esta noche necesite lamer cada centímetro de tu pecho.  
  
Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.  
  
Clic.  
  
—Me parece bien. Puede que insista en que pases la lengua un poco más abajo también.  
  
Hice una foto de sus manos sobre el cinturón, de sus pantalones en el suelo y de sus pies mientras se situaban justo enfrente de los míos.  
  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó antes de extender el brazo para quitarme la cámara.  
  
—Estoy haciendo fotos de «mi» dormitorio.  
  
Harry se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Métete en la cama, Pétalo. Al parecer necesitas que te recuerden cómo funciona esto.  
  
Me subí a la cama y noté la frescura de las sábanas mientras el colchón se hundía bajo mi peso. Harry bajó la mano, me colocó la pierna y luego me estudió con detenimiento.  
  
Clic.  
  
—Mírame —murmuró.  
  
La luz del horizonte de Manhattan iluminaba una franja de mis costillas. Harry recorrió con los dedos la cara interna de mi muslo mientras yo lo miraba a la cara, parcialmente oculta por la cámara.  
  
Clic.  
  
Solté el aire que contenía, cerré los ojos y sonreí.  
  
Nueva vida. Nuevo amor. Nuevo Louis.

  
**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que si os gusta le deis kudos y dejéis comentarios, siempre se agradecen xx


End file.
